Un patron beau comme un dieu
by Sabou2607
Summary: Un patron beau comme un dieu. Oui, mais quand on en a trois ? Venir suivre la vie assez étonnante de Bella Swan. Ses trois patrons la désirent ? Va-t-elle succomber ? Peut-elle dire non ? Arrivera-t-elle à ne pas succomber aux plaisirs charnels ? Attention LEMON...
1. Chapter 1

**_les deux premiers chapitres ont été réalisé pour un concours..._**

**_merci de laisser du crédit pour la suite des chapitres à venir lol_**

**_merci par avance_**

**_sab_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 1_**

Il était vingt heures et j'étais toujours coincée au bureau suite à un problème. Un professionnel de la photographie connu avait failli nous filer entre les doigts et j'avais dû batailler avec deux de mes collaborateurs pour qu'il accepte de rester dans notre agence. L'entreprise « H.D.W. » était l'une des plus grandes entreprises de publicité au monde. À sa tête trois hommes puissants : Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock et Emmett McCarty.

J'étais dans l'entreprise depuis cinq ans et depuis j'avais évolué et travaillé, particulièrement avec Edward Cullen. Celui qui avait cinquante pour cent des parts de la société. Ce dernier m'appréciait et se montrait toujours courtois avec moi. Emmett était, quant à lui, beaucoup plus direct et froid, mais reste qu'il était agréable généralement. Il disposait de vingt-cinq pour cent des parts tout comme Jasper, l'associé de garde ce soir. C'était à lui que nous avions à faire depuis cet incident en réalité.

En parlant du loup... ce dernier débarqua dans la salle de réunion concentré et le visage fermé. Je remarquai aussitôt ses vêtements, pantalon noir et chemise blanche. Il était visiblement tombé, sa veste était déplacée, alors qu'il est toujours si bien de sa personne. Ses cheveux mi- longs bouclés entouraient son visage viril. En réalité, Jasper me faisait plus penser à un surfeur australien qu'à un PDG mondialement reconnu.

- **_Où en êtes-vous?_** demanda-t-il sans pour autant regarder une personne en particulier.  
Évidemment, un silence de plomb s'en suivit et je pris la décision de le mettre au courant avant de le voir s'énerver.

- **_Nous venons de lui faire une huitième proposition,_** commençai-je d'une petite voix. **_Nous attendons sa réponse qui..._**

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais pas remarqué d'ailleurs que tout le monde me regardait et monsieur Whitlock arqua un sourcil dans ma direction.  
Peter appuya sur un des deux boutons de l'appareil et la voix du photographe en question s'éleva.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan? _**

- **_Oui!_**

- **_Je refuse à dix mille euros... mon équipe et moi-même voulons cinq mille de plus._****  
**Je jetai un petit regard vers le patron et le vit serrer les dents.

- **_Nous avons été clairs, monsieur Mentis. Ce sera dix milles ou rien,_** scandai-je très calmement.

Je vis mon patron s'avancer un peu plus et croiser les bras juste devant moi, me vrillant du regard. Je déglutis péniblement, mais me repris toutefois rapidement. Mon emploi était en jeu.

- **_Alors ce ne sera rien, mademoiselle Swan. J'en ai assez de travailler pour un salaire minable! _**

- **_Vous gagnez plus que le salaire additionné de mes collaborateurs et de moi-même,_**m'offusquai-je. **_Vous voyez trop grand cette fois, Henri!_**

- **_Très bien mademoiselle Swan,_**reprit la voix tendue. **_Je sais que vous êtes l'une des collaboratrices des plus coriaces de cette entreprise et je regrette de vous faire perdre votre temps encore une fois, mais c'est cinq mille de plus ou je vais chez la concurrence. _**

- **_Très bien,_** soufflai-je, pas le moins du monde intimidée. **_Nous allons pouvoir reprendre votre frère,_** murmurai-je, alors qu'un hochet de stupeur se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Peter claqua un immense baiser sur ma joue et leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Nous l'avions eu cette fois.

- **_Je peux vous rappelez dans quelques minutes!_**s'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Nous quittons les bureaux dans quinze minutes, monsieur Mentis! À vous de jouer !  
_**Peter raccrocha et se tourna vers moi pour m'enlacer fortement. Ça me fit plaisir, je le connaissais depuis le bac à sable et je l'appréciai.

- **_Putain ! Si je n'étais pas marié, je t'épouserais sur le champ,_**rigola-t-il

- **_Vous pouvez m'expliquer,_**râla aussitôt notre patron à bout de patience.

- **_Les frères Mentis sont tous deux photographes professionnels et je sais de source sûre qu'ils se font une guerre interminable depuis quelque temps... j'ai donc abattu ma dernière carte sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait être rémunéré un peu plus que son frangin..._**

- **_Oh... c'est très bien! Je crois que je vais libérer le reste de l'équipe... Cela ne sert à rien de bloquer tout le monde... Je prends le relais avec mademoiselle Swan. _**

Je pus lire la déception sur le visage de mes deux collègues, alors qu'ils nous laissaient seuls. Mon patron vint prendre nonchalamment la place de Peter et fixa le téléphone durant quelques minutes. Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi !

- **_Edward avait raison..._** murmura-t-il pratiquement. **_Vous êtes une très bonne employée. _**

Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que le sens de sa phrase avait deux emplois et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour me taire et rester calme.

- **_C'est mon travail, monsieur Whitlock, je dois être impassible et faire gagner coûte que coûte cette entreprise. _**

- **_J'aime votre façon de penser, mademoiselle Swan._**

- **_Bella. Je me nomme Bella. _**

- **_Je le sais,_**** sourit-il enfin. _Je voulais juste savoir si vous me le donneriez de vous-même._ **

Quoi? Il jouait à quoi là? Les secondes devenaient des minutes et je me demandais quand Henri Mentis allait enfin rappeler. Ce soir, j'avais prévu de prendre un bain, de me faire livrer une pizza en regardant un film à l'eau de rose pour décompresser de la journée.

- **_Comment savez-vous que les deux frères se détestent et surtout qu'ils veulent avoir plus que l'autre?_** se renseigna-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Nous étions maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et son odeur masculine me coupa le souffle quelques secondes.

- **_Bella !_** souffla-t-il regardant beaucoup plus mes lèvres que mes yeux.

Une teinte rougeâtre vint s'installer sur mes joues en me rappelant comment j'avais obtenu cette information.

- **_Vous êtes vraiment en train de rougir_**_?_ s'étonna-t-il avançant sa main de ma joue.

Je détournai la tête et me rendis compte qu'il avait passé un bras derrière mon dos sur la chaise.

- **_J'ai eu des relations avec une personne de son entourage. _**

- **_Oh ! Quel genre de relations exactement?_**

Je rougis encore plus continuant à fixer le maudit téléphone toujours silencieux.

- **_Relations sexuelles._** Grommelai-je gesticulant sur mon siège.

- **_Pas si innocente que cela la petite Swan..._** rigola-t-il. **_Edward sera enchanté de l'apprendre! _**

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Jasper. Mon dieu... c'était trop pour moi. Beaucoup trop !

- **_Pardon? _**

- **_Vous avez bien entendu et surtout bien compris... Edward rêve depuis longtemps de vous faire sienne... et j'avoue que plus le temps passe, plus je me demande ce que cela doit être de vous entendre jouir ! _**

J'en restais sans voix. Venait-il vraiment de me dire ça?

- **_Oh... ceci n'est pas du harcèlement sexuel Bella... pas si les deux personnes sont consentantes... _**

- **_Qui vous dit que je suis consentante? _**

- **_Vous... et vos réactions depuis mon arrivée dans la pièce,_** susurra-t-il à mon oreille. **_Allez Bella, laisse-toi faire... Je te promets que tu n'auras que du plaisir ! _**

- **_Vous êtes fiancée !_** me scandalisai-je.

- **_Et alors? Tu vois Michelle, ici ? _**

Cet homme me coupait le souffle. Il avait un tel aplomb, une telle répartie. Il devait tromper la pauvre Michelle régulièrement et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Faut dire que c'était le charismatique Jasper Whitlock. L'un des hommes les plus prisés de notre société actuelle. Et il me voulait. Moi. Ici. Ce soir. Dans ce bureau réservé aux réunions.

Le téléphone sonna enfin et j'appuyai sur le bouton du haut-parleur. La voix d'Henri se fit une nouvelle fois entendre.

- **_C'est d'accord, mademoiselle Swan, vous gagnez comme toujours... _**

Un large sourire franchit mes lèvres, alors que je sentais la main de Jasper se loger sur ma cuisse. Je n'imaginais même pas l'effet que sa peau aurait pu avoir sur la mienne sans mon pantalon.

- **_J'espère que vos patrons sont satisfaits de vous, mademoiselle Swan._**

- **_Je l'espère aussi,_** soufflai-je lentement, alors que Jasper posait un baiser sur mon cou qui déclencha des frissons en moi.

- **_Vous pouvez me donner le nom de la personne qui vous a renseigné sur la relation que j'entretiens avec mon frère?_** murmura monsieur Mentis.

- **_Secret professionnel_**_,_ chuchotai-je pratiquement, sous les assauts répétés de mon patron. **_Je vous attends donc demain matin pour signer le contrat._**

- **_Parfait. Au plaisir de vous revoir !_**

Je raccrochai sans attendre et me relevai de mon siège ne sachant plus où j'allais face aux assauts répétés de mon patron.

- **_Bella ! _**chantonna-t-il

- **_Je suis désolée, mais vous êtes mon patron... bonne soirée monsieur Whitlock._**

Je sortis vivement de la pièce, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler ma veste. Une fois chez moi, je me maudis grandement de ne pas avoir lâché prise avec ce bel étalon. Parce que depuis si longtemps je rêvais de ça. Jasper éveillait tous mes sens, me brulait de l'intérieur, et pourtant je l'avais repoussé.

Je pris tout de même mon bain comme prévu, mais, ensuite, ne me réfugiai pas devant la télévision pour un film spécial l'eau de rose. J'avais plus vraiment la tête à ça. Je m'endormis sans manger, me punissant moi-même de ma lâcheté.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai comme à mes habitudes à la première heure. Je me fis couler du café dans le grand thermos de l'entreprise et pris place à mon bureau. Mon cœur battit rapidement, lorsque Jasper entra dans mon bureau le regard dur, le visage fermé.

- **_J'ai monsieur Mentis dans mon bureau, il nous attend !_** dit-il simplement.

Sans attendre, je reposai mon café sur le bureau et m'empressai de le suivre. Au bout du couloir, je vis Edward en compagnie de sa secrétaire personnelle. Une magnifique Russe ayant pour nom et prénom : Petrojeova Mariya. Edward ne me quitta pas des yeux ignorant presque Mariya, jusqu'à que je passe le pas de la porte du bureau de son associé, Jasper.

- **_Ah, voici la plus belle, mais la plus coriace,_** s'enthousiasma monsieur Mentis, alors accompagné de Yoan, son assistant à la langue bien pendue.

- **_Monsieur Mentis, ravie de vous revoir aussi._**

- **_Allons, signons ces papiers que je commence le travail,_** rigola-t-il, alors que Jasper lui donnait déjà le document et un stylo.

Durant tout ce temps, Yoan avait le regard baissé, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à mon patron. Une fois les deux hommes partis, je voulus en faire de même, mais Jasper me bloqua l'accès à l'extérieur du bureau en fermant la porte avec son pied et en capturant mes avant-bras de ses mains et son buste.

- **_Que faites-vous?_**m'enquis-je sachant déjà ce qu'il désirait de moi.

- **_Vous avez couché avec un gamin de vingt ans et vous vous refusez à moi !_**s'irrita-t-il mâchoire contractée.

- **_Comment?_**me statufiai-je.

- **_C'est tellement facile de lire vos réactions, Bella !_**sourit-il moqueur.

- **_Je..._**

- **_La ferme !_**fit-il doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. **_J'ai très envie de te faire mienne, et ce depuis longtemps... ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte, Bella !_**

- **_Jasper, je t'en prie,_** soufflai-je un peu intimidé.

- **_J'aime mon prénom dans ta bouche,_** souffla-t-il un sourire dans la voix avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

Son baiser était dur, limite violent. Pourtant, j'aimais ça. Je me sentais tellement vivante à cet instant. Jasper posa ses mains sur ma taille et me poussa jusqu'à son bureau. Il me souleva sans aucune difficulté et me posa dessus.

- **_Je vais enfin te faire mienne, Bella... et ce ne sera que la première d'une longue série._**

Il emprisonna sauvagement mes cheveux lâchés pour en faire une queue de cheval, qu'il tira un peu brutalement en arrière.

- **_Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de sexe pour la semaine,_** se plaignit-il tout d'un coup, en collant sa forte érection contre mon centre humide. **_Tu vas m'aider..._**

- **_Je…_**

Pas le temps de commencer une phrase. Jasper resserra son corps contre le mien me coupant le souffle et posa brutalement sa bouche à la mienne.

- **_Pas ici,_** murmurai-je_. **Si quelqu'un entre?**_

- **_Si. Je vais te prendre ici. Dans mon bureau_**_,_ déclara-t-il sûr de lui, la gorge enrouée par le désir.

Il souleva délicatement ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches. Il siffla entre ses dents, lorsqu'il vit mon dessous.

- **_J'aime beaucoup la dentelle. Tu es magnifique._**

Je ne sus quoi répondre à un tel compliment. Jasper retira mon sous-vêtement, puis vint titiller ma partie intime à l'aide de ses doigts.

Il défit d'une main experte son pantalon et le fit descendre légèrement. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de tendre le bras vers son tiroir et d'attraper un préservatif. Il l'enfila sur sa verge tendue sans me quitter des yeux.

- **_La prochaine fois, tu me suceras Bella !_**

Mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté. Vu la taille de son pénis, j'avais maintenant un peu peur de le recevoir. Il était gonflé à bloc et moi j'étais certainement très serrée, n'ayant pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis deux semaines.

Jasper me rapprocha de lui et se fit de la place. Les fesses au bord du bureau, mes jambes virent s'enrouler autour son corps. Son sexe entra en collision avec ma partie intime. Nos deux corps tremblaient d'excitation, d'anticipation. Il me pénétra lentement. C'était tellement différent de mes anciennes parties de jambes en l'air.

- **_C'est si chaud et serré,_**articula Jasper, ce qui me surprit. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps, je m'empourprai davantage.

- **_Tu es magnifique,_**vint-il chuchoter à mon oreille, reposant tout son corps contre le mien.

Mes mains vinrent caresser ses cheveux et je tirai dessus pour l'irriter un peu. Un gémissement lui échappa, ce qui me fit glousser malgré moi.

Jasper réagit en poussant un peu plus vivement en moi, ce qui me procura de fortes chaleurs. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation. Jasper donna de rapides coups de reins et je quittai rapidement terre. Il entreprit par la suite de me mordiller les seins à travers ma robe et mon soutien-gorge.

- **_Gourmand !_**lâchai-je, essayant de ne pas crier mon plaisir.

- **_Tu es trop bonne..._**déclara-t-il en accélérant ses coups de boutoir.

On ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir et Jasper fit taire mon cri en m'embrassant violemment.

- **_Trop bon !_** lui indiquai-je en tâchant de reprendre mes esprits.

- **_Imagine ce qu'aurait pu être hier,_** sourit-il, en quittant notre étreinte pour se réajuster.

Un vide m'envahit. Je ne pris pas le temps de retrouver mes esprits et me dépêchai de remettre mon dessous et ma robe.

- **_À bientôt Bella,_** chantonna-t-il retournant comme si de rien n'était sur son siège.

Il ouvrit son dossier comme si nous n'avions jamais eu de rapport sexuel et je restai comme une conne face à lui.

J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser quand on frappa légèrement à la porte. Après une fraction de seconde, Edward entra dans le bureau naturellement, refermant soigneusement la porte au passage.

- **_Alors?_** demanda Edward aussitôt.

- **_Parfaite !_** susurra Jasper me vrillant du regard.

- **_Bien,_** enchaîna mon second patron, alors que mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se passait. Douchée, je voulus quitter le bureau, cependant Edward attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers lui vivement.

- **_Ne le prends pas mal, Bella..._** souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. **_C'est tout à ton honneur, je te le promets._**

- **_Je ne suis pas une marchandise ou une pute qu'on s'échange !_** crachai-je furieuse

- **_Non, tu es plus que ça... tu comprendras très rapidement, Bella... je te le promets !_**

Edward posa alors avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je me mis à gémir lorsqu'il titilla ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue.

- **_À ce soir, ma déesse !_** murmura-t-il avant de me relâcher.

Chancelante, je quittai le bureau et entendis le rire de Jasper accompagner mes pas. Mon dieu, que j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 2_**

Toute la matinée, j'avais évité très soigneusement les trois dirigeants de l'entreprise. Je réussissais la plupart du temps à faire faux bond à mes responsabilités en envoyant d'autres personnes, prétextant un gros dossier sur le feu. À midi, je sortis manger à l'extérieur… chose que je ne faisais pratiquement jamais. En temps normal, je mangeais dans la pièce réservée au repas de l'entreprise avec le reste du personnel. Tous les soirs, je préparais mon repas du midi. Pas aujourd'hui. Je pris également le temps de retourner chez moi me changer et surtout prendre une douche. J'avais l'impression que l'odeur masculine de Jasper me collait encore à la peau.

Lorsque je reviens à mon bureau à quatorze heures, Edward Cullen était assis sur mon siège, mon téléphone à la main très décontracté. Il avait retiré sa veste et jouait avec le bout de sa cravate. Il fit claquer ses doigts entre eux, puis pointa le siège en face de lui. Lentement, je fis ce qu'il demandait en attendant qu'il termine.

- **_Oui, bien sûr, nous comprenons tout à fait. Mais cela est impossible…_** décréta-t-il professionnellement.

- **_…_**

- **_Oui. Je me charge de cette affaire et fais part des dispositions mises en œuvre. Mais nous réglerons cette affaire alors évité d'être trop… _**

- **_…_**

- **_Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cette situation?_** Questionna-t-il vivement.

J'arquai un sourcil, alors qu'il notait déjà des informations sur son papier.

- **_Très bien, je vous tiens au courant, au plaisir._** Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il nota quelques mots supplémentaires sur son papier, puis releva la tête vers moi jetant au préalable le stylo sur la table.

- **_Tu as changé de vêtement?_** dit-il me regardant de haut en bas.

Je ne dis mot, mais répondit positivement de la tête.

- **_Cela me contrarie de te voir en jean, Bella!_** claqua-t-il furieusement me faisant sursauter.

Je n'aimai pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Pourquoi me sentais-je si faible face à mes trois patrons?

Emmett le troisième associé, entrais dans mon bureau sans frapper comme à son habitude avec une jeune fille, mais s'arrêta net avant de ressortir sous le regard moqueur d'Edward. Emmett était différents de Jasper et Edward. Déjà parce qu'il était Irlandais. Qu'il avait un petit accent, lorsqu'il parlait qui était totalement… sexy! Il était également le plus costaud des trois. Il devait faire du sport. Beaucoup de sport. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett revient et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- **_Je n'aime pas vraiment les petits jeux de ce genre!_** clama-t-il. **_Qu'est-ce tu fiches dans ce bureau? _**

- **_J'y suis pour rien._** M'empressai-je de répondre sous le regard espiègle de mes deux patrons.

- **_Je suis coupable, mais tu vas apprécier la suite des événements_**. Souffla Edward croissant les mains derrière sa tête.

- **_D'abord, moi!_** le coupa Emmett tout sourire. **_Voici Clara, une des six stagiaires présente ce mois-ci dans l'entreprise. Je devais m'occuper d'elle, cependant j'ai des réunions à l'étranger et Clara est mineure._**

- **_Et?_** s'étrangla Edward se levant de « mon » siège.

- **_Tu te chargeras d'elle cette semaine et Jasper l'autre._**

- **_Hors de question… Emmett…_** s'étrangla-t-il me montrant du menton.

- **_C'est triste je te l'accorde, mais tu vas devoir faire avec._** Rit-il mauvais.

- **_Hors de question. _**Cria Edward contournant le bureau. **_À mon tour d'annoncer une nouvelle. Bella ici présente à reçu un appel sur son téléphone de bureau. _**

- **_Normal, c'est mon travail. _**Murmurai-je levant les yeux en l'air. **_Et mon bureau. _**Rappelai-je.

- **_Laisse-moi finir._** Trancha-t-il mauvais à quelques centimètres de moi**_. C'était ton propriétaire qui voulait sortir tes affaires de ton appartement suite au nombreux mois impayés, dont tu fais l'affaire. _**

- **_Quoi?_** M'écriai-je horrifiée. **_Il ne peut pas faire ça._** Continuai-je me relevant d'un bon.

- **_C'est-ce que je lui ai dit… malheureusement les charges sont contre toi et il a donc déposé une réclamation au poste de police._**

Furieuse, je contournai mon bureau et attrapai le téléphone. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la stagiaire tout en composant le numéro de mon propriétaire.

- **_Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais tu pourrais nous attendre dehors et fermer la porte derrière toi?_**

- **_Oh… oui bien sûr… désolé!_** bredouilla-t-elle visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Emmett sourit grandement et vint prendre place sur le siège ou j'étais assise quelque temps avant. Edward égal à lui-même vint poser ses fesses sur le bureau et appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur et on entendit les sonneries retentir. Au bout de six, la personne décrocha.

- **_Timothy Scholz, bonjour ! _**

- **_Tu es fière de ta petite affaire, Timothy?_** Clamai-je furieuse.

- **_Hey Bella... ton patron n'a pas mis longtemps avant de te trouver dit donc. _**

- **_Ça change rien à l'affaire… tu ferais mieux d'encaisser les chèques que j'ai envoyés avant que je ne porte plainte à mon tour._**

- **_Attends, tu as vraiment cru que j'allai baisser les bras si facilement?_** Ricana-t-il mauvais. **_Tu aurais dû les envoyer en recommander, ma douce Bella. _**

Emmett et Edward se regardèrent étrangement avant de reporter leur attention sur ma petite personne.

- **_Timothy, bien des hommes avant toi ne sont pas arrivés à leurs fins… et ils n'en sont pas morts._** Murmurai-je. Je venais leurs donner encore quelques informations.

- **_Bella… si ma queue ne peut pas venir te visiter, tu te trouveras un autre appartement est-ce clair? _**

La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvrit en grand tandis qu'Edward attrapa le téléphone furieux de ma main.

- **_Monsieur Scholz, ici Edward Cullen. Mademoiselle Swan, viendra récupérer ses affaires ce soir… puis nous irons porter plainte pour harcèlement et abus de pouvoir grâce à l'enregistrement de votre appel téléphonique… je vous déconseille d'ouvrir son appartement en attendant. Bonne journée._** Débita-t-il, à une vitesse folle.

- **_Bien. Voilà qui est intéressant. Bella semble attirer comme un aimant les hommes de cette ville… voilà qui est fâcheux. _**Soupira Emmett, se levant de son siège pour venir se poster à quelques centimètres de moi. **_Certaines choses vont devoir changer, mademoiselle Swan._** Murmura-t-il, à mon oreille avant de me pousser jusqu'à que j'arrive butter le mur.

Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux d'Edward et mon cœur tambourinait furieusement dans ma poitrine, alors qu'un faible sourire en coin faisait son apparition sur son visage. Emmett, mon patron irlandais, posa ses mains sur ma hanche et colla son corps au mien.

- **_Où vit ce monsieur Scholz?_** souffla-t-il ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.

- **_Au rez-de-chaussée de mon immeuble._** Dis-je lentement, tandis que j'avais l'impression de l'embraser d'une certaine façon.

Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec passion. Incapable de bouger ou autre je me laissai faire allant même lui rendre ce baiser qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Un toussotement nous fit revenir sur terre et je voulus m'écarter du troisième associé, mais ce dernier grogna de frustration.

- **_Je vais accompagner Bella à son appartement dans l'après-midi. Je vais aussi faire appel au service de déménageur._** Fit rapidement Edward.

- **_Euh… Timothy n'a peur de personne!_** murmurais-je timidement.

- **_C'est-à-dire?_**

- **_Il fait de la musculation!_** dis-je penaude.

- **_Plus musclé que moi?_** s'irrita tout à coup Emmett me relâchant.

- **_Non… je ne crois pas! _**

- **_Parfait, alors je t'accompagne à quatre heures à ton appartement! _**

Voilà, après quelques secondes à prendre des décisions à ma place mes deux patrons sortirent de mon bureau me laissant presque… choquée.

- **_Ah oui… tu t'occupes d'elle en attendant!_** bougonna Edward passant près de la jeune stagiaire.

Bien sûr, j'avais que ça à faire, pensai-je fortement faisant quand même signe à la pauvre stagiaire d'entrer. Après avoir expliqué mon travail dans la société à Clara et étudié les mails les plus importants, je lui fis visiter les locaux de l'entreprise et je lui présentai certaines personnes. De retour à mon bureau, on s'occupa de dossiers anodins sans grande valeur pour ne pas l'assommer avec des termes compliquer. Du moins, jusqu'à que Tess de la comptabilité viennent me demander plus d'informations sur l'histoire des deux frères photographes et des tickets séjours de mes trois patrons.

Jasper passa également déposer des documents dans mon bureau et s'arrêta net voyant le pantalon recouvrant mes jambes. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que je me lève pour récupérer un dossier à l'autre bout de mon bureau à ce moment-là.

- **_Je vois que vous avez eu le temps de rentrer chez vous à midi._** Claqua-t-il durement sans prêter attention à Clara.

- **_En effet, Monsieur Whitlock._** Fis-je délicatement.

- **_Vous partez à quelle heure ce soir?_** continua-t-il la main sur la poigner de porte.

- **_Seize heures!_** grognai-je me rappelant ce qu'il m'attendait plus tard.

- **_Vous plaisantez, j'espère?_** s'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Non. Demander à vos associés, particulièrement à Monsieur McCarty, puisqu'il m'accompagnera._** Rajoutai-je un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Emmett? Il te raccompagne? _**

Tiens plus de vouvoiement, pensai-je aussitôt.

- **_Il en est hors de question._** Rajouta-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules satisfaite de mon petit effet, de mon nouveau jeu et reporta mon attention sur mon dossier, ainsi que Clara. Il referma la porte sans rien ajouter, enfin claquer la porte pour être précise. La petite stagiaire en sursauta même.

- **_Ils sont toujours comme ça?_** questionna-t-elle très timidement.

- **_Qui ça? _**

- **_Vos patrons? _**

- **_Presque!_** grimaçai-je.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, puis repris sa lecture. À seize heures, Emmett tout sourire revient. On fit un rapide crocher par le bureau de Edward pour y « déposer » Clara. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête de son bureau et la stagiaire alla s'installer à une chaise en face de « son » patron stressé comme pas possible.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, Clara! Il fait son homme des cavernes mal luné, mais généralement il ne mord pas vraiment._** Souris-je fièrement.

- **_Nous en reparlerons, très prochainement, mademoiselle Swan._** Rétorqua-t-il sûr de lui, sans relever la tête de son ordinateur.

Emmett rit et je m'empourprai rapidement. J'avais raté l'occasion de me taire, pensai-je alors qu'on se dirigeait vers les souterrains pour prendre nos voitures.

- **_Prenons ma voiture!_** lâcha-t-il de toute façon tu restes avec moi jusqu'à que j'en décide autrement.

Il ricana et me laissa monter dans sa voiture. Une luxueuse voiture. Un coupé GranSport, gris métallisé. Seulement deux portes pour deux passagers. Je lui indiquais la route et les chemins à prendre et pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, Emmett se garait devant mon immeuble.

On sortit et je vis un camion de déménagement faire de même.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan? _**

- **_Oui, suivez-nous!_** fit trop rapidement Emmett, attrapant ma main avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

L'immeuble de cinq étages ne possédait pas d'ascenseur ce qui fit râler plus ou moins les quatre déménageurs. Heureusement, que j'habitais au deuxième étage ce qui les calma presque.

- **_Que devons-nous prendre? _**

- **_Tout sauf les meubles._** Murmurai-je sous le regard surpris de mon patron.

- **_C'est un meublé?_** s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne partais pas…_** lui révélai-je anxieuse.

Toujours mains dans la main, il me guida jusqu'à la seule chambre de l'appartement.

- **_Valise? _**

Je m'accroupis pour sortir de sous le lit, les deux valises qui me servaient en temps normal à mes voyages professionnels. On s'activa à mettre tout mon linge dedans et Emmett prit bien soin de plier mes sous-vêtements sous mon regard gêné.

Au bout de deux heures, tous mes biens étaient dans des cartons et des valises. En réalité, je n'avais presque rien.

- **_Prêtes?_** demanda Emmett, donnant l'adresse de livraison aux déménageurs.

- **_Je crois. _**

Emmett nous conduit alors au poste de police avec la cassette audio de l'entreprise à l'appui. L'inspecteur nous informa alors que Monsieur Scholz n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai et qu'il allait faire son maximum pour que l'affaire passe devant les tribunaux.

On reprit par la suite la voiture et Emmett se gara sur un espace vide tout près de forêt au nord-est de la ville.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? _**murmurai-je.

- **_Je vais juste vérifier les jolis propos à ton sujet… Jasper a dit beaucoup de choses et je suis curieux de savoir si elles sont toutes vraies! _**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand réalisant avec force le sujet de ses propos. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, sa bouche prenait d'assaut la mienne. Un râle de plaisir m'échappa quand il attrapa l'arrière de ma tête pour tirer dessus.

- **_Oh!_** souffla-t-il. **_Tu aimes donc ça…_**

Il tira de nouveau sur mes cheveux me faisant couiner.

- **_Intéressant… très intéressant. _**

Il défit ma ceinture de sécurité et fit reculer son siège de quelques centimètres.

- **_Ouvre mon pantalon, Bella!_** grogna-t-il tenant toujours mes cheveux d'une main.

Voyant mon total manque de réaction, il sera sa main me faisant gémir plus qu'autre chose. Cette sensation était nouvelle pour moi. Cela me picotait dans tout le corps. Agréablement.

D'une main tremblante, j'avançai la main vers sa ceinture que je défis timidement. Par la suite, je défis le premier bouton et fit glisser la fermeture de son pantalon comme demander. Avec une douceur infinie, je fis sortir le sexe d'Emmett de son boxer. J'attrapai son sexe d'une main, alors que l'autre retenait le tissu pour ne pas qu'il recouvre son sexe.

Ce dernier était gonflé, mais pas encore totalement dure ce qu'il signifiait qu'il était très excité, cependant pas à son apogée.

Son sexe était doux. Je serais légèrement ma main et commença à descendre et monter décalottant son gland.

- **_Ouais… comme ça!_** souffla-t-il rejetant la tête en arrière pour la faire reposer sur l'appui-tête de son siège.

Après quelques vas et vient très lent, je fis passer mon pouce sur son gland et il siffla entre ses dents, resserrant au passage sa main dans mes cheveux.

- **_Prends-moi dans ta bouche._** Décréta-t-il les dents serrées.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Après avoir humidifié du bout de la langue mes lèvres, je les poser sur le sommet de son gland.

- **_Putain de merde… prends-moi Bella!_**

J'ouvris la bouche avec un sourire et fit entrer le sexe d'Emmett à moitié dans ma bouche. Il toucha le haut de mon palais et je hoquetai de surprise. J'entamai, alors la même chose, le faisant sortir et enter à plusieurs reprises. Emmett vint alors imprimer un rythme en bougeant des hanches.

- **_Oui… là… comme ça…_** dit-il assez difficilement, tandis que j'accélérai un peu plus.

Des petits gémissements assez discrets sortirent de ma bouche, mais qui se répercutèrent dans l'habitacle, et durent plaire à Emmett puisqu'il ouvrit les yeux et dégagea mes cheveux davantage pour me voir.

- **_Regarde-moi…_** murmura-t-il.

Et je le fis une fois de plus, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi étais-je en train de faire une fellation à un de mes trois patrons? Pourquoi étais-je en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec mon patron? Ce matin c'était avec Jasper et maintenant Emmett? Et ce soir? Et demain? Quand Edward viendrait-il prendre lui aussi son plaisir?

Yeux dans les yeux, je suçais le sexe de l'homme qui était mon patron. Il imprima un rythme plus rapide et m'aida en poussant ma tête vers lui ou me retirer. Il me baisait la bouche… pas d'autres mots.

Emmett lâchait des petits mots incompréhensibles, alors que je ralentissais la vitesse adoptant un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Il grogna et voulu repartir, mais je ressortis son sexe de sa bouche.

- **_Laisse-moi faire!_** murmurai-je me relevant sans relâcher son sexe de ma main.

Je gardais mes vas et vient pour ne pas casser son plaisir. Il tira sur mes cheveux et ma tête alla en arrière instinctivement. Emmett vint picorer ma gorge nue et mordilla un peu partout mon cou.

- **_Oui…_** marmonnai-je à plusieurs reprises comme prise de vertige.

Mon string, ainsi que mon pantalon étaient inondés. Il relâcha la pression sur ma tête et attaqua violemment ma bouche.

Il me libéra enfin et je poussai une plainte. Il remit mon visage face à son sexe et grogna quand mon souffle vint chatouiller son sexe ainsi que ses testicules. Instinctivement, je fis glisser ma langue du gland, jusqu'à ses boules, lentement.

- **_Bella… tu me rends fou! _**

Je gémis avant de gober un de ses testicules, puis de le relâcher pour reprendre son sexe presque en entier. Je ressortis aussi sec, le faisant jurer. Puis, je fis passer ma langue sur son frein. Le petit fil qui relie le prépuce à la verge. Je savais que les mecs adoraient ça pour l'avoir déjà testé.

- **_Merde… putain…_** marmonna-t-il tapant sur le volant furieusement.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je le repris en bouche et entament de rapides mouvements vas et vient sur sa hampe.

Il cria surpris et bougea sur son siège essayant de reprendre contrôle. Peine perdue… il était presque à son apogée, quand je le ressortis de ma bouche, et fit passer simplement et avec une grande douceur la paume de ma main sur le haut du gland à plat.

- **_Oh mon dieu…_** cria-t-il frappant le plafond de sa main plate.

Je refis quelques mouvements de main et il vint en cinq longs jets. J'en reçus une au coin de la bouche, le reste tomba sur le siège en cuir de sa voiture et sur son t-shirt.

- **_Merde… je… trop… _**

Des mots sans queue ni tête sortir de sa bouche. Souriante, je sortis un mouchoir de mon sac et m'essuya le visage, alors qu'il essayait avec beaucoup de mal de redescendre sur terre. J'attrapai un autre mouchoir et vint essuyer le cuir et son t-shirt. Il le récupéra une fois fini et jeta les deux mouchoirs par la fenêtre.

- **_Pas très écolo ça! _**marmonnai-je.

- **_Viens là._** Souffla-t-il m'attirant à lui par la nuque pour m'embrasser avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas**_. Bella? _**

- **_Oui? _**

- **_Où as-tu appris à faire des pipes de cette qualité? j'ai jamais vécu une telle chose… en fait, je crois que c'est le plus bel orgasme depuis que j'ai perdu ma virginité. _**Marmonna-t-il légèrement stressé de cette découverte.

- **_Je sais juste où sont les zones sensibles et celles qui titillent un homme. Pas sorcier._** Dis-je avant de capturer de moi-même sa lèvre inférieure pour tirer dessus avec mes dents.

On gémit en même temps, quand sa langue força l'accès à ma bouche.

On bout de quelques baisers beaucoup plus enflammés, Emmett referma son pantalon et ralluma le moteur de son véhicule.

- **_Bon… allons rejoindre tes affaires!_**

- **_Où ça? _**m'enquis-je anxieuse.

- **_Chez le principal associé!_** scanda-t-il roulant à grande vitesse.

- **_Edward? Tu m'emmènes chez Edward?_**

- **_Évidemment… tu es à nous maintenant… enfin, à lui particulièrement vu qu'il à gagner depuis longtemps ce privilège._**

- **_Quoi? De quoi tu parles?_**

- **_Je n'en dirais pas plus Bella… c'est lui de te révéler la suite! _**

Edward Cullen? Il voulait que j'aille vivre chez Edward Cullen? Non de dieux… j'allais vraiment avoir des relations sexuelles avec mes trois patrons en moins de vingt-quatre heures!

Étrangement, cela ne me fit pas peur, mais intensifia considérablement le feu entre mes reins.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 3_**

Je suivis Emmett sans me faire prier. Il se gara au parking de l'entreprise ce qui me surprit au plus haut point.

- **_Qu'est-ce que..._**

Emmett me fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une fois sortie du véhicule, il attrapa ma main pour me faire avancer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il introduisit une clé magnétique blanche dans une petite brèche dont j'avais déjà analysé. Une lumière verte s'actionna, puis l'ascenseur prit de la hauteur.

- **_Je ne comprends rien !_**

- **_Edward vit au dernier étage de l'immeuble !_** Murmura-t-il simplement.

- **_Sérieusement ?_**

Il me fit un grand sourire pour toute réponse. Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur une magnifique pièce. Emmett me fit signe de le suivre. On contourna un mur pour finalement arriver dans un salon immense. Edward était sagement installé sur le divan trop grand pour lui. Une musique de piano en fond musical. Edward analysait des dossiers administratifs qu'il reposa lorsqu'il nous vit.

- **_Ah... vous en avez mis du temps ! _**Se plaint-il en guise de salutation.

- **_On a pris du bon temps en route !_** Lui expliqua Emmett, après lui avoir serré la main un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Du bon temps ? _**Répéta naturellement Edward, posant enfin son regard sur mon corps. **_Approche, ! _**

Ce que je fis sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce type, mon patron, arrivait toujours à me mettre dans tous mes états. Sans vraiment rien faire de spécial. Je m'installais doucement à sa droite et récupéra le verre de vin rouge que Edward me proposé.

- **_Merci._**

Je le bus en deux longues gorgées avec empressement. L'alcool m'aiderait à comprendre sûrement la situation. Par la suite, Edward et Emmett entamèrent une discussion concernant des personnes dont j'ignorais l'existence. Une heure plus tard, Emmett décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait rendez-vous de surcroît avec une certaine Daniela, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Edward se tourna vers moi.

- **_Emmett semblait très heureux de votre petit moment !_**

Je rougis aussitôt, puis le vit tendre la main vers moi que j'acceptais le cœur battant trop fort et trop vite pour mon propre bien. Edward me souleva en passant un bras autour de ma taille et m'installa sur ses genoux comme une petite fille.

- **_Tu es très belle. _**Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de les embrasser une première fois avec douceur, puis une seconde avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

- **_Une douche chaude pour ma belle ! Tu trouveras tout dans les placards. _**

Il me fit relever, puis me guida le long d'un couloir pour pousser une porte. La salle luxueuse salle de bain.

- **_Prend ton temps ! _**

Il referma la porte non sans m'avoir un regard appuyé.

L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien. Ici, n'était que luxe et confort. Rien de comparable avec mon ancien appartement. Sous la douche, je repensais à ma journée. D'abord Jasper. Ensuite Emmett. Et maintenant peut-être Edward ?

Je rêvais de mon patron depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. En fait, c'était surtout des fantasmes érotiques qui me venaient en tête quand je pensais à lui. Ce type me faisait complètement craquer. J'avais envie de cet homme depuis cinq ans. Je me savonnais avec le produit non loin de moi. Putain, son gel douche.

Mmmhhhh...

Je sortie de la douche l'esprit encore plus embrouillé. J'attrapais une serviette et m'enroula dedans. Avec une seconde, je frictionnais mes cheveux. Puis, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange.

J'hésite entre remettre mes anciens ou sortir avec ma serviette. Un coup à la porte, me fait sursauter.

- **_Ouvre ! _**Claque la voix roque de mon patron de l'autre côté.

J'hésite un quart de seconde avant de m'avancer. Lentement, je tourne la poignée et me retrouve nez à nez avec ce dieu vivant. Il est face à moi. Appuyer contre la porte, me transperçant de son regard charmeur.

- **_Je vais devoir m'absenter. Une urgence familiale. Je vais essayer de faire vite. _**

- **_D'accord. _**

Ma voix était fébrile. J'étais assez impressionné par cet homme. Je l'ai toujours été.

- **_Je vais te montrer la chambre…_**

Edward attrape ma main. Il entrecroise nos doigts puis me guide le long d'un couloir. Nous tournons à droite, puis à gauche avant d'arriver à une chambre.

- **_Elle te convient ? _**Quémande-t-il le regard vif.

Nous nous regardons fixement de longues minutes avant que j'hoche doucement la tête.

- **_Bien. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre. En attendant fait comme chez toi. _**

- **_Merci. Vraiment. _**

Edward me pousse doucement vers le mur. Une de ses mains s'installe sur ma hanche, me transportant déjà dans un autre monde. D'ailleurs, je retiens de justesse un gémissement.

- **_Ne pars pas. _**M'implore-t-il pratiquement.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Je veux que tu restes ici… Bella. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour. D'accord ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

Je suis une flaque d'eau entre ses bras. Je suis liquéfié. Humide… et putain, il m'a encore prise dans son lit… ou ailleurs !

- **_Je vais faire vite. Du moins, je vais tout faire pour. _**

Puis tout s'enchaine très vite. Sa main sur ma hanche se resserre. Son autre main m'agrippe les cheveux. Ses lèvres s'écrasent brutalement sur les miennes. Je n'arrive pas à réagir sa langue s'insère dans ma bouche et j'y réponds aussitôt. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Je n'ai jamais été embrassé ainsi. Et je n'ai jamais eu envie autant d'un homme que de lui. Jamais. Je suis dans un autre monde. Notre monde.

Je peux sentir la bosse dans son pantalon lorsqu'il se colle plus contre moi. Il a envie de moi. Je gémis fortement n'y tenant plus. Ce qui stoppe notre lutte.

- **_Je fais vite !_**

Edward repose sa bouche sur la mienne puis s'écarte de moi. En réalité, il est déjà hors de mon champ de vision.

- **_Non de dieu._**

Je suis à bout de souffle. Mon cœur est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine.

Je sors de la chambre intimidé par les lieux. Le luxe, la beauté, la grandeur... cela était loin de mon monde actuel. Je vagabondais quelques minutes dans l'immense appartement. Des pièces les unes plus belle que les autres. Une salle de musique. Une bibliothèque. Une, deux, trois, quatre chambres... je me demande alors laquelle est la sienne et surtout... si nous allons dormir ensemble ce soir ?

Je viens de prendre place sur l'immense canapé du salon. Mon sac à mes pieds, j'en sortie un livre et mon portable. Je me plongeais dans ma lecture durant vingt bonnes minutes lorsque mon téléphone vibra, signe d'un nouveau message.

D'une main peu certaine, je l'ouvre.

_« Je vais avoir du mal à revenir vite. Ne m'attend pas pour te mettre au lit. _

_J'ai hâte de te rejoindre. ND. »_

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-il eu mon numéro de téléphone de toute façon ? Je me replongeais dans mon livre, mais mon téléphone vibra encore une fois.

_« N'oublie pas de manger ! ND.»_

Mes doigts et mon cerveau réagir au quart de tour. Quitte à le regretter ensuite.

_«Pourquoi suis-je là ? Dans votre maison ? A vous attendre ? Et à obéir à toutes vos demandent? »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Tu es à moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Mange et vas dormir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer._

_Demain risque d'être une journée pénible et longue. _

_Ps : N'oublie pas que je suis ton patron. »_

A lui ? Non. Je n'étais pas à lui. Ce type me rendait chèvre. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi. Sauf, que je n'avais plus de chez moi. Doucement, je me levais du canapé, posa le livre sur la table base et fila en direction de la cuisine. Elle était juste magnifique. A force de me parler de nourriture, il m'avait donné faim. Puis, faut dire que ma journée emplit de sexe, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Je trouvais dans le frigo différents plats. Des mets qui me donnèrent l'eau à la bouche instantanément. Du caviar ? Je pris la boite doucement et la reposa aussitôt. J'attrapais une assiette ou reposer deux morceaux de pizza. Les deux plus belles parts que j'avais vus jusqu'à maintenant. Mon dieu, est-ce lui qui cuisinait ?

J'avais bien du mal à y croire.

Un gâteau attira également mon attention, alors que je croquais dans ma pizza. Un gâteau au chocolat avec un glaçage marron, limite caramel. Des petites arabesques blanches parcouraient le dessus. J'aurais pu ne pas y toucher, parce qu'il était magnifique. Sauf, qu'il était entamé de pratiquement la moitié et que j'étais une véritable gourmande.

Je me coupais une petite part et le replaça avant d'entamer ma seconde part de pizza. Je m'installais sur une des six chaises de la table à manger tout en verre. Elle était splendide. Un design incroyable également. Tellement, que j'essaie au maximum de ne pas la toucher.

La première bouchée du gâteau fut une sensation incroyable. De toute ma vie, je n'avais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Je fis un effort surnaturelle pour ne pas ouvrit de nouveau le frigo pour me prendre une seconde part.

Lorsque, je reviens dans le salon, je pris le soin de m'allongeait doucement sur le divan, ayant peur de l'abîmer. Il devait coûter une fortune. Comme tout ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. Je savais que les trois dirigeants de l'entreprise était plus ou moins fortuné... mais pas à ce point.

J'avais le nez dans mon livre durant une longue, très longue période. Je ne savais pas vraiment quand Edward allait rentrer. Sans le vouloir, je dû m'endormir un court instant, puisque je me réveillais en sursaut quand le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre m'avertit d'un visiteur.

Edward arriva avec un homme en costume que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs yeux sur moi.

Edward fronça les sourcils, puis défit sa cravate sans me quitter des yeux. Un petit coup d'œil à l'homme derrière lui et celui-ci tourna les talons.

- **_A demain monsieur Cullen. _**

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il jeta sa cravate sur le dossier du canapé, alla jusqu'au bar et servit deux verres d'un liquide ambré. Il ajouta des glaçons et vint jusqu'à moi.

- **_Tu vas donc me contrarié à chaque fois ? _**Quémanda-t-il durement en prenant place sur le divan.

Le canapé formé un angle. J'étais dans l'angle, lui au bord, dans la continuité de mes jambes. Je secouais légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

- **_Alors pourquoi je te retrouve ici ? _**Aboya-t-il aussitôt, me faisait sursauter.

Je soulevais mes épaules impuissantes, puis les rabaissa. Les traits de son visage se firent plus durs.

- **_Tu as mangé au moins ?_**

- **_Oui. _**Couinais-je.

Edward ne dit mot. Il se contenta de se laisser encore plus aller dans le divan, d'écarter les jambes, de fermer les yeux et de boire son verre. En réalité, il semblait presque endormi. Sauf, que de temps en temps son bras faisait la navette pour boire. Le silence des lieux me donna des sueurs froides, alors que depuis qu'il était partie le même silence y régné.

- **_Tu aimes donc lire ? _**Demanda-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment.

- **_Oui._** Chuchotais-je presque.

- **_Qu'elle est le titre du fabuleux ouvrage qui a retenu ton attention ? _**

Je n'osais pas le dire. En fait, je me sentais ridicule tout à coup. Edward ouvrit doucement les yeux face à mon silence. Sans attendre, j'attrapais le verre d'alcool et le porta à mes lèvres pour y boire une longue gorgée. Du whisky pur. Cela me brûla la gorge et je remerciais Edward de m'avoir donné envie de mange un peu plus tôt.

Edward fit courir sa main le long de ma jambe nue, me faisait frissonner... de plaisir. Sa peau était chaude et douce, réalisais-je.

- **_Qu'elle est ce livre, Bella ?_** Redemanda-t-il montant et descendant sa main sur mon mollet.

J'étais incapable de réfléchir et de parler. Je tournais avec appréhension l'ouvrage pour qu'il puisse y voir la couverture. Il put y lire facilement : Iniation de Laura Bath. Sur la couverture, les fesses d'une femme qui avait accroché son string avec son talon. La réaction ne se fit pas entendre. Il rigola. Un rire profond qui me déstabilisa encore plus. Piqué au vif, je retirais mes jambes de son touché qui eut le don de le stopper aussitôt. Son rire mourra et son rire disparut. Il fronça les sourcils avant de finir son verre. Il le posa assez brutalement sur la table base et je priais pour que celle-ci ne se brise pas.

Heureusement pour moi, son précieux BlackBerry sonna, me faisant soubresauter. Edward attrapa l'objet sans me quitter des yeux et répondit.

- **_Edward Cullen._** Clama-t-il assez sèchement.

Je le vis grimacer, regarder sur l'écran de son portable et le replaça à son oreille.

- **_Je sais, Maman._** Soupira-t-il la main dans cheveux prêts à les arracher. **_J'ai passé ma soirée avec elle. _**

Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet, avant de se lever et de me tendre la main. Sans réfléchir, ni hésitation, je posais mon livre sur le divan, me leva et plaça ma main dans la sienne. Edward me tira alors avec délicatesse dans le couloir. On arriva dans la chambre qu'il m'avait indiquée. Il ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied toujours le téléphone à l'oreille.

- **_Arrête de t'énerver. Je sais très bien dans quelle situation elle se trouve. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Je vais m'occuper d'elle et de cette histoire, mais j'ai aussi des obligations... ma société à besoin de moi._**

J'entendis la mère d'Edward à travers le téléphone et je grimaçais malgré moi, ce qui lui fit relever un sourcil. Je m'empourprais tandis qu'il relâchait ma main pour retirer sa veste et sa chemise des deux mains. Il avait avec classe et naturel coincé l'objet entre son oreille et son cou.

- **_Écoute, je suis fatigué. Il est trois heures du matin passé et demain je commence à six heures. Est-ce trop te demander que de m'appeler dans la journée ?_**

Il était torse nu, devant moi. J'avais simplement à tendre la main pour toucher sa peau. Seigneur, il était bien foutu.

- **_Oui... bonne nuit !_**

Edward posa son téléphone sur la commode, puis avança dans ma direction. Ses lèvres prirent possession des miennes et je gémis malgré mes résolutions à lui résister. C'était inhumain de combattre un tel homme. Une de ses mains encadrer mon visage, sûrement de peur que je m'écarte tandis que l'autre était enroulé autour de mes hanches et de mon dos, pour me tenir fermement contre son corps.

Je gémis et me tortillais pour épouser ses formes lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne. On se livra alors à un baiser endiabler plein de promesse. Pourtant, il y mit un terme quelques secondes plus tard. Nous permettant ainsi de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

- **_Non de dieu..._** l'entendis-je murmurer faiblement. **_Tu vas causer ma perte, Bella !_**

Il posa son front contre le mien, un sourire aux lèvres.

- **_Une préférence pour le côté du lit, mademoiselle Swan._**

- **_Non, monsieur Cullen ! _**Bredouillais-je.

- **_Bien. Alors, allons dormir... comme je te l'ai déjà dit demain risque d'être une journée longue et éprouvante. _**

Il me poussa jusqu'au lit doucement, m'embrassa sur la tempe, puis fit le tour du lit en retirant sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon. Je faillis me jeter sur lui, lorsqu'il se mit dos à moi retirant le dernier vêtement de son corps. Nu. Il était nu et j'avais une vue parfaite sur son dos et ses fesses.

- **_Je ne devrais pas m'éterniser. J'espère que tu auras trouvé le sommeille à mon retour. _**Souffla-t-il disparaissant dans une pièce sur notre droite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau couler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Allais-je vraiment dormir avec mon patron ? A moins qu'il use de ses charmes pour me séduire et avoir plus ? Ses l'esprit torturé que je me déshabillais attrapais un t-shirt blanc dans une de ses commodes et m'allongea sous la couverture. Je poussais un long gémissement de bien être lorsque je trouvais une place confortable. Mes yeux ne mirent pas longtemps à ce fermé. Et encore moins pour que le sommeil m'emporte.

Une caresse sur le nez. Une autre sur la joue. Une main caressant mes cheveux indisciplinés. Un rire léger et apaisant lorsque j'essayais de chasser cette main de mon visage.

- **_Ma belle au bois dormant ! _**Chuchota Edward à mon oreille, avant de poser un baiser en dessous.

J'ouvris les yeux avec lenteur et tomba sur le regard vert émeraude de mon patron.

- **_Bonjour ! _**Murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Doux, simple, léger comme une caresse.

- **_Salut ! _**Répondis-je en retour remontant la couverture sur mon corps. **_Il est quelle heure ?_**

- **_Six heures. Je vais devoir me rendre à mon bureau. Tu trouveras tout ce que tu désires dans l'appartement. S'il te manque quelques choses Madame Ross fera le nécessaire pour t'aider. _**

- **_Madame Ross ? _**Fis-je dans le vague.

- **_Celle qui s'occupe de tout ici. Elle doit être dans la cuisine en train de te préparer un repas incroyable. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre ce matin._** Sourit-il amusé. **_Je te laisse. Dort un peu, mais n'oublie pas que tu dois venir travailler ! Pas de favoritisme mademoiselle Swan. _**

Je secouais la tête, alors qu'il m'embrassait sur le front et quitter la chambre d'un pas léger. Quelques secondes plus tard, je lui courais après dans le salon. Manque de bol pour moi, Jasper était présent aussi. Son regard m'analysa de haut en bas, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je me rendis compte, alors que j'étais en boxer et que le simple t-shirt de Edward me couvrait.

- **_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan? _**S'amusa Jasper, me prenant de cours.

- **_Euh... bonjour. _**

Edward attrapa la mallette que lui donnait une femme d'environs cinquante ans.

- **_L'heure des présentations. Madame Ross voici Bella Swan. Bella, voici Madame Ross. _**

Le femme se précipita aussitôt vers moi et me prit dans ses bras tendrement. Je restais les bras battant ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Je vis Edward lever les yeux en l'air, tandis que Jasper ricanait en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- **_Vraiment désolé, mademoiselle Swan. J'ai laissé ma bonne humeur prendre le dessus. Je suis vraiment désolé._**

- **_Ce n'est pas grave, Madame Ross. _**

Edward vint à moi, posa un baiser dans mes cheveux, inspira grandement et rattrapa Jasper. Je le suivis aussitôt. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'ascenseur et se tourna, je me postais les bras croisé sur mon torse.

- **_Putain, t'es super bandante comme ça. _**Lâcha Jasper se prenant un coup de coude par son associé.

- **_Tu comptes venir travailler dans cette tenue ?_** Réclama Edward arquant un sourcil.

- **_Comment dois-je faire pour venir au travail ? _**

- **_Tu dois prendre l'ascenseur. Madame Ross te donnera le code d'accès pour descendre et ce soir je viendrais te chercher pour remonter. _**

Je fronçais les sourcils, alors qu'il reprenait.

- **_Monsieur Ross s'occupe de te faire une clé numérique aujourd'hui._**

- **_D'accord. _**Bredouillais-je doucement.

- **_Va manger et habille toi, non d'un chien. _**Trancha-t-il, tandis que les portes se fermer enfin.

Puérilement, je tirais la langue contre l'acier en face de moi et retourna dans la chambre pour me changer. Je fouillais dans un de mes deux sacs et en sortie une tenue.

Madame Ross m'avait servi une tasse de café et avait une assiette de crêpes absolument fabuleuse. Entre deux bouchées, je répondais à ses questions d'ordres culinaires. Une grande première pour moi. A huit heures moins cinq, je récupérais mon sac à main, y glissa mon téléphone tandis que Madame Ross attendait dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent, lorsque je fus à l'intérieur. Madame Ross avait déjà appuyé sur mon numéro d'étage et sur celui de la sortie.

- **_Le code pour descendre est le 0594. _**M'informa-t-elle gentiment.

- **_Merci. _**

La porte s'ouvrit à mon étage. Je vis déjà le monde en ébullition.

- **_Bonne journée. _**Me dit-elle gentiment.

- **_A vous aussi. _**Souris-je avec un peu plus d'engagement.

Sans préambule, je me dirigeais jusqu'à mon bureau. Sur mon passage, quelques regards se fut insistant sans que je sache pourquoi. A moins qui sache ? M'étranglais-je mentalement.

La tête base, je continuais et entrer rapidement dans mon bureau. Une moitié de surprise en voyant Clara, la stagiaire se lever de son siège pour m'accueillir et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- **_Bonjour, _**grognais-je sans m'en rendre compte. **_Edward joue l'insociable ? _**

- **_Euh... bonjour Madame Swan._** Dit-elle presque tremblotante. **_Je ne sais pas. J'étais avec Monsieur McCarty, il m'a demandé de poser ses documents pour vous et de vous attendre. _**

Je pris place à mon siège. Retira mon gilet et me maudit intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi j'avais eu les regards insistant. J'étais en jupe, t-shirt manche longue, gilet et talons aiguilles. Dehors, il pleuvait à grosse goute.

- **_Mince, j'ai oublié mon manteau et le parapluie dans ma voiture._** Soufflais-je essayant de rattraper le coup.

- **_Oui... je me disais aussi qu'il vous manquez quelques choses._** S'amusa doucement la stagiaire.

Je lui fis un pâle sourire et commença à regarder les emails, tandis qu'elle lisait le premier document de la pile. Après une bonne dizaine minutes, je reçu un email de mon patron. Edward Cullen, s'afficha en gras.

Je l'ouvris après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma stagiaire toujours plongé dans le document.

De: Edward Cullen – PDG.

A: Bella Swan – Employee administrative.

Objet: Planning.

Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan,

Ci-joint une liste de mes prochains rendez-vous extérieur comme interne.

Merci de prendre également note que je ne pourrais pas être disponible ce jour, jusqu'à quinze heures trente.

Au moindre problème merci de joindre ma secrétaire personnel, Mademoiselle Petrojeova.

(Si cela est vraiment important et urgent joindre immédiatement Monsieur Whitlock et Monsieur McCarty.)

Vous souhaitant une bonne journée,

Edward Cullen

PDG associé de M.C.W.

Levant presque les yeux en l'air, j'imprimais le planning et envoya ma stagiaire le chercher. Je l'accrochais au mur derrière moi et retourna à mes emails. Dix minutes supplémentaires pour que je puisse m'occuper du dossier d'Emmett avec ma stagiaire. C'est à midi trente, que je rendis compte d'un petit problème technique. Je n'avais ni de carte magnétique. Ni de mot de passe pour rentrer à l'appartement luxueux de mon patron.

Ma stagiaire venait juste de partir et l'étage commençait à ce vidé. Jetant un coup d'œil au planning de Edward, je me rendis compte qu'il avait rendez-vous au restaurant le plus raffiné de la ville avec un groupe de japonais près à mettre de l'argent dans la société. Autrement dit, je n'avais pas intérêt à le déranger. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma tenue, je me maudis. Ma tenue n'était pas appropriée pour sortir hors des locaux. Il était hors de question que je sorte ainsi. Même pour me rendre en face du bâtiment.

J'allais pouvoir attendre un peu, mais mon estomac criait famine. Je me remis dans ma lecture de documents pour essayer de ne pas penser à la fin qui grandissait en moi. Je relevais la tête de mon travail lorsque ma stagiaire se racla la gorge pour me signaler sa présence.

- **_Vous travaillez encore ? _**S'étonna-t-elle.

- **_Euh... oui... je devais vraiment finir ceci._** Fis-je pointant du menton les dossiers d'Emmett.

Je me levais de mon siège souriant un peu. J'avais en réalité une crampe à l'estomac tellement j'avais faim. Et je ne rêvé que d'une chose... le gâteau qui se trouvait dans le frigo d'Edward. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il était quatorze heures. Je pouvais plus attendre.

- **_Tu te souviens où se trouve le bureau de Monsieur McCarty ?_**

- **_Oui, bien sûr ! _**

Je lui mis les dossiers dans les mains et lui expliqua que je devais m'acheter à manger au restaurant d'en face. Je pris mon sac et sortie rapidement du bureau pour l'ascenseur. Tout le monde me regarda étonné, mais ne fis pas de commentaire. Manque de bol pour moi, Jasper me vit prendre l'ascenseur sans rien sur le dos.

Je courrais presque jusqu'au restaurant chinois d'en face. Les trois hommes derrière le comptoir et en cousine me firent des grands sourires limites irrespectueux tandis que je passais commande et que j'attendis... longtemps... très longtemps ma nourriture.

- **_Messieurs, je dois retourner à mon bureau dans cinq minutes... si je n'ai pas ma commande d'ici là, je partirais sans payer._** Fis-je croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Les hommes se regardèrent, mais ne firent aucuns commentaires. Deux minutes plus tard, je sortais du restaurant un sac dans les mains.

Je courais presque tellement mon estomac me faisait mal. Une limousine passa juste devant moi, me coupant la route et s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. Le chauffeur descendit et je me mordais la langue aussi fort que possible. C'était l'homme qui était venue hier soir avec Edward. L'homme en costume super classe était le chauffeur personnel de mon patron.

- **_Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. _**Souffla-t-il inclinant la tête près à ouvrir la porte arrière.

Je bredouillais un rapide bonjour ne sachant pas comment l'appeler en retour. Il ouvrit la portière de la limousine et Edward Cullen en sortie le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Les représentants japonais derrière lui. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi puis sur mon sac, j'eu des frissons dans tout le corps. Il était froid, presque meurtrier.

- **_J'ai trouvé mademoiselle Swan. Tu peux retourner travailler. _**Claqua-t-il froidement.

Il attrapa mon sac le jeta pratiquement à son chauffeur et m'invita à le suivre ainsi que les japonais.

- **_Arrête de t'énerver Jasper. C'est à moi de régler le problème._**

Edward raccrocha puis se tourna vers moi, me voyant toujours inerte. En réalité, je fixais le chauffeur qui avait mon repas dans les mains.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan, je vous suggère de venir immédiatement._** Trancha Edward perdant patience.

En réalité, son visage était tendu. Les japonais semblait apprécier réellement ma tenue comparé à mon patron, relisais-je. D'un pas vif, je me plaçais au côté de Edward. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur mes épaules doucement.

- **_Nous allons avoir une petite discussion toi et moi... mais plus tard... _**souffla-t-il à mon oreille déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir les siens pétiller. J'allais le regretter. Pourtant, je me laissais faire et marcha derrière Edward jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Certaines personnes se retournaient dans notre direction et je me maudissais d'être si peu discrète. Dans l'ascenseur quelques personnes. J'allais y monté, mais Edward posa un bras sur mon ventre sans pour autant me regarder et je compris que je devais attendre. Les portes se fermèrent tandis que mon ventre gargouillait sous les doigts de mon patron. Je me rougis furieusement, alors que les japonais rigolaient. Edward fronça un sourcil avant de sourire. Je savais au fond de moi, que c'était pour garder le visage serein et jovial. Sauf qu'au fond, il était très, très énervé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. On entra dans l'ascenseur. Certaines personnes allaient entrer également, mais s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils virent le grand patron insérer la carte magnétique. J'allais sortir prestement également, mais il m'arrêta en m'attrapant la main fermement. Me prenant par surprise.

- **_Vous restez avec nous mademoiselle Swan._** Souffla-t-il doucement.

Un peu trop charmeur vu la situation. Les japonais souriaient de plus en plus et je me demandais s'ils comprenaient ce que nous disions. L'ascenseur monta, monta, monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, un homme attendait prestement avec Madame Ross.

Tous deux s'inclinèrent ce qui me donna des frissons. Puis, ils attrapèrent les vestes des hommes japonais. Madame Ross vint finalement à moi un petit sourire sur le visage.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous donner le code pour remonter. Vous devez avoir faim. _**Débita-t-elle.

Edward dû lâcher ma main et m'aida à donner sa veste à madame Ross. L'homme me donna alors une carte magnétique identique à celle de mon patron. J'hésitais un quart de seconde avant de la prendre et la glisser dans mon sac.

- **_Merci._**

- **_Avec plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. Permettait moi de me présenter. Monsieur Ross. L'homme de sécurité de monsieur. _**Murmura-t-il. **_Et l'époux de Madame Ross. _**

- **_Enchanté. _**Chuchotais-je également.

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me guida jusqu'à la grande table du salon. Les hommes prirent place à quelques pas de moi dans l'immense salon.

- **_Madame Ross va te préparer un repas. Je vais appeler pour dire que tu es souffrante et que tu ne reviendras pas aujourd'hui._**

- **_Non. _**Couinais-je, me relevant alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes épaules pour me garder assise.

- **_C'est un ordre Bella. De toute façon, tu as trop travaillé aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de toi ici. _**

- **_Non. Je retourne travaillais après !_** Grognais-je.

Edward arqua un sourcil et s'avança près, trop près de mon visage.

- **_L'ascenseur est verrouiller... tu ne pourras pas sortir de cet étage sans mon autorisation. J'ai toujours une longue d'avance sur vous mademoiselle Swan. Ne l'oubliez jamais. _**

J'en resté bouche bée. Edward voulu poser un baiser sur mon front, mais je me reculais. Ses yeux deviennent aussi noirs que le charbon. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il alla rejoindre les japonais, tandis que madame Ross servait tout le monde en alcool.

J'écoutais que d'une oreille, mais je pouvais remarquer que quelques choses avaient changé. Edward était tendu alors qu'un homme faisait la traduction. Je le vis serrer la mâchoire près à attaquer tandis que madame Ross me demander ce que j'avais envie de manger.

- **_Le gâteau qui est dans le frigo. _**M'enquis-je un peu trop fort, faisait tourner toute les têtes vers moi.

- **_Le gâteau ? _**S'étonna madame Ross. **_Rien d'autre ? Pas de chaud ? _**

- **_Non. Je rêve de ce gâteau depuis hier. _**Chuchotais-je le rouge aux joues.

Madame Ross se tourna vers Edward qui haussa les épaules. Elle partit et revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec le dit gâteau et une assiette vide.

Elle me coupa un part sous le regard intrigué des japonais qui essayait de garder la conversation au centre d'intérêt. Missions impossible. Surtout lorsque la première bouché me fit gémir de plaisir. D'un signe de Edward madame Ross apporta le gâteau à lui. Il attrapa un morceau avec son pouce et le lécha. Le gémissement étranglais qui sortit de ma bouche me fit rougir tandis que deux hommes ricanait. Edward eut un large sourire et demanda à madame Ross de servir tout le monde. Je terminais ma part, quand tous fut servi. Aussitôt, je me levais pour réclamais une autre part. Il en restait qu'une. J'attrapais l'assiette en même temps que Edward.

- **_Je crois que vous ne la mérité pas, mademoiselle Swan._**

- **_Edward. _**Couinais-je faisait sourire tout le monde, sauf mon patron. **_Monsieur Cullen,_** me repris-je difficilement. **_Je veux vraiment cette dernier part. _**

- **_Vous ferrez tout ce que je désire, mademoiselle Swan ?_** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, déclenchant une vague de chaleur dans tout mon corps.

Sans réfléchir, je hochais la tête, tandis que sa main quitta l'assiette. Je pris place près de lui et entama ma seconde part de gâteau.

- **_Je crois que vous pouvez en refaire un autre madame Ross. Il semble que ce dernier est un franc succès._**

- **_Je suis flatté, monsieur Cullen. _**

- **_Oh oui... c'est l'un des meilleurs gâteaux au monde. _**Fis-je avalant rapidement ma bouchée.

- **_Merci mademoiselle Swan, je suis ravie de pouvoir vous en faire un autre pour ce soir. _**

- **_Merci infiniment. _**Couinais-je alors que Edward posait sa main sur ma cuisse.

Doucement, il la caressa avec son pouce puis s'arrêta lorsque les regards masculins tombèrent sur mes jambes. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de les voir tous se lever et se rhabiller.

- **_Monsieur Cullen vous aurez votre réponse avant minuit._**

- **_Très bien, merci encore pour tout monsieur Yang. _**

Edward se tourna vers le groupe et s'inclina. Les hommes d'affaires firent de même. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je le fis également. Cela eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

Un des japonais discuta avec un autre, puis le traducteur reprit.

- **_Monsieur Kyonto, trouve que vous êtes très charmante. Il trouve que monsieur Cullen à de la chance de vous avoir dans son entreprise. _**Termina-t-il, tandis que je devenais rouge.

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant ainsi de lui et posa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- **_Monsieur Kyonto, voici Bella Swan. _****_Elle travaille en effet pour la société. Mais elle est également ma fiancée. Je pense qu'elle sera du voyage pour voir les installations de votre pays... du moins si vous souhaitez investir en nous._**

Edward souriait grandement, tandis que l'homme japonais écoutait le traducteur. Il eut un grand sourire également et tendit la main vers mon patron. Puis, monsieur Kyonto s'inclina devant moi et j'en fis autant.

- **_Vous aurez la réponse avant minuit._** Reprit de nouveau le traducteur avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

Des quels fut fermer, je me dégageais de mon patron pour lui faire face. Les mains sur les hanches, le regard soucieux.

- **_Votre fiancée ?_** M'étranglais-je pratiquement.

- **_Les japonais sont très à cheval sur les liens unissant deux personnes. Si j'avais dit petite amie ou juste fille qui dort dans mon lit... je pouvais dire adieu à la fusion. _**

Je rougie et reculais instinctivement lorsqu'il avança d'un pas.

- **_Un conseille reste à ta place. Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu recule lorsque je désire t'avoir près de moi. Et tu as déjà voulu t'écarter et refuser mon contact. Je déteste ça, Bella !_**

Edward avança encore. Je restais immobile. Il passa à côté de moi. Il me contourna et revient face à moi.

- **_Est-ce vraiment une tenue vestimentaire pour sortir Mademoiselle Swan ? _**clama-t-il durement.

Attendait-il une réponse là ? Visiblement… oui.

- **_J'ai oublié ma veste ce matin, Monsieur Cullen._** Soufflais-je alors qu'il me contourner une fois encore.

- **_Je vous interdis de sortir de l'immeuble si peu vêtue ! Est-ce clair ? _**

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais répondre. Edward me retourna d'un geste brusque. Je vis son visage si beau, si tendre, mais aussi si dur. Ses yeux noirs me vrillaient et je me sentis perdre le combat. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, alors que ses mains sur mes hanches se firent plus insistant. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Il me donna un des baisers les plus sensuels et déchaîné de mon existence. J'y répondis sans attendre avec presque de la folie. Edward me colla à lui, me faisant ainsi sentir le renflement qui gonflait son pantalon.

J'émettais malgré moi des soupirs haletants, alors qu'il venait de quitter mes lèvres pour ma mâchoire, qu'il mordillait.

- **_Si docile ! _**Grogna-t-il. **_Vous êtes si désirable. _**

Une partie de mon cerveau se demanda pourquoi je ne réagissais pas ? Pourquoi me laissais-je embrassait par cet homme ? Mon patron ? Un de mes patrons en réalité. Docile ? Étais-je docile ?

Soudain, il me relâcha. Il ne me touchait plus et ça me tuer. Cette distance, trop d'émotion.

- **_Suivez-moi. _**

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre et je le suivis en silence. J'avais de l'appréhension. Je savais ce qu'il allait ce passé. En avais-je envie ? Seigneur … oui.

Edward ferma doucement la porte de la chambre, une fois que je fus à l'intérieur.

- **_A plat ventre sur le lit, les jambes au sol. _**Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je le regardais quelques secondes.

- **_N'oubliez pas que vous devez faire tout ce que je désire._** Sourit-il grandement. **_Ma récompense pour la part de gâteau._** Continua-t-il me voyant perplexe.

Me mordant la lèvre, je fis un pas vers le lit. Lentement, je me courbais pour m'allongeais sur le lit, les jambes toujours au sol.

- **_Très bien. _**Murmura-t-il, se postant derrière moi.

Il fit passer une main sur mes fesses. Une caresse douce, gâchée par le tissu de ma jupe. Edward dû s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il remonta le tissus jusqu'à ma hanche. Mon dieu. J'étais en string dans la chambre de mon patron.

- **_Intéressant. _**Siffla-t-il.

Ses mains toujours sur ma hanche ou sur mes fesses, vint parcourir de chaque côté mes jambes jusqu'à mes genoux. Je faillis céder et relâcher mes jambes, mais un claquement de langue m'en empêcha.

- **_Tenait la position. _**

Edward remonta ses mains jusqu'à le dessous de mes fesses puis une de ses mains passa sous mon string. Il titilla mon sexe humide avant de s'enfoncer en moi. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres, le faisant rire.

Edward actionna des mouvements lents dans mes replis intimes qui me firent bouillir. Puis, il retira ses doigts me laissant vide. Sans attendre, il fit descendre mon sous-vêtement à terre puis m'écarta encore plus les jambes.

- **_Ne bouge pas, Bella ! Est-ce clair ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Très bien !_**

Ses mains quittèrent mon corps. Je n'entendis plus rien. Il était dos à moi. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir. Les secondes passèrent. Les minutes s'allongèrent. J'allais bouger. Je voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais seule sur ce lit…

- **_Ne bouge pas ! _**claqua sa voix, lorsque ma tête se souleva un peu.

Une main claqua sur mes fesses, me faisant pousser un petit cri. Je sentis son pénis frapper une de mes fesses. Nous y étions. Avec une lenteur démesurée, Edward s'amusa avec son sexe sur mes fesses, puis entre celle-ci. De temps en temps, il titillait mon entrée mais n'entrais pas ou très peu.

- **_Tu me veux ?_** réclama-t-il la voix courte et haché.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Dit mon prénom, Bella… dit que tu veux ma queue en toi ! _**

- **_Oui, Edward. Je veux que tu me prennes. _**

Il se posta devant mon entrée et poussa. Au début doucement, ses coups de reins furent de plus en plus rapides et brusque.

- **_Putain, tu es trop bonne. _**

Je gémissais. Je couinais même. Je ne couinais jamais, putain. Ses vas et vient frénétique me soulevais presque du sol. L'orgasme grandissait en moi. Il était doué. D'ailleurs, Edward était l'un des hommes les plus charismatiques de ma vie. Et je l'avais entre mes cuisses. Je gémis sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Edward !_** fis-je presque en criant. **_Prend moi ! _**

Il obtempéra. Il me baiser maintenant comme un furieux.

Mon orgasme fut comme une détonation. Une vraie bombe émotionnelle. Jamais de ma vie j'avais jouit ainsi. J'étais secoué de forts frissons. Des vagues entières de plaisir qui me cloué sur place. Soudain, Edward émit un grognement plus que sexy lorsqu'il jouit en moi. Ou du moins dans la capote qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de mettre.

Je sentis sa tête, son front, contre mon dos. Puis, il se retira de moi me laissant à nouveau seul. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'étais cuite. J'étais incapable de me redresser. Heureusement, Edward m'aida. Il m'allongea complètement sur le lit. Me retira ma jupe, mon pull et mes chaussures.

- **_Dormait un peu. La journée est loin d'être fini pour vous, mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_Bella. Je vous en prie, appeler moi Bella. _**

Il me fit un grand sourire, posa un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis rabattit la couverture sur moi avant de quitter la chambre pour la salle de bain… nu !


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonsoir tout le monde. _**

**_Une petite surprise avant les vacances..._**

**_vous pouvez remercier ma super nouvelle correctrice. _**

**_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture... _**

**_vous en faite pas, les réponses à vos questions... arrive au fur et a mesure..._**

**_faut être patiente !_**

**_Je sais que Bella vous a déçue mais faut peut-être lui laisser une chance non?_**

**_gros bisous à vous !_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 4_**

Je me réveillai avec un sentiment de plénitude. Cela ne m'arrivait que très rarement. Je rabaissai les couvertures et sortis doucement du lit pour ne pas casser ce bien-être intérieur. Après une petite douche chaude, je mis un jean, un t-shirt blanc et un gilet. Je ne trouvais pas Edward dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Je pris de quoi à boire dans le frigo, un verre de jus d'orange et m'installa sur le divan avec mon livre sur l'étagère non loin de moi. J'en étais à mon troisième chapitre, lorsque Monsieur et Madame Ross arrivèrent avec des sacs de courses.

Instinctivement, je me redressais pour les aider, mais elle me supplia presque de rester assise.

- **_Vous êtes sûr?_**

- **_Évidemment, ma jolie... c'est mon métier._**

Je ne savais réellement plus quoi dire. Edward arriva très peu de temps après.

- **_Oh... tu es déjà réveillée._** S'étonna-t-il posant un ordinateur portable sur la table à manger.

- **_Depuis quelques minutes._** Lui appris-je.

- **_Un cadeau. _**Sourit-il. **_Tu pourras travailler sur tes dossiers n'importe où et n'importe quand. Le système est relié à ton ordinateur de bureau. _**

- **_Sérieux? _**M'émerveillai-je stupéfaite.

Il ne répondit pas et alla tout droit vers le bar. Il attrapa deux verres et une bouteille d'un liquide transparent. Il en versa un peu dans les deux verres et me tendit l'un d'eux.

- **_Qu'est-ce? _**M'enquis-je ne sentant rien de particulier.

- **_Un petit alcool pour débuter la soirée. Et crois-moi... nous allons en avoir besoin. _**

Le croyant sur parole, je bus le liquide. Cela me brula la gorge, mais je me forçai à tout boire. Edward avala tout d'un bref coup de tête.

- **_Vous souhaitez manger quelques choses avant de prendre la route? _**Demanda Madame Ross délicatement.

Elle avait toujours un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Edward me jeta un petit coup d'œil et je m'empourprai immédiatement.

- **_Je pense qu'elle désire du gâteau. _**S'amusa Edward.

- **_Il sera prêt demain matin, mademoiselle Swan. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. _**

- **_Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Ross. Je vais prendre un fruit, merci. _**

Elle quitta le salon aussitôt.

- **_Elle t'apprécie. _**Murmura Edward faisant parcourir le plat de ses doigts sur ma joue.

- **_Je l'apprécie également. _**Le contrai-je, alors qu'il captura fermement mon menton entre deux de ses doigts.

- **_Vous allez être docile ce soir? N'est-ce pas? _**

Docile? Encore ce mot. Étais-je docile? Non. Avais-je envie d'être docile? Peut-être.

- **_Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi. _**Murmurai-je doucement.

- **_Je crois que tu le sais très bien, Bella!_** Sourit-il relâchant mon visage, tandis que Madame Ross revenait avec un plateau de divers fruits, des couteaux et du jus d'orange.

- **_Oh... ne vous faites pas autant de travail pour moi. _**

- **_Cela me fait réellement plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. Je vous assure. _**

Edward me fit un sourire en coin, l'air de dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ». J'attrapai une banane rien que pour le voir retirer ce fichu sourire. Il m'analysa tandis que je retirai doucement la peau à moitié. J'attrapais mon livre et me remis dans ma lecture. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai dû arrêter de manger. Le problème c'est que j'avais la banane dans la bouche et dans la main. Les yeux rivés sur le livre érotique. Edward à côté de moi. C'était tout à fait malsain. Je le sais. Lui aussi. Mes gestes étaient déplacés et portaient à confusion. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, Edward m'avait bloquée contre le divan. Son corps faisant pression contre le mien. J'étouffai presque en réalité. Avec rapidité, il abaissa mon pantalon et je gémis.

- **_Silence, madame Ross est encore dans la cuisine. Elle ne reviendra pas... sauf, si on l'appelle._** Marmonna-t-il à mon oreille avant de le mordiller.

Je gémis encore, tandis qu'il écarta le bord de mon string. J'en mourrai d'envie. Je voulais qu'il me prenne encore. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'entra pas ses doigts en moi. Il joua juste au-dessus et autour. Il quitta mon intimité pour aller ouvrir son pantalon. Sans vraiment le descendre, il sortit son pénis gorgé de sang et m'aida à me redresser. J'avais les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Il était assis sur le divan, m'invitant silencieusement à venir m'empaler sur son sexe. Ce que j'allais faire.

- **_Tu prends la pilule?_** Quémanda-t-il tout de même.

- **_Oui. _**

Et d'un gracieux coup de reins, il fut en moi. Les lèvres d'Edward furent sur les miennes pour principalement étouffer le cri que j'avais lâché. Il bougea en moi avec rapidité et brutalité. Il n'y avait rien d'érotique là-dedans. Nous étions juste deux personnes en parfaite fusion. Limite deux animaux en manque de sexe. L'image des bonobos me vint aussitôt au visage, mais fut très vite remplacée par des scènes pornographiques, lorsqu'il vint mordre la peau de mon cou.

- **_Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je pouvais vous mordre, mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_Bella!_** Le repris-je encore.

- **_Je sais, ma belle. _**

Ses coups de reins se firent plus féroces et je trouvai l'orgasme très rapidement. Quelques minutes et coup de vas et vient plus tard, il grogna et se vida en moi pour la première fois.

Edward m'embrassa tendrement les lèvres avant de se retirer. Je poussai une petite plainte qui le fit rire.

- **_Retournons dans la chambre, j'ai un cadeau pour toi._**

On se rhabilla aussitôt. Edward captura ma main et me guida. Une fois dans la pièce et posa ses mains de nouveau sur mon jean et me le retira.

- **_Tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin..._**

- **_Je... _**

- **_D'ailleurs, je vais vraiment devoir jeter tous tes pantalons. Je déteste ça! _**Grogna-t-il me forçant à lever les bras pour retirer mon haut.

Je fus en sous-vêtement devant lui. Encore. Il alla jusqu'à mon sac toujours dans un des coins de la pièce. Edward en sortit de nouveau dessous et revient à moi. Il retira en premier mon string, puis mon soutien-gorge. Pour ensuite, m'aider à mettre les propres.

- **_Tu as bon goût niveau vestimentaire, mais nous irons tout de même faire quelques achats supplémentaires quand nous aurons le temps. _**

J'avais une très grande envie de lever les yeux en l'air, mais je ne le fis pas quand il braqua son regard noir sur moi.

Il sortit de dessous le lit un carton blanc. Edward le posa sur le lit et m'invita à l'ouvrir.

- **_Je ne peux pas._** Murmurai-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_C'est un cadeau, Bella. Tu ne peux pas refuser un cadeau._** Grogna-t-il.

- **_Bien sûr que si. _**Le contrai-je vivement. **_Vous êtes mon patron. _**

- **_Je suis ton patron, en effet. _**Sourit-il. **_Et nous venons d'avoir deux fois des rapports sexuels. Donc notre relation a évolué. Changer. Ceci... _**dit-il tapotant la boite du bout des doigts, **_c'est pour toi. Rien que pour toi Bella. _**

Il ouvrit le couvercle et ma bouche en tombe. J'avance doucement la main avant de reculer comme bruler d'un pas.

- **_Non... non... et non... _**scandai-je furieuse.

Edward captura vivement mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder.

- **_Si tu veux être près de moi, tu vas devoir t'y faire Bella. Ceci n'est que le début. _**

- **_Je ne comprends rien. _**

- **_Il n'y a rien à comprendre. _**Soupira-t-il. **_Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans le salon. On va nous attendre sinon. _**

- **_Nous attendre?_** M'étranglai-je.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et quitte la chambre. Lentement, je revins jusqu'au carton blanc. Dedans reposait une robe à manches trois-quarts, coupe droite, drapé à la taille et col rond. Le tout dans une couleur bordeaux éblouissante.

Je la mis doucement. Craignant qu'elle se déchire ou autre. Le tissu était doux, soyeux. Trop fin. Je fis un tour sur moi-même et rejoins comme convenu Edward dans le salon.

Il s'était changé aussi. Je ne savais ou d'ailleurs. Il venait juste de mettre sa veste de costume lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi.

- **_Tu es vraiment magnifique. Approche!_**

J'avançai jusqu'à lui et attrapa sa main tendue. J'avais des bouffées dans tout le corps. Il fit glisser mes cheveux d'un côté et vint poser sa bouche contre ma peau du cou.

- **_Vraiment très belle. Tu es prête? _**Quémanda-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Je vais avoir un problème!_** Fis-je relevant les yeux vers lui.**_ Je n'ai pas de chaussure. _**

Edward fronça les sourcils, puis éclata de rire. Cette réaction me doucha un peu, mais je ne dis mot. Pourtant, il dut lire mon expression puisqu'il me demanda de ne pas bouger. Il me quitta pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec la boite. Cette fois, c'était à moi de froncer les sourcils.

Il en sortit alors deux paires de chaussures de la même teinte et matière que la robe. Merde, soupirai-je mentalement.

- **_Prends place._**

Il me montra la table d'un coup de menton. Aussitôt, mes fesses furent sur le rebord. Edward prit place entre mes jambes, assis sur le divan. Il mit la première chaussure à mon pied, s'arrêtant pour caresser la peau de mes pieds. Il répéta la même manœuvre pour mon second pied.

- **_Bien. Autre chose?_**

- **_Non._** Grognai-je le faisant sourire.

- **_Parfait. _**

Madame Ross arriva au même moment avec deux vestes. Elle donna celle à Edward qu'il mit rapidement, peut-elle lui donna la mienne. Edward m'aida à la mettre repoussant, ensuite, mes cheveux hors de la veste toujours du même couturier visiblement. Finalement, Madame Ross me donna une petite pochette qui en réalité était un sac.

- **_Merci beaucoup._** Soufflais-je les joues rouges.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes juste parfaite. _**Dit-elle une main devant sa bouche comme subjuguait.

- **_Je crois surtout que cette robe fait toute la différence, mais merci beaucoup. _**

Madame Ross allait renchérir, mais Edward la coupa en posant ses mains sur son épaule.

- **_Vous aurez l'occasion de lui faire changer d'avis, madame Ross. Vous aurez même ma bénédiction... mais si nous ne partons pas ma mère risque de venir nous chercher par la peau des fesses._** S'amusa-t-il alors qu'elle grimaçait.

- **_Oui, en effet. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. Mademoiselle Swan. _**Rajouta-t-elle doucement.

Elle tourna les talons tandis qu'on monta déjà dans l'ascenseur.

- **_Votre mère? _**M'enquis-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Et le reste de ma famille. _**Soupira-t-il.

Il me jeta un petit regard en biais avant de continuer.

- **_Ma sœur a eu un problème la nuit dernière. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû partir et de laisser._**

- **_Quel genre de problème? _**Réclamai-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- **_Du genre... tomber enceinte d'un minable et allait se faire avorter sans mettre sa famille au courant! _**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Un long frisson vint parcourir mon corps. Je devais également être blanche. Très blanche. Pourtant, Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer. Passant un bras autour de ma taille, il m'attira à lui. Posa ses lèvres dans ma chevelure et nous fit sortir de l'ascenseur dès que les portes fut ouvertes. Nous étions dans les garages de l'immeuble. L'homme en costume cravate nous ouvra la porte arrière d'un véhicule noir, aux vitres teintées.

- **_Nous allons passer par le Nord, Jack._**

- **_Très bien monsieur. _**

Jack. J'avais enfin le nom du chauffeur personnel de monsieur Cullen. Enfin, Edward. Une fois installée dans le véhicule des milliers de questions vint s'imposer à moi.

- **_Comment dois-je me comporter?_**

- **_Te comporter?_** S'étrangla Edward.

Il m'analysa quelques secondes puis comprit finalement.

- **_Tu es pour ma famille… ma petite amie?_** Proposa-t-il doucement.

- **_Petite amie? _**Repris-je pour être certaine. **_Et s'ils viennent te voir au bureau?_**

Il resta silencieux, avant de reprendre.

- **_Nous aviserons, mais il est rare qu'ils le fassent. _**

Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

- **_Pourquoi me demander de venir avec vous?_**

- **_Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se tutoie, Bella. Ma famille ne va rien comprendre sinon. Et je dois avouer qu'il est difficile pour moi de te vouvoyais alors que je t'ai prise plusieurs fois. _**

Le rouge me monta aux joues, ce qui le fit sourire.

- **_Et au travail?_**

- **_Essayons d'être discrets pour le moment. _**Marmonna-t-il doucement, alors que le véhicule s'arrêter devant les grilles d'une immense demeure. **_S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'en fais part sur le champ. Est-ce clair, Bella?_** Me dit-il attrapant mon visage entre deux de ses doigts.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Parfait. Allons-y!_**

Jack appuya sur une télécommande ce qui fit ouvrir les grilles. Un homme nous attendait déjà en haut des quelques marches devant la maison. Elle était gigantesque, réalisai-je. L'homme vint ouvrir la portière d'Edward en premier. J'attendis que ce dernier vienne m'ouvrir la portière.

- **_Bella! _**Souffla-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. **_Tu es divine._**

Le rouge me monta encore aux joues et je me demandais qu'elle tête je devais avoir.

- **_Bonsoir Patrick._**

- **_Monsieur Cullen, je suis heureux de vous revoir. _**

- **_Merci. Patrick voici Bella Swan, ma compagne. _**

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul assez léger, mais qui passa pas inaperçu. Puis, il inclina la tête vers moi et j'en fis de même.

- **_Patrick est au service de mes parents depuis que j'ai dix ans._** S'amusa Edward. **_Tu verras il est gentil quand il se déride. _**Trancha-t-il faisant sourire ledit concerné.

L'homme nous escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il récupéra ma veste, ainsi que celle d'Edward. Ce dernier récupéra ma main délicatement et me fit signe de le suivre.

- **_Vos parents sont dans le bureau._** Murmura Patrick. **_Votre frère dans le salon avec le reste des présents._**

Edward me guida alors le long d'un couloir et frappa quelques coups contre une porte en bois. Après une seconde, il entra.

- **_Bonsoir._** Dit-il la voix assez dure.

- **_Ah, Edward!_** S'enthousiasma une femme à la peau très blanche, ridée et les cheveux noir profond.

- **_Bonsoir maman._** Dit-il se rapprochant d'elle sans me lâcher la main.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers moi.

- **_Je te présente Bella Swan. _**

Elle posa un regard sur moi et le retira aussitôt pour se tourner vers l'homme assis sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau. L'homme possédait une légère barbe, un nez fort et des yeux perçants, m'analysa de haut en bas avant de sourire à son fils.

- **_Un aveu à faire peut-être? _**Trancha-t-il à son fils qui sourit à son tour.

- **_Bella est… ma petite amie. _**

- **_Et depuis quand? _**S'étrangla sa mère aussitôt, me donnant aussitôt froid.

La main d'Edward se serra dans la mienne et il m'attira plus près de lui.

- **_Quelque temps déjà. Je voulais être certain avant de vous la présenter. Bella voici Carlisle Cullen Junior. Mon père. _**

- **_Bon on peut manger ou quoi? _**Scanda un jeune homme ouvrant la porte du bureau encore plus grand. **_Tiens Edward est enfin là... Et… tiens avec une invitée! _**Termina-t-il dans ma direction.

Il vint aussitôt à moi, main tendue. Je voulus la serrer, mais il me prit de cours en effectuant un baise-main.

- **_T-Jay Cullen pour vous servir jolie demoiselle..._**

- **_Swan. Bella Swan, monsieur. _**Chantonnai-je presque charmée.

Le jeune homme en face de moi était vraiment... charismatique. Il avait en plus d'une beauté renversante des yeux d'un bleu éclatant qui me troublèrent un peu. Edward serra, ensuite, la main de son frère dans un petit sourire et fit les présentations correctement.

- **_Bella voici mon jeune frère T-Jay. Bella est ma… petite amie!_**

Le jeune frère se redressa le visage illuminé avant de jeter un regard vers le couple toujours silencieux.

- **_Enchantée mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_Moi de même monsieur Cullen. _**

Par la suite, on sortit tous du bureau pour rejoindre le salon familial. Là plusieurs personnes nous attendaient. Tous se retournèrent vers moi ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me cramponnais au bras d'Edward.

- **_Qui est-ce?_** Quémanda une blonde assez petite qui me regarder de haut en bas sans vergogne.

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui.

- **_Ma petite amie... Bella!_**

Puis, il m'invita à le suivre jusqu'à un couple.

- **_Je te présente mon cousin Brady et sa femme Camille. Elle nous vient de France._**

- **_Enchantée,_** fis-je serrant tour à tour leurs mains tendues. ?

Sans attendre, Edward me fit avancer vers la petite blonde.

- **_Voici Amanda, ma demi-sœur._**

Une demi-sœur? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de ça moi?

- **_Tu es donc sa petite amie? _**Répéta-t-elle comme si tout ceci était une grande farce.

- **_En effet. Depuis quelque temps déjà._** Soufflai-je me souvenant des paroles déjà dites plus tôt à ses parents.

- **_Vraiment? _**

- **_Arrête d'insister, Amanda! _**Claqua durement la voix de T-Jay me faisant un peu sursauter.

Edward se posta alors devant une femme, assise sur le divan, une main sur son ventre, le teint livide. Je savais qui elle était avant même que Edward me le confirme.

- **_Cette femme est ma grande sœur, Kacy._**

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux sur moi. Sa voix était limite torturée lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

- **_J'avais demandé à ce que personne d'autre ne soit là._**

- **_Je suis venue hier et aujourd'hui puisque tout le monde me la demander._** Rouspéta Edward aussitôt. **_Croit moi j'avais mieux à faire. _**

Ma main se serra sur son bras le faisant tourner la tête vers moi. Tout le monde, malheureusement, avait vu mon geste.

- **_Je peux rentrer si cela dérange._**

- **_Hors de question. Hier je t'ai déjà laissée seule. C'était une fois de trop, Bella. _**Cracha-t-il durement.

Cela me surprit un peu, je dus l'admettre. Cependant, je prenais confiance en moi. Cela m'avait réchauffé plus ou moins le cœur.

- **_Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. De toute façon, j'ai du travail. Cela ne me dérange pas de te laisser en famille. _**

- **_Bonne idée, _**siffla la blonde en même temps que Kacy secouait la tête positivement.

Cela me fit mal, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Edward inclina la tête sur le côté, m'analysant tendrement.

- **_Je crois que tu as raison, ma douce! _**Souffla-t-il caressant doucement ma joue de sa main. **_J'ai peut-être commis une erreur ce soir. Excuse-moi._**

- **_Ne dit pas de bêtise voyons. Je vais demander à Jack de me ramener à la maison. À tout à l'heure. _**Murmurai-je avant de poser un faible baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'allai me retourner quand il enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me donner un baiser beaucoup moins chaste.

- **_Je t'accompagne._** Murmura-t-il faisant un clin d'œil à son jeune frère T-Jay, qui lui rendit prestement.

Je me tournai vers les parents d'Edward avec un faible sourire.

- **_Je suis désolée de repartir aussi tôt. Merci de votre hospitalité, monsieur et madame Cullen._**

Sa mère allait répondre, mais stoppa net quand son mari tendit la main vers moi. Je plaçais la mienne dessus et je reçus un baise-main.

- **_Ravie de vous avoir vue, mademoiselle Swan. La prochaine fois vous aurez toute mon attention._**

- **_Merci monsieur. _**

Edward serra la main de son père et m'escorta à l'extérieur. Je vis alors Patrick venir à nous avec… deux vestes!?

- **_Merci._**

- **_Toujours aussi mouvementé monsieur. J'en suis désolé. _**

- **_Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Patrick. _**Souffla Edward m'aidant à mettre ma veste. **_Retenez les quelques minutes si vous le pouvez._** S'amusa-t-il avant de serrer la main du majordome.

- **_Je vais faire ce que je peux, monsieur. Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Swan. _**

Je lui fis un grand sourire, alors qu'Edward et moi prenions place dans le véhicule.

- **_Tu ne restes pas?_**

- **_Hors de question... _**

- **_Pourquoi? _**

- **_Pour plusieurs raisons..._** répondit-il énigmatique.

Il ne voulait pas en parler et s'éterniser sur le sujet. Soit. Je tournais la tête vers l'extérieur ne lui prêtant plus d'attention. Cependant, cela dû lui déplaire.

- **_Tu as faim? Tu souhaites qu'on aille manger au restaurant?_**

- **_Non..._**

- **_Ah quelle question réponds -tu?_** S'enquit-il alors que je ne le regardais toujours pas.

- **_Aux deux! _**Soupirai-je.

- **_Bella... je sais que tu dois être frustrée, mais crois-moi mon humeur risque de changer si nous abordons le sujet. C'est ce que tu souhaites?_**

J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Doucement, je lui fis face et vis de l'inquiétude dans ses traits. Sans réfléchir, je vins poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- **_Merci!_** L'entendis-je dire délicatement.

On resta silencieux tout le long du trajet. Le téléphone d'Edward sonna seulement lorsqu'on fut au garage de l'immeuble.

- **_Tu survis T-Jay?_** S'amusa Edward attrapant ma main pour me faire entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Il me donna la carte magnétique et je m'empressai de la mettre dans la fente. Les portes se fermèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour prendre de la hauteur.

- **_Ouais... pas de souci. Merci. Euh... demain?_**

Edward me jeta un petit coup d'œil, puis leva les yeux en l'air.

- **_En réalité, elle habite chez moi! Euh... depuis... deux jours. _**Dit-il incertain.

Cette fois, c'était à moi de lever les yeux en l'air.

- **_D'accord... d'accord... garde cette info pour toi et a demain. Bonne nuit et surtout bonne soirée._**

Il raccrocha et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- **_Tu as fait bonne impression sur le petit frère. Félicitation._**

Je ne dis mot. Je ne savais pas quoi dire en réalité.

- **_Tu es fatiguée? _**Quémanda Edward retirant sa veste pour la jeter sur le divan.

- **_Un peu. _**

- **_Tu souhaites dormir maintenant ou… faire autre chose? _**

Au fond de moi, je savais ce que voulait réellement signifier cette « autre chose ».

- **_Je pourrais peut-être travailler un peu?_** Proposai-je reculant lorsque je le vis faire un geste vers moi.

- **_Non. _**Souffla-t-il. **_Mauvaise idée. _**

- **_Alors... lire un peu? _**

Edward sourit grandement.

- **_Je vais lire un extrait avec toi... et peut-être que nous allons par la suite créer notre propre livre érotique. Peut-être même pornographique. _**Ronronna-t-il avant de fondre sur moi.

Autant dire que ni lui, ni moi, n'avons touché au livre ce soir-là.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin grâce au radio réveille. Une douce musique de piano qui me fit sourire sans que je sache pourquoi. J'étais seule dans le lit. Après une longue douche chaude, je pris soin de mettre une robe bleu foncé s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux et un pull noir au col rond. Edward n'aimait pas les pantalons et je n'avais aucune envie de le contrarier.

Madame Ross déposa une tasse de café fumante avec un sucre, une assiette de gaufre au sucre, dès que je fus assise à table.

Je mangeais avec appétit tout en discutant de la météo avec elle. En partant, toujours en même temps qu'elle, je pris soin de récupérer cette fois-ci mon manteau et mon écharpe. Madame Ross me fit un pâle sourire lorsqu'elle me vit faire. J'allais lui expliquer la situation, mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta deux étages plus hauts que le mien en temps normal.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur monsieur Carl, le responsable informatique et son cerbère, Nils. Les deux hommes m'analysèrent de haut en bas, ce qui m'irrita considérablement.

- **_Un problème avec l'ascenseur Mademoiselle Swan?_**

- **_Non, monsieur Carl. _**Ai-je répondis tendue.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête doucement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent cette fois-ci à mon étage. Je souris à Madame Ross et voulu sortir. Sauf qu'aucun des deux hommes ne voulait se pousser.

- **_Messieurs? _**M'enquis-je un peu fortement. **_Je souhaite sortir._**

Nils fit signe de passer, mais ne se poussa pas pour autant. Je serai les dents, lorsque je dus passer entre les deux hommes. D'un pas rapide, j'allais jusqu'à mon bureau, ignorant tout le monde.

Je n'en revenais pas. En plus de Clara, j'avais maintenant deux hommes ayant la vingtaine. Du moins dans la vingtaine, mais moins que vingt-cinq ans j'en étais certaine.

- **_Vous êtes qui? _**M'enquis-je un peu sur mes gardes.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois surpris.

- **_Des stagiaires. _**Souffla doucement Carla.

- **_Et que faits trois stagiaires dans mon bureau?_** Réclamai-je une fois encore.

- **_Monsieur Carl est en réunion toute la journée. Je n'ai pas le droit à rester avec lui. _**M'informa le brun avec des lunettes sur le bout du nez.

Monsieur Carl. Le type vulgaire responsable de l'informatique.

- **_Et toi? _**Réclamai-je pointant le blond du menton.

Il me fit un grand sourire charmeur avant de commencer.

- **_J'étais avec Monsieur McCarty, mais il m'a demandé de venir vous rejoindre._**

- **_Et pourquoi ça? _**M'enquis-je irritée.

Il souleva les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- **_Très bien. _**Me résignai-je impuissante. **_Vous allez m'aider dans une tâche difficile que je réalise très souvent dans mon métier. _**

Ils me regardèrent perplexes quelques secondes.

- **_La conception d'une affiche publicitaire. Je vais vous donner tous les renseignements dont je dispose. Vous allez devoir faire trois projets différents et individualistes. Est-ce clair?_**

- **_Oh oui! _**Firent les trois stagiaires super heureux et excités pour le coup.

- **_Très bien. Vous allez devoir trouver un thème. Ce qui correspond à une idée que l'annonceur souhaite faire passer comme message à une cible définie. Ensuite, une promesse. _**

Je vis les trois stagiaires prendre des notes, alors que je retirai mon manteau et pris place sur mon fauteuil.

- **_C'est la satisfaction ou l'avantage que le consommateur retirera de l'utilisation du produit._**

En même temps, que je dictais mon laïus, j'allumai l'ordinateur et j'y vis cinquante-six mails.

- **_Après la promesse vous avez la preuve. C'est la justification de la promesse. Caractéristique distinctive et avantageuse du produit._**

Je supprimai tous les emails publicitaires et me retrouva avec vingt-six mails importants à traiter.

- **_Et pour finir le ton. C'est le climat qui se dégage du message. L'atmosphère de la publicité. _**

Je quittai l'écran des yeux pour les reporter sur le trio de stagiaires.

- **_Vous avez déjà fait du marketing, vous savez déjà tout ça. Ce que je veux de vous aujourd'hui c'est de laisser votre imaginaire prendre le dessus. Vous êtes prêts à relever le défi?_**

- **_Oui._** Firent-ils ensemble ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Très bien. _**

Je reportais mon attention sur mon ordinateur. J'imprimais les plus importants et répondais directement lorsque c'était possible. Clara prit l'initiative de faire les aller-retour jusqu'à l'imprimante qui se trouvait dans le couloir pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais devant ma bibliothèque vitrée dont moi seule avais la clé. Je rangeais précieusement les demandes publicitaires de nos clients à venir. Ceux dont nous avions gagné le marché public ou privé et dont nous devions dans les mois voir des fois les semaines à venir proposer et créer ladite publicité. Quoiqu'en soit objet, informatique (internet), papier (journal ou affiche) ou télévisé.

J'attrapai un dossier assez volumineux, puis un autre. Je les posai sur la table ronde dans le coin de mon bureau avant de repartir chercher deux autres gros dossiers. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher un des quatre dossiers, je posai devant les trois stagiaires un document de confidentialité supplémentaire.

- **_Bien. Ceci est un document vous obligeant à tenir secret ce qui se trouve dans ses dossiers. Mais, également, dans l'entreprise. Nous avons une clause de sécurité avec nos clients. Vous trouverez. également une clause nous permettant d'exploiter vos créations, si cela correspond à la politique de notre agence. Évidemment, vous aurez une compensation suite à vos projets. Je vous laisse lire et signer si vous le désirez. Rien ne vous oblige à rester... je peux très bien vous trouver un autre poste pour aujourd'hui. _**

Je retournai à mon bureau et vis un nouveau message.

De : Emmett McCarty - PDG

À : Bella Swan – Employée administrative.

Bonjour Bella,

Ma secrétaire, Anita est submergeait ce matin.

Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents pour un dossier très important ce matin.

Je t'attends dans mon bureau avant midi.

Monsieur Emmett McCarty.

PDG associé de H.D.W.

Il était vraiment sérieux là?

Quelqu'un déposa un des contrats sur mon bureau, puis les deux autres survirèrent. J'allais leurs dire de prendre le dossier qu'ils les intéressaient le plus, quand une idée me vint.

- **_Avant de commencer, nous allons faire un petit détour. Suivez-moi et surtout n'écoutez que moi._**

Ils hochèrent la tête et me suivirent en direction du bureau de Monsieur McCarty. Il était devant son ordinateur. Il me fit son sourire extra large, lorsqu'il me vit, mais le perdit très vite, lorsqu'il vit le trio presque collé à moi.

- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Mes stagiaires! Vous avez besoin de nous, monsieur McCarty?_** Fis-je papillonnante des yeux.

Emmett me tendis deux gros dossiers tandis que sa secrétaire Anita revenait essoufflée.

- **_Oh... bonjour Bella._**

- **_Salut Anita. Je viens à la rescousse. _**

- **_Merci infiniment. _**Se réjouit-elle posant sur le bureau de son patron direct deux nouveaux dossiers.

- **_Autres choses? _**Quémandai-je aux deux individus donnant la pile entre mes mains au grand bond.

Emmett posa les yeux sur lui, puis sur moi. Je le vis fronçait les sourcils et pincer les lèvres.

- **_Non. Vous pouvez partir._**

- **_Très bien. Nous allons faire le plus vite possible. Ensuite, nous allons être en étude de dossier publicitaire pour le reste de la journée. _**

- **_Vous leurs avaient fait signer le contrat. _**Me coupa-t-il rapidement.

- **_Oui, monsieur McCarty. Je vous apporte les documents qui sont restés sur mon bureau. _**

Il inclina la tête, puis se leva.

- **_Je vais vous accompagner. _**Soupira-t-il.

Je fis un pâle sourire avant de sortir du bureau avec mon trio de stagiaires et le troisième associé. Surprenant tout le monde, je filais à l'opposer de mon bureau et celui d'Emmett pour le bureau de monsieur Whitlock. Sa secrétaire, Fanny, nous arrêta d'un mouvement de bras avant d'attraper son téléphone et d'attendre.

- **_Monsieur Whitlock, Bella Swan souhaite vous parler. Monsieur McCarty et trois autres personnes l'accompagnent. _**Dit-elle doucement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett, je me rendis compte qu'il n'apprécier pas sa façon de faire. Moi non plus. De surcroit, elle était dans la société que depuis deux mois. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur… Michelle Hills. La charmante fiancée de l'associé numéro deux.

- **_Tiens, toujours dans cette entreprise?_** Claqua sa voix dans le couloir, alors que Jasper écarquillait les yeux.

- **_Il semblerait mademoiselle Hills. _**Fis-je la tête droite. **_Ravie de vous revoir. _**

- **_Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, mademoiselle Swan. Veuillez vous écarter pour que je puisse sortir. _**

Ce que je fis tel un automate sous le regard étonné et sans réaction de l'assistance.

- **_A ce soir, mon amour! _**Souffla-t-elle en direction de Jasper qui avait le visage dur.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, ce dernier se détendit légèrement.

- **_Avez-vous besoin de moi pour une relecture ou autre? _**Réclamai-je le faisant froncer les sourcils.

- **_Non. Je ne pense pas. _**

- **_Bien. Je vais être en étude de dossier publicitaire pour le reste de la journée. Si vous avez un problème merci d'en tenir compte. _**

- **_Oui... bien sûr! _**

Je tournai les talons, mais Jasper m'arrêta en attrapant mon avant-bras.

- **_Je tiens à m'excuser pour Mademoiselle Hills. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser monsieur. De toute façon, je suis une simple employée. Excusez-moi. _**

Je tirai sur mon bras et il me relâcha. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Edward Cullen. Sa secrétaire, Mariya, m'analysa de haut en bas, lorsque je me postais en face de son bureau.

- **_Je souhaite savoir si monsieur Cullen a besoin de mes services aujourd'hui? _**

- **_Non. Bien sûr que non._** Fit-elle sur la défensive. **_Je suis sa secrétaire personnelle et je n'ai besoin de personne. _**Termina-t-elle me foudroyant du regard.

- **_Parfait. Je serais en étude de dossier publicitaire pour le reste de la journée. Merci d'informer monsieur Cullen. _**

- **_Il n'aura pas besoin de tes services, Bella. _**Claqua durement sa voix.

Sans rien ajouter, je tournais les talons. Je retournais à mon bureau le plus rapidement possible. Je fis signe au trio de regarder les dossiers publicitaires que j'avais sélectionnés pour eux et me mis à mon bureau avec les dossiers d'Emmett.

- **_Tout est ici. _**Fis-je pointant du menton, les contrats.

Emmett les récupéra, les analysa et me le redonna.

- **_Si vous avez le moindre problème, mademoiselle Swan venez me voir._**

- **_Oui_**. Chuchotais-je.

- **_Bella! _**Reprit-il me surprenant. **_Le moindre problème qui se dresse sur ton chemin. Est-ce clair?_**

Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir.

- **_Oui. Mais, je peux me défendre seule. _**

- **_Je n'en doute pas. Je vais avertir tout de même..._**

- **_Non_**. M'écriai-je me redressant sur mes jambes. **_Hors de question de le mêler à ça._** Grognai-je le faisant sourire.

Il leva les mains en l'air signe de retraite, puis tourna les talons doucement.

- **_Bonne chance! _**Clama-t-il au trio avant de fermer la porte de mon bureau.

- **_Ah... enfin du silence! _**Murmurais-je faisait plus ou moins rire les stagiaires. **_Allez au boulot._**

* * *

**_Hey, alors ?_**

**_Contente de ce 4ème chapitres ?_**

**_La suite quand la correction sera effectuer. _**

**_Patience les amies... à bientôt bisoussssss_**

**_Sab_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir à vous ! _**

**_voici la suite comme promis ! _**

**_Bonne lecture à très vite _**

**_Sab_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 5_**

La matinée avait passé en longueur. À midi, j'avais commandé sandwich pour mon groupe. J'avais parlé un peu avec eux et je les avais trouvés plus que sympathiques. J'avais également appris que le grand blond s'appelait Kevin et le brun Mickael. À dix-huit heures, je les vis mettre leurs manteaux et chuchoter ce qui m'interpela.

- **_Un problème?_** Demandais-je, relevant les yeux de mon cahier de notes.

C'est Clara qui se lança.

- **_On avait envie d'aller boire un verre. Est-ce que tu veux venir?_**

J'allai répondre positivement, lorsque je me souviens d'Edward. Je devais l'avertir.

- **_Euh... deux minutes._** Chuchotai-je.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et l'appela. Malheureusement, il ne répondit pas. Je pris le téléphone fixe posé sur mon bureau et composa son numéro abrégé. Personne non plus. Dernière tentative avec sa secrétaire. Mariya.

- **_Secrétaire personnelle Edward Cullen, bonsoir. _**

Une envie de lui tordre le cou monta violemment en moi.

- **_C'est Bella. Je cherche Edward. _**

- **_Oh... en voilà des manières. Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler Monsieur Cullen? Comme tout le monde? _**

- **_Mariya._** Soufflai-je, fortement. **_Est-ce qu'il est dans son bureau oui ou non?_**

- **_Peut-être. _**

Sans attendre, je raccrochai, attrapa mes affaires, les nerfs à vif.

- **_Je vais venir avec vous... mais d'abord, je vais tuer cette Russe qui me pourrit l'existence. _**

J'entendis, Clara glousser. D'un pas rapide, j'allai jusqu'à son bureau et me posta face à elle.

- **_La prochaine fois que je te demande s'il est là et que tu m'enverras chier comme ça..._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? _**Grogna-t-elle, se levant prestement de son siège.

Mariya pointa son doigt manucuré sur moi et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- **_Tu crois que tu es au-dessus de nous peut-être? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es rien. Une simple employée administrative ici? Autant ne dire pas grand-chose..._**

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix était montée dans les aigus, ayant ainsi l'attention de tous ceux non loin de nous. La porte du bureau d'Edward Cullen s'ouvrit brusquement. J'eu juste eu le temps de voir une femme. Blonde, grand, mince, remettre la bretelle de sa robe, avant de regarder en direction de mon patron.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_** S'étonna Edward passant de Mariya à moi rapidement.

- **_Vous étiez en rendez-vous et mademoiselle Swan voulait absolument vous voir!_** Souffla d'une petite voix limite enfantine la poupée russe.

J'en restai bouche bée. Clara allait riposter, mais je la fis taire d'un regard.

- **_J'avais une chose importante à voir avec vous... Mais visiblement je tombe plutôt mal._** Fis-je regardant la blonde dans son bureau par-dessus son épaule.

Edward serra la mâchoire, puis secoua la tête doucement, après l'avoir incliné sur le côté.

- **_Nous pouvons allez dans votre bureau quelques minutes mademoiselle Swan_**. Murmura-t-il pratiquement.

- **_Malheureusement, j'ai fini mes heures et j'aspire à rentrer chez moi. _**

Il secoua la tête encore une fois.

- **_Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Swan._** Dit-il, dans un petit sourire timide.

- **_À vous aussi, monsieur Cullen. _**

Je tournai les talons en prenant soin avant de regarder avec rage la Russe, qui se ratatina. J'attrapai Clara par le bras et la fis avancer. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je me trouvai face à Edward toujours au bout du couloir en pleine conversation avec sa secrétaire. Il tourna le visage vers moi et je pus voir ses traits durs et froids. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, lorsqu'il réalisa que je sortais du bâtiment avec deux hommes.

Heureusement, les portes se fermèrent et coupèrent la connexion visuelle. Nous venions de sortir du bâtiment, quand je reçus un appel d'Edward. Je l'ignorai aussitôt.

- **_Où allons-nous? _**M'enquis-je, doucement.

- **_Un bar tendance de l'autre côté de la ville. Tu vas adorer les cocktails. _**Soupira de bien-être Clara.

On prit le métro puis on changea deux fois de ligne. Finalement, on arriva au bar tendance qui portait le nom de « Teardrop' s ». Le bar était très design, avec des lumières laser et une musique assez électro. On prit place autour d'une table sur des tabourets hauts et je me maudis d'avoir mis une jupe si courte. D'ailleurs, plusieurs fois je surpris les deux garçons les yeux sur mes jambes.

- **_Tu veux un cocktail? _**Demanda Kevin, déjà sur pied.

- **_S'il te plait. _**Soufflai-je portant le regard de nouveau sur mon téléphone?

Six appels manqués. Tous de la même personne. J'allais le payer cher en rentrant. On discuta de tout et de rien durant quelques minutes, lorsque Kevin revient avec deux bières et deux cocktails d'une couleur bleue étrange.

- **_C'est du Curaçao. Tu ne crains rien!_** S'amusa Clara, portant déjà le sien à ses lèvres.

En effet, le cocktail était assez bon. Les minutes furent alors des heures. Lorsque je reposais mon regard sur mon téléphone, un message texte attira mon attention.

- **_Un amoureux impatient?_** Quémanda Clara sous le regard perplexe des deux autres.

- **_Amoureux, je ne sais pas... impatient... certainement._** Soupirai-je, levant les yeux en l'air.

Le trio rigola, tandis que j'ouvris le dis message pour le lire.

**_« Ne m'oblige pas à venir à toi pour avoir ton attention._**

**_Tu risques de le regretter amèrement. EC. »_**

Ma bonne humeur et le sang quittèrent mon corps. Mon teint devient presque livide, tandis que l'alcool me monter à la tête.

- **_Tout va bien?_** S'inquiéta, aussitôt Brian.

- **_Oui... oui... c'est les deux cocktails qui doivent me faire tourner la tête._** Répondis-je composant déjà le message.

**_« Je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et être loin de tout ça. B. »._**

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, ce qui m'étonna à moitié.

**_« Enfin! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te faire sortir de ce bar moi-même._**

**_Tu devais t'éloigner de moi? »._**

Venir me chercher? Non. Certainement pas. Mes doigts tremblaient sur le clavier de mon téléphone, tandis que les trois autres essayaient de discuter et de ne pas me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

**_« Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis Edward._**

**_Tout est chamboulé dans ma tête. »_**

La réponse qui suivit fut plus longue. Je pus même reprendre la conversation avec mes stagiaires.

**_« Rentre... »_**

Ce simple mot me vrilla l'estomac. Il voulait que je rentre chez lui! Pour me voir? Pour me parler? M'égueuler?

**_« Non... »_**

- Un troisième cocktail les filles? Demanda Brian, alors que mon téléphone vibrait une fois encore.

**_« Je t'en prie. »_**

Mon cœur battait vite et fort. En fait, sans m'en rendre compte un sourire venait de se poser sur mon visage.

**_« NON »_**

J'acceptai le nouveau verre et retourna à ma conversation. Lorsque Brian arriva, il me surprit à poser naturellement une main sur mon genou. Je fis mine de regarder mon téléphone, me dégageant ainsi de sa main. Il ne sembla pas se décourager, vu le regard soutenu qu'il me donna.

**_« N'utilise pas les GROS caractères contre moi. Si tu ne veux pas que cette soirée soit un CAUCHEMAR pour TOI comme pour MOI... sors de ce bar sur-le-champ. »_**

Il datait de deux minutes. Je relevais les yeux et je pris conscience d'une chose. Il était là. Edward Cullen était là. Dans ce bar. Sans éveiller les soupçons, je parcourus la foule autour de nous. Il y avait du monde, mais pas encore assez pour être inconfortable. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'Edward était quelques parts à nous épier. Je pris mon verre et le fini en trois gorgées sous le regard surpris des trois stagiaires.

- **_Je dois rentrer chez moi._** Leur expliquai-je. **_Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée._**

- **_Hey... attend, je vais te raccompagner._** Lâcha tout à trac Brian se levant aussi.

- **_Non... _**m'étranglai-je sur le qui-vive**_. Je... pas besoin, je vais prendre un taxi. _**

Je mis mon manteau rapidement et posa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table. Je quittai la table, mais Brian m'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- **_Attends, Bella. J'insiste vraiment pour te raccompagner. L'endroit n'est pas sûr, pour une femme seule. Crois-moi._**

Jetant un coup d'œil à mon portable, puis à l'horizon, je ne faisais pas très attention à Brian. L'homme s'était avancé encore plus. Il posa alors une main sur ma taille et je fis mon possible pour m'éloigner de lui.

C'est là que je vis la voiture. De l'autre côté de la rue. Les phares s'allumèrent, puis s'éteignirent.

- **_Mon taxi._** Souris-je tristement.

Brian me lâcha aussitôt, quand le chauffeur impatient recommença nous aveuglant presque.

- **_À demain._** Fis-je, m'élançant déjà à grands pas.

Le chauffeur ne sortit pas du véhicule comme je m'y attendais et je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Il était là. Le visage froid, dur. Il me faisait peur, ainsi, réalisai-je. Vraiment peur. Edward ne dit mot. Pas même quand son chauffeur, Jack lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre la route. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

J'avais presque peur de lui. Il ne parlait pas. Ne disait pas un mot. Il se contentant de me fixer. De froncer les sourcils et de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, où ses dents de temps à autre. Je voyais, aussi Jack regardait dans le rétroviseur de temps à autre ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lorsque le chauffeur personnel de mon patron et amant arriva finalement au carrefour de la société et de l'appartement d'Edward, mon cœur battit plus vite. J'avais des doutes. Allait-il me faire du mal? Il semblait réellement en colère. Une colère noire même. Je me ratatinai encore plus dans mon siège, lorsque Jack se gara dans le garage sous terrain. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétro et je vis Edward hocher la tête doucement.

Jack sorti du véhicule me laissant seule avec Edward, qui me fixait dangereusement. Lorsqu'il actionna un mouvement dans ma direction, un petit cri sorti de ma bouche. Aussitôt, je me maudis face à son regard outré. Ses yeux grands écarquillés me fixaient encore plus douloureusement.

- **_Sors de cette voiture._** Murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Ce que je fis aussitôt. Je mis de la distance entre lui et moi durant notre courte marche. Jack avait déjà appelé l'ascenseur, lorsqu'on arriva près des portes métalliques. Je priais intérieurement pour que le chauffeur de mon patron monte avec nous dans ce carré métallique. Edward toujours froid et distant passa la carte et les portes se refermèrent. Avec Jack dedans. Je soufflai de soulagement. Lorsqu'on arriva à l'étage et qu'on arriva dans le salon, la mâchoire m'en tomba. Madame Ross baissa la tête aussitôt. C'est là que je compris. Elle le craignait, elle aussi.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi?_** Ragea-t-il vivement surprenant tout le monde sauf... moi.

- **_Tiens... tu ne rentres donc jamais chez toi?_** Souffla étonnée la jeune sœur d'Edward à mon attention.

Mon patron se tourna vers moi, les yeux plissaient, puis me tendit la main. Je savais que si je la refusais j'étais perdue... alors je la récupérai et le vis souffler de soulagement. Nous étions deux contre eux.

- **_Elle vit ici depuis quelques jours... maintenant qui peut me dire ce que vous faites chez nous ?_**

Cela me tordit le ventre. Chez nous? Était-ce vraiment chez nous? Non. Nous étions chez lui. Je fis un effort surhumain pour paraître douce et gentille, mais rien à faire, j'étais tendue. Edward me rendait nerveuse. Je savais qu'il était énervé par ma sortie en douce. Je ne l'avais pas averti et j'avais refusé de rentrer... à plusieurs reprises. C'était un homme autoritaire et j'allais le regretter amèrement.

C'est T-Jay qui prit la parole essayant de calmer le jeu.

- **_J'ai voulu sortir en douce. Elles m'ont suivi._** Soupira-t-il.

- **_Et donc?_** Trancha Edward serrant ma main dans la sienne, un peu trop fort.

- **_Ben... j'avais prévenu que j'allais venir. _**S'étonna presque T-Jay. **_Mon appel d'hier!_**

Edward fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête.

- **_J'avais oublié. _**Grogna-t-il me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Je me ratatinai aussitôt, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune frère.

- **_Sers-nous à boire T-Jay... _**marmonna-t-il. **_Je dois m'entretenir avec Jack quelques minutes. _**

J'allais retirer ma main de la sienne, mais il me foudroya du regard aussitôt.

- **_Toi jeune fille, tu restes avec moi. _**Dit-il serrant la mâchoire.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Lorsqu'on passa devant madame Ross, il hocha la tête vers elle.

- **_Merci monsieur. Au revoir monsieur. Mademoiselle._** Dit-elle doucement.

Puis, elle disparut aussitôt. On alla tout droit vers le couloir menant à la chambre. Il stoppa devant notre porte et fit signe à Jack t'attendre.

- **_Va te changer. Quelques choses de simples et de confortables. As-tu compris? _**

Sa voix était basse et trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

- **_Oui._** Couinai-je malgré moi.

- **_Bien. Et dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre au salon. _**

Il claqua durement mes fesses me faisant pousser un petit cri, tourna la porte de la chambre, me laissa entrer et referma derrière moi. J'étais mal. Très mal. Pourtant, je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Je retirai ma robe qui sentait fortement l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette.

J'attrapai dans mon sac toujours pas rangé un t-shirt blanc manche longue fin, mon jean assez usé bleu foncé et des nouveaux sous-vêtements. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain de la chambre et pris soin de me donner un coup de frais avec de l'eau et un gant de toilette. Une fois fait, je mis mes habits et alla rejoindre le groupe au salon.

Les deux sœurs, Kacy et Amanda ne me quittèrent pas des yeux ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise. La première toujours une main sur le ventre, tandis que la demie sœur me regardait froidement.

- **_Tu as l'air... tendu?_** Quémanda T-Jay sur ses gardes.

- **_Non... Je suis juste fatiguée. Edward est toujours avec Jack?_** Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- **_Je suis là!_** Soupira l'intéresser entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Il vint jusqu'à moi posa un regard sur ma tenue et hocha la tête. Mission réussie. Je soufflai une fois encore de soulagement. Ma nuque me faisait mal, tellement j'étais à cran. Mes épaules étaient lourdes. Il posa un baiser sur mon front qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps, puis contourna le bar. Il sortit un verre qui emplit d'eau. Il revient vers moi et me donna le verre.

- **_Bois._**

Je le fis sans poser de question. Il alla le remplir à nouveau et sortit d'un tiroir des cachets d'aspirine. Je fis la grimace aussitôt.

- **_Fallait y réfléchir avant... ne penses-tu pas?_** Clama-t-il durement.

Je fis une chose alors incroyable qu'il le laissa sans voix : je levais les yeux en l'air.

- **_Je te demande pardon?_** Reprit-il la voix grave et dure.

Il actionna un mouvement vers moi et je lui fis les gros yeux qui l'arrêtèrent.

- **_Je... _**

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et reprit doucement.

- **_Je voulais juste sortir avec mes collègues de boulot_**. Murmurai-je, doucement pour ne pas être entendue, mais peine perdue avec ses sœurs et son frère.

- **_Sans prévenir personne!_** S'énerva aussitôt Edward.

- **_J'avais confiance._** Soupirai-je.

- **_Pas moi. Je me suis inquiété._** Lâcha-t-il réellement ce qui me statufia.

- **_Tu étais bien occupée._** Lui rappelai-je, aussitôt et le regrettant par la suite.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir et d'écarquiller grand les yeux.

- **_C'est à cause de ça?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Oui... non... oui... ah tu m'énerves à la fin. _**

Ah, voilà que je n'étais plus cohérente face à lui. Surtout que nous avions toujours l'attention.

- **_J'ai mal agis, mais toi aussi._** Chuchotai-je. **_Nous pourrions en parler... plus tard?_**

Il soupira de frustration, me donna le verre et le cachet. Lorsque j'eu fini mon verre, il me reprit le verre et le posa sur la table bruyamment. Attrapant ma main, il me fit aller droit vers son frère. Il prit le verre que lui tendait ce dernier et nous installa sur le divan. Entre ses sœurs et son frère.

- **_Très bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous?_** Marmonna-t-il, buvant une première gorgée du liquide ambré.

- **_Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps entre frères._** Bougonna T-Jay, me surprenant un peu.

Edward lui resta de marbre ce qui m'inquiéta un peu.

- **_Et vous?_** Dit-il à ses sœurs.

Les deux sœurs haussèrent les épaules l'air de rien. Edward leva les yeux en l'air me faisant plus ou moins sourire. Il le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il mit alors la télévision et tout le monde se focalisa dessus. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Edward m'analysait du coin de l'œil et je fis de même. Allait-il attaquer ici? Devant témoin?

T-Jay se racla la gorge me faisait tourner le visage vers lui.

- **_Euh... tu es sortie faire la fête?_** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je secouai avec lenteur la tête de haut en bas, ce qui me donna un haut-le-cœur.

- **_Où?_** Reprit-il.

La main d'Edward se resserra sur la mienne me faisant grimacer.

- **_Au Teardrop' s!_**

- **_Ah... je comprends l'irritation du frangin._** Grommela T-Jay, me surprenant.

- **_Pourquoi?_** M'enquis-je.

T-Jay jeta un regard vers son frère avant de poursuivre.

- **_C'est un endroit... peu fréquentable... sans escorte du moins... Crois-moi._** Rajouta-t-il devant ma petite mine.

Je ne dis mot. Les deux frères se regardèrent une seconde de plus, puis Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me lovai contre son torse aussitôt. Malgré la tension palpable entre nous, cela me fit le plus grand bien.

- **_Tu as mal à la tête?_**

- **_Non..._** Mentis-je sentant déjà le marteau piqueur cogner sur le crâne.

- **_Tu veux manger?_**

- **_Non..._**

- **_Tu n'as rien mangé depuis midi._** Me fit-il rappeler.

- **_Si... des..._**

Je ne terminais pas sa phrase. Il savait déjà que j'avais mangé des chips au bar. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Edward posa un baiser sur mon crâne, puis se dégagea de moi pour se lever. Il quitte le salon pour la cuisine. Je me contentais de regarder la télévision ignorant le reste des personnes.

- **_Il a l'air en… colère. _**Souffle doucement T-Jay.

- **_C'est parce qu'il l'est. _**Chuchotai-je sans quitter l'écran.

- **_Ah... bon courage alors! _**

- **_Il va me falloir plus que ça, je crois... _**rouspétai-je le faisant rire.

Edward entra dans le salon avec une grosse part de gâteau. Aussitôt, je me redressai et m'impatiente.

- **_Voilà qui est mieux!_** Ronronna pratiquement Edward surprenant tout le monde.

- **_Merci! _**Couinai-je presque, récupérant l'assiette et la fourchette.

- **_Mange tout. _**

- **_Pas besoin de me le dire ça! _**Souris-je, portant la première bouchée du fameux gâteau de madame Ross à la bouche.

Je soupire aussitôt de bien-être. Edward ricana faisant sursauter un peu tout le monde, sauf moi qui continue à manger.

Le frère et les deux sœurs venaient juste de partir. Je n'avais pas bougé du divan. Edward revient vers moi d'un pas lourd. Il me regarda sans afficher une expression en particulier ce qui n'annoncer rien de bon.

- **_Ta tête?_** Réclama-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

- **_Je ne sais pas!_** Chuchotai-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- **_Avant d'aller dormir, j'aimerais que nous revenions sur cette putain d'après-midi. _**

Sa voix était devenue grave au fil des mots. Je me ratatinai sur le divan, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus.

- **_Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi._**

- **_Vraiment?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Oui. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble! _**

Il en resta bouche bée.

- **_Et que crois-tu que nous faisons?_** Grogna-t-il. **_Comment qualifies-tu notre putain de relation?_**

J'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois que la situation le dépassait et que la colère prenait possession de lui, le mot « putain » se glissait dans ses phrases. J'avais envie de sourire, mais je me retiens de justesse.

- **_Bella! _**Aboya-t-il faisant un pas vers moi.

Je redressai les épaules ce qui l'arrêta.

- **_Arrête de me crier dessus. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? J'ai perdu mon appartement et maintenant je dois cohabiter avec un de mes trois patrons. Sans compter que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec les trois et que je dors dans le même lit que l'un d'eux. Tu peux comprendre que je suis perdue et fatiguée non?_**

- **_Je..._**

- **_Laisse-moi finir. _**Fis-je, claquant ma langue sur mon palais.

Son regard s'illumina, mais il me fit signe de continuer. Je repris mon souffle et reprit avec plus de douceur.

- **_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement, mais je suis... inquiète. J'ai plus ou moins fantasmé sur vous... sur toi... mais cela restait des fantasmes. Rien de plus. Aujourd'hui tout est différent et ça me fait peur. Que va-t-il se passer quand vous en aurez marre? Que tu en auras marre? _**

- **_Je peux te répondre? _**Demanda-t-il essayant de garder son calme.

Je hochai la tête craintivement, alors qu'il me rejoignait sur le divan. Il prit bien soin de ne pas me toucher tout de même ce dont je le remercier.

- **_Je ne vais pas te virer, ou te demander de déménager, Bella._**

- **_Pour le moment._** Rajoutais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- **_Tu as dû faire face à plusieurs choses ses derniers jours. J'en suis consciente. Je t'en demande peut-être un peu trop pour le moment. _**

On resta silencieux avant qu'une question me vienne en tête.

- **_Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée chez tes parents?_**

Son regard se voilà. Merde. Il souffla, passa une main sur son visage, qui alla se perdre dans ses cheveux. Edward se laissa encore plus aller dans le divan. J'avais une folle envie de le serrer contre moi. Avec crainte, je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il se tendit un peu, puis passa un bras autour de moi, alors que son autre main retirer les cheveux de mon visage. Durant de longues minutes, on se contenta de ça. Ce qui me fit le plus grand bien.

- **_Ma famille est compliquée._** Murmura-t-il.

- **_Toutes les familles le sont._** Bredouillai-je le cœur serré.

- **_Peut-être_**. Souffla-t-il posant un baiser sur mon front.

De nouveau ce silence. Mais, je savais qu'il allait enfin me parler. À son rythme.

- **_Mon père, Carlisle Junior à épouser ma mère, Esmée lorsqu'ils ont eu dix-huit ans. Ma sœur Kacy a vu le jour un an après._**

- **_C'est du rapide._** M'enquis-je timidement.

- **_En effet. Mon père voulait absolument un fils pour avoir un héritier. _**

- **_Et il a eu une fille?_** Grimaçai-je.

- **_Ouais..._** dit-il posant un autre baiser sur mon front. **_Mon père aimait Kacy, mais il voulait un fils plus que tout. Ce qui a causé la perte de leur couple._**

Quoi? Je voulus me redresser pour lui faire face, mais il m'en empêcha en serrant mon corps plus fort contre lui.

- **_Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie._**

Irritée, je me laissai tout de même faire.

- **_Mes parents se sont séparés un an après la naissance de Kacy. Mon père est tombé sous le charme d'une femme ultra riche. Yvette de Rochefort_**. Cracha-t-il. **_Cette femme était mariée à un français expatrié en Amérique. _**

- **_Pire qu'un film._** Marmonnai-je.

- **_Je ne te le fais pas dire._** Sourit-il, malgré la tension que je pouvais sentir en lui. **_Mon père a eu une relation de quelques semaines avec elle avant que ma mère Esmée lui dise qu'elle était enceinte. _**

- **_Oh! _**

Ma tête pivota vers lui. Cette fois, il me laissa faire. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon visage et posa un baiser sur le nez. Je lui fis un pâle sourire qu'il me rendit.

- **_Toi?_** Chuchotai-je pratiquement.

- **_Moi._** Sourit-il.

- **_Qu'a fait ton père?_**

- **_Il est revenu._** Soupira-t-il, m'invitant à me réinstaller sur son torse. **_Mon père a su se faire pardonner enfin plus ou moins. _**

C'est là que je compris.

- **_La petite blonde. _**Dis-je le faisant rire. **_Euh... _****_Amanda?_**

- **_Amanda! _**Confirma. **_Nous avons deux mois de différence. _**

- **_Tu es le plus vieux?_**

- **_Oui. _**Sourit-il. **_Ce qui l'irrite considérablement d'ailleurs. _**

- **_Et que s'est-il passé?_**

- **_Le mari d'Yvette a compris que l'enfant n'était pas de lui. Il lui a demandé de partir. Ce qu'elle a refusé. Il lui a certifié qu'il ne voulait pas de cette « chose » chez lui. _**

- **_Oh, c'est dur ça! _**

- **_Ouais... Amanda ne s'en remet toujours pas! _**

- **_Et après? _**

- **_Mon père avec l'accord de ma mère, qui avait conscience de la situation où se trouvait Amanda, a décidé de payer les frais d'hôpitaux et de récupérer l'enfant, lorsqu'elle arriverait à terme. _**

- **_Amanda n'a jamais vu sa mère? _**M'étranglai-je.

- **_Jamais. Et elle ne veut pas en entendre parler. Pour elle, Esmée est sa mère. Elle n'a connu qu'elle dans ce rôle. _**

- **_Et comment réagit ta mère? _**

Edward souffla doucement, puis le silence revient pour être brisé quelques secondes plus tard.

- **_Mon père avait eu son fils chéri. Ma mère avait retrouvé son mari. Sa famille était complète. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Malgré ses airs froids, ma mère est… sensible aux relations familiales._**

- **_Du genre?_**

- **_Sa famille passe avant tout. Pour le reste, elle est très froide et stricte. _**

- **_J'ai pu le remarquer._** Marmonnai-je, lorsqu'il resserrait ses bras autour de moi.

Il fit glisser son nez jusqu'à mon cou et nicha son visage contre mon visage.

- **_Tu sens bon._**

Je me sentis rougir.

- **_Et T-Jay?_** Demandai-je, essayant de faire abstraction à mes sentiments et mes réactions.

- **_T-Jay?_** S'étonna-t-il reculant un peu le visage pour m'analyser.

- **_Oui... c'est quoi son histoire? _**

- **_Il a eu la cuillère en argent à sa naissance._** Grogna Edward. **_Il a toujours vécu avec ses deux parents, son frère et ses sœurs. Pour lui tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _**

- **_Et pas toi?_**

Il se referma aussi sec. J'avais trop tiré sur la corde.

- **_Je suis fatigué et je crois que tu en sais assez maintenant pour comprendre ma famille._**

- **_Oui... mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi je suis venue avec toi ?_**

Il me lança un regard assez transperçant ce qui me fit comprendre que la discussion était close.

- **_Allons dormir. _**Soufflai-je me redressant.

- **_Attends... je suis bien là._** Lâcha-t-il dans une petite moue enfantine. **_Y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas... reposé ainsi. _**

- **_Moi aussi_**. Lui appris-je.

Il ne dit mot, mais actionna un mouvement vers la télécommande. Il appuya sur un des boutons du bas. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce mélodie de piano s'éleva.

- **_Tu aimes?_** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tant mieux. _**

On resta enlacés, ainsi sur le divan, tout en écoutant la musique. D'une oreille pour ma part et d'une autre son cœur.

* * *

**_Alors ? Quand avez vous pensé _****_?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Coucou à vous ! _**

**_Bien. L'histoire prend forme. Les secrets commencent à sortir des tiroirs... _**

**_Avez vous pensez à ce qui suit ? _**

**_ne pas se fier au apparence... _**

**_faut laisser un peu de temps au temps. _**

**_ne pas trop se poser de question. attendre. et apprécier :)_**

**_Amicalement, _**

**_Sabrina_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 6_**

Mon sommeil fut étrange et pas vraiment reposant. Un mal de tête atroce me mit de mauvaise humeur. Edward n'était plus dans le lit. Ni dans l'appartement d'ailleurs. Je pris mon petit déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet. Pas de madame Ross, non plus. Un petit coup d'œil à ma montre, pour me rendre compte que j'avais dix minutes de retard. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'arrive à mon bureau avec vingt minutes de retard.

J'avais quatre-vingt-deux messages en attente de lecture sur ma boite mail. Je passais donc la première heure seule à rédiger des réponses. L'heure suivante à lire les idées sur les différents dossiers publicitaires à venir qu'avaient trouvées les trois stagiaires d'ailleurs où étaient-ils?

Juste avant midi, la secrétaire d'Emmett m'appela.

- **_Bella Swan!_**

- **_Bella, c'est Anita. _**

- **_Bonjour, _**soupirai-je, fixant l'heure et me maudissant d'avoir répondu.

- **_Monsieur McCarty souhaite te voir maintenant._** Lâcha-t-elle tel un supplice.

- **_Je suis dans un dossier important. _**Lui appris-je.

- **_Il m'a demandé d'insister, Bella._**

- **_J'arrive_**. Soupirai-je.

Je fermai mon poste téléphonique pour signaler mon absence de mon bureau, ferma ma boite mail, également, et me dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le bureau d'Emmett. Sa secrétaire personnelle, Anita, me donna un petit sourire désolé avant de mettre son manteau et quitter son poste pour la pause de midi.

- **_Bon appétit._** Fis-je, frappant à la porte de mon patron.

- **_Merci, à toi aussi. _**

Emmett cria un « entrer », qui me fit lever les yeux. Il était assis derrière son bureau, le nez dans plusieurs diapositives photo.

- **_Nous venons d'avoir les premières photos de Monsieur Mentis._**

- **_Et? _**

- **_Approche. _**

Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac. Après avoir fermé la porte, j'approchai de son bureau, craintivement.

- **_Plus près Bella. _**Chantonna-t-il.

J'étais à ses côtés. Doucement, il me donna un cliché et avant même de pouvoir l'attraper, je me retrouvais sur ses genoux.

- **_Est-ce que je te fais peur? _**Demanda-t-il, essayant d'être délicat.

- **_Non. _**Couinai-je.

- **_Alors pourquoi cette distance?_**

- **_Nous sommes... au travail! _**

Il me fit un sourire renversant avant de pose ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je retiens aussitôt ma respiration ce qui me fit encore plus mal à la tête.

- **_Toujours la gueule de bois?_** Réclama-t-il caressant doucement mes cheveux.

- **_Oui. _**

Il me posa la tête sur son épaule, me tenant fermement contre lui. J'étais sur ses genoux comme une petite fille de dix ans, ce qui me fit sourire. Emmett caressait mes cheveux sans interruption. J'étais bien. Étrangement bien.

- **_Tu peux me promettre quelques choses? _**Questionna-t-il, me prenant au dépourvu.

- **_Dans la limite du raisonnable, oui. _**

- **_Évidemment, ne va plus dans ce bar. _**

- **_Pourquoi? _**

- **_Celui qui tient le bar est un ancien ami de Jasper. _**

- **_Et? _**

- **_Il n'a pas bonne réputation. _**

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui donner ma parole. C'était un bar très en vogue et j'appréciais m'y rendre. Je me redressai et me pencha sur les différentes photos devant moi. Je les analysai les unes après les autres. Emmett faisait courir sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Plus il montait, plus il descendait. Je lui tournais le dos, les fesses sur ses genoux. Mais très vite, je me retrouvais assise sur son anatomie gonflée.

- **_Tu m'excites trop! _**Soupira-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors me contenta de faire comme si de rien. Il commença, alors à bouger doucement sous moi ce qui me donna très vite chaud.

- **_J'aime te voir dans cette position. _**Chantonna-t-il posant un baiser sur mon dos.

Il entama alors des rotations du bassin qui fit écraser son anatomie contre mes fesses et une partie de mon sexe. J'avais chaud. Je n'arrivais pas me concentrer. Il entoura un bras autour de ma hanche me rapprochant de lui. Il me donna alors de grands coups de reins, qui me transportaient. Il me baisait avec nos vêtements en rempart. Trop sexy. Nos respirations étaient chaotiques. Putain, j'avais envie de lui.

- **_Non._** Fis-je, réalisant ce que nous faisions.

Emmett s'arrêta aussitôt.

- **_Non? _**Répéta-t-il un léger sourire dans la voix.

- **_Non. Je... nous devons arrêter. _**

On resta immobile quelques secondes.

- **_Tu veux que j'arrête ça?_**

Il entama un long va-et-vient, qui me donna des frissons de bonheur.

- **_Oui_**. Couinai-je. **_Je ne veux pas!_**

Emmett relâcha la pression autour de ma taille. Chancelante, je me remis debout près de sa chaise.

- **_Quel revirement de situation. _**Chuchota-t-il. **_Je pensais que tu aurais attendu encore quelques semaines avant de stopper tout cela. Mais bon... c'est ton choix. _**Marmonna-t-il, compréhensif.

- **_Oui. Je... je suis désolée. Mais, je ne souhaite plus avoir ce genre de relation à l'avenir. _**

- **_Oui. Je respecte cette demande, Bella._**

Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage ce qui me détendit aussitôt.

- **_Tu vaux tout l'or du monde, Bella. Crois-moi... enfin bon... _**

Je me sentis rougir violemment.

- **_Ah... ça va quand même me manquer dit donc... _**

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise, mais il ne continua pas son monologue.

- **_Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tu veux bien regarder les photos avant de partir? _**

- **_Bien sûr, Emmett._**

Il me gratifia d'un sourire moqueur et me présenta de nouveau les photos. Quinze minutes plus tard, il me stoppa dans mon activité.

- **_Tu devrais allez manger quelques choses, Edward risque de nous tuer sinon. _**

Je secouai la tête avant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes vêtements.

- **_Alors ce mal de tête? _**Réclama-t-il avant que je sorte du bureau.

- **_J'ai moins mal. _**Souris-je, réalisant qu'en effet j'avais pas mal ou presque plus. **_Merci! _**

Il me fit un sourire renversant, qui me donna à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre. Lorsque, je sortis du bureau, je rougis instantanément. La secrétaire, Anita était de retour.

- **_Oh... il t'a gardé toute la pause? _**S'étrangla-t-elle vraiment désolé.

- **_Oui. Un problème sur les photos reçues. _**

- **_Je suis désolée. Tu veux que je t'apporte un sandwich ou autre?_**

- **_ Non... je vais sortir m'acheter quelques choses. L'air frais me fera du bien._**

En réalité, j'avais une culotte à changer.

Je pris mon repas seule. Edward n'était toujours pas là. Aucun message de lui non plus. Madame Ross me souhaita une bonne après-midi avant de nous quitter comme souvent dans l'ascenseur. Durant une demi-heure, je travaillai sur les photos de monsieur Mentis. Emmett me les avait données, après que je sois partie des bureaux. Penser à lui me donna à nouveau chaud.

Je ne savais pas, si Edward était encore fâché contre moi. Mais j'avais étrangement envie de le voir. Cela tombait bien, puisque j'avais des documents à lui faire signer. J'attrapai la pile sur mon bureau et me dirigea d'un pas assuré jusqu'au sien. Plusieurs personnes, me firent des petits sourirent sur mon trajet ce qui m'inquiéta un peu.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan, je pourrais vous voir quand vous aurez une seconde?_**

Monsieur Carl, le chef informatique me regardait avec insistance ce qui m'irrita au plus haut point.

- **_Pas maintenant, je suis désolée. Je dois m'entretenir avec monsieur Cullen. _**

- **_Très bien. Venait me voir lorsque vous aurez fini. C'est assez urgent. _**

Je fis un signe positif en criant négativement à l'intérieur. Hors de question de rendre visite à monsieur Carl. Avais-je le choix?

Il me laissa partir et c'est là que je le vis. T-Jay. Il était là. Assis sur le bureau de la secrétaire d'Edward, Mariya Petrojeova. Il venait juste de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Mariya, quand je me postais près d'eux. Il tourna la tête vers moi dans un petit sourire, puis se figea.

- **_Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen._** Murmurai-je doucement.

- **_Ben ça alors... Bella! Tu travailles ici? _**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je. **_Monsieur Cullen est disponible? _**Réclamai-je à la secrétaire priant pour qu'elle ne dise rien de compromettant.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et attendit.

- **_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais pour Edward! _**Râla pratiquement T-Jay me surprenant.

- **_Je ne pensais pas que cela était utile. _**Marmonnai-je, tandis que Mariya fronçait les sourcils.

- **_J'aurais compris plus de choses. _**Dit-il me déstabilisant.

- **_Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan souhaite vous faire signer des papiers._** Dit la secrétaire nous analysant tour à tour.

T-Jay c'était tellement rapprochait de moi, que nous nous touchions presque.

- **_…_**

- **_Oui, merci Monsieur! _**

Elle raccrocha et me foudroya du regard.

- **_Il arrive! _**Cracha-t-elle.

T-Jay fronça les sourcils, alors que je faisais un grand sourire hypocrite. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Edward en sortit avec la même femme que la veille. Son regard froid et destructeur fut aussitôt capté par le mien. Encore? Pestai-je intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il la revoir à nouveau? Pas après le moment doux d'hier soir, pestai-je intérieurement. Puis, son regard passa à T-Jay toujours assis sur le bureau.

- **_Putain Ed', tu déconnes à plein tube là. _**Ragea aussitôt T-Jay sautant sur ses pieds.

- **_La ferme! _**Cracha le concernant tout en se tournant vers la fille dernière lui. **_C'est la dernière fois que tu remets les pieds ici. Est-ce clair?_**

La blonde renifla sans répondre.

- **_Ne me fait pas répéter Clara. _**Grogna-t-il me donna froid dans le dos.

- **_Oui. J'ai compris._** Pleura-t-elle.

- **_Bien. Maintenant, sors de cet immeuble sans faire de scandale. _**

La blonde redressa la tête et le foudroya du regard.

- **_Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Edward._**

Il ne dit mot, préférant s'approcher de moi. Je vis par-dessus son épaule ladite Clara partir énergiquement.

- **_Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle Swan? _**Demanda-t-il la voix beaucoup plus douce.

T-Jay eut un mouvement de recul et un petit cri d'étonnement. Edward lui jeta un regard en biais et le frère se reprit aussitôt. Je lui sortis les trois documents à signer et attendit près de lui qu'il est lu et signe. Mariya ne quittait pas des yeux les deux mâles ce qui me contraria.

- **_Autre chose mademoiselle Swan?_**

- **_Non, monsieur Cullen. _**

- **_Vous avez passé votre pause déjeuner avec monsieur McCarty?_** Réclama-t-il beaucoup plus bas.

Il me fixait avec les yeux plissés ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. J'eus alors chaud et froid en même temps. Je venais de prendre conscience que j'avais failli coucher avec mon second patron. Hier, j'étais dans ses bras à lui. Qu'elle était notre relation? Allait-il me faire une crise de jalousie? Allait-il me dire de faire mes affaires? Non. Emmett ne semblait pas en colère de mon refus. Étais-je à Edward? À lui? Comment pouvais-je être à lui? Sortions-nous ensemble? Ah tant de questions sans réponse...

- **_Oui._** Chuchotai-je la voix étranglée. **_Nous avons... étudié les photos de monsieur Mentis. _**

- **_Très bien et tout c'est bien passé?_**

Dans le son de sa voix, je savais qu'il était au courant. Peut-être même qu'Emmett le lui avait dit.

- **_Oui, monsieur._** Fis-je, évitant avec soin son regard.

Je le vis tout de même serrer la mâchoire ce qui me confirma sa mauvaise humeur.

- **_Avez-vous pris le temps de déjeuner? _**Dit-il avec plus de force.

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Il secoua la tête positivement, puis fit signe à son frère de le suivre dans son bureau. Ce dernier s'exécuta le visage dur. Mon dieu, deux Cullen en colère!

- **_Ravie de t'avoir revu Bella. _**Dit-il passant devant moi et son frère.

- **_De même monsieur Cullen. _**

Edward regarda durement Mariya, qui se ratatina aussitôt.

- **_Merci d'avertir la sécurité que Clara est indésirable à partir de maintenant. Appeler monsieur McCarty et Whitlock et dit leur que je les attends._**

- **_Oui, monsieur._**

- **_Nous allons être indisponibles durant une heure. _**Précisa-t-il à elle, comme à moi.

Sans attendre, je pris mes affaires et tournèrent les talons. J'avais une heure de liberté, souris-je intérieurement. Je rentrais dans mon bureau et trouva un message sur mon téléphone portable.

**_« 15h30 dans le petit parc près de l'école? »_**

Mon cœur tambourina fortement dans ma poitrine. Je répondis aussitôt.

**_« J'arrive! »_**

Je mis ma veste, prit mon sac et composa un mail à mon charmant patron.

De : Bella Swan – Employee administrative

À : Edward Cullen – PDG.

Objet : Rendez-vous extérieur.

J'ai un rendez-vous de dernière minute dans le centre.

Je reviens quand je le peux.

Mlle Bella Swan.

J'appuyai sur envoyé et fila à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur. J'avais beaucoup plus qu'un simple rendez-vous. Je pris le métro et fis deux changements avant que mon téléphone ne sonne.

- **_Allo? _**Quémandai-je sans avoir lu l'appelant.

- **_Monsieur Carl te cherche depuis une demi-heure. Où es-tu?_** Ragea la secrétaire de monsieur Cullen.

- **_J'ai averti ton patron que je devais m'absenter des bureaux quelques minutes. _**

- **_Rien à foutre_**, cracha-t-elle durement.**_ Tu te crois encore une fois au-dessus des règles?!_**

- **_Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, petite conne. _**Lâchai-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Par la suite, je courrais presque jusqu'au petit parc près de l'école élémentaire. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie jouaient ensemble sur la balançoire.

- **_Bella! _**Hurla une petite fille de sept ans courant déjà dans ma direction.

Je la rattrapai au vol et la fit tournoyer dans mes bras.

- **_Ma puce comme tu grandis vite_**.

- **_Tu m'as manqué. _**Pleura-t-elle aussitôt.

- **_Non, Sophie. Ne pleure pas on a déjà pas assez le temps devant nous. _**

Elle m'entraina jusqu'à notre frère. James, quinze ans. Un jeune garçon robuste, avec un corps formé, doté d'une intelligence incroyable. Lorsque j'arrivais près de lui, il me serra de toutes ses forces, me faisant presque mal.

- **_Hey James. Comment tu vas?_**

Mon jeune frère de quinze ans me regarda avec tendresse tout en se dégageant de moi.

- **_Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas._**

Je le regardai par-dessous mes sourcils ce qui le fit sourire.

- **_Je t'assure Bella, je suis juste content de te voir._**

- **_Moi aussi, James. _**

On décida de profiter de nos retrouvailles rapides pour parler de notre semaine. De l'école pour James et des copines pour Sophie. Une demie heure plus tard, le téléphone de mon frère sonna mettant fin à notre moment familial.

- **_C'est madame Rosaline._**

- **_Répond_**. Soufflai-je toujours Sophie sur mes genoux.

- **_Allo?_** Fit-il craintivement.

- **_... _**

- **_Oui, nous sommes au parc. Sophie voulait vraiment jouer avant de rentrer. _**

- **_… _**

- **_Oui, madame Rosalie. Nous rentrons tout de suite._**

Mon frère raccrocha et grimaça.

- **_On doit partir._**

Sophie se tourna vers moi et me serra fort, tellement fort que j'eus le cou en feu, lorsqu'elle me relâcha.

- **_Je te promets de tout faire pour venir vous voir le weekend prochain._**

- **_D'accord, _**sanglota-t-elle.**_ Je t'aime Bella! _**

- **_Je t'aime, aussi ma Sophie. Sois sage pour que je puisse venir d'accord. _**

- **_Promis! _**

Elle quitta mes genoux, rajusta son blouson et attrapa son sac, alors que James vint me serrait à son tour.

- **_Que des bonnes notes, James. Tu sais qu'elles trouveront toujours un moyen pour ne pas que je vienne._**

- **_Je sais. _**

Il posa un doux baiser fraternel sur ma joue, se dégagea de moi et attrapa la main de notre sœur. Ils partirent me laissant encore seule. Je détestais ça. Je devais rentrer. Cependant, j'en étais incapable.

Mon cœur pleurait de tristesse et de désespoir. Nos parents étaient morts d'un accident de voiture, lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. J'ai vécu à l'orphelinat Sainte Claire durant quatre ans avec mes frère et sœur avant d'avoir mes dix-huit ans. À ce moment-là, les responsables ont jugé bon que je trouve un travail et un appartement. Au début, j'avais le droit de visite presque quotidien pour mon frère et ma sœur. Puis, les visites sont devenues hebdomadaires, pour enfin être mensuelles. Les responsables de l'orphelinat trouvaient toujours un moyen pour retarder mes visites. Ce qui me rendait folle de rage.

Je repris le chemin vers l'entreprise et mon nouvel appartement le cœur lourd. Combien de temps cela allait encore durer? Pourquoi refusait-il de me donner la garde de ma famille?

Je pris l'ascenseur sans vraiment faire attention à mon entourage. C'est quand les portes s'ouvrirent que je pris conscience de tout.

- **_Madame Swan, je crois que nous allons avoir une conversation sur vos responsabilités dans cette entreprise et sur vos horaires de travail._**

- **_Je ne suis pas d'humeur, monsieur Carl. _**Grognai-je, aussitôt surprenant un peu tout le monde, moi la première.

Il en resta d'ailleurs bouche bée.

- **_Je vous ai attendu toute la journée. J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous courir après._**

- **_Et j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter parler de processeur informatique, qui ne m'intéresse pas tout laissant vos yeux parcourir mon corps. _**

Mouché pour la deuxième fois. J'allais le regretter.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan, vous faites preuve de subordination. Vous en rendez-vous compte?_** Questionna-t-il durement.

- **_Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur Carl. Cependant, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer aujourd'hui. _**

- **_Vous avez pourtant eu le temps pour sortir de la société sur votre temps de travail._** Ragea-t-il le regard perçant.

- **_Vous souhaitez me mettre un avertissement? Très bien, allez-y. Puis-je retourner à mon bureau? _**

Il plissa les yeux et me laissa passer. C'est là que je vis les nombreuses personnes dans le couloir. Tout le monde ou presque à notre étage avait vu et entendu mon pétage de plomb.

J'entrai dans mon bureau, refermai la porte avant de fondre en larmes. Voilà. J'avais perdu le contrôle... encore!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restais là. Derrière la porte à pleurer. C'est un petit coup contre celle-ci que me fit reprendre pied sur terre.

- **_Ouvre!_**

Cette voix. Je pouvais la reconnaître n'importe où. Allait-il me crier dessus? Ici? Devant tout le monde? Un sanglot étouffé sortit de mes lèvres.

- **_Ouvre cette porte! _**Reprit-il avec plus de force.

Je me relevai doucement et tourna la poigné. Edward y entra sans tarder et prit soin de refermer la porte.

- **_Monsieur Carl sort tout juste de mon bureau... furieux! _**M'expliqua-t-il. **_Il souhaite que tu aies un avertissement._**

Une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue.

- **_Je le mérite. _**Soupirai-je.

- **_Monsieur Carl est un sale con. Tout le monde le sait._** Ronchonna-t-il. **_Mais, je vais quand même devoir te mettre cet avertissement. Tout le monde a entendu votre petite scène. _**

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_Pourquoi lui avoir répondu, Bella?_**

Je haussai les épaules impuissantes.

- **_Je ne sais pas. Il m'énerve depuis une semaine. Il me cherche._**

- **_Il te cherche?_**

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas doucement.

- **_Explique-toi?_**

- **_Il... lui et Nils sont comme deux chiens fous en chasse! _**Crachai-je.

Edward se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Ils t'ont déjà... touché?_**

- **_Non. Mais, c'est pour ça que je refuse de le voir seul dans son bureau. _**Soupirai-je.

Edward avança une main vers moi. Il essuya une larme, qui venait de s'écouler le long de ma joue.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_** Réclama-t-il torturer.

- **_Tu veux vraiment le savoir? _**

- **_À ton avis?_** Grogna-t-il me faisait presque sourire.

Il m'attira doucement à lui et fit passer ses bras autour de mon corps. Je laissai aussitôt reposer ma tête sur son torse solide.

- **_Tu peux te reposer sur moi, Bella._**

- **_Non._** Dis-je sans attendre.

Je le sentis se crisper aussitôt. Putain, je manquais de diplomatie avec lui.

- **_Pourquoi? _**Chuchota-t-il craintivement.

Je ne pus pas lui dire la vérité. Alors, je pris en excuse ce qui me vient en tête.

- **_Tu es mon patron!_**

- **_Tu veux que je te vire?_**

Je m'écartai aussitôt de lui.

- **_Pitié... non. J'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez. Je travaille dur, plus que tout le monde. Je fais des heures supplémentaires et je… ne fais pas ça Edward... j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail._**

- **_Hey, doucement, c'était censé être une blague._** Lâcha-t-il vivement, attrapant mon visage entre ses mains.

Puis, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Je me dégageai aussitôt de lui, son regard devant noir menaçant dans la seconde.

- **_Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça._** Cracha-t-il mauvais. T**_u peux jouer autant que tu veux à ce jeu avec Jasper et Emmett, mais pas moi. _**

- **_Je..._**

- **_Rien à foutre._** Hurla-t-il me glaçant le sang.

Il recula d'un pas. Ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant brutalement. J'en resté stupéfaite.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, je la passais dans mon bureau. Loin de tout le monde. Je fis des photocopies, je triais les documents... des tâches répétitives qui ne nécessitaient pas la partie logique de mon cerveau. Le pauvre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et réagir. À dix-neuf heures, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

- **_Entrer._** Dis-je doucement.

Emmett entra dans le bureau, prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte.

- **_Tu comptes dormir ici? _**Réclama-t-il sur un ton joueur.

- **_Oui. _**Soupirai-je.

Mon téléphone vibra, signe d'un nouveau message texte.

**_« Madame Rosaline c'est que nous étions ensemble! »_**

- **_Merde._** Crachai-je, furieuse contre moi-même.

**_« Je peux appeler? »_**

- **_Tout va bien?_** Réclama Emmett, en entrant un peu plus dans le bureau.

- **_Non_**. Crachai-je. **_Je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Tu peux le dire à Edward. _**

Ledit concerné entra au moment même où la réponse de mon frère me vint.

**_« Oui. J'ai 5 minutes avant qu'elle ne vienne voir ce que je fais »_**

- **_Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Bella!_** Expliqua calmement Emmett, sans quitter du regard Edward.

Sans répondre, je composai le numéro de James. Il répondit dans la seconde.

- **_Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, Bella. _**Pleura-t-il, lorsqu'il décrocha.

- **_Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien. Comment elle l'a découverts? _**Demandai-je essayant de garder mon calme.

- **_Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'elle va refuser ta visite le weekend prochain? _**

- **_Je vais l'appeler. Arrête de pleurer, James. _**Murmurai-je, le cœur meurtri.

- **_D'accord._** Renifla-t-il.

- **_James?_**

- **_Oui? _**

- **_Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas été puni?_**

- **_Non_**. **_Mais, je pense qu'elle va accompagner Sophie à l'école maintenant. _**

Merde. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- **_Je t'aime._**

- **_Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Tu me tiens au courant?_**

- **_Je t'envoie un message promis. Dors bien et veille sur Sophie. _**

- **_Je te le jure! _**

Je raccrochai et composai le numéro de la directrice principale de l'orphelinat. Madame Rosaline.

- **_C'est un appel privé._** Fis-je à mes deux patrons.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Edward prit place naturellement sur une des chaises de la pièce. Je le considérai durement, alors que la directrice répondait finalement.

- **_Etablissement Sainte-Claire! Madame Rosaline bonsoir. _**

Je fermai les yeux en me tortillant sur mon siège. Je détestais l'appeler.

- **_Bonsoir Madame Rosaline. C'est Bella Swan._** Chuchotai-je le cœur battant fort.

- **_Je sais très bien Bella. _**Souffla-t-elle doucement. **_Ton frère a dû te mettre au courant. J'attendais ton appel. _**

- **_Oui._** Couinai-je aussitôt. **_Il est... triste, je pense! _**

- **_Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous voir sans une personne responsable de l'établissement ou un employé de l'état, Bella. Tu le sais très bien._**

- **_Je vous en supplie madame Rosaline. Vous me connaissez très bien. Vous savez que je ne leur ferais jamais de mal. _**Dis-je rapidement un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_C'est une décision de justice Bella. Pas la mienne._** Reprit-elle ne lâchant pas le morceau comme bien souvent.

- **_Vous avez déjà fait un rapport?_** Demandai-je un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Non. Mais je dois le rédiger. _**

- **_Je vous en prie. _**Pleurai-je. **_Ne fait pas ça. Sophie a besoin de moi. Je lui ai promis de venir le weekend prochain. _**

- **_Il fallait y penser avant Bella._** Me réprimanda-t-elle vivement.

- **_Je... _**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle avait raison. Comme toujours.

- **_Bella? _**Dit-elle plus doucement.

- **_Hum? _**

- **_Tu vas bien? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Le travail? _**

- **_Très bien._** Soupirais-je.

Un silence s'en suivit. Edward me fixait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- **_Les deux derniers courriers que nous t'avons envoyés nous sont revenus. _**Lâcha-t-elle faisant tomber une pierre dans mon ventre.

- **_J'ai déménagé y a une semaine. _**Marmonnai-je fermant les yeux vivement pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

- **_Pourquoi n'avons pas eu la nouvelle adresse? _**Me réprimanda-t-elle comme si j'avais encore quinze ans.

- **_Je ne savais pas si j'allais rester dans mon nouveau logement._** Soupirai-je alors que la mâchoire d'Edward se contracta.

La colère et la fureur l'envahissent aussitôt. Emmett vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui dit quelques mots. Edward ferma les yeux et répondit trop bas pour mes pauvres oreilles.

- **_Et tu comptes y rester?_**

- **_ Oui. Je pense pouvoir y rester. _**

- **_Est-ce correcte Bella?_**

Un petit rire me prit.

- **_Oh, oui madame Rosaline. L'appartement où je vis est plus que correct._**

Edward leva les yeux en l'air, puis souris tendrement. Tiens, il n'est plus en colère.

- **_Puis-je avoir l'adresse?_**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit relever un sourcil à Edward. Je lui chuchotai presque l'adresse et attendit.

- **_C'est l'adresse de ton travail. _**Râla, aussitôt, Madame Rosaline.

- **_Oui, en effet. _**

- **_Il me faut celle où tu habites, Bella! _**Me reprocha-t-elle.

- **_C'est l'adresse où j'habite._** Soupirai-je essayant de parler doucement.

Madame Rosaline ne dit mot durant une longue période.

- **_Tu dors sur ton lieu de travail?_**

- **_Sur les appartements au-dessus. _**

- **_Il n'y a pas d'appartement au-dessus._** Râla-t-elle.**_ J'ai tous les documents te concernant et je peux te garantir que tu ne peux pas habiter dans cet immeuble. _**

- **_Je ne mens pas! _**Rétorquai-je avec force.

- **_Les preuves prouvent le contraire, Bella. Je suis désolé. _**

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et Edward sauta sur ses pieds pour tendre la main. Quoi? Que voulait-il faire?

- **_Le téléphone Bella!_**

- **_Tu ne peux pas. C'est un appel privé. _**

- **_Donne-moi le téléphone. _**Cracha-t-il durement.

Je lui mis dans la main le cœur battant fort. Trop fort. Mes deux mondes allaient se rencontrer. Étais-je capable de supporter cela?

- **_Bonsoir ici Edward Cullen, PDG principal de M.C.W. à qui ais-je l'honneur?_**

Je fermai les yeux et prit ma tête entre mes mains. Putain... nous y étions.

- **_Un orphelinat?_** S'étrangla-t-il pratiquement.

- **_…_**

- **_Non. Je ne savais pas! _**Murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Je ne voulais pas entendre. Trop dur pour moi. Peut-être même qu'il n'allait plus vouloir de moi après cet appel. Peut-être qu'il allait me demander de trouver un autre appart. Allais-je devoir trouver un autre travail? Non. Je ferais tout ce qu'il me demande.

- **_Oui. Je comprends. Je peux vous garantir que Bella vie bien au-dessus des bureaux de la société. Je suis le propriétaire des locaux et du seul appartement disponible._**

- **_…_**

- **_Oui. J'aspire à lui demander des fiançailles!_**

Je relevai la tête si vite pour lui faire face que ma tête me tourna. Fiancé? Nous allons nous fiancer?

Je devais presque ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau là, car un petit sourire en coin s'installa sur son visage beaucoup trop beau pour être réel.

- **_Bien sûr. Je vous envoie tous les papiers pour rétablir la situation à la première heure demain matin._**

- **_…_**

- **_Avec plaisir._** Ricana-t-il. Bonne soirée.

Il me tendit le téléphone avec un large sourire.

- **_Elle souhaite te parler à nouveau._**

Je hochai la tête en récupérant le téléphone.

- **_Madame Rosaline!_** Ma voix été partie très haute dans les aigus ce qui nous fit tous grimacer dans le bureau.

- **_Depuis combien de temps entretiens-tu cette relation?_** Fit-elle très intriguée.

- **_Quelques semaines._** Grommelai-je n'aimant pas lui mentir.

- **_Il a l'air... très bien, Bella. _**Dit-elle sincèrement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui parlait à voix basse avec Emmett.

- **_Oui. Un homme bien._** Soupirai-je doucement ce qui attira le regard des deux hommes.

- **_Je te rappelle en début de semaine prochaine pour ta visite du weekend. J'espère que tu ne nous mettras pas des bâtons dans les roues Bella._**

- **_Je vous le promets, Madame Rosaline. _**

- **_Bonne soirée, ma petite. _**

- **_Bonne soirée, Madame._** Souris-je tendrement.

Je reposai le téléphone sur la table et craqua pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mes sanglots et mes pleurs furent lourds et pesants. Des bras vinrent m'entourer. Edward. L'odeur délicieuse et si charismatique d'Edward Cullen.

- **_Merci._** Pleurai-je contre son torse.

- **_Chut... doucement._**

J'avais mangé, pris une douche relaxante et m'étais mise au lit. Edward était dans son bureau depuis notre retour. Il avait juste pris le temps de diner avec moi avant de partir. Emmett n'était pas resté, après mes pleurs. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Edward entra dans la chambre avec seul vêtement un bas de pyjama. Il était super sexy ainsi. Enfin, un peu plus qu'avec son costume cravate, qui le rend charismatique.

Edward vint jusqu'au lit avec un sourire au coin qui me fit pester contre moi-même. J'étais trop transparente. Je me mis sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

- **_J'aime te voir m'attendre dans le lit, ma douce. _**Chuchota-t-il me prenant contre lui.

Mon cœur eut un pincement. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais eu droit à ses mots. J'avais le dos collé à son torse, le corps coller au sien. C'était... reposant.

- **_Tu vas mieux? _**Demanda-t-il posant un baiser sous mon oreille.

- **_Oui. Je crois. _**

- **_J'ai des questions plein la tête, Bella. _**

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_Pour information, les documents sont prêts à être envoyés._**

- **_Merci infiniment. _**

On resta silencieux quelques minutes. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à mes gestes. Ma main s'était glissée comme par magie dans la sienne. Nous jouons avec nos doigts, à les caresser et les serrer.

- **_Tu ne veux pas parler?_**

- **_J'ai peur. _**

- **_De quoi? _**

- **_De tout. _**

Il me serra encore plus contre lui, tandis qu'une larme solitaire vint s'écouler sur ma joue.

- **_Je suis là. Je te le promets._**

Pour combien de temps? Avais-je envie de lui demander. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je n'avais pas confiance aux gens. À personne. Mon frère et ma sœur devaient se reposer sur moi. J'étais le père et la mère que nous avions perdus. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne pour ne décevoir personne. Aussi simple que ça.

- **_Comment s'appelle ton frère?_** Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix craintive.

- **_James._** Souris-je, aussitôt.

- **_Et tu as une sœur non? _**

- **_Sophie. _**

Le silence revient.

- **_James a bientôt quinze ans. C'est un adolescent plutôt intelligent. En fait, c'est le plus intelligent de sa classe. Il a toujours été très rapide pour comprendre les choses._**

- **_Vraiment?_** S'amusa Edward, me serrant encore un peu plus.

- **_Oui. Il a une moyenne de dix-sept sur vingt. _**

Edward siffla entre ses dents, me faisant rire.

- **_Le petit intello de la famille._**

- **_Tu n'es pas loin derrière lui, crois-moi_**.

Je levais les yeux en l'air malgré moi.

- **_Le pire, c'est qu'en plus d'être super cultivé... il a un physique attrayant. La vie est vraiment injuste_**. Grognai-je joueuse.

- **_Je t'assure que tu n'es pas mal toi non plus. _**

Je relevai les yeux en l'air, mais avec le rouge aux joues.

- **_Et ta sœur?_**

- **_Sophie a sept ans. _**

- **_Oh, elle est jeune._** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Nous avons seize ans d'écart._** Chuchotai-je.

- **_Seize ans! _**Répéta Edward. **_Putain, merde... tu as quel âge Bella? _**

Je rougis aussitôt et fermai les yeux. Voilà, nous y étions. Edward me tourna pour que je sois sur le dos. Il caressa doucement ma joue avant de reposer la question.

- **_Donne-moi ton âge ou je vais devoir aller trouver l'information moi-même!_** Dit-il sans cérémonie.

- **_Je vais avoir vingt-quatre ans dans trois mois. _**

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit. La tête enfuie dans son cousin, il resta, ainsi quelques minutes. Plus elle défilait et plus le sang quitta ma tête.

- **_Ce n'est pas possible. _**Dit-il finalement. **_Tu travailles pour nous depuis cinq ou six ans. _**

- **_Bientôt six._** Soupirai-je me maudissant.

Il tourna le visage vers moi les yeux grands ouverts. Il inspirait et expirait fortement ce qui m'inquiéter.

- **_Tu as menti le jour de l'entretien?_** Dit-il dangereusement.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt et il eut sa réponse.

- **_Putain, quand tu es venue à l'agence tu avais juste dix-sept ans._**

- **_Presque dix-huit._** Le coupai-je rapidement, alors qu'il se redressait pour sortir du lit.

Sans me regarder, il attrapa son téléphone, composa un numéro abrégé et le porta a son oreille.

- **_Tu as également modifié la photocopie de ta carte d'identité? _**Me reprocha-t-il.

Je secouai la tête n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- **_Super manqué plus que ça._**

Il donna un coup dans le mur et sorti de la chambre lorsque l'appelant répondit.

- **_Ouais Jasper, nous avons un gros problème sur les bras._**

Toute la nuit, je fus seule. Edward ne m'ayant pas rejointe...

* * *

Et voilà.

Comment toujours je prends note de vos messages. j'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre et j'en suis profondément désolé !

Je lis chaque message. possitivie et négative avec intéret alors...merci à vous !

A très vite pour la suite.

Sab


	7. Chapter 7

**_voici pour vous mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs. _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous en apprendra plus sur cette histoire. _**

**_promis tout vous sera révélé prochainement... faut juste laisser les choses faire !_**

**_gros bisous et bonne lecture _**

**_sab_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 7_**

Ce matin, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit. Ou alors, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire à Edward. Ou alors j'aurais dû faire mes valises en douce cette nuit et filer hors du pays. Oui voilà, mais c'était impossible. Il y avait James et Sophie.

J'étais en short de nuit et t-shirt long (celui d'Edward) assise sur une des chaises entourant la salle à manger. Il n'était que six heures du matin. Edward était debout à faire les cent pas. Jasper tenait dans ses mains mon contrat d'embauche et ma fausse photocopie de carte d'identité. Emmett lui, ne me quittait pas des yeux. Ce qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à trouver la faille. _**Soupira Jasper. **_Tout est « normal »._**

- **_Ce n'est pas normal. Elle a réussi à passer les différentes barrières de sécurité._** Clama Edward durement.

Je me ratatinai encore plus. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un petit « bip » et je tirai sur le t-shirt pour cacher mes jambes nues. Mission impossible. T-Jay arriva et nous regarda les uns après les autres, avant de poser ses yeux finalement sur moi.

- **_Tu as de gros problèmes toi._** Dit-il très sérieusement.

- **_Je sais. _**Grimaçai-je.

T-Jay attrapa les documents que lui donnait Jasper et s'installa au bout de la table. Un long, très long silence s'en suivit. Madame Ross arriva quelques minutes plus tard des sacs dans les mains. J'allai me lever pour l'aider, mais Edward claqua les doigts et pointa dans ma direction.

- **_Tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce._**

Ce que je fis. Madame Ross nous dévisagea tous les uns après les autres, puis fronça les sourcils devant ma tenue.

- **_Vous avez froid, mademoiselle Swan?_** Réclama-t-elle ignorant tout le monde.

- **_Non. Tout va bien, madame Ross. _**Soupirai-je en baisant la tête.

Elle resta stoïque quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- **_Vous souhaitez un petit déjeuner?_**

Mon ventre gargouilla à ses mots. Edward secoua négativement la tête et madame Ross attendit ma réponse. Un petit silence s'en suivit et je pris la décision de décliner l'offre.

- **_Ouais... c'est du travail de professionnel. _**Lâcha T-Jay relevant la tête. **_Je suis... impressionné, je dois le reconnaître._**

Edward siffla entre ses dents ce qui fit sourire son jeune frère.

- **_Allez quoi... elle t'a bien eu, tu peux le reconnaître._**

- **_J'ai vingt avocats pour gérer ce genre de problème T-Jay. Aucun d'eux n'a réussi à trouver la faille. Pourquoi?_** Ragea-t-il. **_Cette fois ce n'est que Bella. Mais peut-être que d'autres ont fait la même chose! _**

Impossible, criai-je mentalement.

- **_Ben... tout est en ordre. Ce que je ne comprends pas. Y a pas eu de retouche on dirait. _**

- **_C'est un vrai._** Dis-je finalement et très doucement.

Tous les regards vinrent aussitôt à moi.

- **_Répète?_** Demanda Jasper sur le qui-vive.

- **_C'est une vraie carte d'identité. Du moins la photocopie d'une vraie carte. _**Marmonnai-je gesticulant sur mon siège.

- **_Mais, Edward nous certifier que tu n'avais que dix-sept ans, lors de ton entretien d'embauche._** Continua Jasper.

- **_Ouais... j'allais avoir dix-huit la semaine d'après. _**Souris-je tristement.

- **_Comment tu as fait? _**S'irrita Edward frappant le poing sur la table.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir et d'arranger mes idées. Malheureusement, mes trois patrons semblaient impatients.

- **_C'est la carte d'identité de ma mère. _**Marmonnai-je.

La bouche de Edward en tomba presque. Ça aurait pu être comique, si la situation n'était pas aussi... étrange. Je jouai peut-être ma place là, réalisai-je.

- **_Comment ça ta mère?_** Questionna Emmett.

Edward s'installa sur le siège vide en face de moi. Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, pensif. Puis, il releva la tête. Son expression avait changé. La colère ne l'habitait plus du tout. Ou pratiquement plus.

- **_Comment sont décédés tes parents? _**Demanda Edward le plus calmement possible.

T-Jay eut un mouvement de recul, l'envie de pleurer me prit. Mes yeux se remplir d'eau sans que j'y puisse quelques choses. Penser à eux m'était difficile. Très difficile.

- **_Bella. _**Souffla-t-il doucement.

- **_Un accident de voiture._** Dis-je le souffle court.

- **_Tu avais quel âge? _**Reprit-il essayant de ne pas me bousculer.

- **_Un peu moins de quinze ans._** Chuchotai-je.

- **_Et tu as vécu tout de suite à l'orphelinat? _**

Les larmes vinrent s'écouler sur mes joues et je les essuyai rapidement à l'aide de mes mains.

- **_Je ne veux pas en parler._**

- **_Tu dois nous expliquer. _**Dit-il prestement.

- **_Non._** Criai-je presque. J**_e refuse de parler d'eux. Ils sont morts. Point final. Avant d'avoir mes dix-huit ans, celle qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat m'a demandé de faire mes bagages et de me trouver un travail. C'est la loi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu dans ma putain de vie d'orpheline. J'ai dû grandir et murir plus vite que tous les autres pour protéger mon frère et ma sœur. C'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé la carte d'identité de ma mère décédée. Je n'avais pas le choix. _**

- **_On a toujours le choix._** Me fit remarquer Emmett me surprenant.

- **_Non, pas moi_**. Repris-je à son attention. **_J'ai eu deux semaines pour déménager et me trouver un appartement. Je n'avais pas le droit de rester à l'orphelinat une fois majeur. Pas même pour être avec ma seule famille. J'ai subi des refus à répétition. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais baissé les bras. Quand je suis arrivée à votre entreprise et que j'ai vu ses gens autour de moi... je me suis sentie... à ma place pour une fois. Je voulais travailler dans cette entreprise. J'avais une chance de pouvoir sortir mon frère et ma sœur de l'orphelinat ainsi. Alors oui... J'ai menti. J'ai triché sur mon âge. Mais, je ne regrette pas. _**Terminai-je le regard vif et les épaules hautes.

Un long, très long silence pesant et stressant prit place autour de nous. Nous pouvions même entendre madame Ross s'activer en cuisine. Chose rare.

- **_Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ont pu faire les avocats de l'entreprise pour ne pas trouver une faille sur cette carte._** Questionna Emmett plus qu'intrigué.

- **_Nous sommes des homonymes._** Souris-je fière d'avoir tellement de choses en rapport avec ma mère biologique.

La tête que firent les hommes autour de moi me fit presque sourire.

- **_Même prénom et même nom?_** Siffla T-Jay stupéfait.

- **_Même deuxième prénom aussi. Seul, notre troisième et quatrième prénom nous différencie. _**Souris-je tristement.

- **_Même ville de naissance? _**Quémanda Emmett.

- **_Oui. Même hôpital et comme si cela ne suffisait pas nous sommes nées le même jour._** Marmonnai-je fière d'une telle chose.

- **_Une chance sur un million. _**S'étrangla Jasper.

Madame Ross arriva doucement avec un plateau à la main. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à Edward qui lui fit signe de venir.

- **_Merci monsieur. _**Dit-elle reconnaissante.

Elle vint jusqu'à moi, tout sourire et posa le plateau devant moi.

- **_Vous ne pouvez pas commencer la journée sans un repas, mademoiselle Swan._**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mon regard alla doucement vers Edward qui discutait à voix basse avec Emmett. Il dut sentir mon regard, puisqu'il arrêta et me regarda. Il fronça les sourcils avant que son regard s'illumine.

- **_Manges Bella. Ne me fais pas répéter._**

- **_Je voudrais aller me changer avant._** Soupirai-je.

Il hocha la tête, puis retourna à sa conversation. La nôtre était close. J'allais entrer dans la chambre quand j'entendis une chose qui remit en question tout mon monde.

- **_Il va falloir éditer les documents pour la rupture de contrat. _**

- **_Oui, je sais Jasper._** Cracha durement Edward.

Rupture de contrat? Putain, j'allais être virée.

Je pris soin de refermer la porte de la chambre à clés. J'attrapai mes deux sacs de voyage et plia convenablement le linge à l'intérieur après avoir choisi ma tenue du jour. Un jeans délavé et un t-shirt blanc à manche longue. J'attrapai l'ordinateur portable et me connecta à ma banque. Je faillis pleurer. Mon ancien propriétaire avait finalement décidé d'encaisser les cinq chèques en attente. Je me retrouvais ainsi à moins de mille cinquante dollars pour tenir encore une semaine avant la paye. Et le plus grave, c'est qu'après je n'en aurais plus. Rageuse, je fermai l'ordinateur.

Je me faufilai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Edward et les trois autres allaient m'attendre, mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. J'avais faibli. Je m'étais livrée. J'avais abandonné ma famille. Les larmes de rages, de peur et de triste accompagnèrent l'eau sur mon corps.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à affronter mon destin. J'attrapai mes deux sacs et sortis de la chambre de mon patron. Lorsque j'arrivai un peu avant le salon, je posai en douceur mes sacs à terre. Madame Ross me regardait les yeux grands écarquillés, limite paniqués.

J'avançai un peu plus et me racla la gorge. Tous étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Soit sur le divan, soit debout à discuter au téléphone ou autre. Edward me fit signe de venir près de lui sur le divan. Ce que je fis la boule au ventre. Il retourna à ses documents et me surprit en passant une main sur ma cuisse.

Il tourna la tête vers mes jambes et me réprimanda du regard. Je soulevai les épaules faisant rire Emmett. Madame Ross arriva avec une grosse part de gâteau et une tasse de café.

- **_Merci beaucoup._** Soufflai-je en récupérant le tout.

- **_Avec plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. _**Répondit-elle dans un sourire timide.

Je bus en premier le café. Ma gorge était nouée. Je craignai pour mon avenir. Une pression sur ma cuisse me fit relever les yeux vers Edward.

- **_Mange! _**Dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

- **_Je n'ai pas faim. _**

- **_Mange ou je me fâche._** Clama-t-il.

- **_Tu es déjà fâché. _**Lui fis-je remarquer.

T-Jay et Emmett explosèrent de rire. Je m'empourprai aussitôt.

- **_Putain, elle est trop forte. Frangin tu as trouvé la femme parfaite pour toi._**

- **_La ferme! _**Grogna l'intéressait serrant davantage mon genou de sa main. **_Mange! _**

Cette fois, je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever les yeux en l'air ou répliquer. Je ne me fis pas prier non plus pour manger le fameux gâteau de madame Ross. Je faillis pousser un gémissement comme trop souvent à la première bouchée. Edward semblait l'attendre d'ailleurs.

- **_Tiens... vous avez changé la recette, madame Ross? _**Questionna-t-il moqueur.

- **_Non... bien sûr que non... monsieur! _**Dit-elle rapidement inquiète. **_Cela ne vous convient pas, mademoiselle Swan? _**

- **_Bien sûr que si._** Souris-je grandement. **_Je pense qu'Edward vous taquine tout simplement. _**

Elle en resta bouche bée comme d'ailleurs tous les personnes présentes.

- **_En effet!_** S'amusa Edward ignorant tous les regards. **_Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Ross. _**Termina-t-il lui administrant un clin d'œil joueur.

Elle en resta choquée.

- **_Il est divin, madame Ross. D'ailleurs, je peux vous demander une faveur?_**

Elle secoua la tête vivement.

- **_J'aimerais beaucoup en apporter une part à ma sœur et mon frère. Il en resterait un petit bout encore?_**

Elle cligna des yeux, immobile ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

- **_Vous avez un frère et une sœur? _**Réclama-t-elle fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Oui. De seize et sept ans. _**

Elle cligna encore des yeux, me laissant stupéfaite.

- **_Je vais faire un gâteau sur le champ. En fait... je vais en faire deux! _**Clama-t-elle sortant vivement de la pièce.

- **_Non... non... je… _**

Je m'étais levée en même temps que l'ascenseur annonçait un nouvel arrivant. Edward m'avait retenue par le poignet. J'étais debout, lorsque monsieur Ross arriva avec Monsieur Carl et deux autres personnes qui m'étaient inconnues.

- **_Messieurs. _**Fit calmement Edward.

Puis, il tira sur mon poignet me faisait m'asseoir de nouveau près de lui.

- **_Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est au paradis en ce moment. Elle en avait marre de s'occuper de ma petite personne. Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. _**

- **_Elle ne peut pas faire ça! _**M'écriai-je presque.

- **_C'est son métier, Bella. Laisse-la te faire plaisir. _**

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre.

- **_Vous avez les documents?_** Demanda Edward aux deux hommes, dont j'ignorais les noms.

- **_Oui_**. Fit l'un deux en lui donnant les dits documents.

Edward les analysa, puis les donna à Jasper qui fit de même et les transféra ensuite à Emmett. Nous les autres restions silencieux les regardant faire comme si nous n'existions pas.

- **_Tu as fini?_**

- **_Oui. _**Couinai-je.

- **_Tu veux encore du café? _**

- **_Non, merci. _**

T-Jay ricana, nous faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

- **_Un souci?_** Réclama Edward plus durement qu'il le voulut à mon avis.

T-Jay leva les bras en l'air un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Bien. _**Trancha Edward l'œil pétillant.

Il récupéra mon assiette et mon verre. Les fit passer sur l'étagère derrière nous et Emmett posa les documents devant moi. Un stylo également.

La rage et l'énervement montèrent en moi. Je me sentais trahie. Je parcourus la première page des yeux.

_« Contrat licenciement ». _L'envie de pleurer montait en moi. L'envie de vomir aussi. Je fermai les yeux férocement et les ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Sans attendre, j'attrapai le stylo et signa en bas de la page.

- **_Tu ne lis pas? _**S'étrangla T-Jay vivement.

Je fis signe que non. Jasper m'arrêta, lorsque je voulus tourner la page.

- **_Bella, tu dois lire._** Me réprimanda-t-il.

- **_Ah quoi bon. C'est un contrat de licenciement?_**

- **_Oui._** Soupira-t-il limite mélancolique.

- **_C'est ce qui devait arriver. Je l'ai plus ou moins toujours su au fond de moi. Je le mérite._** Chuchotai-je presque parcourant des yeux la seconde feuille.

- **_Et tu ne t'interroges pas? _**Reprit-il.

- **_Sur quoi? J'ai trahi votre confiance. J'ai menti sur mon âge. Cela aurait pu avoir de grave conséquence en cas de contrôle. Je le sais et le savais à l'époque. Je mérite cette situation. Je ne dis pas que je suis heureuse de votre décision, loin de là... j'aime mon travail et faire partie de la société... vous êtes des patrons formidables et je commence à regretter d'avoir parlé de ce détail durant un moment de… faiblesse. _**Soupirai-je les larmes aux yeux regardant Edward du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Pour ce qui est du paiement, je vous fais confiance. De toute façon, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de mon salaire mensuel pour vivre._**

Je signai la deuxième et troisième page avant de poser le stylo.

- **_Est-ce tout?_**

- **_Oui._** Murmura Emmett mal à l'aise. **_Nous allons faire les photocopies et t'en donner une. _**

Edward releva les yeux vers Monsieur Carl qui avait un putain de regard pervers sur le visage.

- **_Bella? _**Fit Edward sans le quitter des yeux. **_Tu comprends que tu ne travailles plus pour ma société maintenant? Que c'est pour tous nous couvrir si jamais nous avions un contrôle? Toi y compris?_**

- **_Oui_**. Sanglotai-je.

- **_Tu n'es donc plus mon employée. Tu le comprends aussi?_**

Je fronçai les sourcils et couinai la réponse positive.

- **_Bien. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point. _**

Les uns après les autres, les réponses positives se firent entendre me poignardant le cœur.

- **_Parfait_**. Sourit grandement Edward.

Puis, il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts. Edward se recula un peu et posa son front contre le mien.

- **_Je..._**

- **_Nous ne pouvions pas sortir officiellement ensemble tant que tu étais mon employée. _**

J'en restais sans voix.

- **_Maintenant que les choses sont plus simples, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tout le monde le sache._**

Incroyable.

- **_Ouais, sauf que j'ai plus d'emplois là. _**Aboyai-je vivement.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma belle. _**

- **_Bien sûr que..._**

Son baiser me fit taire. Cette fois, je le lui rendis sans tarder.

*/*/*

Les deux hommes partirent de l'appartement avec les documents. J'appris ainsi que ces deux-là faisaient partie des vingt avocats de la société internationale qui venait de me virer et qui n'avait rien vu lors de mon embauche. Madame Ross me servit une fois encore une part de gâteau que je refusai, mais pris une seconde tasse de café avec les autres. T-Jay discutait comme si la situation était normale avec Emmett. Jasper était au téléphone. Monsieur Carl s'informait des prochains changements à venir avec Edward tandis, que je naviguai sur mon téléphone. Ce dernier vibra, me faisant plus ou moins sursauter. T-Jay se moqua ouvertement de moi. Je décidai de lui tirer la langue attirant l'attention.

- **_Ouais, vraiment une femme pour toi. _**Lâcha une fois encore T-Jay tandis que j'ouvrai mon message.

**_« Sophie a un spectacle de danse bientôt »._**

Je répondis aussitôt.

**_« Envoie-moi la date et l'heure dès que tu le pourras._**

**_Je t'aime, fais attention à toi »._**

Edward m'embrassa dans les cheveux me déstabilisant un peu.

- **_Va falloir t'y faire. _**Soupira-t-il.

- **_Je sais._** Chuchotai-je en retour.

La réponse de mon frère arriva avant qu'il ne continue.

**_« Je t'aime aussi. Bonne journée. »_**

Je souris malgré moi.

- **_Ton frère?_**

- **_Oui. _**

Il me rendit mon sourire, m'embrassa encore dans les cheveux et retourna à sa conversation. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emmett, Jasper, T-Jay, monsieur Carl, Madame et monsieur Ross, Edward et moi étions dans l'ascenseur.

- **_À midi._** Clama doucement Madame Ross plus à mon attention qu'autre chose, ce que tout le monde comprit.

- **_Avec plaisir._** Souris-je sortant à la suite du petit groupe.

Je devais récupérer des affaires personnelles à mon bureau et donner la liste des dossiers en cours à mes trois « anciens » patrons. T-Jay nous emboîta le pas ce qui me fit lever les yeux en l'air.

- **_Tu ne travailles pas toi non plus? _**Me renseignai-je le faisant rire.

- **_Si. Mais, j'aime bien ta compagnie. _**

Edward grogna nous faisant tous plus ou moins sourire. Je laissai tout le monde et entra dans mon bureau. J'allai refermer la porte, mais Edward me rejoignit après avoir montré le long couloir à son frère moqueur.

- **_Oui?_**

Sa bouche fut sur la mienne pour un baiser endiablé. Il fut long, brutal et exquis à souhait. Ce dont j'avais besoin.

- **_Ah... j'en rêve depuis que ce pauvre con de Carl a posé ses yeux sur toi._**

Je pouffai malgré moi.

- **_Monsieur Carl ne m'intéresse pas. _**

- **_Encore heureux! _**Grogna-t-il. **_Sinon, je le vire sur le champ. _**

- **_Et Jasper et Emmett?_** M'enquis-je le regardant doucement.

- **_Je t'expliquerais cette histoire-là, prochainement. En attend, je crois, savoir que tu as pris la décision de recaler Emmett. Donc... ne reste plus que..._**

- **_Toi_**. Fis-je aussitôt. **_Il n'y a que toi. _**

Il souffla presque de soulagement.

- **_Tu me veux?_** Réclama-t-il me surprenant.

- **_Tu as dit que nous étions officiellement ensemble! _**Lui rappelai-je.

- **_Je le pense réellement. Mais est-ce que tu le souhaites? _**

- **_Oui. Je veux être ta petite amie. _**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau beaucoup plus chastement, puis ouvrit la porte et la referma une fois sortie. Je levai les yeux en l'air, le cœur beaucoup plus libre et commença le rangement des dossiers d'affaire.

Deux heures plus tard, je frappai au bureau d'Emmett dont la secrétaire n'était pas présente. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Anita qui vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- **_Bella?_**

- **_Euh... salut. _**Marmonnai-je. **_Emmett est disponible quelques minutes? _**

Elle resta chancelante ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- **_Monsieur McCarty? _**Reprit-elle fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Oui. Monsieur McCarty._** Soupirai-je me mordant par la suite la lèvre.

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer. J'y trouvai Emmett en compagnie de Jasper.

- **_Hey Bella. Déjà fini? _**Quémanda Emmett relevant la tête de l'ordinateur.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_D'accord. Tu as prévenu Edward?_**

- **_Nop!_** Fis-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il me lança un regard de mi réprimande mi amusant avant de taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

- **_D'accord. Il le sait maintenant._**

Je levai les yeux en l'air, posai le carton à même le sol et m'installai sur le siège que me présentait Jasper. Ils retournèrent à leurs activités, Anita assise à ma droite prenant des notes à la vas vite. Rapidement, je lui pris une feuille et un stylo pour faire comme elle. Au bout quelques minutes, le silence me refit lever la tête.

- **_Je pensais que tu avais compris quand j'ai dit « Tu ne travailles plus pour nous »._** Claqua durement la voix d'Edward derrière moi me faisant sursauter. Anita fit de même d'ailleurs.

- **_Je voulais juste aider. Et d'abord, pour information grâce à toi, je m'ennuie. _**

Il grogna et planta un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Ne joue pas les insolentes._**

- **_Ne joue pas les hommes des cavernes alors._**

Il grogna encore ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Vous êtes infernaux tous les deux!_** Bougonna Emmett.

- **_Dit-il alors qu'il s'est fait recadrer._** Lâcha tout sourire Edward, me mettant très, très mal à l'aise.

- **_Tu as triché aussi. _**

- **_Euh... vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme nous n'étions pas là. _**Marmonnai-je voyant clairement Anita m'analyser derrière son cahier.

Emmett sourit grandement. Par la suite, la mini réunion se poursuivit et je continuais à prendre mes notes. Peu avant midi, Marya vint chercher Edward.

- **_J'ai un problème avec une cliente. _**Fit-elle de sa voix haute perchée.

- **_Quel genre?_** Quémanda-t-il sans la regarder.

- **_C'est personnel monsieur._** Clama-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils en même temps que lui. Il me lança un petit regard avant de continuer.

- **_Elle est sur la ligne deux?_** Demanda-t-il à l'attention de sa secrétaire, sans me quitter des yeux pour autant.

- **_Oui, mais c'est euh... elle dit être mademoiselle Cullen._** Lâcha-t-elle finalement, déstabilisée.

Il arqua un sourcil et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- **_Mademoiselle Cullen?_** Reprit-il faisant rire les deux compères à ses côtés.

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de prendre l'appel.

- **_Ne suis-je pas censée ne plus travailler pour vous?_** M'enquis-je aussitôt.

- **_Prends ce putain de téléphone, Bella! _**

Je sursautai et décrochai aussitôt sous les sourires d'Emmett et Jasper. Mais, sous les regards presque horrifié de Marya et Anita.

- **_Bureau de monsieur Cullen, bonjour._** Fis-je très professionnelle.

- **_Bonjour, je cherche à joindre Edward. _**

- **_C'est à quel sujet? _**M'enquis-je dubitative.

Je l'entendis souffler fortement contrarier.

- **_J'en ai marre de toutes ses filles. Il ne peut donc pas prendre ses appels lui-même non de dieu. _**

Je reconnu cette voix féminine dans l'intonation et la manière de s'exprimer.

- **_Amanda? _**Dis-je dans les aigus.

- **_Oui. Qui est-ce?_** S'étonna-t-elle.

- **_Bella. Bella Swan. _**

- **_Oh... bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à... _**

- **_Ouais je sais._** Souris-je grandement ayant toujours l'attention. **_Ton frère est en réunion, je peux prendre un message? _**

- **_Je voulais juste manger avec lui. _**Soupira-t-elle tristement.

- **_Euh... attends. _**

Je mis l'appel en attente et fit par de la demande à Edward. Il avait les bras croiser sur sa poitrine et m'analyser de haut en bas.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?_** Cracha-t-il.

- **_Dîner avec toi. _**

- **_Quand?_**

- **_À midi! _**Fis-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Pourquoi? _**

- **_Oh... je ne suis pas te secrétaire putain. _**

Ma voix avait titillé les aigus ce qui nous surprit tous.

- **_Tient-elle ce rebelle déjà?_** S'enquit Emmett à Jasper.

- **_Je ne le demande pas à ma secrétaire. Puisqu'elle est là._** Dit-il pointant Marya qui se ratatina. **_Change de ton immédiatement avec moi, sinon tu risques d'avoir de gros problème._**

Je me ratatinai moi aussi.

- **_Bien. Dis-lui de venir ce soir. Je suis occupé aujourd'hui. _**

Je ne fis aucun mouvement.

- **_Bella. Dois-je me lever?_**

- **_Mange avec elle._** Dis-je doucement.

En réalité, j'étais presque suppliante.

- **_Non_**. Aboya-t-il.

- **_Elle a l'air triste!_**

- **_Elle est toujours triste. _**

- **_S'il te plaît. _**Piaillai-je.

- **_Putain_**.

Edward se leva brusquement et je fis un pas en arrière. Il attrapa le téléphone de mes mains et appuya sur l'appel en attente.

- **_Viens à l'appartement pour midi. _**

Il raccrocha aussitôt.

- **_Satisfaite?_**

- **_Oui._** Couinai-je.

- **_Maintenant, prends tes affaires et sors de ce bureau. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, putain. _**

Je ne me fis pas prier. Sans dire au revoir, je récupérai mon carton et filai en direction de l'ascenseur. Voilà, je n'avais plus de travail, réalisais-je en entrant dans l'appartement d'Edward.

*/*/*

J'étais dans la cuisine en train d'aider plus ou moins Madame Ross.

- **_Non. Ne touchez pas à ça._** Me réprimanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois.

- **_Je sais cuisiner Madame Ross. Faites-moi confiance. _**

- **_J'ai confiance. Cependant, vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Allez lire ou je ne sais pas... vous reposez. _**

- **_Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. _**Grognai-je.

- **_C'est mon métier, mademoiselle Swan. Faites-moi plaisir et sortez de cette cuisine. _**

- **_Donc je vais plus jamais cuisiner?_** M'étranglai-je en avalant de travers.

- **_Bien sûr que si! _**Dit-elle levant les yeux en l'air. **_Les week-ends et quand je serais en vacance. _**

- **_Et c'est quand vos vacances?_**

- **_En même temps que celle de mon mari. _**

- **_Et quand son celle de votre mari?_**

Elle hocha les épaules désinvoltes, me faisant hurler intérieurement.

- **_Sortez d'ici. Allez dehors..._**

Je grognai, mais ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Madame Ross ragea et me pointa avec le fouet qu'elle avait en main.

- **_Pire que la guerre ici. _**Entendis-je dire Emmett mort de rire. **_Je n'aurais jamais cru que madame Ross pouvait être aussi autoritaire._**

J'allais répliquer, mais Edward se posta entre elle et moi.

- **_Je m'en occupe, vous n'inquiétez pas!_** Dit-il charmeur avant de se tourner vers moi, de plier les genoux et me faire basculer sur son épaule.

- **_Edward! _**Hurlai-je tapant sur le bas de son dos et ses fesses. **_Pose-moi!_** M'écriai-je alors qu'il me guidait hors de la cuisine.

Il me jeta comme un vulgaire sac de patates sur le divan et prit place près de moi. J'allai me relever, mais il me retient contre lui entourant ses bras autour de mon corps. Sa bouche vint capturer la mienne dans la seconde.

- **_Tu triches!_** Rouspétai-je doucement, le faisant sourire.

- **_Je sais. _**

Je posai ma tête sur son torse et vis Amanda m'analyser attentivement.

- **_Oh... bonjour!_**

Elle inclina la tête simplement. Madame Ross vint nous rejoindre dans le salon.

- **_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Cullen._**

- **_Bonjour, Madame Ross._** Répliqua Amanda dans un grand sourire.

- **_Combien serez-vous ce midi, monsieur? _**Questionna-t-elle Edward, ignorant mon regard moqueur.

- **_Cinq peut-être six._** Lâcha Edward attrapant la télécommande de la télévision, ainsi que le journal sur la table basse.

Je tirai la langue à madame Ross quand elle voulut partir et elle fit de même interloquant tout le monde.

- **_Ben ça alors! _**Siffla Emmett. **_Madame Ross est méconnaissable._**

- **_Je crois savoir ce qui la met de si bonne humeur._** Soupira Edward posa un baiser sur ma joue.

Amanda regarda la télévision ne prenant pas plus part aux échanges de son entourage. Emmett et Edward discutèrent de sport lissant à voix haute les résultats notés dans le journal. J'allai prendre mon portable sur la table basse pour envoyer un message à mon frère, quand Amanda posa une question qui me ramena dans mon monde.

- **_Vous partez en vacance? _**

- **_Bien sûr que non._** S'étonna Edward aussitôt.

- **_Ah bon? _**Continua-t-elle stupéfaite.

- **_Pourquoi demandes-tu ça? _**

- **_Les valises._** Dit-elle haussant les épaules.

- **_Les valises? _**S'étrangla Edward. **_Quelles valises?_**

Mon monde s'arrêta de tourner une fois de plus. Merde. Toutes les têtes tournèrent vers moi.

- **_Quand as-tu fait tes valises? _**Ragea Edward, alors que je sautai sur mes pieds.

- **_Ce matin._** M'empressai-je de dire, alors qu'il se levait aussi.

- **_Et pourquoi ça?_** Hurla-t-il.

- **_Calme-toi._**

- **_Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire._** Cracha-t-il, alors que le « bip » de l'ascenseur nous avertissait l'arrivé d'un nouveau venu.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Jasper et Michelle. Merde, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- **_C'est encore la guerre ici? Je croyais que tout était sous contrôle. _**Dit-il amèrement à Edward.

Ce dernier lui pointa simplement mes deux valises. Jasper fit les gros yeux avant de me pointer du doigt.

- **_Tu les as faites ce matin?_**

- **_Oui_**. Acquiesçai-je.

- **_Et tu vas les défaire! _**Souffla-t-il tendu, mais décidé.

- **_Oui._** Marmonnai-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Voilà, histoire réglée. On peut manger maintenant? Je dois être vers la sortie de la ville pour quinze heures. _**

Sans se faire attendre, tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Celle même où ce matin encore ma vie s'était jouée.

- **_Que désirez-vous boire, mademoiselle Hills?_** Réclama doucement Madame Ross.

- **_Du vin blanc. _**Trancha-t-elle.

- **_Mademoiselle Cullen?_** Murmura Madame Ross délicatement.

- **_Pareille!_**

- **_Messieurs? _**Questionna Madame Ross.

- **_Martini._** Rétorqua Jasper.

- **_Whisky sans glaçon. _**Reprit Emmett par la suite.

- **_Vin rouge. _**Termina Edward dans un petit sourire reconnaissant.

L'ascenseur émit un petit bruit, signe évident d'un nouvel arrivant. T-Jay débarqua quelques secondes plus tard tout sourire.

- **_Hey, bonjour tout le monde. _**Clama-t-il joyeusement.

En effet, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un couvert supplémentaire de dresser.

- **_Que désirez-vous boire T-Jay? _**Demanda Madame Ross après avoir récupéré sa veste.

- **_Euh... comme mon frère. _**

- **_Très bien. _**

- **_Mademoiselle Swan?_** Termina-t-elle en me regardant joueuse.

- **_De l'eau. _**Fis-je naturellement.

Elle secoua la tête, puis fila en cuisine.

- **_Sage décision!_** Ricana Emmett me tapotant la tête.

Je roulai des yeux et tomba sur ceux de Michelle.

- **_Alors Edward... depuis combien de temps tu te tapes ta secrétaire?_**

Le pauvre, il recracha toute l'eau qu'il venait de prendre en bouche.

- **_Je te demande pardon? _**Reprit-il sidéré.

- **_Ben quoi, je veux juste savoir depuis combien de temps elle joue double jeu._** Cracha-t-elle me jetant un regard en coin.

Je voyais bien aussi que la sœur d'Edward était dans l'attente de la réponse.

- **_Premièrement, Bella n'est pas ma secrétaire. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Deuxièmement, elle ne travaille plus pour ma société depuis ce matin. Troisièmement, en quoi cette putain d'information te concerne?_**

Ouais. Il était dans une rage folle. Michelle en resta d'ailleurs bouche bée.

- **_D'accord, du calme Ed'. Michelle, je crois que tu vas trop loin là._** Bougonna mal à l'aise Jasper.

Sa fiancée lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne dit plus un mot.

- **_Quoi? J'ai seulement envie de savoir depuis combien de temps dur cette histoire ridicule._**

Ouais, elle était dans la merde. Edward l'analysait simplement sans dire mot. La tension était palpable autour de nous. Madame Ross arriva avec nos boissons, les posa devant chaque personne, puis quitta les lieux. Le silence y régner toujours.

- **_Je crois mademoiselle Hills que vous me sous-estimait. _**Déclara Edward la voix posée et douce qui surprit tout le monde.

- **_Vraiment?_** Ricana-t-elle assez mauvaise.

- **_Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Vous allez apprendre à le savoir. _**

- **_Ed'!_** S'étrangla Jasper aussitôt.

- **_D'accord, Edward réfléchit à la suite des événements._** Chuchota presque Emmett se pencha vers lui.

- **_C'est mûrement réfléchi mon pote. Vous le savez autant que moi. Bien sûr, si Jasper y tient je peux revoir mon objectif... cependant, c'est dans l'intérêt de tous. _**

De nouveau ce silence.

- **_Je peux savoir de quoi il en retourne._** Cracha durement Michelle.

Edward fit un sourire qui me fit frissonner.

- **_Tu es loin de connaître l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, Michelle. Je vaux à l'heure actuelle, dix-neuf-milliards de dollars. Ce qui me classe tout en haut de la liste des personnes les plus puissantes de notre pays. En as-tu conscience?_**

Michelle perdit son sourire. Elle devient aussi blanche que la nappe. Et je pense que je n'étais pas très loin de lui ressembler.

- **_Bien. Maintenant que ceci est acquis je te saurais gré de changer de ton lorsque tu t'adresses à moi. Je ne supporte pas le mépris dans ta voix et l'exubérance. Fait attention à toi, Michelle. Un seul geste, une seule parole de ma part et tu perds tout._**

Ma gorge se serra. Ce discours était pour Michelle cependant, il pouvait très bien être un jour pour moi.

- **_Personne suivante. _**Trancha-t-il se tournant vers sa sœur.

Elle se ratatina sur son siège, alors que madame Ross arrivait avec les entrées. Mon dieu, qui avait faim après ça? Edward ne continua pas sûrement pour en ne pas mettre madame Ross dans l'embarra. En effet, il reprit lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

- **_Ne t'avise plus de t'imposer comme tu le fais depuis deux jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, mais cesse immédiatement._**

- **_Oui_**. Chuchota-t-elle.

- **_Si tu as besoin de parler... laisse un message sur mon portable ou sur ma boite mail. Je pense avoir toujours répondu dans un intervalle de moins de deux heures. _**

- **_Oui_**. Souffla-t-elle encore.

- **_Tu pourras aussi avertir ta sœur._** Trancha-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête avant de récupérer son verre pour prendre une grosse gorgée de vin.

- **_Ah oui... dernière chose. Ne t'avise plus de te servir de Bella pour arriver à tes fins. Je te connais mieux que personne, Amanda... ne me provoque pas!_**

- **_J'aurais essayé au moins._** Lâcha-t-elle dans une petite grimace.

Il ricana puis se tourna vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- **_À ton tour._**

- **_On n'est pas obligé! _**Fis-je craintivement.

T-Jay ricana et Emmett étouffa le sien avec sa serviette.

- **_Ne t'avise plus de te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Nous savons toi comme moi le fabuleux caractère dont tu disposes._**

Malgré moi, je roulai des yeux.

- **_Voilà. C'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Tu ne te laisses pas faire lorsque je suis en colère contre toi. Et tu me rends complètement dingue... jour comme nuit._**

Le rouge envahit immédiatement mon visage et Emmett ne cacha plus son hilarité.

- **_Ne joue pas les saintes, mon cœur._**

Mon cœur?

- **_Tu es le diable incarné et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussée vers toi. Alors, cesse de jouer les faibles et prouve de quoi tu es capable. Sur ce... Je vous souhaite un bon repas!_**

Quoi? Il avait vraiment faim lui?

*/*/*

Je marchais dans les rues du centre de la ville. J'en avais eu assez d'attendre à l'appartement qu'Edward décide de rentrer. Il devait être pratiquement dix-sept heures.

Je flânais depuis bientôt une heure. La faim commençait à me gagner. Je décidai d'entrer dans un petit café/restaurant assez charmant, que je connaissais plutôt bien. La serveuse vint prendre ma commande, alors que je prenais place près la grande.

- **_Une gaufre au sucre glace, Chantilly et un café noir, sans sucre, s'il vous plaît. _**

- **_Bien sûr. _**

Elle s'en alla me gratifia d'un petit sourire du bout des lèvres et je sortie mon cahier de notes et un stylo.

J'étais en train de boire mon café et écrire en même temps, lorsqu'une personne s'installa en face de moi. Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours sa cravate et je le vis la desserrer doucement sans me quitter des yeux. De son autre main, il posa sur la table son téléphone portable, un calepin et fit signe à la serveuse. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge mural derrière lui j'y vis dix-huit heures. Une heure que j'étais ici.

La serveuse répondit à l'appel gestuel d'Edward, ignorant ainsi les autres clients près d'elle et accourus pratiquement vers nous. Enfin, vers Edward.

- **_Je vais prendre la même chose que mademoiselle._** Trancha-t-il doucement.

- **_Bien sûr, monsieur. _**

- **_Et apporter une nouvelle tasse de café à ma compagne. _**Réclama-t-il alors que la serveuse l'analyser avec soin.

Elle s'en alla, récupérant mon assiette vide. Edward fit comme si la situation était normale. Il composa un numéro préalablement recherché dans son calepin et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- **_Monsieur Cullen pour Monsieur Alibert!_**

Il eut un long silence. Edward attrapa ma tasse de café sans me demander mon avis et y but une gorgée avant de grimacer. Il repoussa la tasse à moitié pleine vers la serveuse, quand elle arriva vers nous.

- **_Jeter ça! c'est gelé._** Cracha-t-il durement.

La serveuse attrapa la tasse et fila aussi sec.

- **_Bonjour monsieur Alibert. _**Souffla-t-il plus diplomate.

- **_…_**

- **_Oui bien sûr. _**

- **_…_**

- **_Non. Vous savez que j'apprécie votre travail, ainsi que celui de votre femme. _**

- **_…_**

- **_En réalité, nous serons sur les terres demain matin. _**

Edward regarda sa montre et tapota son menton. Putain, il était super beau comme ça.

- **_Dix heures, peut-être… Oui, parfait! Toujours aussi professionnel et réactif monsieur Alibert. Je penserais à vous lors des prochaines négociations annuelles. _**

- **_…_**

Edward rigola grandement, puis raccrocha en le remerciant encore. Il prit sa tasse, y bu une gorgée et grimaça à nouveau.

- **_C'est censé être du café?_** me demanda-t-il.

- **_Comment tu m'as retrouvée? _**m'enquis-je ouvrant la bouche après tout le cirque des cinq dernières minutes.

Edward sourit fièrement, mais ne dit mot.

- **_Tu ne comptes rien me dire?_**

- **_Pas pour le moment. En effet._** Marmonna-t-il.

Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui ce soir. Vraiment pas. Je fis comme s'il n'était pas là et retourna à mon activité. L'écriture.

- **_Ton café va être froid._** Me fit-il remarquer quelques minutes plus tard.

- **_Tu pourras alors le faire renvoyer en cuisine et en commander un autre._** Lâchai-je vivement.

Je le vis arquer un sourcil et incliner la tête sur le côté. Je retournai à mon écriture une fois encore. Sauf qu'Edward ne semblait pas apte à me laisser faire.

- **_Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps?_** demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- **_Oui. _**

Il sourit grandement et je ne sais pourquoi je fis la même chose.

- **_J'aime te voir sourire._** Souffla-t-il se penchant vers moi. **_Tu ne le fais pas assez. _**

- **_Cela aurait pu être une de mes répliques. _**Le contrai-je.

Il sourit encore plus en inclinant la tête. Il finit son café et je fis de même. Son assiette avec la gaufre recouverte de chantilly m'appelait depuis le début et je tendis la main pour récupérer du bout du doigt un peu de crème. Malheureusement, vif comme l'éclair Edward attrapa mon doigt avant que je puisse l'apporter à ma bouche.

- **_Ceci est à moi, jeune fille!_** dit-il très délicatement.

- **_Vraiment? Vous n'êtes pas prêteur?_** m'aventurai-je espiègle.

- **_Avec ce qui m'appartient? Jamais. _**

- **_Alors, je ne vous appartiens pas, monsieur Cullen._** Dis-je durement.

Il écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte que nous ne parlions plus de la même chose.

- **_Tu souhaites vraiment que je m'énerve ici? Devant des témoins et surtout un vendredi soir? _**

- **_Tu m'as renvoyée!_** lui rappelai-je.

- **_Tu as dupé la société, mes collaborateurs et moi-même. Nous aurions pu porter plainte contre toi Bella!_**

J'en restai sans voix.

- **_C'est d'ailleurs ce que voulaient dix-neuf avocats sur les vingt à mon service. Te rends-tu compte de la merde dans laquelle tu te trouvais?_**

- **_Non_**. Coassai-je.

- **_Ton renvoi été la seule solution, pour éviter un procès. _**

- **_J'ai besoin de travailler Edward. _**Pleurai-je presque.

- **_Je m'en doute. C'est en rapport avec James et Sophie?_**

- **_En grande partie : oui. _**Murmurai-je.

- **_Nous allons trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment. Profitons du week-end. Tu veux bien? _**

Je le regardai quelques secondes stupéfaite.

- **_Le week-end?_**

- **_Oui. Notre week-end._** S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Toi et moi? Tout le week-end?_**

- **_J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais cela ne peut se faire que si tu le désires aussi. _**

Comment lui dire non?

- **_Et si je change d'avis pour diverses raisons durant le week-end? _**

- **_J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Mais, tu peux partir quand te le souhaite Bella. Et je parle du week-end, mais des autres jours aussi._**

Il approcha mon doigt couvert de chantilly jusqu'à sa bouche et le fis glisser à l'intérieur. Je crus défaillir lorsque sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de mon doigt. Il relâcha ce dernier dans un petit bruit horriblement sexy.

Sans attendre, il croqua dans sa gaufre. En trois bouchées, il n'y avait plus rien. Heureusement, il récupéra de la chantilly sur son pouce et me le tendit. Que faire d'autre?

Je le pris délicatement pour le faire passer entre mes lèvres.

- **_Délicieux._** Murmura-t-il lorsque j'enroulai ma langue autour de son pouce.

Je fis courir mes dents sur sa peau, quand la serveuse arriva à nous. Edward retira sa main et pointa nos tasses de café.

- **_Vous devriez changer de fournisseur, c'est infecte. _**

- **_Oh… nous en sommes vraiment désolés. _**

- **_Vous le pouvez!_** claqua-t-il durement, faisant retourner quelques personnes vers nous.

- **_Ne fais pas de scandale, j'aime bien ce petit café! _**

Il leva les yeux en l'air et posa un billet sur la table. Deux fois le montant de la commande.

- **_Bonne journée. _**Dit-il se levant et me tendant la main. **_Bella, il est temps de rentrer ma douce. _**

Des milliers de paillons s'agitèrent dans mon estomac. Incroyable. J'attrapai mes affaires les mis dans mon sac, me levai et laissai Edward me tenir par la main. Comment en étais-je arrivée là moi?

La voiture assez luxueuse d'Edward vint se garer en face de nous dès qu'on mit les pieds sur le trottoir. Edward ouvrit la porte arrière est m'invita à y entrer. Ce que je fis. Il entra juste après moi. Lorsque la porte se referma, Jack reprit la route. Un passager dont j'ignorais l'identité à ses côtés. Edward attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et fit glisser son nez contre le mien. Le mot « torride » vint s'installer dans ma tête.

- **_Nous allons passer notre premier week-end ensemble, Bella?_**

- **_Oui_**. Gémis-je, alors que la température de mon corps montait d'un cran.

- **_Que souhaites-tu faire? _**

Je clignai des yeux ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Que voulais-je faire?

- **_Je ne sais pas. _**

- **_Que fais-tu d'habitude? _**Réclama-t-il doucement posant son front contre le mien.

Comment lui dire?

- **_Bella? _**Demanda-t-il au bout de quelque temps.

- **_Je… je crois que j'ai un autre aveu à faire! _**miaulai-je presque.

Il ferma les yeux, puis se dégagea doucement de moi. Il se réinstalla convenablement sur son siège. Je le vis fermer les yeux et attendre.

Avais-je vraiment envie de lui dire? Je pris la même position que lui. Le silence s'installa entre nous et dans le véhicule.

- **_Tu me tortures, tu t'en rends compte? _**L'entendis-je murmurer, alors que Jack tournait au croisement nous menant à l'un des plus hauts immeubles de la ville.

- **_Je suis désolée. _**

- **_Dis-moi._** Supplia-t-il pratiquement tout en attrapant ma main pour la poser sur son torse.

Là où son cœur reposait. Je faillis perdre le fils de mes pensées à ce moment-là.

- **_Le week-end, je le passe toujours de la même façon. _**Commençai-je.

- **_Parle-moi, je t'en prie. _**Dit-il m'attirant à lui tout d'un coup.

J'avais la tête contre son torse et son épaule. Le corps contre son flan. Une de mes jambes reposait sur la sienne. Il me tenait étroitement serrée contre son corps grâce à sa main dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma tête.

- **_Je n'aime pas tes silences. _**

Je souris tristement malgré moi. Une de ses mains vint se faufiler dans ma chevelure et me caressa le cuir chevelu. Un délice.

- **_Le samedi matin, je me rends au marché. Les responsables de l'orphelinat y emmènent les enfants pour leur apprendre le vrai goût des choses. J'ai alors deux heures avec mon frère._**

Ma voix mourra sur la fin.

- **_Et après? _**Réclama-t-il alors que la voiture ait tourné pour entrer dans le parking souterrain.

- **_J'achète tout ce que souhaite ou désire James. Généralement, il me fait la liste et me le glisse dans la main. _**

- **_Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ensemble?_** Quémanda-t-il doucement.

- **_Non. On fait tout secrètement._** Souris-je. **_Malgré la distance, nous sommes assez fusionnels. Un simple regard peut en dire beaucoup plus que les mots. _**

Je l'entendis rire un peu, alors que Jack se garait à la place réservée d'Edward. Les deux hommes sortis de véhicule après qu'Edward ait hoché de la tête.

- **_Après?_**

- J**_e rentre chez moi. Je travaille sur mes dossiers urgents, ensuite j'attends des nouvelles de James. _**

- **_Il te donne le programme jours par jours?_** Se renseigna-t-il tendrement.

- **_Heures par heures._** Grognai-je. **_La responsable c'est pertinemment que James me donne tous ses renseignements, alors elle l'avertit généralement à la dernière minute. _**

- **_Je suis désolé._** Souffla-t-il.

- **_Tu n'y es pour rien. _**

Edward tapota sur la vitre et le chauffeur Jack, ouvrit la porte. Je sortis lui offrant mon plus grand sourire.

- **_Merci beaucoup._**

Il inclina la tête, alors qu'Edward passait un bras autour de ma taille.

- **_Rentrons. J'ai hâte de parler de notre premier week-end _**

Je me laissai guider. Dans l'ascenseur, il introduit la carte, mais peu avant que les portes de se ferme une femme courra dans notre direction. Edward arrêta la fermeture des portes.

- **_Madame? _**Trancha-t-il surprit.

- **_Mince alors... j'ai cru ne pas arriver à temps._** Dit-elle respirant fortement n'arrivant visiblement pas à reprendre son souffle.

- **_Un problème?_** Reprit-il, la regardant de haut en bas.

- **_Je viens du Canada. Mon avion a eu du retard... j'avais rendez-vous avec monsieur McCarty en début de matinée. _**

- **_C'est à quel sujet?_** Quémanda-t-il impatient.

- **_Vous êtes?_** Réclama-t-elle aussitôt nous surprenant lui comme moi.

- **_Son associé, Edward Cullen._** Se présenta-t-il, limite en gonflant le torse.

La femme et moi le regardions presque comme si un troisième œil lui était poussé.

- **_Oh... je suis Polina Harcher, monsieur Hugh m'envoie. _**

Le visage d'Edward se ferma aussitôt. Son bras se fit plus ferme autour de moi, me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

- **_La journaliste? _**Quémanda-t-il, tandis que le téléphone de l'ascenseur sonna.

Edward resta immobile deux sonneries, puis fini par tendre le bras vers la caméra dans l'angle de la cabine et le téléphone cessa dans la seconde.

- **_Monter._** Claqua durement sa voix en direction de la femme brune.

- **_Merci monsieur Cullen. _**

Elle prit place avec nous dans l'ascenseur. Edward appuya sur plusieurs numéros et les portes se refermèrent.

- **_Changement de programme ma douce. Tu veux rentrer ou m'accompagner?_** Me demanda d'une voix presque douce Edward surprenant autant la femme que moi.

- **_Tu en as pour longtemps?_** M'enquis-je un peu mielleuse.

- **_Je ne sais pas! _**

Il me fit un sourire charmeur, mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt.

- **_Je t'accompagne!_**

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_que dites vous de celui-ci ?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour à vous :)_**

**_voici un nouveau chapitre_**

**_merci d'être indulgent sur les fautes et autres... _**

**_il est en cours de correction. _**

**_je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture_**

**_un chapitre plus long que les autres !_**

**_je vous embrasse bien fort et vous souhaite un bon weekend _**

**_gros bisous  
Sab _**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 8_**

Emmett nous vit débarquer un à un et son sourire idiot se transforma en une belle grimace, quand madame Harcher passa le pas de la porte.

- **_Appel Jasper !_** Claqua durement la voix d'Edward, nous faisant encore une fois tous sursauter.

Mon dieu, à ce rythme-là je ne tiendrais pas la fin de la journée. Emmett s'exécuta.

- **_Une petite urgence de dernière minute. Viens !_** Clama-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Edward me tira jusqu'à un coin où une table base un divan et deux fauteuils était disposés. On prit place dessus littéralement coller l'un à l'autre. Edward posa une main sur ma cuisse et fit signe a la journaliste de prendre place sur le siège libre en face. Emmett prit place sur ma gauche sans quitter des yeux la dite journaliste.

- **_Je sais que je représente une menace pour vous mais..._**

- **_Vous n'êtes en rien une menace._** La coupa Edward rapidement.

Elle releva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Jasper arriva à ce moment précis.

- **_Que puis-je pour vous? _**Demanda-t-il charmeur en se tournant vers elle.

- **_Bonsoir, je suis Polina Harcher, monsieur Hugh m'envoie. _**

Jasper grimaça en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- **_D'accord, vous avez une demie heure après cela nous allons devoir vous demandez de prendre congés._** Trancha-t-il ouvrant sa veste de costume.

Polina Harcher, ne sembla pas le moins du monde choqué ou énervé par l'attitude des hommes d'affaires devant elle. Jasper prit place sur le dernier siège restant tandis que Polina sortie de son sac une feuille manuscrite. Elle appuya ensuite sur son téléphone. Mince, elle enregistre l'interview réalisais-je. Elle se racla la gorge et commença doucement.

- **_Déjà, je tiens à vous remercier pour le temps que vous me consacré et surtout à une heure si tardive. De plus, je devais avoir un des trois gérants et me voici avec le gros lot._** Rit-elle, alors que j'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction sans m'en rendre compte.

Le silence qui accompagna le tout lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne désiraient vraiment continuer dans ce sens.

- **_Très bien. Alors... euh... l_****_a première question qui me vient à l'esprit Monsieur McCarty est la suivante ... Comment se porte la société à l'heure actuelle ?_**

- **_Elle va très bien. Nous n'avons rien à en dire à ce sujet si ce n'est que nous comptons employé encore mille personnes supplémentaires cette année et investir encore plus. _**

Elle se racla la gorge et se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

- **_Quelle est la meilleure des nouvelles que vous ayez vue publiée dans votre vie?_**

Emmett ne dit mot durant quelques temps, puis fini par se lancer.

- **_Obama président, Obama réélu, mais la meilleur n'est pas encore publié. _**S'amusa-t-il finalement.

- **_Vraiment qu'est-ce pour vous la meilleure ? _**

- **_Mon mariage pardi. _**

- **_oh... vous allez vous mariez ? _**Réclama-t-elle vivement.

- **_Euh... pour ça va d'abord falloir me trouver une compagne. _**Lâcha-t-il bougon.

Edward et Jasper rigolèrent déstabilisant encore plus la journaliste.

- **_Je suis célibataire madame Harcher. Je crois que vous avez encore des lacunes dans vos recherches. _**

La femme baissa la tête sur sa liste douchée.

- **_la question suivante : Une mauvaise habitude que vous avez surmontée ?_**

- **_J'ai arrêté de fumer il y a six mois._** Clama-t-il fièrement.

- **_félicitation, monsieur McCarty. _**

Il inclina la tête, puis elle se tourna vers Jasper qui se tendit un peu.

- **_je me trompe ou vous n'aimez pas être questionné ?_**

- **_je n'aime pas les questions trop personnelles._** Trancha-t-il.

- **_très bien. Alors, monsieur Whitlock : quelle est votre spécialité? Créativité, contact, investigation ...?_**

Il m'étonna en ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir.

- **_En premier lieu le contact : il est déterminant pour la suite des relations. En second, le conseil, la stratégie. Enfin, le service : dire ce que l'on fait et faire ce que l'on dit. _**

- **_Le mot créativité est le protagoniste dans la langue des publicitaires, mais la plupart des annonces sont médiocres, pourquoi?_** Enchaîna-t-elle une fois encore.

- **_Il n'y a pas de mauvaise créativité, mais plutôt nombre de publicitaires fatigués ou dépassés par les évolutions de comportement des consommateurs. Aujourd'hui le consommateur est intelligent et renseigné sur les produits et les marques. Il s'appuie sur son réseau d'amis pour prendre ses décisions d'achat et il décrypte parfaitement les "intentions publicitaires" des marques. La dynamique créative que requiert le social marketing change donc le paradigme classique des publicitaires. Aujourd'hui la créativité ne doit pas seulement attirer l'attention, mais elle doit créer l'engagement avec les "relations" de la marque ou des produits et services. Vous remarquerez que je ne parle plus de cibles ! _**

Je le regardais bouche bée comme la journaliste d'ailleurs. La main d'Edward sur ma cuisse se fit plus insistante et je dû quitter jasper des yeux pour les siens.

- **_Que désires-tu manger ce soir ?_**

Quoi ? Je le regarder la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant rien. Il me montra alors son téléphone portable.

**_« Monsieur Cullen, _**

**_Que désire manger mademoiselle Swan et vous ce soir ? _**

**_Madame Ross »_**

Je haussais les épaules et tapais « Pizza » sur son téléphone.

- **_ce n'est pas de la nourriture ça._**

- **_c'est super bon ! _**Soupirais-je, lui tirant la langue.

La journaliste se racla la gorge comme pour nous remettre à l'ordre. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Edward la regarda durement, puis composa un numéro. Sans la quitter des yeux, il parla normalement au téléphone. Lui mettant en l'air son interview. Mais, surtout son temps. Ne pas énerver Monsieur Cullen, une règle d'or que j'avais apprise à connaître depuis mon arrivé dans l'entreprise et encore plus rapidement depuis l'évolution de notre... relation !

- **_Bonsoir Madame Ross... Bella désire manger des… pizzas ! est-ce possible de nous en faire une ou deux ?_**

- **_… _**

- **_Pizza ? _**S'étonna Emmett. **_Attend, je viens avec vous moi. _**

- **_non._** Clama durement Edward. **_Nous serons que deux. D'ailleurs, ne faite entrer personnes à partir de maintenant. Est-ce clair ?_**

- **_…_**

Emmett bougonna faisant sourire Jasper.

- **_merci... oh est... vous avez votre week-end madame Ross._**

- **_… _**

- **_oui. Ce n'est pas une farce._** Grommela-t-il me faisant pouffer de rire.

Il raccrocha et se tourna finalement vers moi.

- **_tu gagnes. Encore une fois ! _**

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire.

- **_Monsieur Cullen ?_** Quémanda madame Harcher plus qu'impatiente.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et lui fit signe de continuer l'interview. Elle l'analysa quelques minutes sans bouger.

- **_Vous êtes-vous déjà senti trompée par la publicité? _**Demanda-t-elle à Edward en plissant les yeux.

- **_Évidement._** Sourit-il. **_A vrai dire... à peu près à chaque fois qu'une publicité vante très sérieusement les mérites d'un produit. C'est pourquoi nos propres pubs sont volontairement humoristiques et imagées. _**

Je hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte

- **_oh... vous êtes d'accords, mademoiselle... ?_**

- **_Swan. Bella Swan. _**L'informa Edward aussitôt.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan a un avis sur la question ?_**

- **_Nous... nous travaillions en effet dans cet objectif. Les publicités de la société sont amusantes pour rendre le produit plus réel._**

- **_comment le savez-vous ? _**S'étrangla-t-elle.

- **_jusqu'à ce matin, elle était chargée d'un quart des publicités de la société._** Claqua durement Edward rabattant ainsi le claquer a cette journaliste.

- **_vraiment ? _**

Je secouais positivement la tête, attrapant la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

- **_très bien. Monsieur Cullen, il semble que vous ne soyez plus célibataire ?_**

- **_c'est une question privée, mais je suis de bonne humeur, alors je vais y répondre. Je suis effectivement en couple. _**

- **_ depuis combien de temps ?_**

- **_quelques temps. _**

L'intonation employée m'était un terme à cette discussion.

- **_très bien. Je crois que ma demi-heure est terminée. Je vous remercie encore pour cette interview._**

- **_quand doit-elle paraître ?_** Se renseigna Jasper.

Elle jeta un petit regard à Edward et moi.

- **_Demain!_** Trancha-t-elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux. Trop silencieux à mon goût.

- **_Je pense que je vais y aller._** Chuchotais-je, essayant de me lever.

Edward m'arrêta par l'avant-bras et me bascula sur ses genoux. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et fit courir sa langue sur ma gorge. Merde, c'était terriblement excitant ça.

- **_Mon cœur ? _**

- **_Hum ?_**

- **_Tu n'as pas d'objection à ce que le journal de demain parle de notre relation, j'espère ?_**

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux m'ensorcelaient littéralement.

- **_Je ne pense pas. _**

- **_Très bien. Parce que je crois, que nous allons faire partie des premières pages durant les quelques semaines à venir. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Oui. Dès que cette harpie de journaliste écrira son torchon, nous allons nous retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs. _**

- **_C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne ?_** Me surpris-je à demander.

Il ne dit mot. Pourtant, nous savions tous qu'en réalité Edward venait de piéger la journaliste. Ou du moins qu'il l'avait amené à poser des questions sur lui. Sur moi. Sur nous. C'était stratégique. Je n'avais rien vu venir.

- **_Tu m'as piégé aussi, Edward._** Lui dis-je sans tendresse.

Il recula pour m'analyser. Il ne dit mot durant quelques secondes interminables. Soufflant de frustration, je me relevais et salua Jasper et Emmett tout aussi abasourdi que lui. Je sortie ma carte magnétique et la passa avant que les portes ne se ferme. Une fois à l'appartement, je pris le soin de saluer madame Ross en pleine discussion avec son mari.

- **_Oh… monsieur Cullen est toujours au bureau ?_**

- **_Oui. Je vais prendre une douche. Il peut manger avant moi si cela l'arrange. _**Lui soufflais-je avant de filer dans la salle de bain de notre chambre.

Mince, alors. Je m'étais arrêté avant de retirer mon pantalon. Venais-je vraiment de penser « notre chambre » ? Je me déshabillais et entra dans la douche l'esprit ailleurs. Tellement, que je n'entendis pas Edward faire de même et entrer quelques minutes plus tard après moi. Je sursautais légèrement. Il colla mon dos contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de moi. C'était très agréable, réalisais-je.

- **_Je suis désolé !_** L'entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille.

- **_Je ne comprends pas ce que cela apporte d'avoir un article ou plusieurs de nous dans la presse ?_** Dis-je en retour.

- **_Bella… c'est pourtant simple._** M'informât-il tendrement en serrant encore plus mon corps à lui. **_Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es à moi. Et qu'en retour, je t'appartiens. _**

J'en perdu presque l'équilibre.

- **_je veux que tu sois associé à mon nom. Mon prénom. Ma famille même. Mes actions. _**

- **_Ce n'est… pas un peu trop ?_** M'étranglais-je presque.

- **_Non. Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi. Tu me rends dingue. De toute les façons possibles d'ailleurs. _**

Un frisson prit possession de mon corps. Edward m'embrassa tendrement sur l'épaule, puis très vite ses mains caressèrent mes hanches, mon ventre, jusqu'à descendre toujours plus bas. Passant près de mon sexe pour venir toucher mes cuisses et mes fesses.

- **_Edward !_** Couinais-je sentant entre mes fesses son impressionnante érection.

- **_Tu commences à comprendre quand je te dis « tu me rends fou »._** Articula-t-il commençant à effectuer des mouvements de bassin électrisant.

Plus les secondes passés, plus ma garde se réduisait jusqu'au moment fatidique ou j'ondulais moi-même des hanches pour venir à sa rencontre.

- **_oui, bébé, comme ça. _**

A un moment son sexe se posta à l'entrée de mon sexe. Il voulut reculer, cependant je reculais pour prendre son gland en moi. Un cri libérateur sortie de ma bouche, alors que ses muscles se contracté.

- **_Attend, tu n'es pas assez prête. _**

Lui prouvant le contraire, je le fis entrer davantage en moi. Je rejetais la tête en arrière lui offrant mon cou en offrande. Il posa ses dents contre ma peau, alors que je le faisais ressortir pour le rentrer encore plus profondément.

- **_Mon dieu, si je m'écoutais j'éjaculerais maintenant._** M'indiqua-t-il serrant les dents.

- **_Fait-le ! _**

Dans la seconde, il jouit en moi. Cela aida par la suite à le faire coulisser encore plus en vite et plus profondément.

- **_Tu es une vilaine fille,_** me glissa-t-il dans un gémissement avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches pour entamer une série de coups de reins assez intense.

Tellement intense que mes jambes eut du mal à rester en place face à ses assauts répéter.

- **_Edwarrrrrrrrrddddddddddd _**

Mon hurlement lors de ma délivrance orgasmique fut telle que même madame Ross dans la cuisine dû l'entendre. Ce que je compris trop tard, c'est qu'Edward n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il sortit son sexe tendu à bloc et me retourna. Il m'embrassa avec une telle ferveur que j'en perdis presque pied. Ma tête tourna un peu et je m'accrochais fiévreuse à ses épaules. Edward me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui comme si je l'avais toujours fait.

- **_Accroche toi bien ma belle._**

Et je le fis juste avant qu'il ne me possède encore. Ses lèvres soudaient aux miennes, il me pénétrait avec force et rythme. Puis, il m'envoya encore touchais les nuages du septième siècle lorsque je sentis son flux au fond de mon ventre. Il mordit mon épaule et ses muscles se détendirent aussitôt. Quant à moi j'étais de la guimauve entre ses bras.

- **_Merci._** Chuchotais-je ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

Il m'aida à poser pieds par terre, attrapa le shampoing pour savonner mon corps.

- **_Ne me remercie jamais pour te donner du plaisir, Bella._** Me réprimanda-t-il tendrement.

- **_Je crois que j'avais besoin de me détendre_**, réalisais-je mettant une main devant ma bouche pour bailler.

- **_Dur journée._** Trancha calmement Edward me rinçant déjà.

- **_Longue semaine._** Souris-je.

- **_Le week-end nous fera le plus grand bien. Et je sais ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir. _**Ronronna-t-il m'invitant à sortir de la douche.

Il coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette et m'enroula dedans. Il frictionna mes cheveux avec une autre.

- **_Merci_**. Souris-je comme une enfant, filant déjà dans la chambre.

Je ne résistais pas à son corps nu. Trop tendant et j'étais assez fatigué. Il entra dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille, tout à fait à l'aise. Je levais les yeux en l'air en attrapant mon sac. Malheureusement Edward l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit.

- **_Hey !_** M'écriais-je le voyant le vider sur le lit.

Le regard noir et dur qu'il me jeta me dissuada de continuer. Il attrapa le second sac et le vida comme le premier.

- **_voilà. Maintenant, tu peux ranger tes vêtements dans cette armoire._** Clama-t-il pointant l'armoire de droite.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- **_Il est vide depuis deux jours, Bella. _**

J'attrapais un t-shirt et mon bas de survêtement avant de prendre dans mes bras une grosse partie de mes fringues et de les jeter dans l'armoire sous le regard horrifier d'Edward.

- **_Tu fais quoi là ? _**

- **_Trop fatigué pour plier et ranger !_** M'empressais-je de dire refermant comme je pouvais l'armoire.

Edward secoua la tête de gauche à droite dépiter avant de passer un bas de pyjama et de sortir de la chambre. Les cheveux moyennement humides.

Je le suivis un large sourire aux lèvres. Edward alluma la télévision, me pointa le divan et fila dans la cuisine. Je pris place confortablement et chercha de quoi regarder. Lorsqu'il revient, il me trouva hypnotiser devant Bruce Willis dans Die Hard 4.

- **_Tu aimes les films d'action ?_** demanda-t-il surprit posant deux verres de vin blanc sur la table.

- **_Juste l'acteur !_** Rétorquais-je lui administrant un clin d'œil.

Il grogna et retourna en cuisine. Edward revient avec deux cartons de pizza.

- **_Oh, j'adore les pizzas de chez Lombardi's._**

- **_Tu m'en diras tant._** Grommela-t-il une fois de plus.

L'établissement avait quatre étoiles à son actif. Je me penchais sur lui pour lui tendre mes lèvres quand il prit place près de moi.

- **_Ton Bruce risque de se vexer non ?_** Dit-il joueur.

- **_Pas autant que mon Edward. _**

Mince, pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? Je me reculais et attrapa le premier carton de pizza.

- **_tu peux répéter ?_** murmura-t-il délicatement.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Je t'en prie Bella. C'était tellement bon de t'entendre dire ses mots. En réalité, je crois que je bande encore. _**

Je roulais des yeux et croqué dans ma pizza. Le reste de la soirée fut fort agréable. Du moins comparer à ma mâtiné et ma journée. Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward, la tête contre son torse, un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, sa main livre dans mes cheveux. Mes jambes le long du divan. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça, réalisais-je.

**_*/*/*_**

Edward m'avait réveillé à neuf heures du matin. J'avais assez dormi pour lui et je pouvais encore le faire un peu durant le trajet, m'avait-il murmuré à l'oreille avant de me faire tendrement l'amour. J'aimais le sexe, encore plus au réveille. S'éveiller avec un orgasme ? Le paradis.

Je pensais que nous allions descendre pour prendre la voiture, mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'on prit les escaliers de service pour monter d'un étage. L'hélicoptère stationné sur le toit, me fit perdre le cours de mes pensées un court instant.

- **_Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?_** M'enquis-je sur le qui-vive.

- **_Tu as peur ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- **_Non… enfin… je n'ai jamais pris l'avion. Encore moins ça !_** Soupirais-je montrant d'un coup de menton l'engin volant.

- **_Tu ne crains rien. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver._**

- **_Ouais… c'est surtout parce que tu seras toi aussi dans ça._** M'amusais-je.

- **_Exact !_** Ricana-t-il m'invitant à m'installer près de lui.

Il salua le pilote par son nom, puis nous primes très vite de la hauteur et de la vitesse.

- **_Nous en avons pour une demie heure environs. _**M'informât-t-il attrapant ma main pour la serrer sur mon genou.

- **_C'est magnifique. Merci Edward. _**

- **_Ne me remercie pas, Bella._**

Edward me laissa loisir à regarder et à pousser des petits cris enjoué durant tout le trajet. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et être avec mon père, prête à monter sur le fabuleux manège de la fête foraine. Cette pensée me fit mal au cœur. Heureusement, nous arrivions finalement à destination. Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher littéralement.

- **_Bienvenue au Hamptons, ma belle !_** Clama-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

- **_Non de dieu. _**

Les Hamptons ? J'en avais entendu parler des milliers de fois, de par les médias. Surtout dans les magazines people. Les Hamptons étaient LA ville des célébrités. Les Super Riches rejoignent ce refuge estival pour profiter de leur vacance. Généralement en famille. Les Hamptons sont devenues le rendez-vous incontournable de l'élite New Yorkaise au fils du temps. Et j'y étais. Mince alors Edward Cullen avait une maison ici !

- **_Edward ? _**

- **_Du calme._** Sourit-il tendrement posant la paume de sa main sur ma joue. **_C'est la maison de mes parents, pas la mienne. _**

Je relâchais tout l'air dans mes poumons ce qui le fit rire.

- **_Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir ce luxe, Bella. Mais, je ne trouve pas la nécessité de le faire ici. _**

- **_Pardon ?_**

- **_Trop luxueux et sans caché pour moi._** Rajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

- **_Edward ?_**

- **_Hum ?_** dit-il alors que l'hélicoptère descendait.

- **_Tu as d'autre maison ou l'appartement que celui au-dessus des bureaux ?_**

- **_Non. _**

La tension dans mes épaules s'évapora.

- **_Cependant, j'ai un hôtel à Paris, Londres, Tokyo et Montréal._** Lâcha-t-il simplement avant de sortir de l'hélicoptère.

Quoi ? Hurlais-je mentalement.

Il m'aida à sortir, puis me guida vers une somptueuse maison de bord de mer. Au Sud de Long Island, cette enclave richissime abritait des villas de millionnaires, des plages sauvages de sable fin auréolées de rochers et de phares. C'est LE Lieu de villégiature le plus prisé des New Yorkais pour les week-ends et vacances en famille. Nous savions tous qu'ici c'est à qui sera le plus beau, aura le manoir le plus élégant ou la soirée de charité la plus populaire. Et je dois dire que les Cullen se débrouillaient très bien à première vue.

Il me guida jusqu'à un salon au mur blanc et à la décoration assez champêtre de par les poutres apparentes au mur et au plafond. Le mobilier était classe. Cependant moins tape à l'œil que dans leurs maisons respectives de New-York. Ce que j'appréciais grandement.

- **_Nous allons sûrement être seuls tout le week-end, Bella. Tu trouveras de quoi te rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Monsieur Alibert a également fait le nécessaire pour que nous ne manquions de rien._**

- **_Qui est monsieur Alibert?_** Demandais-je doucement.

- **_La personne qui s'occupe de cette maison durant l'année. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette maison sans surveillance et sans entretient. _**

- **_Effectivement._** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Il vit ici avec sa femme, lorsqu'on n'y est pas. _**

- **_Et quand c'est le cas ?_** Fis-je curieuse.

- **_Ils en profitent pour rendre visite à leurs enfants. Le plus grand Derek vit à Los Angeles. La seconde, Brittany, est dans une université à New-York. Je crois d'ailleurs que T-Jay déjeune avec elle une fois par mois. Et le plus jeune Léon essaie d'être acteur. Il parcourt le pays et le monde pour les castings._**

J'en avais la bouche grande ouverte. En fait, ce mec était incroyable. Il se préoccupait réellement de son personnels, réalisais-je.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Rien_**. Murmurais-je me relevant du divan pour récupérer mon sac.

Edward me repoussa sur celui-ci et prit place au-dessus de moi. Ses cuisses de part et d'autre de mon corps.

- **_Bella ?_**

- **_Rien_**. Souris-je. Je suis juste impressionnait. **_Tu connais la vie de tes employés… je…_**

Edward m'embrassa une première fois doucement, puis avec plus de vivacité. Mes mains vinrent aussitôt se perdre dans ses cheveux.

- **_Tu m'impressionne._** Chuchotais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Il se recula. Me vrilla de son regard intense. Posa son front contre le mien, m'électrisant.

- **_Je t'impressionne ? Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Tu … tu es charismatique, beau, intelligent, actif… _**

- **_Continue !_** M'encouragea-t-il en me servant son sourire en coin.

- **_Attentionné, mais aussi coriace, tête de mule, dure envers toi-même et les autres. _**

- **_Il le faut pour arriver à garder la tête hors de l'eau, Bella !_** Soupira-t-il.

- **_Je ne te reproche rien. Je t'annonce les faits._** M'amusais-je lui tirant la langue. **_Mais, je sais aussi que tu peut-être… romantique !_**

- **_Tu n'as encore rien vu, mon cœur. Allez debout. _**

Edward se remit sur pied et me tendit la main pour faire de même.

- **_Un petit tour sur la plage, mademoiselle Swan ? _**

- **_Avec plaisir monsieur Cullen !_** Chantonnais-je aux anges.

Edward me guida vers l'arrière de la maison. L'air marin me fit tout de suite du bien. Edward resserra ma veste sur mes épaules avant de passer tendrement un bras autour de mes épaules et de me rapprocher de lui. On marcha jusqu'à la plage à moins de cent mètre, puis on retira nos chaussures pour marcher pied nu sur le sable tiède.

On regarda silencieusement l'eau et les vagues durant de longues minutes. Je fini par m'asseoir sur le sable. Edward me regarda faire tout sourire avant de venir se placer dans mon dos et de m'entourer de ses bras.

- **_Merci, Edward._** Fis-je tendrement.

- **_Arrête de me remercier. Je ne le fais pas pour ça. J'espère que tu en es conscience ?_**

Mon silence fut plus qu'éloquent.

- **_Bella ? _**

- **_Hum ?_** Fis-je sans me retourner.

- **_Je veux être avec toi, ma douce. Je veux que nous formions un couple. Solide de préférence. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Chuchotais-je presque.

- **_J'aime ta présence. Les sentiments que je ressens, lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Et je peux te dire maintenant que je suis tombé sous ton charme dès que tu as passé_****_ la porte de mon bureau._**

Je me retournais doucement dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

- **_Parle !_** L'intimais-je essayant de garder mon calme.

Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez, puis posa ses lèvres tentatrices sur les miennes délicatement.

- **_le jour de ton entretient. Tu portais une jupe trop grande pour toi. Cela m'a fait sourire intérieurement. _**

- **_Tu étais d'une froideur ce jour-là. _**Dis-je en y repensant.

- **_J'essayais de ne pas te violer sur place Bella._** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

- **_Vraiment ?_**

- **_Oui. Ton petit chemisier blanc qui d'ailleurs te mouler beaucoup trop, révéler la noirceur de ton soutient gorge en dentelle._**

Je deviens rouge illico presto.

- **_Tu veux dire que…_**

- **_Transparent à en mourir. _**Ronronna-t-il m'embrassant dans le cou. **_Ce soir-là, en rentrant dans mon appartement je me suis fait jouir en m'imaginant toucher tes seins. _**

J'attrapais sa main et la porta à mon sein droit. Il ricana, mais se fit un plaisir de le pétrir allant même me tirer un gémissement.

- **_Et maintenant ils sont à toi._** Roucoulais-je.

- **_Rien qu'à moi._** Trancha-t-il m'embrassant avec douceur.

On resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de décider de marcher le long de la plage sans personne à l'horizon. Puis, on préféra rentrer pour préparer le repas de midi.

- **_des pâtes ?_** Proposais-je après avoir trouvé un paquet plein dans l'un des placards.

- **_Tu veux que je te prépare une sauce ? _**

Je le regarder intriguée.

- **_Tu penses que j'en suis incapable ?_** Questionna-t-il arquant un sourcil.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Bien. _**

Edward attrapa de quoi faire une sauce carbonara. Je le regardais faire moitié surprise, moitié charmé.

- **_J'aimerais bien faire un gâteau pour le goûter._** Chantonnais-je après avoir fait l'inventaire.

- **_Nous ne sommes pas un peu âgés pour faire un goûter ?_** S'amusa-t-il coupant le feu de ma casserole et de sa poile.

- **_Nop !_** Souris-je fièrement.

Il leva les yeux en l'air, puis porta une cuillère de sa sauce près de ma bouche. Il souffla dessus me vrillant de son regard ensorcelant avant de pousser celle-ci jusqu'à ma bouche. C'était bon. Très bon même.

- **_tu veux manger ou ?_** Quémandais-je tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

Je lui tirais la langue et il m'informa vouloir manger dans le salon. Ce qu'on fit. Pour le dessert on opta pour des fruits. Une pomme pour moi, une poire pour lui. Je fis une rapide vaisselle, le laissant dans le salon. Je finissais tout juste, quand Edward reviens dans la cuisine avec une femme d'une beauté exceptionnel. J'avais déjà vu se visage. Mais où ?

- **_Quand mon jardinier m'a informé que l'hélicoptère des Cullen avait atterri ce matin, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles._** Chantonna-t-elle. **_Il y a tellement longtemps que vous n'étaient pas venu. Tes parents sont là ?_**

- **_Non. Simplement ma compagne et moi-même._**

La femme eut un mouvement de recul et elle fronça les sourcils dans la seconde.

- **_ta compagne ?_**

- **_Bella Swan._** Dit-il sensuellement en me tendant la main.

D'un pas timide, j'avançais vers eux et récupéra sa main. Il m'attira à lui, bloquant mon dos contre son torse, alors qu'un bras entourer ma taille. La femme nous regardait les yeux grands ouverts. La surprise se peigné sur ses traits.

- **_Bella, je te présente … _**

- **_Carmen Electra !_** Le coupais-je tendant déjà la main vers elle.

Je la baisais aussitôt devant son immobilité. Edward serra son bras davantage.

- **_Oh… enchantée… je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un. _**

Edward sourit, mais cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- **_nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques temps. Je pense que les journalistes vont sortir cette information aujourd'hui ou dans les jours à venir. _**

- **_Oh… je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Félicitation._**

- **_Merci, Carmen._**

Elle regarda sa montre, puis joua le rôle de la femme qui n'avait pas vu l'heure et décida de nous abandonner. Edward et moi l'accompagnons jusqu'à la porte principal.

- **_J'espère que nous aurions l'occasion de nous revoir._** Chantonna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- **_Nous restons le week-end _**

- **_Oh… alors à très vite, Edward ! _**

Elle sortit de la maison. Quand Edward ferma la porte. Je filais directement au premier étage sans un mot ou un regard. Je l'entendis tout de même me suivre. J'attrapais mon sac et en sortie une jupe et un débardeur rouge foncé. Je devais me changer, cette femme était une bombe sexuelle.

- **_Bella…_** souffla tristement Edward.

- **_Je ne veux rien entendre._**

- **_Arrête ! _**grommela-t-il me suivant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- **_Sort, je dois me changer._**

- **_J'ai déjà vu et eu ton corps._**

- **_Comment peux-tu me dire ça alors qu'une de tes ex vient de partir !_** M'écriais-je furieuse.

Il souffla bruyamment. Passa une main dans ses cheveux et tira dessus.

- **_Carmen est loin d'être une de mes ex, mon cœur._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'écriais-je ni croyant qu'à moitié. **_Tu as quand même dû y tremper ton biscuit. _**

Il arqua un sourcil et mes joues chauffèrent.

- **_Non. Je n'ai pas trempé mon biscuit._** Dit-il reprenant mes mots.

Avec naturelle, il se tourna et quitta la salle de bain.

- **_Je t'attends dans le salon. Dépêche-toi._** Claqua durement sa voix.

Après m'être changé, je rejoignis Edward comme convenue dans le salon. De la musique classique passait en fond sonore, alors qu'il tapotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur portable avec facilité. Quand il me repéra, il releva les yeux et m'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il posa l'ordinateur près de lui. Allongea ses jambes jusqu'à la table base sans me quitter des yeux. Je m'installais en face de lui mal à l'aise dans ma jupette pour le coup.

- **_Très jolie jambes, ma puce ! _**

- **_Évite de faire des compliments dans une telle situation._** Le sermonnais-je le faisant sourire.

- **_Très bien. Pose-moi tes questions. _**

Je pinçais les lèvres malgré moi.

- **_Je n'ai rien à demander._**

- **_Menteuse._** S'amusa-t-il une fois encore.

- **_Très bien… mais viens pas te plaindre après d'accord ?_**

Edward leva les mains paume en l'air et inclina la tête sur le côté. Mince, il était sexy comme ça. Son jean clair, son polo noir, ses cheveux si sexy… et ses pieds nu… merde, il me regardait ne cachant pas son amusement.

- **_Alors ?_**

- **_A tu couchais avec Carmen Electra ?_** M'enquis-je le cœur battant fort et vite.

- **_Non._**

La réponse fut rapide.

- **_Qu'elle est votre histoire ?_**

- **_C'est une amie de T-Jay. Et elle traine autour de nous car elle aime l'argent et le pouvoir. _**

Une grimace se posa furtivement sur mon visage.

- **_Je ne sais pas s'il on couchait ensemble, mais c'est fort probable._**

- **_Et toi là-dedans ?_** Réclamais-je doucement.

- **_Elle flirt avec moi depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais succombé._**

J'en étais sûr. Mon intuition n'avait pas perdu de son flaire.

- **_Va-t-on voir d'autres personnes dans le même genre ?_**

- **_Ici ? _**

- **_Oui ! _**Grommelais-je.

- **_J'espère que non. _**

- **_J'espère aussi._** Soupirais-je posant ma tête contre ma main, dont le coude était posé sur l'accoudoir.

- **_Autre chose ?_**

- **_Tu as beaucoup d'Ex petite amie ?_**

- **_Quelques-unes._** Soupira-t-il haussant les épaules. **_Et toi ?_**

- **_Non pas d'ex-petite amie._** Plaisantais-je.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- **_me voilà à demie rassuré._**

- **_J'ai des ex petit amis par contre. _**

- **_Je m'en serais douté._** Ronchonna-t-il.

- **_Enfin, il ne risque pas de faire foirer notre premier week-end eux._**

- **_Combien sont-ils ?_** Réclama-t-il ignorant ma réplique.

J'haussais les épaules sans le quitter des yeux.

- **_Vais-je devoir trouver l'information moi-même ?_**

- **_Si tu as du temps à perdre, Edward._** Chuchotais-je.

On resta silencieux un trop grand moment pour moi. La musique et son regard m'envoûte. Nous étions trop loin l'un de l'autre aussi. J'avais pris la décision de me lever et le rejoindre sur le divan, quand mon téléphone sonna. Cela nous fit sursauter lui comme moi.

- **_Répond mon cœur. _**

Je secouais la tête pour chasser l'image de lui et moi dans un coin de mon cerveau et attrapa mon sac à main près de la table base pour prendre mon téléphone. James s'afficha sur l'écran. Je fronçais les sourcils et décroché aussitôt.

- **_Coucou !_** Dis-je enjouée.

- **_Oh… tu as l'air de bonne humeur._** Fit James surprit.

- **_Oui, je le suis. Tout va bien ?_**

- **_Parfaitement. Je ne t'ai pas vu au marché et… Je m'inquiétais un peu. _**

- **_Je sais. Je n'ai pas pensé à t'envoyer un message. Je… je suis en voyage d'affaire._** Marmonnais-je ignorant le regard d'Edward sur moi.

Je décidais de jouer un peu contre lui.

- **_Mon patron m'a pratiquement obligé à le suivre dans les Hamptons. Tu t'en rends compte ?_**

James siffla entre ses dents en même temps qu'Edward, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je tirais la langue à l'homme en face de moi avant de me concentrer sur ce que James avait à me dire.

- **_Hey ben dit donc… en fait, je t'appelle pour te signaler que Sophie a son spectacle de danse lundi soir. _**

- **_Oh ! _**

Je fermais les yeux, les larmes prêtes à monter.

- **_Madame Rosaline à décider de t'inviter officiellement a la représentation. _**

Je faillis lâcher mon téléphone tellement cette nouvelle m'étonnée.

- **_tu es sérieux ?_**

- **_oui._** Rigola-t-il.

- **_Qu'elle bonne nouvelle._** Scandais-je aussitôt. **_Sophie doit être aux anges. _**

- **_C'est une surprise. Madame Rosaline m'a convoqué dans son bureau a l'instant. Elle devrait t'appeler dans la journée. _**

- **_Merci James, tu viens de rendre mon week-end encore plus beau._**

- **_Contente pour toi Bella. Bon… euh… je vais retourner avec les gars. On va à la patinoire cette aprèm. _**

Je grimaçais. Je détestais la patinoire.

- **_Ah… moi c'est plage normalement. James ?_**

- **_Hum… _**

- **_Je t'emmènerais à la plage un jour. Je t'en fais la promesse. _**

- **_Je t'aime Bell'._**

- **_Je t'aime aussi James. Fait attention à toi._**

- **_Comme toujours à lundi._**

- **_A lundi ! _**

Je raccrochais. Ni tenant plus, j'allais rejoindre Edward. En réalité, je le fis si brutalement qu'on eut un gémissement étouffé commun. On ricana quelques secondes, avant que les larmes et les sanglots viennent perturber notre samedi. Notre premier samedi.

**_*/*/*_**

J'avais fait un gâteau au chocolat. Edward avait pendant ce temps réglé quelques problèmes via vidéoconférence avec Jasper et Emmett. Une heure après nous dégustions notre goûter

- **_C'était fabuleux. Merci._**

- **_Avec plaisir._** Chantonnais-je me laissant pétrir doucement les fesses.

Edward était allongé sur le divan, la tête relever par deux coussins. Moi à califourchon au-dessus de lui. L'embrassant avec gourmandise.

- **_Ce soir, nous irons dans un restaurant du centre-ville. Tu vas adorée._** Dit-il sensuellement avant de prendre entre ses dents ma lèvre du bas.

- **_Je te fais confiance. _**

Il se recula m'analysant avec méfiance.

- **_Me fait tu réellement confiance Bella ?_**

- **_Oui. _**Dis-je sans réfléchir.

- **_C'est important pour moi. Tu comprends ?_**

- **_Oui. _**Fis-je une fois encore le regardant dans le fond des yeux.

- **_Bien. J'ai un aveu à te faire dans ce cas. _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**M'enquis-je me frottant contre son sexe gonflé à bloc.

Il maintient mes hanches en place me réprimandant du regard.

- **_C'est sérieux. Évite ça !_** clama-t-il venant faire coulisser lui-même son sexe contre ma partie intime.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière et voulu recommencer. Il m'emprisonna une fois encore.

- **_On pourra parler plus tard ?_** Demandais-je tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'approcher de moi.

Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes pour un baiser brutal, mais surtout vital. Très vite, ma main vint chercher sa braguette. Je l'ouvris avec hâte. Quittant sa bouche, je descendais impatiente de l'avoir en bouche. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, il me laissa faire. A peine ais-je eu le temps de baisser son caleçon que je m'empressais de le glissais entre mes lèvres. J'en aspirais l'extrémité entre mes lèvres brûlante.

- **_Oh putain, Bella ! _**

Edward gémis fort. Je le pris alors plus profondément. Il siffla entre ses dents. Je léchais la longueur de son sexe avec envie. Encore et encore. Me concentrant uniquement sur la succion de mes lèvres sur son pénis. Ceci m'excitait trop. Beaucoup trop.

- **_Tu suce super bien, ma belle. _**

L'entendre me dire cela, qui me gonfla le cœur et m'encouragea davantage.

- **_Stop_**. Clama-t-il essayant de me faire revenir sur lui.

Ce que je refusais de faire.

- **_Bella, j'ai dit stop. _**

Sa voix avait claqué durement ce qui me fit lâcher son sexe. Il en profita pour me faire revenir à lui. Edward captura mes lèvres, ses mains vinrent pétrir mes fesses, il repoussa mon string et d'un coup de basin il entra en moi. Je criais aussitôt ma surprise et mon plaisir. Il me pénétrait avec forte et rapidité. C'était bon. Jouissif. Parfait. Edward m'attrapa par la taille pour m'immobiliser. Il est vrai que j'allais toujours à la rencontre de ses hanches en mouvement.

- **_C'est moi quoi contrôle._** Lâcha-t-il la mâchoire contracté.

Je ne savais pas si à ce moment-là, il parlait de notre moment actuel ou de notre histoire. Tout mon corps se tendit à ses mots. Il me laissa onduler à nouveau des hanches. Je cherchais aussitôt le point de pression pour me permettre de jouir.

- **_Avec moi, Bella. _**

Comment lui refuser une telle chose ?

Son sexe m'écartant, je me cambrai et jouis en criant son nom. Le plaisir électrisa. J'eus du mal à garder le contrôle de mon corps, de mon esprit. Mes pensées à mille lieues d'ici. Il m'avait une fois de plus fait vivre un moment mémorable.

Son orgasme fut semblable au mien : déchaîné et puissant. Ses hanches se soulèvent en rythme, son sexe allant et venant toujours en moi. Il se répandit en moi jusqu'à la dernière goûte.

**_*/*/*_**

Nous étions allongés sur le divan. Complètement nu. J'avais la moitié de mon corps sur lui. Nos jambes entrelacées. Une de ses mains caresser mon dos, tandis que l'autre était posé sur son torse. Encadrant ma main dans la sienne.

- **_Je me sens mieux._** Ronronnais-je faisant glisser mon nez contre sa joue.

Edward, m'embrassa du bout des lèvres de bonne humeur.

- **_J'ai un truc à te dire._**

Mon cœur sauta littéralement dans ma poitrine. J'allais me redresser, mais il me maintient encore plus fermement contre lui.

- **_Edward ?_**

M'ignorant, il se lança.

- **_Tu es la première fille que j'amène dans la villa familiale. Du moins ma première petite amie officielle._**

J'en restais bouche bée.

- **_Mais toutes ses filles ?_** M'enquis-je au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

- **_Qu'elles filles ?_** S'étonna-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Celles qui t'accompagne au gala ou en soirée ?_** Me renseignais-je, caressant du bout des doigts, des motifs imaginaires, sur son torse.

Edward m'écarta un peu de lui, ce qui me surprit. Puis, il s'installa sur le côté, me faisant ainsi face. Une de ses mains, vint se poser avec naturelle sur ma hanche, caressant également ma fesse. Son autre bras, vint tenir sa tête. Je pris la même pose mes mains sur son torse.

- **_Je ne veux pas te faire fuir._** Souffla-t-il presque tristement.

- **_Tu dois me faire confiance aussi Edward._** Répliquais-je doucement.

- **_Je te fais entièrement confiance Bella. Sinon, je te jure que nous ne serions pas là._**

Cette révélation, me cloua sur place. Je le croyais. Ce qui me bouleversa davantage. Il m'embrassa chastement avant de reprendre postions et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai un carnet d'adresse avec des filles de la haute société ou à en devenir. Commença-t-il sans me regarder. **_Je passe un coup de téléphone et elle rapplique dans la seconde, Bella. Il n'y a rien entre ses femmes et moi. Absolument rien. _**

- **_Je ne comprends pas._** Finis-je par dire fronçant les sourcils devant cet aveu.

- **_J'ai des cavalières de soirée. Généralement, des mannequins, des chanteuses, des filles à papa. Elles sont de bonne compagnie la plus part du temps._** Marmonna-t-il ré-ouvrant les yeux.

- **_Et elle? Elle y gagne quoi ?_** M'enquis-je surprise.

- **_Elles sont invitées dans les soirées les plus prestigieuses et surtout elles se font voir avec le grand PDG Edward Cullen. L'homme célibataire le plus convoité des cinq dernières années._** Soupira-t-il.

- **_Oh. _**

Il est vrai que vu sous cette angle, pensais-je. Je l'embrassais sur le bout du nez. Lorsque je me reculais une question assez importante s'empara de mon cerveau.

- **_tu couchée avec ses filles ?_** M'indignais-je sans pouvoir y changer quelques choses.

- **_Non_**. Dit-il dans la seconde. **_Jamais_**.

- **_Mais… ses filles, elles sont déjà venues chez tes parents ?!_** Repris-je soupçonneuse.

- **_Oui. Cependant, c'était toujours pour une soirée spéciale. Caritative généralement._** M'apprit-il lasse.

- **_Elles n'étaient jamais venues à l'improviste, comme je l'ai fait._** Soupirais-je.

- **_Jamais, mon cœur._** Trancha-t-il me tenant fermement le visage entre ses deux mains.

On reprit notre position initiale. Lui allongé, moi à moitié sur lui. Son bras revient se poser derrière mon dos, me donnant fermement contre lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de se reculer et de continuer.

- **_tu comprends pourquoi cela a surpris ma famille ?_** Me demanda-t-il.

- **_Oui et non._** Marmonnais-je.

- **_Je n'ai jamais de longue relation Bella. Enfin. Pas des officiels._**

Voilà, j'avais compris.

- **_Oh… c'est pour ça que quand tu me présente comme ta compagne ou petite amie, ils ont tous un mouvement de recul._**

- **_En grande partie… oui. Mais, en réalité c'est car ce sont tous des cons !_**

Cela me fit rire. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

- **_Bella ?_**

- **_Hum._** Fis-je posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- **_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est si important que notre histoire fonctionne ?_**

- **_Oui._** Chuchotais-je, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

- **_Je tiens à toi Bella. Réellement. Je veux que tu le comprennes. _**

- **_Je vais essayer de le comprendre._** Murmurais-je plongeant mon visage contre son cou, pour lui cacher mes yeux larmoyant.

Jamais encore, je n'avais eu droit à un tel message. Sauf, quand mes parents étaient en vie. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus délicates.

**_*/*/*_**

Dimanche matin. Je ne savais pas quel heure il pouvait être. Il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la chambre. Edward n'était pas dans le lit et je me sentais seule. En pensant à hier, j'eus un large sourire. J'avais passé une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Edward nous avait trouvé un restaurant fabuleux et nous avons mangé un repas exquis. Il avait été doux et tendre avec moi ce que j'avais grandement apprécié. Chassant cette image, j'attrapais le peignoir au sol. Me recouvrir et descendit dans le salon. Personne.

- **_Edward ?_** M'enquis-je fronçant les sourcils.

Toujours rien. J'allais rebrousser chemin quand j'entendis finalement plusieurs voix d'hommes. Je me précipité en haut des escaliers quand Edward entra dans le salon. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard je regagnais la chambre. Rapidement, je mis une jupe noire assez droite, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et un débardeur blanc. J'attrapais un gilet fin et retourna au salon après avoir passé de l'eau sur mon visage. Personne. Je fronçais les sourcils, puis décidais de me servir une tasse de café. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui courir après. J'avais pris place sur une des chaises longues de la terrasse juste devant la cuisine. Le soleil me caressant doucement le corps. J'avais les yeux ouvert plongé dans le magnifique paysage matinal que m'offrait le jardin des Cullen. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, ce qui m'incita à tourner la tête vers la droite brusquement. Deux hommes. La carrure plus qu'imposante se trouvait face à moi. Un frison de peur et d'appréhension s'empara de moi. Qui étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ici ?

- **_Elle a peur !_** fit remarquer l'un des deux.

En fait, c'était le plus grand des deux hommes. IL possédait des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules. Il avait la peau blanche comme la craie. Il portait également un short lui arrêtant à mi- mollet comme les shorts de basketteurs, des baskets et un t-shirt trempé de sueur. Le second quant à lui était plus petit, mais plus large d'épaule. Il avait la peau mate. Les cheveux coupés très courts, un regard noir. Il portait un short s'arrêta pour sa part au-dessus des genoux, une paire de basket très usé et… rien d'autre.

J'étais toujours en train de les analyser, lorsqu' Edward sortie de la cuisine part la porte fenêtre avec un plateau contenant trois tasses à café, la cafetière et un paquet de gâteau.

- **_Vous lui avez fait peur ?_** réclama Edward posant le tout sur la table en fer forgée non loin de moi.

- **_Je ne sais pas._** Souffla le plus grand des deux. Celui à la peau blanche. **_Elle ne bouge pas et ne parle pas depuis de longues minutes. _**

- **_Bella ? _**Réclama aussitôt Edward un sourire dans la voix.

- **_Hum ?_** fis-je doucement sans me tourner vers lui.

- **_Je te présente mes meilleurs amis. Enfin, ce qui complète la bande avec Jasper et Emmett_**. Rajouta-t-il faisant rire les deux autres.

Edward se plaça vers l'homme à la peau caramel.

- **_Voici Paul Yiruma et lui,_** termina-t-il en pointant le grand, **_c'est Démétri Volturi. Ils vivent ici le trois quarts de l'année. _**

Les deux hommes me firent un sourire éblouissant qui me déstabilisa légèrement. Puis, je fronçais les sourcils. Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui attendait patiemment. Il portait un débardeur noir, un short comme celui de… Paul et une paire de basket visiblement neuve.

- **_Vous êtes allez courir sur la plage ?_** M'enquis-je relevant un sourcil.

- **_Oui._** Souffla-t-il lui donnant un sourire en coin.

- **_C'était bien ? _**

- **_Génial. _**

J'acquiesçais, puis retourna à la contemplation du jardin. Edward servit du café à ses potes, remplit à nouveau ma tasse sans mon avis. Ils discutèrent de tout est de rien durant quelques minutes jusqu'à que Paul s'intéresse à mon cas.

- **_Alors comme ça… tu as succombé au charme du grand Edward Cullen ?_** S'enquit-il me faisant relever la tête vers lui.

- **_J'en ai bien peur._** Grimaçais-je alors qu'Edward bougonnais.

- **_Tu sais quand il nous a dit avoir trouver la femme de sa vie, j'ai éclaté de rire. _**

J'ai rougie aussitôt ce qui les fit encore une fois... rire et se moquer. Démétri vint alors me sortir de cette impasse.

- **_Tu travail dans quel domaine ?_** Réclama-t-il faisant grimacer Edward qui se ratatina.

- **_Ben grâce à notre ami commun... j'ai été viré ! _**Proclamais-je portant ma tasse à mes lèvres.

Edward leva les mains en l'air pour se justifié face aux regards horrifié de ses deux amis.

- **_Elle travaillait pour moi. _**Ronchonna-t-il. **_Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de faire le nécessaire suite à de nombre incohérence lors de son entretien._** Ragea-t-il m'envoyant un regard noir.

Je lui tirais la langue aussitôt.

- **_ce qui veut dire que j'ai plus d'emploi._** Chantonnais-je. **_Mais dès lundi je vais remédier à ce petit problème._**

- **_Hors de question ! _**Ragea aussitôt Edward se levant de son siège.

- **_Pardon ?_** Fis-je arquant un sourcil.

Il vint vers moi. Me leva sans cérémonie. Il attrapa ma tasse et la posa brutalement sur la table. Le tout dans une rapidité affolante. Il se baissa, me fit basculer sur son dos et rentra dans la cuisine avant de poser sur le plan de travail. Mon cri de surprise mourra devant son regard noir. Il me fit signe de ne pas bouger et alla fermer la porte de la cuisine sous le regard effarer de ses deux amis.

- **_Edward ?_**

- **_Silence !_** Claqua durement sa voix me faisant sursauter.

Ce que je fis. On resta à s'analyser, se fixer durant quelques minutes. Edward revient finalement vers moi à pas de loup.

- **_Écarte les jambes, mon ange !_**

J'obéis sans attendre. Lui montrant ainsi le tissu de mon boxer.

- **_j'aime beaucoup ta tenue._**

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin qu'il me rendit.

- **_bon... visiblement tu es impatiente de retravailler._** Clama-t-il mauvais m'embrassant dans le cou.

D'instinct, mes jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui. Ce qui le fit pousser un gémissement. Ses mains se posèrent naturellement sur mes hanches me rapprochant de lui.

- **_je souhaite que tu prennes quelques jours de congés avant de reprendre une activité._**

- **_Non. Je dois travailler. James et Sophie compte sur moi._** Bredouillais-je.

Il ne dit mot, se contentant de m'embrasser et de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je fis passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres sans attendre. Le baiser doux au départ, devient très vite ardent et vital. C'est le souffle court qu'on se recula.

- **_Tu vas me tuer._**

- **_Hors de question... je suis trop bien avec toi._** Lui répondis-je souriante.

- **_D'accord, voilà ce que je te propose..._** commença-t-il posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps, mais sur le plan de travail.

- **_je vous écoute monsieur Cullen !_** Répliquais-je croissant les bras sur mon torse.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées un quart de seconde. Il secoua la tête, puis reprit.

- **_Au premier étage de l'immeuble, il a une société d'imprimerie._**

- **_Hors de question._** Clamais-je aussitôt le repoussant.

Il se laissa faire déstabiliser par ma réaction. Je sautais sur mes pieds et fila hors de la cuisine puisqu'il bloquer l'accès vers le reste de la maison. Ses deux amis nous regardaient sous le choc. Edward m'arrêta par le bras et me fit me retourner assez brutalement.

- **_Je refuse de travailler pour ce type complètement... dingue !_** M'enquis-je lui faisant relever un sourcil.

- **_Dingue ? Monsieur Blauert n'est pas dingue !_** S'amusa-t-il à moitié.

- **_Oh, je peux t'assurer que si. Rien que la semaine dernière, j'ai eu le malheur de le croiser dans l'ascenseur. _**

Les traits d'Edward sur durcir aussitôt.

- **_Non. Pas comme ça !_** Soupirais-je. **_Il... ah seigneur. Il sort avec une fille qui vient d'avoir dix-huit ans._** L'informais-je. **_Evidemment, il n'a pas divorcé de sa femme. Ce type m'a gentiment fait remarquer la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un aussi beau cul à porter de main._**

Il en resta bouche bée comme d'ailleurs ses deux potes.

- **_Très bien. Pas l'imprimerie alors..._**

Il s'installa sur ma chaise longue et me fit signe d'approcher. Ce que je fis. Mon dos reposer à présent contre son torse tandis qu'il me caresser délicatement la peau de mon ventre avec ses doigts par dessous mon débardeur. J'étais bien. On resta ainsi longtemps. Les trois garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien. Surtout de sport et des derniers résultats sportifs.

- **_Tu penses pouvoir avoir des places pour le match du week-end prochain ? _**Se renseigna surexcité Paul.

- **_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu souhaites trois ou quatre places ? _**Quémanda Edward.

- **_trois. Je ne pense pas que la copine de mon frère souhaite venir. _**

- **_Et ta copine est toujours une folle des Giants de New-York ?_** Se moqua-t-il en retour.

Mon corps se tendit à l'extrême. Ce qu'Edward sentit.

- **_Quoi ?_** Réclama-t-il à mon oreille.

Je le fis signe de ne pas continuer. Je nichais ma tête contre son épaule et attendit que la vague de tristesse s'en aille. Edward me serra plus étroitement contre lui et je me laissais bercer par son odeur. Je dû m'assoupir, puisque c'est le bruit d'un gros « spash » qui me réveilla.

- **_Coucou, belle au bois dormant._** S'amusa Edward tendrement.

- **_Désolé. _**

- **_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as eu une semaine délicate et la pression est retombée. _**

Il m'embrassa me montra combien il tenait à moi. Du moins c'est ce que j'espérais au fond de moi. Ce baiser me cloua sur place.

- **_avant que tu t'endormes..._** commença-t-il. **_Tu as eu une réaction étrange, Bella._**

Je fermais les yeux avant de me redresser. Évidemment, il me saisit par la hanche m'empêchant de me relever totalement.

- **_cela à un rapport avec tes parents ?_**

Cette question me fit mal au cœur.

- **_oui_**. Chuchotais-je.

Le silence s'en suivit.

- **_Bella ?_**

- **_Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture en revenant du match des Giants de New-York contre un petit club de la ville._** Tranchai-je.

- **_Je suis désolé ma puce. _**

- **_Tu n'y es pour rien. Bon... je vais préparer le repas de midi. _**

- **_Besoin d'aide ?_**

- **_Non. Vas donc jouer les hommes de l'eau avec tes potes._** Souris-je filant déjà dans la cuisine.

* * *

**Alors ? un petit avis sur la suite ou sur ce chapitre ?**

**a très vite, impatiente de vous lire en retour ! **

**Sabrina pour vous servir ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonjour !_**

**_avec une journée de retard... voici le nouveau chapitre. _**

**_Promis vous allez très vite tout savoir. _**

**_la suite c'est pour le week qui arrive ou même avant :)_**

**_bonne semaine _**

**_bisous sab_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 9_**

Nous venions de terminer le repas. Tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Les amis d'Edward étaient très distingués et semblaient être de parfaite compagnie. De plus, Edward se fit plus ou moins charrier tout le long du repas par Démétri. J'aimais voir Edward ainsi. Joueur, moqueur et souriant.

J'étais gentiment assise quand le bruit d'un téléphone me sortit de ma rêverie.

- **_Bella?_** Fit surprit Edward.

- **_Hum?_**

- **_Ton téléphone. _**

J'étais déjà à courir dans le salon pour prendre le maudit instrument, dont s'échappait la sonnerie de : Justin Bieber – Baby. La sonnerie spéciale de mon frère, James.

- **_Allô?_** Fis-je sautant par-dessus la table pour prendre l'objet sur le canapé.

Pas un bruit.

- **_James_**? Demandai-je craintivement.

- **_Je te laisse cinq secondes avant de prendre la parole. _**

- **_Quoi? _**M'écriai-je surprise du ton froid de sa voix.

- **_Deux secondes._** Trancha-t-il.

- **_James!_** M'énervai-je. **_Que se passe-t-il?_**

- **_C'est quoi cette histoire, Bell'?_** Cracha-t-il durement de l'autre côté.

- **_De quoi tu parles?_** fis-je en retour. **_Quelle histoire? _**

Je vis Edward et ses deux potes rentrer dans le salon. Edward fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il faut dire que j'étais debout sur le divan, à ne pas comprendre un mot de ce que mon frère me raconter.

- **_Du mec super dans son costume et de toi en jupette pendue à son cou! _**

J'en restai bouche bée.

- **_Où as-tu vu ça?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Réveille-toi Bella, ton histoire avec ce mec fait la une des journaux du monde entier._** Grogna-t-il durement.

- **_D'accord._**

Je sautai à terre et m'installa sur le divan évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward et de ses potes.

- **_James... laisse-moi une chance. _**

- **_Pourquoi? Tu vas encore détourner la conversation. _**

- **_Fais-moi confiance._** Sanglotai-je. **_Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber? Ou Sophie?_** Repris-je avec plus de force.

James ne répondit pas. Un petit silence s'en suivit.

- **_Tu sais le plus dur dans tout ça c'est de l'avoir appris par quelqu'un d'autre. Devine qui m'a montré le magazine._** Lâcha-t-il finalement d'une petite voix. **_Tu sais qui m'a appris que ma sœur couchée avec son patron ?_**

- **_Ex-patron,_** pleurai-je sans m'en rendre compte**_. Je me suis fait virer. _**

James hoqueta et laissa échapper plusieurs injures.

- **_James?_**

- **_Hum? _**

- **_Qui t'a montré le magasine?_** Demandai-je le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

De nouveau ce long silence pesant et inconfortable.

- **_Alec._**

Mon cœur cogna durement dans ma poitrine.

- **_Il est... il était là? _**

- **_Oui. Il est venu apporter des livres pour l'orphelinat il a glissé, ce torchon entre deux livres pour que je le trouve._** Marmonna-t-il mauvais.

- **_Ne reste jamais seul avec lui._** Repris-je avec force.

- **_Je ne suis pas suicidaire. _**

J'étais en train de jouer avec un morceau de tissu qui sortait du cousin, lorsqu'Edward attrapa mes doigts pour les serrer. Je me dégageai vivement sans réfléchir.

- **_James?_** Repris-je doucement, ignorant le regard d'Edward. **_Je suis désolée. Vraiment. _**

- **_Pas autant que moi, Bell'. Tu vas faire comment pour ton travail?_**

- **_Demain, j'irais dans toutes les agences et j'en trouverais un. Madame Rosaline ne le saura même pas. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache._** Dis-je avec énergie. **_Sinon, je n'aurais jamais la garde de Sophie. Ou de toi!_**

- **_Je sais. Fais la sortir de là Bell'. Moi je peux survivre. Mais, pas elle._**

- **_Je vais faire mon possible. On se voit demain? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Je t'aime._** Dis-je craintivement.

- **_Je sais._** Lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je posai avec lenteur le téléphone sur la table et me tourna vers Edward. Il était immobile, mais distant prêt à recevoir mon gourou.

- **_Mon frère a vu les photos dans un magazine people. Je te félicite, tout l'univers c'est que nous sommes ensemble._**

- **_Je..._**

- **_Croit moi ne dit pas un mot._** Le coupai-je sèchement. **_Tu m'as fait virer. À toi de trouver une solution à cette situation. Sinon, je te garantis que mon frère sera le premier à savoir que nous ne sommes plus ensemble Edward. Ma famille passe avant moi. Je suis désolée. _**

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- **_Désolé, d'avoir gâcher votre journée_**. Marmonnai-je à Jared et Demetri avant de sortir du salon pour la chambre.

Edward me laissa tranquille le reste de la journée. Il ne vient même pas me déranger, lorsque ses amis nous quittèrent. Il entra finalement vers les cinq heures. J'étais allongée sur le lit, mais je me redressai en le voyant. Son regard ne s'attarda qu'un instant sur moi. Il prit nos deux valises et y remit tous nos effets personnels.

- **_Nous partons dans un quart d'heure._** Dit-il doucement avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je m'y attende. Voilà. Je l'avais perdu. Je n'avais plus de travail. Plus d'appartement. Et plus de petit ami. J'avais tout perdu. J'étais trop stupide. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je retrouvais Edward dans le jardin. Un hélicoptère était gentiment stationné. Quand était-il arrivé? Le pilote était le même qu'à l'aller.

Edward m'aida à monter dans l'hélicoptère. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à son contact. Je me maudis d'être si transparente. Si dépendante de lui et ceux en si peu de temps.

Edward prit place près de moi après m'avoir attachée. Mon sac se retrouva à terre avec nos sacs de voyage. Deux heures. Deux heures interminables. Edward ne me parla pas une seule fois. Ne me toucha pas. Ne me regarda pas. Il était, semble-t-il, trop occupé à regarder l'extérieur. Une fois à l'appartement la situation ne changea pas.

- **_Je vais prendre une douche et travailler un peu dans mon bureau._** M'informa-t-il doucement.**_ Tu n'as besoin de rien?_**

- **_Non._** Murmurai-je.

- **_Ne m'attends pas pour dormir_**. Termina-t-il me laissant seule dans le salon.

Trois heures et demie. L'heure où Edward décida de me rejoindre dans le lit. L'heure où je fis semblant de dormir profondément. Je l'entendis se déshabiller et s'allonger près de moi. Avec douceur, il vint me prendre dans ses bras. La pression redescendit aussitôt. J'avais peut-être encore une chance de rester avec lui.

*/*

Sept heures. Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec lenteur. Quelque chose clochait. Ou du moins quelque chose manquait. En effet, Edward n'était plus dans le lit.

- **_Bonjour._**

Je sursautais malgré moi et tourna la tête vers lui. Il était assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me regardait. En réalité, il m'analysait sans faiblir. La tête gentiment posée dans la paume de sa main, inclinée sur le côté.

- **_Bonjour_**, répondis-je la voix endormie.

- **_Tu te souviens de l'ultimatum dont tu m'as gratifié hier?_** Enchaîna-t-il simplement.

J'aurais voulu m'excuser. Lui demander d'oublier. Cependant, James et Sophie comptent sur moi. Je pris sur moi pour secouer positivement la tête.

- **_Très bien. Ne recommence jamais. Est-ce clair?_**

Il était trop calme. Trop en maitrise.

- **_Oui. _**Couinai-je.

Edward se leva de son siège et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Prêt pour sa journée, sexy à souhait dans son costume noir, sa chemise blanche, sa cravate rouge. Même ses cheveux étaient disciplinés aujourd'hui.

- **_Je t'ai trouvé un entretien d'embauche. Il aura lieu demain matin. Tu trouveras les informations sur la table du salon. À ce soir._**

Il sortit de la pièce avec naturel. Quant à moi, j'étais sous le choc. Il m'avait écoutée. Il m'avait trouvé un travail. Enfin, un entretien. Un cri surexcité sorti de ma bouche tandis que je sauter sur le lit euphorique de refaire partie de la vie active.

*/*

Toute la journée, je fis les magasins. Enfin, toute l'après-midi. Ma matinée, je l'avais consacrée à me pomponner un peu. Épilation complète de mon corps. Douche. Très longue. J'avais ensuite pris rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse avec les derniers sous dans mon porte-monnaie. Maintenant, j'étais à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Sophie. Madame Rosaline m'avait appelée pour m'inviter à la soirée de ce soir. Avec ton fiancé si tu le souhaites, avait-elle rajouté avant de raccrocher. Je savais que Sophie désirait par-dessus tout une maison de poupée. J'avais trouvé la réplique parfaite de celle que mes parents m'avaient ouverte petite. Malheureusement, le prix me fit très vite transpirer. Ma carte bancaire fut évidemment refusée et je dus quitter le magasin avec un regard peu avenant du chef de la sécurité. J'avais même eu envie de lui tirer la langue, mais je m'abstiens. Il était tout juste dix-sept heures. Mon téléphone bourdonnait signe d'un message.

**_« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, je suis passée prendre un papier à mon appartement..._**

**_J'espérai un baiser de ma douce... mais elle était absence. L'auriez-vous aperçue? EC. »_**

Ce texto me fit sourire.

**_« Peut-être que je l'ai aperçue dans un parc du centre-ville!_**

**_J'aurais aimé vous donner ce baiser! B. »_**

Je relevai la tête pour voir un couple poussant une poussette. L'homme poussant, la femme jouant avec l'enfant avant de prendre place sur un banc non loin de moi. Edward me répondit quand l'homme embrassa chastement sa femme. Du moins, j'espérais que ça soit sa femme.

**_« Viens me le donner alors! »_**

Je ne répondis pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne s'installa à ma gauche. Edward dans toute sa splendeur.

- **_Cette fois, tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ?_** Dis-je heureuse de le voir avec une certaine appréhension.

Il m'analysa quelques secondes, puis lentement posa un bras derrière moi. M'invitant à me poser contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour de mon corps, une fois ma tête contre son torse.

- **_Merci._** Sanglotai-je.

- **_Avec plaisir. _**

On resta ainsi quelques minutes écoutant les bruits environnants.

- **_J'habitais à deux rues d'ici, petites. Mes parents adoraient nous emmener ici._** Lui appris-je.

- **_C'est un très joli parc. _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_C'est penser à eux, qui te rends si triste?_** Marmonna-t-il doucement.

- **_Un peu. _**

Edward médita quelques instants.

- **_Je vais te révéler quelques choses. Mais, avant je veux que tu me jures quelques choses._**

- **_D'accord. _**

Sa voix avait changé. Il était tendu. Sur ses gardes. Inquiet.

- **_Jure-moi de ne pas me quitter!_**

Je relevai aussitôt la tête.

- **_Quoi?_**

- **_Jure-moi de ne pas me quitter. _**Répéta-t-il. **_Jamais. Que quoique je te dise là... tout de suite... tu ne partiras pas en courant. Que tu resteras avec moi... et voudra encore de moi. _**

D'accord, là j'avais un peu peur.

- **_Oui._** Soufflai-je finalement devant la tension qui l'habiter.

Edward me sera dans ses bras, mais ne continua pas la discutions. Il termina par m'embrasser me laissant à bout de souffle. Comme pour se prouver que j'étais là et que je n'allais pas fuir.

- **_Bell'?_**

Je relevai le visage pour voir ses yeux inquiets m'analyser.

- **_Tu vois le type devant ma voiture?_**

Je me dévissai presque la tête pour voir ladite personne.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Il te suit depuis... que tu habites chez moi. _**

Mon corps entier se tendit. Quoi?

- **_Tu veux dire qu'un dingue me suit? _**M'étranglai-je.

- **_Euh... en réalité... c'est un type de ma sécurité. _**Grimaça-t-il.

Le sang de mon cerveau disparut.

- **_Respire._** Chuchota-t-il mal à l'aise Edward.

- **_Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça? Si? _**

- **_J'en ai bien l'impression, ma douce. J'ai trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses en dehors de l'immeuble. _**

Ce type était dingue.

- **_Donc... tu sais où je suis à chaque fois? _**

- **_Je l'appelle régulièrement. Sinon, par texto, si je suis injoignable verbalement. Excuse-moi... c'est... impensable de ne pas savoir où tu es et avec... _**

- **_Qui! Tu ne me fais pas confiance?_** M'étranglai-je.

- **_Si. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en ma mère c'est pour dire. C'est des autres que je me méfie, Bella. Ma fortune veut que des personnes malveillantes désirent la moindre chose venant de moi. Tu risques d'en faire partie maintenant, surtout que tous sont au courant de notre relation. _**

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Il est vrai que de son point de vue, il marquait des points.

- **_Tu aurais dû m'en parler._** Le réprimandai-je.

- **_Et tu m'aurais interdit de faire une chose aussi stupide._** Sourit-il doucement.

- **_Ce n'est pas faux. _**

- **_Tu peux me dire ce que tu cherchais dans le magasin de jouet?_** Réclama-t-il, par la suite, posant des petits baisers sur mon visage et le bout de mon nez.

- **_Tu ne le sais pas? _**M'aventurai-je.

- **_Non. Sébastien est resté à l'extérieur. _**Dit-il simplement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'homme de la sécurité. Sébastien? Il n'avait pas vraiment une tête à s'appeler ainsi, réalisai-je.

Assez petit de taille. Les épaules assez larges. Les cheveux blonds, courts. Des lunettes de soleil. Un Jean, une veste en cuir et des rangers. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer?

- **_En fait, je cherchais un cadeau pour Sophie_**. Bredouillai-je détournant le regard.

- **_C'est ce soir, son spectacle?_** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Mince... j'ai un dîner professionnel._** M'apprit-il.

- **_Je ne viendrais pas avec toi, Edward._** Déclarai-je vivement me décalant de lui.

- **_Je sais. Je n'allais pas te le proposer. En réalité, je cherche une raison valable pour annuler ce dîner et t'accompagner. _**

Ce type m'impressionnait.

- **_Tu voulais venir?_**

- **_Évidemment. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas envie de connaître James et Sophie? _**

Sans réfléchir, je l'embrassai. Avec envie, désir et folie. Il dut me dégager sous peine d'exploser.

- **_Du calme... où on va nous arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur. _**S'amusa-t-il reprenant son souffle.

- **_Désolée_****_. _**

- **_Menteuse_**. Murmura-t-il me tenant à nouveau fermement contre son torse.

Mes yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur le couple et l'enfant. Le mari semblait étrangement distant de sa femme. Elle n'avait des yeux que pour l'enfant.

- **_Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais dans ce magasin? _**Questionna Edward lentement.

- **_Oui._** Bredouillai-je, tout de suite mal à l'aise.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris alors? _**Continua-t-il l'air de rien.

Un long silence verbal. Pesant et inconfortable pour ma part.

- **_Bell'? _**

- **_Je ne l'ai pas pris, c'est tout. _**

Edward se tendit. Il est vrai que le sanglot dans ma voix avait dû aider à le mettre sur ses gardes.

- **_Pourquoi?_**

Je ne pipai pas un mot et me dégagea de lui. Heureusement, il me laissa faire.

- **_J'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche, plutôt que d'aller aux informations. Parce que je serais ce qui ne va pas, Bella... tu en es consciente?_**

Oui. Au fond de moi je le savais. Cet homme était riche, puissant. Il savait tout. Et pouvait tout savoir sur moi. Enfin presque. Les larmes débordèrent aussitôt.

- **_Tu m'expliques?_**

- **_Mon ancien propriétaire. Il a encaissé mes chèques._** Grognai-je.

- **_Tous?_** S'étrangla-t-il le regard noir.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et tu allais m'en parler quand? _**

D'accord, là il n'était pas vraiment compatissant. Surtout en colère. Très en colère.

- **_Jamais._** Risquai-je.

- **_Arrête de pleurer,_** trancha-t-il sortant un mouchoir. **_Les gens sont en train de se dire que je suis un homme horrible, car je te largue._**

Je ris malgré moi.

- **_Ça pourrait être le cas._**

- **_Jamais._** Dit-il plus délicatement avant de m'embrasser.

*/*

C'est Sébastien qui m'emmena à l'orphelinat. Je l'avais décidé avec Edward après une longue discussion. Étant donné, qu'il devait me surveiller, autant qu'il se facilite la tâche et moi aussi. Il conduisait un gros 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées. Plutôt impressionnant comme véhicule. De surcroît, trop tape à l'œil pour moi. Quoique le véhicule d'Edward n'était pas trop mal non plus dans le style.

- **_Je_****_ ne reste pas loin de vous, mais je vous promets de ne pas interférer._** Déclara-t-il après s'être garé sur le stationnement face à l'orphelinat

- **_Très bien. Merci, Sébastien. _**

- **_Avec plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_Juste Bella, s'il vous plaît. _**Le repris-je avant de sortir du véhicule.

Sébastien vint m'aider à ouvrir le coffre et m'aida avec le cadeau. Celui-ci avait été acheté par Edward lui-même tandis que j'étais sous la douche. Une preuve une fois encore qu'il écoutait, qu'il était attentif et surtout très généreux. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à priver Sophie d'un cadeau. Cela allait peut-être se retourner contre moi, mais pour le moment je devais juste... apprécier le geste d'Edward.

- **_Bonne soirée. _**Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Merci, Sébastien. _**

Je le quittai et entrai par le portillon principal. L'orphelinat était un lieu assez grand pour accueillir plus de cinquante orphelins. Nous avions une grande espèce à l'extérieur avec des arbres, de la pelouse et même une balançoire. Le bâtiment était coupé en quatre parties : les dortoirs, les parties à vivre, les classes et l'administration. Les premiers résidents me firent les premières exclamations de joie. Mes jambes furent aussitôt prises d'attaque. Certains réclamants des câlins et de mon attention.

**_- Doucement, les enfants._** M'amusai-je éclatant de rire.

C'est James qui vient m'aider. Il dispersa un peu tout le monde, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de récupérer mon paquet dans les mains.

- **_T'es un ange._** Souris-je grandement.

- **_Je sais._** Se venta-t-il**_. Viens, Sophie est dans le théâtre. _**

Je saluais un peu tout le monde sur mon chemin et trouva Sophie en pleine séance de maquillage.

Elle se rua littéralement sur moi me faisant presque basculer en arrière. Ses pleurs de joies, je l'espère, se firent poignants. Nous étions assises à même le sol dans les bras l'une de l'autre, lorsque madame Rosaline arriva.

- **_Voilà une scène qui nous avait manqué._** Sourit-elle.

- **_Bonjour, madame Rosaline. _**

- **_Bonjour, Bella. Tu es prête à finir ton maquillage Sophie?_** Réclama-t-elle voyant la maquilleuse impatiente.

- **_Bella peut le faire?_** S'enquit Sophie rapidement.

Madame Rosaline hocha positivement la tête. Durant les cinq minutes qui survirèrent, je pris soin de rendre ma petite sœur encore plus belle qu'à son naturel. James et madame Rosaline patientaient tranquillement nous regardant simplement.

- **_Ton copain est venu?_** Questionna-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

- **_Comment tu sais que j'ai un copain toi?_** M'aventurai-je doucement.

- **_J'ai lu quelques magazines ce matin. _**

- **_Où ça?_** S'étonna madame Rosaline.

- **_Au dentiste_**. Sourit-elle grandement.

Je levai les yeux en l'air et James fit de même. Sophie et le dentiste? Une longue relation mensuelle.

- **_Alors?_**

- **_Non, Sophie. Il travaille ce soir. _**

Elle parut triste pour le coup.

- **_Il m'a promis de venir s'il ne finissait pas trop tard._**

- **_J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer._** Marmonna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- **_Et il a hâte de te voir aussi. Ainsi que James!_** Rajoutai-je me tournant vers lui.

Il secoua la tête avant de détourner le regard. Visiblement, il n'avait pas hâte, lui.

- **_Voilà miss._**

- **_Merci, Bell'. _**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, puis réclama un câlin.

- **_Tu m'as manqué._** Sanglota-t-elle.

- **_Hey, ne pleure pas sinon ton maquillage risque de couler et faudra tout recommencer._** Rouspétai-je joueuse.

Elle haussa les épaules indifférentes.

- **_Go?_**

On secoua tous la tête prête à sortir. Dans la grande salle réaménagée en théâtre, plusieurs enfants me saluèrent d'un coup de tête ou de main. Les plus téméraires vinrent même réclamer un câlin, malgré la froideur de James. Je repérai Sébastien près de la porte principale du théâtre. Bras croisé, il patientait sagement. J'étais heureuse de le voir là, surtout lorsqu'Alec fit son entrer un gros carton emplit de jouer dans les bras. Il fit la grande distribution attirant ainsi tous les enfants à lui. Alec avait un sacré pouvoir d'attraction. J'en avais fait les frais. Plusieurs fois.

Alec se tourna finalement vers nous. Sophie accroché à ma taille, James à mon bras. Madame Rosaline entre Alec et notre groupe, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Comme souvent. Trop souvent.

- **_Belli-Bell et les Swan._** Lâcha-t-il grandement.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Sébastien tiquait au son de cette voix. Il semblait étrangement sur ses gardes maintenant.

- **_Alec._** Soupirai-je inclinant un peu la tête vers lui.

- **_Tu es radieuse, Bella_**. S'amusa-t-il doucement.

On resta un petit moment à se fixer, silencieux.

- **_Bien._** Trancha madame Rosaline, **_il est temps que le spectacle commence._**

Sophie me sera fortement avant de me lâcher et de suivre le reste des comédiens sur la petite estrade surélevée. James me guida vers une rangée de sièges à l'avant et prit place près de moi. Alec s'installa juste derrière moi, me rendant nerveuse et sur mes gardes, comme toujours.

Madame Rosaline prit place près de James. Dieu, que je détestais être sous surveillance. Ne pas pouvoir parler à mon frère et ma sœur sans quelqu'un désignée apte par la justice. Comme si j'allais faire du mal à ses enfants. James prit ma main dans les siennes et la sera fort durant le début du spectacle. Ensuite, il s'amusa à produire des notes de musiques pour finir par y dessiner dessus avec ses propres doigts. Mon frère était très tactile.

- **_Tu es super sexy dans ta tenue._** Entendis-je chuchotais à mon oreille.

Mon corps se tendit aussitôt. Je ne fis aucun mouvement. James se tourna vers moi alors que Sophie entrait en scène avec un tutu rose comme tenue. Elle était splendide. Avec deux autres fillettes, elles firent une chorégraphie de danseuse étoile. Je me souviens encore parfaitement des premières heures de cours. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait considérablement progressé.

- **_Je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne rêve que de toi._**

Cette fois mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. Je me retournai pour lui cracher mes quatre vérités en pleine figure quand je vis Sébastien prendre place à la droite d'Alec. Ce dernier tourna un regard surpris vers lui.

- **_Un problème avec mademoiselle Swan?_** Réclama froidement Sébastien à Alec.

- **_Vous êtes?_** Siffla-t-il mauvais.

- **_Un ancien soldat de l'armée américaine._** Fit très bas Sébastien. **_Je répète ma question : avez-vous un problème avec mademoiselle Swan? _**

Alec secoua négativement la tête.

- **_Je vous attends à l'entrée, mademoiselle Swan._** Dit-il plus doucement sans me regarder.

- **_Merci Sébastien. _**

- **_Avec plaisir._** Termina-t-il.

Il se releva et j'aperçus que la moitié de la salle avait le regard sur lui. Faut dire qu'il imposait le respect. Un ancien soldat de l'armée américaine? Rien que ça.

- **_C'est qui se type?_** S'émerveilla aussitôt James se faisant réprimander par madame Rosaline.

- **_Un des hommes de la sécurité de Cullen entreprise._** Risquai-je dans une petite grimace.

- **_Attend... tu veux dire que ton... mec, a engagé se type pour ta sécurité? _**

Cette fois madame Rosaline ne le reprit pas. Elle semblait même attende la réponse.

- **_Il était déjà au service d'Edward. Il lui a juste donné une nouvelle mission._** Bougonnai-je.

- **_Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un garde, Bella?_** Réclama James sur ses gardes maintenant.

- **_Je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est juste que... Edward se sent mieux en sachant que je ne cours aucun danger. _**

- **_Qui pourrait te vouloir du mal?_** Continua-t-il.

- **_Pas à moi personnellement_**. Chuchotai-je. **_Ils peuvent sûrement l'atteindre en se tournant vers... moi!_** Risquai-je alors que ses mains se serraient contre les miennes.

On resta alors silencieux un long moment. James reprit finalement la parole alors que le spectacle prenait fin.

- **_Tu devrais peut-être éviter d'être... sa petite amie!_** Marmonna-t-il doucement.

- **_C'est compliqué James._** Chuchotai-je délicatement sous l'attention de Madame Rosaline.

Heureusement, Alec avait quitté son siège et traînait déjà vers la sortie.

- **_Tu l'aimes?_** Lâcha-t-il alors que mes yeux se remplissaient déjà d'eau.

James relâcha mes mains. Sophie courra aussitôt vers moi, sauta sur mes genoux et me serra de toutes ses forces.

- **_Merci d'être venue, Bella._**

Je ne dis mot. De peur sans doute d'éclater en sanglots. Après de longues minutes, Madame Rosaline nous invita à la suivre dans les dortoirs. Mon cadeau était déjà installé sur le lit de ma petite sœur.

Elle courra vers celui-ci euphorique. Sébastien resta gentiment devant la porte attendant.

- **_C'est pour moi?_**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je grandement avec une petite appréhension.

Elle retira sans attendre le papier cadeau et je restais aussi bouche bée qu'elle.

- **_C'est comme celle que maman t'avait offerte?_** Risqua-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- **_Oui._** Soufflai-je très bas.

- **_Est-ce que j'ai dit que je t'aimais de tout mon cœur et que tu es la meilleure de sœur?_** Risqua-t-elle avant de renifler.

Aussitôt, je pris place sur son lit pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- **_Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer._**

- **_Je sais. Excuse-moi. _**

Sophie renifla avant de se moucher et reporter son attention sur la splendide maison de poupée devant elle. C'était celle que je voulais acheter. La même que ma mère m'avait offerte plus jeune, qui lui venait de sa jeunesse.

Je restais encore quelques minutes avec mon frère et ma sœur sous la surveillance de madame Rosaline et de Sébastien. Mon téléphone finit par nous sortir de notre bulle. Le prénom d'Edward s'afficha sur l'écran.

- **_Bonsoir._** Souris-je involontairement.

- **_Salut, mon amour._** L'entendis-je répondre. **_Je viens de finir... est-ce que tu veux que je te rejoigne? _**

- **_Je vais rentrer dans quelques minutes._** Lui appris-je.

- **_D'accord. Sophie a aimé son cadeau?_** S'enquit-il tendrement.

- **_Oui. Elle l'adore. _**

- **_Très bien. _**

Un petit silence s'en suivit.

- **_Bella?_**

- **_Hum? _**

- **_Ne tarde pas trop! _**

- **_Oui. À tout à l'heure. _**

Je raccrochai ne lui permettant pas de renchérir.

*/*

Dix minutes plus tard, je me trouvais sur le siège arrière du 4x4 de Sébastien en larmes. Je détestai retourner à ma vie en laissant ma famille dans cet endroit. Edward m'attendait déjà dans le lit. Il tenait dans ses mains un livre, dont la couverture me disait vaguement quelques choses.

- **_Bonsoir._** Dis-je doucement.

Il releva les yeux, me décrochant un sourire fabuleux.

- **_Enfin je te retrouve._** Marmonna-t-il délicatement.

Je souris en retour avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe et de la laisser tomber au sol. Je me trouvais en sous-vêtement devant lui qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'allais retirer mon soutient gorge quand Edward leva le bras m'arrêtant net.

- **_Approche ma belle._**

Je le fis sans me poser de question.

- **_À quatre pattes!_**

Je me hissai sur le lit et prit position.

- **_Tu es très docile ce soir. Tu as l'air heureuse._** Sourit-il.

- **_Je le suis._** Chuchotai-je. **_Un peu grâce à toi. Merci pour le cadeau de Sophie. _**

Edward m'embrassa sur le front avant de faire parcourir la paume de sa main dans mes cheveux, ma nuque, mes épaules et enfin descendre le long de mon dos jusqu'à l'attache de mon soutient gorge. Avec deux doigts, il le défit.

- **_Ne bouge pas._** Clama-t-il faisant descendre les lanières le long de mes bras.

Sa main retourna en bas de mon dos, jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il caressa. Je pouvais voir son sexe dans une belle érection, ce qui me fit gémir. Il me retira doucement ma culotte.

- **_Sur le ventre._** Murmura-t-il d'une voix enchanteresse.

Je me laissai tomber lentement sur le lit. Edward me retira complètement ma culotte en dentelle noire puis mon soutient gorge.

- **_Une tenue parfaite pour me rejoindre sous les draps._** S'amusa-t-il.

Je relevai doucement la tête pour toucher ses lèvres. Edward se recula promptement.

- **_J'ai une question d'abord._** Trancha-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me réinstalla sur le lit.

- **_Qui était ce type à l'orphelinat?_**

Mon cœur cogna durement et fortement contre ma poitrine. Mes pupilles durent être plus grosses sous le choc.

- **_Bella?_** Claqua-t-il devant mon mutisme.

- **_Alec_**. Lâchai-je difficilement.

Edward remonta sa main de ma jambe jusqu'à ma hanche. Par la suite, il remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il cajola. Sans avertir, il tira sur un de mes tétons fièrement dressés. Un petit cri m'échappa.

- **_Alec, comment?_**

- **_Smith._** Risquai-je.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussi sec.

- **_Je te jure que c'est son nom._** Rajoutai-je timidement. **_Enfin celui que les responsables de l'orphelinat ont choisi pour lui._**

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

- **_C'est un..._**

- **_Orphelin? _**Terminai-je pour lui, le voyant hésiter sur le mot. **_Oui! Il a toujours vécu à l'orphelinat. _**

- **_Et tu le connais bien? _**

- **_Pose la vraie question Edward._** Soupirai-je me tournant pour me positionner sur le ventre.

Je lui offrais ainsi la vue de mes fesses. Qui ne loupa pas.

- **_Très bien._** Sourit-il à moitié impressionner par mon audace. **_Qu'elle est ta relation d'avec monsieur Smith, Bella? _**

- **_J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Alec._** Dis-je difficilement après un instant de réflexion.

- **_Et? _**

- **_Tu veux que je te dise que nous sommes sorties ensemble durant une assez longue période?_** Marmonnai-je fermant les yeux.

- **_Seulement, si c'est la vérité._** Grogna-t-il.

- **_Alors, oui. _**

- **_Combien de temps? _**

Je restais silencieuse, tellement longtemps que j'eus cru m'endormir. Mon cerveau était étrangement fatigué maintenant. Je sentis Edward me soulever, tirer le drap et la couverture avant de m'installer à nouveau dans le lit et de me couvrir.

- **_Dors_****_._**

Je rouspétai un peu et vint poser ma tête sur son torse. Heureusement, il me laissa faire.

- **_Alec m'a prise sous son aille dès la première minute où j'ai posé les pieds à l'orphelinat._** Lui appris-je doucement. **_Il m'a aidée avec ma sœur et mon frère. Beaucoup aidé. _**

Edward ne dit mot, il se contenta seulement de me tenir dans ses bras. De faire parcourir ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur mon épaule, mon dos et de m'écouter. Ce que j'appréciais grandement.

- **_Nous sommes sorties ensemble dès le début. C'était assez génial en y repensant._**

- **_N'abuse pas de ma patience et de mon calme_**. Lâcha-t-il durement.

J'en frissonnai entre ses bras.

- **_Ouais... donc... nous sommes restés ensemble assez longtemps. Madame Rosaline nous gardait évidement à l'œil et n'apprécier pas cette relation._**

- **_Pourquoi?_** Quémanda-t-il naturellement.

- **_Deux ados sous le même toit, dans un orphelinat. moi qui avais perdu mes parents adolescente, ne les lui ayant jamais connus. En plus..._**

Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et mes idées.

- **_En plus?_** M'invita doucement Edward.

- **_Alec avait des problèmes avec... la drogue! _**

Edward se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Bella? _**

- **_Je n'en ai jamais pris._** Ripostai-je sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait me demander. **_Je te jure. Je voulais juste protéger ma famille et Alec... il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui. _**

- **_Très bien._** Lâcha-t-il coupant net la discussion sur la drogue.

- **_Quand je suis partie de l'orphelinat, madame Rosalie m'a fait comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais avoir la garde de Sophie et James en restant avec Alec. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai mis un terme à notre relation. _**

Edward grinça des dents.

- **_Il a mal réagi?_**

- **_Oui. _**

Le silence reprit place dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Comment faire pour lui expliquer.

- **_Tu es au courant que je prends sur moi pour ne pas te soutirer toutes les infos? Que je fais un effort surhumain pour aller à ton rythme?_**

- **_Oui. Et j'apprécie vraiment. En plus... c'est une des rares fois où nous parlons calmement._** Dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le torse avec tendresse.

- **_Effectivement. J'aimerais tout de même savoir la fin de cette histoire._** Marmonna-t-il avant de s'emparer de mes levés délicatement. **_Fais-moi confiance, Bella. Je t'en prie. _**

Lui faire confiance? En étais-je capable?

- **_J'ai fait confiance à Alec. Il m'a trahie._** Lui appris-je.

- **_Je ne suis pas Alec._** Grogna-t-il me faisant trembler.

- **_Je sais. Il... Alec a laissé quelques preuves en évidence quand un membre de l'état et venue inspecter mon appartement avant la visite de mon frère et ma sœur. _**

Il se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Il a mis de la drogue pour te piéger?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Comment ça s'est fini? _**

- **_L'état à refuser que j'ai la garde de James et Sophie. J'ai le droit de les voir avec un membre agréer de l'état seulement. Heureusement, madame Rosaline me connait. Elle m'a aidée à faire comprendre la situation au juge responsable de mon dossier. _**

- **_Je comprends mieux. _**

- **_Quoi?_** Risquai-je.

- **_Un peu tout pour dire vrai. Je commence à te connaître Bella. _**

Il me fit basculer sur le dos et m'embrassa avec passion. J'en avais d'ailleurs chaud dans tout le corps. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'eus un sentiment de vide.

- **_J'ai envie de toi._** Chuchotai-je toujours sur le dos, alors qu'il s'était redressé et repris son livre.

Il ferma les yeux fermement. Les rouvris que quelques secondes plus tard.

- **_Tu es fatiguée et je dois dire que moi aussi._**

- **_Donc? _**

- **_Pas de soir, Bella. _**

Je n'en revenais pas. Pas ce soir? Il ne voulait pas de sexe ce soir? Ben, merde alors.

* * *

**_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _**

**_Pas trop envie de me tordre le cou ? lol_**

**_bisous sab_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour les amis... _**

**_voici un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_;-)_**

**_En espérant que cela vous plaise. _**

**_je vous fait de gros bisous _**

**_a très vite... _**

**_sab_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 10_**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de moi? Mon entretien d'embauche était là? J'étais devant Cullen-Copyright-Corporation. L'entreprise familiale. Il en était hors de question. Edward m'avait juste marqué l'adresse en me spécifiant que l'entreprise était une filiale de sa boite. Mais, pas l'entreprise mondialement connu. Merde. J'aurais dû y faire beaucoup plus attention. J'allai tourner les talons, quand une voiture se gara près de moi. Juste devant l'entrée. Le chauffeur en sortit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Monsieur Cullen en sortie, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Il me jeta un petit regard en coin avant de se détourner pour revenir aussitôt à moi. Merde, pestai-je.

— **_On se connait non?_** quémanda-t-il, toujours au téléphone.

Je préférai secouer la tête de positivement. Monsieur Cullen fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'intervenant au téléphone. Il poussa la porte du lieu de son entreprise et m'invita à le suivre, puisqu'il tenait la porte ouverte pour moi.

J'allai directement vers l'accueil située dans le splendide décor de l'entreprise. Raffiné et distingué. Mon dieu, je n'avais rien à faire ici.

- **_Madame?_** me sourit gentiment l'hôtesse tirée à quatre épingles.

- **_Bella Swan. J'ai un rendez-vous avec…_**

Je fronçai les sourcils ne me souvenant plus du nom indiqué sur le document que m'avait transmis Edward.

- **_En réalité, je ne sais plus avec qui j'ai rendez-vous_**, grimaçai-je.

La femme me lança alors un de ses regards « qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, toi? ». Un bras vint se glisser autour de mes épaules et un baiser vint claquer sur ma joue.

— **_Bienvenue à Cullen-Copyright-Corporation, Bella! _**S'amusa T-Jay.

- **_Non... me dis pas que tu travailles ici? _**m'exclamai-je, stupéfaite.

- **_J'ai bien peur que si... en plus tu as rendez-vous avec moi. _**m'apprit-il moqueur.

- **_Non…_** j'ai rendez-vous avec…

- **_Monsieur Pascal ? il est à l'étranger, je vais donc m'occuper de ton entretien. _**

- **_Je vais le tuer. En réalité, je crois que je vais le castrer avant de le tuer,_** marmonnai-je faisant rire grandement T-Jay, mais agrandir les yeux de l'hôtesse.

- **_Un problème? _**

La voix dure de Monsieur Carlisle Cullen.

- **_Ah papa. Tu dois te souvenir de Bella Swan!_** dit T-Jay naturellement.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

- **_Edward nous l'a présentée il n'y a pas longtemps._** rajouta-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

- **_Oh... oui... Enchanté, mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_De même, monsieur Cullen. _**

Il me serra la main fermement sans me quitter des yeux.

- **_Alors, comme ça vous désirez castrer mon fils et le tuer?_** reprit-il nous dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Ne pas se démonter.

- **_Plus ou moins._** dis-je dans un grand sourire.

- **_À la bonne heure_**, s'amusa-t-il**_. J'espère que nous arrivons l'occasion de discuter plus amplement vous est moi. Je suis désolé, je suis un peu surchargé aujourd'hui. _**

- **_Je vous en prie, monsieur Cullen. Au plaisir, _**rajoutai-je le voyant sortir de l'ascenseur.

T-Jay m'invita à faire de même en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

- **_N'en profite pas,_** lui soufflai-je dans un grand sourire.

- **_Promis, je sais garder le contrôle,_** ricana-t-il. **_J'adore ton humour. Mon frère ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi. _**

- **_Si tu savais. Tient d'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide... _**

T-Jay m'analysa grandement avant de m'inviter à prendre place sur le siège libre en face de son immense bureau. Oui, les frères Cullen semblaient être sortis du même moule.

*/*

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je sortis la tête haute. Évidemment, je n'avais rien à faire ici. Comme me l'avait trop fait remarquer Edward. J'étais rentrée me changer et avait failli faire faire une crise cardiaque à madame Ross. Une fois mon plan expliqué, elle partit dans un fou rire monumental.

— **_En voilà une surprise. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir parmi nous,_** souffla Marya me jetant un coup d'œil.

**_— Il est disponible, _**enchainai-je, ne souhaitant pas répondre.

**_— Plus ou moins,_** marmonna-t-elle détournant les yeux.

— **_Tu veux jouer?_** Réclamai-je sans attendre.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent aussitôt.

— **_Évidemment. _**

**_— Cool, appel T-Jay et passe le à Edward en faisant croire à un appel entrant. _**

Elle le fit sans aucune hésitation.

— **_Je crois que je t'ai mal jugé Swan,_** clama-t-elle après avoir averti Edward de l'appel urgent de son frère.

Je pris place sur le siège juste en face du bureau d'Edward et attendit. Deux minutes plus tard, c'est un gros bruit qui nous vient du bureau et un Edward énergique sortir à grande vitesse. Il passa devant moi sans même me voir. Laissant une femme blonde derrière lui. En réalité, elle sortit du bureau les yeux grands ouverts.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Marya qui pouffa de rire. Visiblement, ma petite farce la mettait de bonne humeur. Je portai mes doigts à ma bouche et siffla un grand coup. Le silence dans le couloir s'en suivit. Edward se retourna, alors avec une lenteur exagérée.

— **_Salut!_** Souris-je en levant la main.

À pas de loup, mon amant revient vers nous. La blonde fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il pointa son bureau et j'entrai dedans sans attendre.

- **_Je vais faire vite_**, informa-t-il la blonde et sa secrétaire avant de claquer la porte.

Edward attaqua directement.

**_— T-Jay vient de m'appeler,_** dit-il en croissant les bras sur son torse.

— **_Je sais_**, souris-je grandement.

— **_Il vient de me dire que tu avais fait… fureur_**, cracha-t-il.

**_— Ouais_**, pouffai-je.

— **_Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus… mais il a dit un truc du genre « papa à adorer l'entendre dire le mot castrer et tuer ». _**

**_— J'ai peut-être dit un truc du genre!_** Avouai-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**_— Bella? _**

**_— Hum? _**

**_— As-tu dit à mon père que tu voulais me castrer et me tuer? _**

Un de ses sourcils se releva, alors que je m'avançais vers lui. Son regard devant instantanément noir.

**_— Seigneur tout puissant. Tu n'es pas allé à un entretien à _****_Cullen-Copyright-Corporation_****_ dans cette tenue quand même? _**

**_— Bien sûr! Elle ne te plait pas? _**

Edward se tira littéralement les cheveux, tandis que je jubilai. J'avançai encore et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il se tendit un peu, avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir.

**_— La prochaine fois que l'envie de me piéger te prendra… attends-toi à un retour de bâton, Edward,_** soufflai-je à son oreille.

Ses mains se firent plus fermes autour de ma taille.

**_— Tu… oh le sale con!_** S'étrangla-t-il avant de rire grandement**_. T-Jay et toi êtes de mèches? _**

**_— Ouaip… ne jamais me sous-estimé, Edward!_** Clamai-je avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche rapidement.

Edward me regarda profondément quelques minutes avant de poser de lui-même ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— **_Pour information, l'entretien c'est très bien passé. J'ai le poste d'ailleurs. Je commence demain,_** chantonnai-je passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui le fit presque ronronner.

— **_Une bonne nouvelle,_** murmura-t-il.

**_— Je n'étais pas du tout habillée comme ça,_** continuai-je.

— **_Une autre très bonne nouvelle. Autre chose? _**

**_— Non. _**

Edward attendit sans bouger ou ciller.

— **_Ah... oui… désolé d'avoir encore une fois déboulée à ton bureau sans urgence._** fis-je comme une petite fille prise en faute.

**_— Bell'? _**

**_— Hum?_** Dis-je, l'embrassant dans le cou.

—**_ Tu n'as pas vraiment dit à mon père que tu voulais me castrer et me tuer quand même? _**

**_— Ah… euh… en réalité, je l'ai dit à T-Jay et ton père était là… mais_**, repris-je vivement, **_il adore mon humour et souhaite que je dîne avec lui dans la semaine. _**

**_— Quoi? _**

Edward m'avait reculé brusquement de lui ce qui me fit gémir. Il arqua un sourcil provocateur.

**_— Évite de faire ce genre de bruit et répète?_**

**_— Je vais diner avec ton père… euh… dans la semaine,_** dis-je me tortillant pour lui échapper.

**_— Il en est hors de question. Quel vieux pervers._** Râla-t-il jetant encore un coup d'œil à ma tenue.

Il dégagea de la porte et m'invita à sortir. La blonde allait entrer toute souriante suite au signe d'Edward. C'était qui elle encore?

**_— Rentre te changer, reviens me voir dans une demi-heure. Nous irons diner à l'extérieur._**

**_— J'aime bien ma tenue_**, souris-je, grandement. **_En plus, je n'ai pas mis de petite culotte,_** m'amusai-je à lui chuchoter à l'oreille avant de me décaler pour sortir.

Malheureusement, Edward fut plus rapide, il me stoppa brutalement, me retourna, plia les jambes et je me retrouvai aussitôt sur son épaule. Jeter comme un vulgaire sac à patates en un éclair. Devant mes anciens camarades en plus.

**_— Edward!_** Rigolai-je essayant de descendre.

— **_Je vais être indisponible durant la prochaine heure,_** dit-il à Marya les yeux grands ouverts et surprise.

— **_Deux!_** Hurlai-je en retour.

**_— Une!_** Claqua-t-il faisant rire quelques personnes supplémentaires.

Edward claqua durement sa main sur ma fesse, me faisant couiner. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur moi sur son épaule. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je vis simplement des pieds avant qu'une tête se penche à mon niveau.

— **_Coucou Emmett_**, soupirai-je.

**_— Tu as encore était vilaine?_** S'amusa-t-il.

**_— J'en ai bien peur. _**

**_— Amuse-toi bien_**, termina-t-il posant un baiser sur ma joue.

**_— Merci. _**

Edward me posa finalement à terre, grogna puis me poussa dans l'ascenseur sans ménagement. Rapidement, il inséra la carte magnétique et la ressortie. Deux personnes voulurent renter, mais Edward leur fit signe de rester à leur place. Les portes se fermèrent dans un gong. Il me souleva me plaquant aussitôt contre la cabine. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui.

— **_Tu me rends dingue!_** dit-il.

—**_Désolée. _**

**_— Ne le sois pas,_** marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma tenue et ferma les yeux avec force.

— **_Ne t'habille plus ainsi. Cette jupe est trop courte et ton haut… trop transparent. _**

**_— C'était le but. _**

**_— Évite à l'avenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour poser mon regard sur toi ou être émoustillé. _**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et madame Ross apparut toute essoufflée une cuillère en bois dans la main de la farine dans les cheveux.

**_— Ce n'est que nous_**, dis-je alors qu'elle repartait dans la cuisine. **_Ed'?_** Murmurai-je à son oreille avant de passer ma langue sur son lope.

**_— Bella?_** rétorqua-t-il m'administrant la même torture.

**_— Tu veux bien te dépêcher de m'emmener dans la chambre et de me prendre furieusement._**

**_— Non,_** souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. **_Je vais te faire l'amour avec lenteur et délectation_**, trancha-t-il avant de me porter jusqu'à la chambre.

*/*

Premier jour de travail. J'avais hâte. J'avais opté pour une tenue distinguée pour faire honneur à Cullen-Copyright-Corporation. Tailleur noir, talons aiguilles, queue de cheval. Pour le maquillage, du crayon noir sous les yeux et du mascara. J'attrapai ma sacoche et allai dans la cuisine voir Madame Ross.

- **_Alors?_** quémandai-je tournant sur moi-même.

- **_Parfait, pour Cullen-Copyright-Corporation_**, s'amusa-t-elle.

- **_Très bien. Je vous envoie un message si je rentre à midi?_**

- **_Je vais préparer le repas. Si vous venez manger, il sera fait... ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. _**

- **_Bon... ben je sais pas quand alors_**, m'amusai-je lui administrant mon plus beau sourire. **_Bonne journée, madame Ross. _**

- **_Bonne journée, Bella,_** ricana-t-elle.

C'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que je tiquai. J'étais passée de mademoiselle Swan à Bella. Que de progrès. Dans l'immeuble, je vis un 4x4 attendre, le moteur en marche. Sébastien sortit du véhicule pour m'ouvrir la portière. Il avait revêtu une tenue beaucoup plus habillée. Une tenue de chauffeur et même la casquette qui va avec.

- **_Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan._**

- **_Bella,_** le repris-je encore.

- **_Bella_**, répéta-t-il m'aidant à monter à l'arrière.

Sébastien conduisait très bien. C'était fluide et simple avec lui. En quinze minutes, il nous mena à Cullen-Copyright-Corporation.

- **_Lorsque vous désirez sortir du bâtiment, appelez-moi. Mon numéro est normalement enregistré sur votre téléphone, Mademoiselle Bella._**

- **_Merci, Sébastien. _**

Il inclina la tête ne me quittant pas du regard jusqu'à que je sois dans le hall de l'immeuble. J'allai jusqu'à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui releva la tête m'offrant un grand sourire.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan?_** questionna-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Tiens, elle n'avait plus le même comportement qu'à ma dernière visite, réalisai-je.

- **_Oui._**

Elle attrapa une enveloppe près d'elle et en sortie un badge.

- **_Vous devez le porter dans certaines pièces de l'immeuble. Des agents de sécurité le contrôlent._**

- **_Très bien. _**

- **_Voici également la clé de votre bureau. Il doit être fermé tous les soirs. _**

T-Jay arriva au même moment. Il m'embrassa sur la joue comme si tout était normal et attrapa de lui-même le courrier dans sa bannette.

- **_Tu as aussi une place de parking au sous-sol,_** m'apprit-il.

- **_Je n'en aurais pas besoin,_** soupirai-je attrapant les clés de mon bureau.

- **_Edward refuse que tu conduises?_** ricana-t-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

- **_Je ne sais pas. Il m'a simplement mis sur le dos un garde du corps. Il me conduit de partout et je dois l'avertir à chacun de mes mouvements._**

Il me regarda la bouche grande ouverte.

- **_Sérieusement?_**

- **_J'en ai bien peur, T-Jay. _**

Il siffla d'admiration.

- **_J'ai,_** me semble-t-il, **_sous-estimé mon frère. _**

- **_Que veux-tu dire?_** réclamai-je alors que nous attendions devant l'ascenseur.

- **_Edward ne fait jamais rien sans l'avoir réfléchi. S'il agit ainsi c'est surement que ses sentiments envers ta personne sont plus importants qu'il ne le fait croire._**

Je préférais garder le silence pour le coup.

T-Jay me présenta à son étage en bonne et due forme. Tous avaient de grands sourires ce qui me mit très vite à l'aise. T-Jay était responsable d'une partie des affaires de l'entreprise familiale.

- **_Tu connais déjà, Kacy. _**

- **_Oui,_** souris-je tendant la main vers la sœur de T-Jay et Edward. **_Ravie de te revoir. _**

Kacy me regarda de haut en bas avant de serrer du bout des doigts ma main.

- **_Alors comme ça tu es la petite amie d'Edward?_**

Je fis la grimace pour toute réponse.

- **_J'avoue être un peu surprise_**, reprit-elle plissant les yeux.

- **_Kacy, _**claqua la voix de T-Jay.

- **_Pourquoi? _**questionnai-je en retour relançant le débat qu'avait visiblement clôturé T-Jay.

Elle m'analysa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- **_Edward préfère les blondes!_** lâcha-t-elle.

- **_Oh... _**dis-je faussement touchée. **_Il est vrai que ses anciennes relations ont marché jusqu'ici. D'où ma présence chez lui_**, souris-je finalement.

T-Jay ricana un peu, puis mit sa sœur gentiment à la porte.

- **_Kacy est en charge de la partie commerciale de la société. Avec mon père évidemment. Quant à moi je me charge de la paperasse même si mon père met encore son nez un peu partout et surtout je cherche les futurs clients de la société. _**

- **_D'où ma venue_**. terminai-je.

- **_Oui. Tu fais du très bon travail en tant que publicitaire. Je crois que tu es apte à montrer une image différente et parfaitement représentative pour nous apporter davantage de personnes. _**

- **_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire,_** clamai-je.

T-Jay me donna, alors tous les renseignements nécessaires sur la société et le nom des différents clients susceptibles de signer avec nous. Je retournai avec mon gros dossier dans mon bureau pour bucher durement. Je sentais que j'allais me plaire ici. Vraiment.

Deux semaines avaient passé. En douceur et tranquillité. Nous étions déjà vendredi matin. J'avais pris l'habitude de rester manger au boulot où au restaurant avec T-Jay. Sa sœur nous avait rejoint qu'une seule fois et n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Elle semblait m'analyser encore et me juger. Ce qui ne me déranger pas vraiment. Edward n'avait rien à en dire quand à mes pauses déjeuner. Il avait confiance en son frère et aussi à Sébastien, qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

J'étais dans la salle de réunion gigantesque de Cullen-Copyright-Corporation. T-Jay était attentif à ses employés et encore plus avec son équipe. J'en faisais moi-même partie maintenant.

- **_Je ne suis pas certaine que cela aidera le secteur des jeux, _**souffla d'une voix douce Lorraine.

Une des personnes du groupe de travail.

- **_Tu es contre le lancement internet du prochain projet? _**réalisa T-Jay sans me jeter un regard.

- **_C'est plus compliqué. _**Rajouta-t-elle.

- **_La cible pour ce jeu est principalement des adolescents et adolescentes. Ils ont tous un accès à internet. En réalité, il passe leur temps dessus,_** dis-je simplement.

- **_Pas seulement, nous envisageons d'évoluer le jeu pour le rendre accessible au plus de 20 ans, _**reprit-elle.

- **_J'en reviens au même point, _**rétorquai-je. **_La société actuelle est ainsi. Le monde évolue, internet fait partie de notre vie de tous les jours. Je vois très bien comment est mon frère. Un ado de seize ans, dont son seul ami véritable est un portable. _**

Quelques rires secouèrent l'assemblé.

- **_Glisser quelques pages publicitaires ne fera pas de mal à la société._**

- **_Je suis d'accord avec Bella, _**trancha Salim.

Un homme ayant la trentaine. La peau bronzée, une barbe de deux jours quasi quotidienne.

- **_Les ados de nos jours sont nés avec la technologie dans les mains. Nous sommes créateurs de jeux vidéo. Si nous voulons vendre nos produits, nous devons l'écouter et agir en conséquence._**

Je remerciai mentalement Salim pour son aide. La société avait créé le premier jeu vidéo incluant des courses de voitures, une intrigue et également du fantastique. Et surtout le rendu était réaliste. Moi-même j'avais pu le tester.

T-Jay allait prendre la parole quand son père entra dans le bureau. Le silence se fit.

- **_J'ai besoin de toi quelques secondes._**

T-Jay se leva aussi sec. Ils discutèrent dans le couloir quelques minutes. Grâce aux cloisons en verre nous pouvions les voir interagir. C'est incroyable comme les deux hommes se ressemblaient. Carlisle Cullen essayait de faire entendre raison à son fils et visiblement il gagna la bataille. T-Jay revient le visage un peu plus fermer. Carlisle passa la tête par la porte et encra son regard dans le mien.

- **_J'attends toujours mon diner, mademoiselle Swan._**

Je lui fis un pâle sourire avant de le voir partir.

- **_Edward va être grognon. _**chuchota T-Jay.

- **_Je sais, _**grognai-je le faisant aussitôt rire. **_Et toi?_**

- **_Moi? _**s'étonna-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil et il secoua la tête tristement.

- **_Rien ne t'échappe toi!_**

- **_Nop! _**

- **_Ben pour faire court, je viens de gagner une invitation à un super diner ce soir. En plus, je gagne une cavalière. _**

- **_Et? _**

Il allait me répondre quand le téléphone près de lui retentit.

- **_Pitié, faites que ça ne soit pas déjà elle! _**

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule et j'eus droit à une pichenette sur le bout du nez.

- **_Quoi? C'est surement une de ses filles qui souhaite surement me soutirer de l'argent pour une robe de soirée,_** grommela-t-il avant de finalement répondre au téléphone. **_Ma cavalière est un démon, Bella._**

- **_Et ça se dit adulte?_** questionnai-je faisant rire le groupe.

- **_Monsieur Cullen,_** fit simplement T-Jay m'ignorant volontairement.

- **_… _**

- **_Vraiment? Un appel d'Edward Cullen? Oui... je vais prendre l'appel dans le couloir_**, reprit-il avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. **_Tu as fait quelques choses de mal encore?_**

- **_Non... rien depuis hier_**, tranchai-je fronçant les sourcils. **_Ou alors, je ne m'en souviens pas,_** repris-je le faisant rire.

Le groupe avec qui nous étions nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils et ou en essayait de comprendre la situation. Presque tout le monde savait que je sortais avec le grand frère de T-Jay. Mais pas que notre relation était avancée et qu'il contrôlait presque tout. Oui... contrôler! T-Jay sortit dans le couloir laissant la porte ouverte. Il prit le téléphone accrocher au mur et attendit une seconde.

- **_Edward, que puis-je pour toi?_**

- **_… _**

- **_Bella? Je ne sais pas... je ne l'ai pas vu depuis..._**

T-Jay ricana, puis me fit signe de venir jusqu'à lui. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je pris tout de même soin de fermer la porte du bureau. À défaut de ne pas pouvoir échapper au mur vitré, j'avais le choix d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins discrète.

- **_D'accord... arrête de monter sur tes chevaux. Elle est là... je te la passe. Ah et bonne journée à toi aussi frérot,_** termina-t-il me donnant le combiné téléphonique.

- **_Tu ne peux pas appeler sur mon lieu de travail,_** bougonnai-je après avoir porté l'engin à mon oreille.

Je fis instantanément pouffer T-Jay, comme une collégienne.

- **_Quand tu apprendras à ne pas débarquer dans mon bureau, je réviserais mon jugement à téléphoner sur ton lieu de travail,_** siffla-t-il aussitôt.

- **_Que puis-je pour toi, Edward?_** dis-je un ton faussement enjoué, pour échapper à cette conversation.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- **_Ed'? _**

- **_Ce soir, il a une réception à l'hôtel de ville. J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes. _**

- **_D'accord. _**

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de réfléchir.

- **_D'accord? _**

- **_Oui... je t'accompagnerais. _**

- **_Tu es au courant qu'il y aura les plus riches de la ville, le maire, des journalistes, des photographes et..._**

- **_Ton objectif est de me faire changer d'avis ou de me faire comprendre que ton offre était simplement courtoise? _**m'enquis-je doucement tournant le dos aux personnes présentes dans le bureau qui nous regardait en parlant entre eux.

- **_Désolé. Je veux juste te faire savoir dans quoi tu t'embarques. _**

- **_Tu as déjà décidé pour moi, avec tous ses magazines Edward_**, bougonnai-je.

- **_D'accord. Donc tu viendras? _**

- **_Oui, je vais venir. _**

- **_Merci,_** souffla-t-il avant que je raccroche.

T-Jay frappa dans ses mains me faisant sursauter. Puis, rougir.

- **_Je te félicite. Ce soir tu vas mettre un pied dans la fosse aux lions. Et je ne serais pas seul à supporter ça! _**

Je bougonnai littéralement en retournant dans la pièce pour reprendre mon travail.

*/*

Ce soir avait lieu l'une des réceptions les plus attendues de la ville. Edward devait même y être présenté grâce à la mise en place de son plan d'action, pour l'année à venir concernant l'embauche de plus de mille personnes dans son entreprise pour l'année à venir. Ce que je pouvais grandement saluer avant de me souvenir que quelques jours plus tôt, il m'avait aussi renvoyé avant de me trouver une nouvelle entreprise où travailler.

J'attendais sagement dans le salon que monsieur sorte de son bureau pour venir me chercher. Je détestais cette situation. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'attendre les gens de cette façon. Mais à l'heure actuelle, j'attendais et il n'y avait : Rien. Edward avait dix minutes de retards. Il était dix-huit heures dix. Il m'avait dit d'être prête pour dix-huit heures. Ce que j'avais fait. Pour ne pas l'irriter. Pour lui faire plaisir aussi. Cependant, assise sur ce stupide divan à regarder ce stupide ascenseur, j'en eus assez de l'attendre. En plus, j'avais mieux à faire. J'attrapai ma petite sacoche, actionna le bouton de l'ascenseur en criant le nom de madame Ross dans l'appartement.

Cette dernière arriva tandis que les portes s'ouvraient.

— **_Mademoiselle Bella?_** S'étonna-t-elle.

Visiblement, elle avait reçu des ordres et des indications elle aussi.

**_— Je descends. Si jamais Edward me cherche, je suis allez chercher un objet dans mon ancien bureau. _**

**_— Oui, bien sûr!_** Souffla-t-elle. Bonne soirée, Bella.

**_— Un jour faudra bien me donner votre prénom et m'appeler par le mien…_** marmonnai-je tandis que les portes se refermer sur son visage rayonnant de fierté.

Quelques étages plus bas, je sortis de l'ascenseur attirant les regards.

**_— Ben ça alors… je comprends pourquoi tu as quitté ton poste,_** s'amusa à moitié Mike un ancien collège.

Je levai les yeux en l'air et frappa à mon ancien bureau. C'est une femme environ mon âge qui vient m'ouvrir. La blonde dans le bureau d'Edward la dernière fois, réalisai-je.

**_— Oui? _**

**_— Bonsoir, je suis Bella Swan. _**

**_— Oh l'ancienne! _**

Je tiquai à ce statut, mais ne fis pas de commentaire.

**_— J'ai oublié un petit truc dans le bureau. Je peux entrer le récupérer? _**

Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Le contre l'emporta.

**_— Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer_**, clama-t-elle durement.

— **_Pourquoi?_** M'étonnai-je sur le qui-vive.

— **_Vous ne faites plus partie de la société. Je vais donc refuser de vous laisser entrer. _**

J'en restai complètement choquée.

— **_Vous êtes sérieuses?_** M'étranglai-je.

— **_Oui._**

Oh la peste.

— **_Je veux juste un truc qui m'appartient,_** croassai-je.

**_— Vous allez devoir trouver mieux que ça. Ou alors, trouver un de vos anciens supérieurs. Je ne peux pas savoir si ce que vous me dites et vrai ou non!_**

Ma mâchoire faillit s'en décrocher.

**_— Tu vas regretter d'avoir croisé ma route, toi!_** Souris-je avant de tourner les talons.

Une seule personne pouvait rabattre le clapet de cette dinde blonde aux reflets dorés et aux talons aiguilles d'une hauteur impressionnante. Edward, Emmett et Jasper m'avaient remplacée en moins d'une semaine et de surcroit par cette femme aux mensurations… développées.

D'un pas vif et rapide, je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Edward. Mes talons hauts faisaient un bruit incroyable. Mon entourage releva les yeux sur la femme aux talons bruyants. Quand ils tombaient sur mon visage, il avait un large sourire ou un regard du genre « qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche dans cette tenue ». Je vis Marya devant son ordinateur taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Deux mecs à la photocopieuse la reluquer sans cérémonie.

**_— Salut_**, fis-je les nerfs encore à vif.

Elle releva la tête et sourit bêtement. Round 1 : Bella/la remplaçante. Round 2 : Bella/Mariya

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella? Ton prince charmant a foutu le camp?_** ricana-t-elle, ignorant le regard choqué de plusieurs personnes.

Ses piques ne me faisaient plus rien. Nous avions appris depuis quelque temps à nous respecter. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

**_— Non. Y a la pétasse qui me remplace qui refuse que j'entre dans le bureau récupérer un objet._**

**_— Le mot pétasse n'est pas assez fort pour cette vipère, _**siffla-t-elle les yeux perçants.

Je relevais un sourcil attendant qu'elle enchaine.

**_— Elle est insupportable. Toi, je ne t'aimais pas certes… mais, elle? Je la déteste! _**

**_— Nous avons au moins quelques choses en commun. Il est libre?_**

**_— Qui?_** S'étrangla-t-elle.

— **_Edward_**, grognai-je.

— **_En réunion. Comme les deux autres chefs. _**

— **_Il en a encore pour longtemps?_**

**_— Il devait être sorti depuis un quart d'heure, _**bougonna-t-elle. **_Tant qu'il ne finit pas… personne ne rentre chez lui. Les ordres,_** articula-t-elle devant mon regard surpris.

Je levais les yeux en l'air.

— **_Je peux envoyer un mail? _**

Elle me laissa gentiment son clavier.

— **_Fait comme chez toi,_** siffla-t-elle.

— **_Trop gentille,_** pestai-je de très mauvaises humeurs.

À : Edward Cullen.

De : Mariya Petrojeova

Objet : Urgent : JE DOIS TE PARLER — IMMÉDIATEMENT – JE SUIS DEVANT TON BUREAU – BELLA

**_Mariya Petrojeova_**

**_Secrétaire personnel de Monsieur Edward Cullen PDG du groupe M.C.W._**

**_PLEASE SAVE PAPER — Do not print this e-mail unless absolutely necessary_**

**_— Tu es suicidaire?_** Réclama Marya sur le qui-vive.

**_— Pourquoi?_** Demandai-je surprise.

Elle m'analysa alors de la tête au pied.

**_— Putain... c'est du sérieux vous deux non? Tu ne te le tapes pas seulement? _**

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus, tellement que je fis une grimace et faillis plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles. Edward décida d'ouvrir sa porte au même moment. Mariya la bouche grande ouverte, son regard passa de lui à moi plusieurs fois.

**_— Wouah… tu m'impressionnes Swan. _**

**_— La ferme!_** Beuglai-je, me levant du siège de la secrétaire personne de mon amant.

**_— Il se passe quoi encore?_** Réclama-t-il passant de l'une à l'autre.

— **_J'ai un problème avec la pétas…_**

Marya toussota me rappeler le mot vulgaire que je m'apprêtai à dire. Edward arqua un sourcil, croisa les bras sur son torse ferme et inclina la tête sur le côté. Je faillis avoir un orgasme sur place.

**_— Bella? _**

Sa voix était douce, chaude, joueuse.

**_— La superbe créature que vous avez choisie pour me remplacer refuse de me laisser entrer dans mon ancien bureau._** fis-je prenant la même pose que lui.

Le problème, ma robe me mouler déjà la poitrine. Je savais que maintenant il n'avait dieu que pour eux.

**_— Elle refuse?_** répéta-t-il fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Manque de concentration Edward?

— **_Elle refuse. Elle m'a dit ne pas me faire confiance et que je ne faisais plus partit de la société. _**

**_— Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, ma douce. _**

J'en restai bouche bée.

**_— Répète pour voir? _**

Edward leva aussitôt les mains en l'air signe de paix. Or, j'avais juste envie de mordre jusqu'au sang là.

**_— Dis à TA conasse de me laisser entrer,_** sifflai-je levant le ton brusquement.

— **_Elle n'est pas « ma » conasse, Bella. Mais, mon employée,_** rouspéta-t-il toute trace de moquerie et de détente envoyée.

**_— Ouais… en tout cas, elle a pris mon poste et refuse de me rentre ma… _**

Je perdais pieds et patience.

**_— J'ai mal à la tête_**, pestai-je posant mes mains sur celle-ci pour masser mon cuir chevelu. **_Tu ne vas pas m'aider j'ai l'impression. _**

**_— Je t'ai demandé de ne pas débouler ici sans mon autorisation et de ne pas m'interrompre lorsque j'étais en réunion. Sauf, si cela était une urgence. _**

Il fit une pause après son petit discours posé et calme.

**_— Est-ce une urgence Bella? _**

**_— Non,_** fis-je essayant de ravalé ma fierté.

**_— Parfait. _**

Edward m'analysa quelques secondes sans dire mot, je fis de même.

— **_Je devrais en avoir pour dix à quinze minutes. _**

Cette fois, je n'allais pas laisser passer.

**_— Parfait! _**

J'attrapais ma sacoche sur le bureau de Marya qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, je retournai vers l'ascenseur. Au moment, où je passais devant mon ancien bureau, ma remplaçante me salua d'un mouvement de tête.

— **_Tu veux jouer? _**Souris-je, la déstabilisant un peu. **_Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, ma pauvre._**

Une fois dans l'appartement, je me servis un verre de vin blanc sous le regard surpris de madame Ross.

— **_Il est beaucoup énervé? _**demanda-t-elle craintivement.

**_— Je dirais pas mal, _**grognai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de s'élancer à nouveau.

— **_Je n'aime pas vous voir contrariée._**

**_— Je ne le suis pas,_** souris-je. **_Enfin, pas totalement. _**

**_— Vraiment?_** S'étonna-t-elle.

**_— Je suis juste en train de réfléchir. _**

**_— A quoi? _**

Je pris le temps d'analyser la situation.

— **_Vous avez déjà croisé ma remplaçante? _**Questionnai-je en retour.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— **_Votre remplaçante?_**

**_— Oui. Au bureau?_**

Madame Ross sembla reprendre vie et des couleurs.

**_— J'ai eu peur un instant… non… je n'ai pas eu cette chance_**, soupira-t-elle.

**_— Croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être une chance. Madame Ross?_**

**_— Humm…?_**

**_— Qu'avez-vous cru lorsque j'ai dit « remplaçante »? _**

Elle se leva doucement et secoua son tablier doucement.

— **_J'ai pensé à remplaçante… niveau amour!_** Grimaça-t-elle**_. J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant. _**

Je lui fis un pâle sourire, puis elle s'éclipsa, lorsque le « bip » de l'ascenseur nous avertit de l'arrivée d'une personne. Edward arriva tranquillement. Il posa son téléphone, sa carte magnétique et ses clés sur la table dans l'entrée avant de me regarder. Instinctivement, je me rabaissai avant de me rappeler que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

— **_Cette robe te va à ravir. _**

**_— Cool, _**répondis-je désinvolte en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

Edward fronça les sourcils, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— **_Tu m'en veux? _**

J'ignorai sa question. On resta silencieux. Une fois que j'eu fini mon verre Edward le saisis et disparut avec dans la cuisine. Je l'entendis saluer et discuter quelques minutes avec Madame Ross. Il revient dans le salon, sa cravate dans les mains.

— **_Je prends une douche, je me change et on pourra y aller. _**

**_— C'est toi le patron!_** Soupirai-je en attrapant la télécommande sur la table basse.

Edward s'arrêta net dans son élan, fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et reprit sa route. Le tout en moins de six secondes. J'étais en train de regarder une émission sur une ville en Allemagne, lorsqu'il s'installa à ma gauche. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma nuque, la frictionnant du bout des doigts.

**_— Tu veux que je m'excuse?_** Réclama-t-il se penchant vers moi.

Je ne quittai pas l'écran des yeux. Malheureusement, mon corps réagissait toujours, lorsqu'il était en contact avec lui.

**_— Je suis désolé. Tu le sais. Maintenant, pouvons-nous passer une soirée agréable? _**

**_— Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller,_** fis-je toujours sans le regarder.

Edward attrapa vivement la télécommande sur mes genoux et éteint la télévision.

**_— Je ne peux pas aller sans cavalière,_** ragea-t-il.

Je tiquai aussitôt.

— **_Sans cavalière?_** M'étranglai-je.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les fermer. Sa main sur ma nuque se serra, puis il la retira lentement.

— **_Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne peux pas y aller sans... toi._**

**_— Appelle une de ta liste. Je ne viens pas!_** Crachai-je durement avant de me relevais.

Edward plus vif et rapide m'attrapa par la taille et m'installa sans attendre sur ses genoux. J'étais bloquée.

**_— J'ai demandé pardon. Que veux-tu d'autre? Je suis fatigué. J'ai passé une journée à la con._** **_J'avais espéré passer une bonne soirée avec toi. Et peut-être même avec ses débiles ce soir. Mais non… il a fallu que tu viennes faire une crise de jalousie pour cette blonde sans cervelle,_** s'énerva-t-il me surprenant. **_Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de voir cette blonde à ta place? Tu crois que j'ai pas envie de rentrer tranquillement, de te faire l'amour, de manger, te faire l'amour, dormir un peu et retourner au travail le lendemain? _**

Que répondre à ça?  
— **_Alors, maintenant tu vas mettre ta veste, prendre ton sac et me suivre à cette soirée. Est-ce clair? _**

Ne préfèrent pas parler, je secouais hochai la tête doucement. Edward se releva, me porta par la hanche et me repositionna sur mes jambes.

— **_Parfait. _**

Très vite, on se retrouva dans l'ascenseur. Edward ne me touchait plus et c'était tant mieux. On fit un premier arrêt deux étages plus bas. Cinq personnes montèrent nous accordant un regard stupéfait. Ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

— **_Bonsoir, _**chantonna Edward naturellement.

— **_Monsieur Cullen! _**Firent les deux femmes et les trois hommes.

L'un d'entre eux me regarda avec insistance de haut en bas. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin mon visage, je relevai un sourcil le faisant devenir rouge vif. Je sentis le bras d'Edward venir s'enrouler autour de ma taille, lorsqu'on fit un nouvel arrêt.

**_— La sortie des bureaux,_** soupira Edward rejeta la tête en arrière, afin qu'elle repose contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Son téléphone sonna alors que deux personnes : deux femmes, entrèrent à leurs tours.

**_— Edward Cullen, bonsoir. _**

Sa voix professionnelle était de retour.

— **_… _**

**_— J'ai eu une urgence… nous serons là bientôt._**

**_— …_**

**_— Évidemment,_** sourit-il s'approchant de ma joue pour y déposer un baiser. **_Où veux-tu qu'elle soit? _**

**_— …_**

**_— Répète?_** clama-t-il se tendant aussitôt.

— **_… _**

**_— D'accord, prévient Emmett. Elle ne devra jamais être seule. Avertissez vos cavalières aussi. _**

**_— …_**

**_— Oui…_** siffla-t-il dangereusement me donnant la chair de poule. **_Je vais régler ce problème ce soir. On arrive bientôt. _**

Edward raccrocha et reposa lourdement sa tête contre la paroi de la cabine. Il resserra son bras autour de ma taille, sans attendre je viens me lover contre son corps. Ma tête reposant contre son épaule, mon nez contre la peau de son cou. Il laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être ce qui me fit sourire grandement.

L'ascenseur termina finalement sa course. D'un pas rapide, ignorant les regards curieux, il me guida vers la limousine stationné devant l'immeuble. Monsieur Ross nous ouvrit la portière arrière en inclinant la tête à notre arrivée.

— **_Nous sommes en retard,_** souffla-t-il à son chauffeur, Jack alors que son homme de sécurité, Monsieur Ross, prenait place sur le siège passager.

**_— Compris, monsieur! _**

Edward encadra alors mon visage entre ses mains ferment et me regarda intensément.

— **_Ce soir tu vas me faire une faveur et ne pas me désobéir pour une fois. Compris? _**

**_— Oui_**, couinai-je.

— **_Bien. En aucune façon, tu dois te retrouver seule ce soir. Jamais. D'accord?_**

**_— Oui. _**

**_— Les garçons seront avec toi. Sinon, une de leurs cavalières. Je ne plaisante pas Bella. _**

**_— J'ai compris, _**bougonnai-je, alors que le véhicule roulait à vive allure.

Edward m'embrassa alors avec force et brutalité. Évidemment, je ne me fis pas prier pour le lui rendre, allant même jusqu'à m'installer sur ses genoux.

— **_Tu veux ma mort? _**S'amusa-t-il, me reculant de lui pour me regarder.

— **_Tu m'as manqué_**, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

— **_Et tu m'as manqué aussi, ma belle. Au fait, tu es au courant que cette robe fait ressortir dangereusement ta splendide paire de seins_**, clama-t-il durement les saisissants à pleine main.

**_— Vraiment_**? Questionnai-je en retour roulant des hanches sur son sexe gonflé à bloc.

Il siffla entre ses dents, puis arrêta mes hanches fermement.

— **_Je suis dure comme la pierre, mon cœur… je risque de jouir d'une minute à l'autre si tu n'arrêtes pas!_** Me réprimanda Edward le regard pétillant.

**_— Désolée !_**

**_— Menteuse, _**s'amusa-t-il.

J'allais me réinstaller près de lui, quand une question me vint.

**_— C'est une soirée professionnelle? _**

**_— Plus ou moins. _**

**_— C'est un peu décontracté? _**

**_— Plus ou moins,_** s'amusa-t-il à répéter.

**_— Tu dois être genre cool tout en restant professionnel, alors? _**

**_— Plus ou moins,_** soupira-t-il fronçant les sourcils face à mes questions sans queue ni tête.

— **_Tu me fais confiance? _**

Je m'attendais à entendre à nouveau un « plus ou moins » moqueur ou joueur. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise.

**_— À cent pour cent, Bella. Tu as mon cœur et mon corps entre tes mains,_** récita-t-il lentement sans me quitter des yeux.

J'en restée bouche bée. Doucement, je me penchai pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Mes mains remontèrent de son torse jusqu'à son cou. Il ronronna de plaisir.

**_— Bella?_** demanda-t-il tandis que mes doigts desserrés et lui retiré sa cravate.

**_— Crois-moi. Je sais ce que tout le monde attend de toi. _**

**_— Vraiment?_** Quémanda-t-il le regard pétillant.

— **_J'ai travaillé pour vous, monsieur Cullen. _**

J'ouvris par la suite les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il me laissa faire.

**_— À quoi tu joues? _**dit-il, alors que je prenai place près de lui.

**_— Tu es irrésistible comme ça. J'ai même ma petite culotte trempée, _**susurrai-je à son oreille.

**_— Bella! _**me réprimanda-t-il.

— **_Quoi?_** dis-je. **_Les photographes vont être étonnées, mais tellement heureux. _**

**_— On dirait que je viens d'avoir le meilleur coup de ma vie, _**me réprimanda-t-il.

**_— C'est le but, _**rigolai-je devant sa mine stupéfaite. **_Crois-moi tu me remercieras plus tard. _**

**_— Et si les hommes d'affaires ne pensent pas, comme toi? _**

**_— Impossible, quand ils me verront… ils t'envieront_**, lâchai-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

**_— Et les femmes? _**

**_— Elles me détesteront, car je serais agrippée à ton bras. _**

**_— Tu me le jures? _**

Je tournai le visage vers lui ne sachant que dire.

**_— Tu me jures de ne pas lâcher mon bras? _**

**_— Si c'est que tu veux, alors oui. _**

**_— Parfait! Maintenant, donne-moi ta petite culotte trempée!_** Termina-t-il me faisant gémir de bonheur.

*/*

Une heure que j'étais à me pavaner devant tous ses gens. Que j'entendais des discours sans queue, ni tête. Le tout sous un air musical classique. Une heure que je tenais fermement le bras d'Edward pour ne pas qu'une de ses femmes ne lui mette la main dessus. Une heure que je faisais face aux sourires pervers des hommes qui pensaient que je venais de baiser avec le grand Edward Cullen dans la limousine. Nous avions fait face aux photographes à notre arrivée, aux quelques journalistes et même aux amis d'Edward. Emmett nous avait même gratifiés d'un « Putain, on dirait que vous venez de prendre un pied phénoménal ».

Edward m'avait gentiment souri avant de me guider à travers la salle. Et pourtant, j'avais dû lâcher son bras. À contrecœur.

— **_Je reviens dans quelques minutes_**, m'avait-il glissé à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers l'autre bout de la salle.

J'étais avec Emmett et sa cavalière Daniela. Une grande rousse qui me foutait des complexes. Elle me regardait de surcroit avec le fameux regard du « qu'est-ce tu fiches ici? Tu t'es perdu? » Il y avait aussi Jasper et sa peste de cavalière Michelle. Son regard ne valait pas celui de Daniela. Cependant, je vis beaucoup plus de méchancetés dans celui de Michelle. Un serveur vint se poster non loin de nous. Les garçons prirent les verres pour leurs copines, j'allai attraper le mien quand un cri aigu sortit de ma bouche. Le serveur fila aussi sec.

**_— Tout va bien?_** s'étonna Emmett.

**_— Oui… oui…_** bredouillai-je alors qu'un bras venait de se poser sur mon épaule.

**_— Salut, démon!_** chantonna T-Jay m'embrassa ensuite sur la joue.

— **_Salut, T-Jay. La forme?_** quémandai-je me déboutant le cou, pour suivre le serveur des yeux.

— **_Tu cherches Edward?_** s'étonna le jeune frère.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais toujours dans l'attende de revoir ce visage. Je me dégageai de T-Jay et avançai de quelques pas. C'est la poigne de Jasper qui m'arrêta net.

**_— Tu vas où?_** réclama-t-il baissant la voix.

Je regardai les autres pour savoir que j'avais commis une erreur.

**_— Je fais vite. Il n'y verra que du feu. _**

**_— Tu restes là._** reprit-il.

— **_Retire ta main Jasper_**, quémandai-je les yeux suppliants.

**_— Il en est hors de question. Edward va nous réduire en miettes si je fais ça. C'est ce que tu veux, Bella? _**

**_— Non… bien sûr que non._**

**_— Très bien. Alors, reste avec nous!_**

Que faire de mieux? J'attrapai le verre de T-Jay sous le regard offusqué de sa cavalière et le vida d'un trait.

**_— Un autre?_** proposa le jeune frère timidement.

**_— Avec plaisir. _**

Une demi-heure. Voilà, le temps qu'aura fallu Edward pour se souvenir de moi. Évidemment, il revient comme si de rien été en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

— **_Coucou,_** souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je l'ignorai simplement.

— **_Je t'en prie_**. Roucoula-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Un homme nous signala dans le micro que le diner était servi. Edward me retourna dans ses bras pour me faire face. Ignorant les dizaines de regards. Le grand Edward Cullen prit au charme d'une fille sans un porte-monnaie gigantesque.

— **_Bella, je devais régler un problème. Crois-moi j'aurais préféré rester avec toi. _**

Comment le croire? Surtout vu l'énorme trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col de sa chemise blanche, ainsi que le troisième bouton de sa chemise ouvert.

**_— Edward? _**

**_— Humm? _**

**_— Lâche-moi maintenant ou je hurle. _**

Ma voix était basse, mais froide et dure. Edward le sentit, car son corps se tendit à la seconde.

— **_Bella? _**

**_— Va rejoindre ta putain et lâche-moi,_** dis-je à son oreille avant de le repousser.

Les bras d'Edward tombèrent de part et d'autre de son corps.

— **_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_**, souffla-t-il tristement.

**_— Je ne crois rien_**, répliquai-je tandis qu'on se diriger vers une nouvelle pièce ou le diner aller être servi. **_Les preuves parlent d'elle-même_**, rajoutai-je en tirant sur son col.

Je pris place entre Edward et T-Jay. Ce dernier regardait son frère avec un regard assez dur. Évidemment, nos amis avaient tout de suite compris. Notre groupe prit place à table, un couple ayant la quarantaine s'y installa également. L'homme n'avait pas quitté un seul instant mon décolleté malgré celui de sa partenaire ayant le même âge que lui.

— **_Edward, je dois dire que votre nouvelle amie et très… charmante. _**

Edward me jeta un petit regard en coin. Je savais aussitôt que la tension était palpable.

**_— En effet, monsieur Greenfield. _**

**_— Vous avez croisé Clara?_** s'amusa-t-il par la suite.

Edward hocha la tête, tandis qu'une jolie blonde vint s'installer à droite de monsieur Greenfield. Je la reconnus instantanément. C'était la folle qu'il avait virée, il y a quelques semaines de son bureau.

**_— Tiens quand on parle de la petite souris,_** s'amusa-t-il donnant un baiser sur la joue de ladite Clara.

— **_Oh… tu as du rouge à lèvres sur le col_**, s'amusa-t-elle tendant le bras vers mon supposé petit ami, pour venir l'essuyer.

Edward recula aussitôt comme bruler. Ce qui n'échappa à personne.

**_— Ne me touche pas!_** cingla-t-il durement, mais toujours à voix basse.

La fameuse Clara était donc la femme au rouge à lèvres! Elle se décida à poser ses yeux sur moi. Du moins à glisser sur moi pour terminer sur T-Jay.

— **_Comment vas-tu? _**réclama-t-elle.

— **_Très bien,_** Roucoula-t-il tout en posant un bras le long de ma chaise.

— **_Ta nouvelle copine_**? dit-elle me jeta un regard en biais.

T-Jay ricana, Emmett et Jasper également. Cela la surprit, ainsi que ses parents. Je sentis la main d'Edward venir prendre délicatement ma main sur la table, pour la serrer ensuite.

— **_Je pense que tu te trompes de frère, Clara, _**s'amusa T-Jay.

— **_Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de femme_**, cracha-t-elle une moue de dégout sur le visage.

**_— Et qu'elle est son genre de femme? _**dis-je calmement serrant à mon tour la main d'Edward.

Ce dernier m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de souffler un : « toi » totalement attendrissant qui me redonna confiance.

**_— Vraiment?_** ricana Clara, ayant entendu.

Edward ne la regarda même pas préférant m'embrasser le cou avec douceur et de me souffler un « j'ai envie de toi » à l'oreille. Ce qui n'était ni l'endroit, ni le lieu. Surtout face au regard de cette folle furieuse en face de nous. Pourtant, cela m'exciter totalement.

— **_Edward?_** couinai-je, alors qu'il mordait mon lobe d'oreille.

— **_Oui, ma douce. _**

J'entendis, Clara presque s'étrangla.

— **_Qui est-ce?_** chuchotai-je presque.

**_— Clara_****_ Greenfield!_** marmonna-t-il difficilement.

— **_Et?_** rajoutai-je le vrillant de mon regard tout en posant une main sur sa joue.

Marquer son territoire. Faire tout pour qu'Edward ne regarde que moi. Voilà, mon objectif actuel. Même si je luttai pour ne pas lui arracher la tête. Ainsi qu'à elle.

— **_Elle est… mon ex-petite amie._** bredouilla-t-il.

**_— Ex-fiancée_**, lâcha presque tremblante la concerner.

En réalité, je pouvais voir de la fumée sortir de sa tête. J'avais croisé cette fille dans le bureau à Edward une fois. Je la voyai encore remettre une de ses bretelles de soutien-gorge. Putain, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pas ce soir.

J'arquai un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Ce que tous semblaient attendre. Mon dieu, que la soirée promettait d'être longue, réalisai-je.

* * *

**_Voilà les amis ! _**

**_qu'en avez vous ? _**

**_envie de la suite? _**

**_bisous au weekend prochain. gros bisous. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _**

**_avec du retard voici le chapitre 11._**

**_avec des révélations et les réponses à certaines de vos questions. _**

**_bref, l'histoire n'est pas encore fini alors patience après celle lecture._**

**_je vois déjà les plus grandes questions pointées le bout de leur nez mais bon lol_**

**_bref, désolé du retard tout de même j'ai eu des soucis privés._**

**_bonne lecture _**

**_sabrina_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 11_**

Les entrées prises et le plat principal fut amener. Je dois avouer que c'était absolument savoureux. Autour de moi, les discutions s'entremêlaient, changeaient, se faisaient douces ou plus vivaces. T-Jay avait la plupart du temps un bras soit sur ma chaise, soit autour de mes épaules. Ignorant royalement sa cavalière. Edward lui préféra ne pas prêter attention à son frère ou alors il gardait cela profondément en lui. Il avait simplement sa main posée sur la mienne par-dessus la table. Un geste simple, doux, qui montrait sa possessivité. D'ailleurs, Clara n'arrêtait pas d'y jeter un regard, régulièrement. On commença notre plat quand je vis de nouveau le serveur. Il posa naturellement une bouteille de vin sur la table, sans m'accorder un regard. J'en eus froid dans le dos. Son indifférence me fis mal.

J'avais l'attention d'Edward depuis quelques secondes. Je fis donc comme si de rien était.

— **_Tout va bien? _**

**_— Oui… oui..._** murmurai-je ravalant la boule dans ma gorge.

Heureusement, Jasper attira son attention, alors que je repiquai du nez dans mon assiette. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Nahuel fichait ici?

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, mes pensées se focalisèrent sur lui. Cet homme en tenue de serveur qui vagabondait avec simplicité et facilité entre les tables. Il ne revient pas à notre table. La musique avait repris depuis plusieurs minutes. Edward se leva, referma un de ses boutons de costume et tandis la main vers moi.

**_— Allons-y ma douce!_**

Je voulu lui dire non. Hors de question. Mais, me retiens devant le sourire victorieux de son ex.

**_— Bella!_** Souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Je pris sur moi et acceptai sa main. Lorsque je me relevai, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Dieu tout puissant, aidez-moi. Edward nous conduit facilement vers la piste de danse. Une fois bien au centre, il prit position, alors que mes mains virent se crocheter à sa nuque.

**_— Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe?_** Réclama-t-il très bas.

Son visage était neutre. Pourtant, je vis une flamme bruler dans ses yeux. Il faisait visiblement un effort monstre pour ne pas me tirer les vers du nez.

— **_Tout va très bien. _**

**_— Menteuse,_** clama-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il glissa le bout de son nez sur ma peau, jusqu'à rejoindre mon oreille.

**_— Parle-moi, mon ange! Est-ce la présence de Clara qui te dérange._**

**_— Je me fiche de cette femme._** Crachai-je durement.

Edward ricana tendrement. Oui. Nous savions que sa présence me dérangeait.

**_— Que faisait-elle dans ton bureau la dernière fois?_**

**_— M'inviter à reprendre notre relation,_** m'informât-il sans attendre.

— **_Et? _**

**_— J'ai refusé évidement. Ce qui l'a contrariée. Elle a voulu jouer avec ses charmes… qu'elle n'a pas soit dit entre nous. _**

Il fit une pause et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

**_— Continue!_** l'incitai-je.

**_— J'ai entendu ta voix à travers la porte. J'ai eu peur que tu n'imagines des choses. Je suis sortie te voir et…_**

**_— J'ai vu cette blonde remonter sa bretelle de robe dans ton bureau,_** m'énervai-je. **_Il y a trop de blonde autour de toi, d'ailleurs. _**

**_— En effet. Pour te rassurer un peu, T-Jay m'a passé un savon phénoménal. Il ne sait pas gêner pour me remettre en place. _**

**_— Tant mieux,_** souris-je satisfaite.

**_— Bell'?_**

**_— Oui? _**

**_— Cette femme n'est plus rien pour moi. Je te le jure. _**

**_— Alors, pourquoi cette marque de rouge à lèvres?_** grinçai-je des dents.

Il ne dit mot préférant me rapprocher de lui tout en nous faisant danser très lentement.

**_— J'ai reçu un appel m'informant de sa présence tout à l'heure. _**

**_— Dans l'ascenseur?_** fis-je en remettant les pièces du puzzle en place. **_Jasper?_**

— **_Oui. Il m'informait qu'elle serait présente avec ses parents. À notre table. Ce qui m'irritait grandement. J'avais peur de te perdre ou qu'elle ne dit des choses pour te faire fuir. _**

**_— C'est mal me connaitre Edward, _**m'étranglai-je.

**_— Je sais, ma puce. Mais, j'ai quand même eu peur. _**

**_— Donc… tu vas me dire comment ce truc est arrivé sur ta chemise ?_** grognai-je à nouveau tirant sur son col.

**_— Elle m'a sauté dessus. _**

Je fis la grimace, alors qu'il me serrait plus fort contre lui. Puis, Je reposai ma tête sur son torse et inhalai son odeur. Je lâchai un gémissement de plaisir.

**_— J'ai hâte de rentrer et te border, mon ange! _**

**_— De rentrer et me prendre, _**rectifiai-je en le faisant rire.

— **_Peut-être, oui,_** s'amusa-t-il.

La musique se termina et Edward nous guida vers notre table. Plusieurs personnes étaient debout et discutaient de table en table. Avant d'arriver à la nôtre, Edward fut intercepté par un homme barbu.

**_— Bonsoir monsieur Cullen. _**

**_— Bonsoir monsieur David. Comment vont les affaires ses derniers jours?_**

Edward m'avait relâchée pour serrer la main de l'homme. Après un petit coup d'œil, je préférai le laisser et rejoindre les autres. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Mon regard tomba sur celui de Nahuel à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, il m'indiqua une porte. D'un mouvement de pied, il l'ouvrit et disparut. Merde, Nahuel. J'aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un. Je devais prévenir quelqu'un. J'aurais dû prendre le temps de chercher Sébastien pour lui indiquer où je me rendis… mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai marché droit sur cette porte. Je l'ai ouverte. Et elle s'est refermée derrière moi. J'étais dans un long couloir. Nahuel m'attendait au bout de celui-ci. Il était appuyé contre le mur de droite. Je pris place en face de lui.

**_— Salut!_** murmurai-je, mal à l'aise.

**_— Tu es ravissante,_** soupira-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. **_J'ai eu du mal à détacher mes yeux de toi, ce soir. _**

Je roulai malgré moi des yeux, ce qui le fit sourire.

— Q**_u'est-ce que tu fais ici? _**_r_isquai-je.

**_— Je travaille. _**

**_— Comme serveur? Et ton boulot de technicien commercial?_**

**_— J'en ai eu marre,_** soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je le vis s'écarter du mur et venir jusqu'à moi.

— **Tu sembles être en bonne compagnie ce soir. **

Je ne dis mot.

**— Tu le connais comment? **

**_— J'ai travaillé pour lui. _**

**_— Promotion canapé?_** s'amusa-t-il

— **_Si tu comptes jouer au con, c'est sans moi, _**crachai-je avant de me redresser pour partir.

**_— Reste ici!_** trancha-t-il en me repoussant.

— **_Arrête Nahuel. Ne fais pas de scandale ici. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. N'oublie pas que tu m'as larguée comme une merde. _**

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de répliquer.

**_— J'essaie de tourner la page, Bella. C'est plutôt difficile quand je te vois débarquer avec ton copain super riche,_** cracha-t-il finalement.

— **_Tu crois que c'est réfléchi? _**

**_— Je ne sais pas. Avec toi tout est possible, Bell'. _**

La gifle partit aussitôt. Son regard devient instantanément noir. Nahuel me repoussa brutalement contre le mur. Son corps vint reposer sur le mien pour m'empêcher de fuir.

**_— Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai quitté Bell', r_**éclama-t-il durement.

Je ne répondis pas. Son emprise fut plus forte.

— **_Pourquoi, suis-je parti sans te dire au revoir? Pourquoi ai-je quitté celle que j'aimais plus que tout? Dis-moi?_** cria-t-il.

— **_Tu me fais mal,_** soufflai-je en ravalant larmes et sanglot.

Son regard s'alluma aussitôt. Il me relâcha un peu sans pour autant décoller son corps du mien. J'étais toujours à sa merci.

**_— Nahuel, je t'en prie,_** chuchotai-je la gorge nouée d'appréhension.

**_— J'ai fait des choix que je regrette Bella. Aujourd'hui, je dois en faire un autre. Pour réparer mes fautes. _**

**_— Arrête!_** m'exclamai-je en comprenant son intention.

— **_Choisis-moi Bell'. Quitte cet homme et revient avec moi. _**

Mon cœur tomba. J'avais attendu ses mots durant presque six mois. Je connaissais Nahuel depuis l'orphelinat. Parce qu'il était le fils biologique de madame Rosaline. Il avait plus ou moins vécu avec nous à l'orphelinat quand son père ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui ou que Rosaline était de garde. Nahuel m'avait connue à mon arrivée. Durant les mois de souffrance, suite à l'annonce du décès de mes parents. Puis, durant la relation étrange et dangereuse d'avec Alec. J'avais commencé à sortir avec Nahuel, il y a un an. Nous nous étions croisés par pur hasard dans un bar et nous avions très vite repris contact. Les choses semblaient être naturelles entre nous. Puis, il y a six mois, Nahuel était sorti de ma vie comme il était entré. Mon cœur en avait pris un sacré coup. Plus de nouvelle jusqu'à... ce soir.

**_— Bell'? _**

**_— Non… je suis avec Edward maintenant,_** chuchotai-je.

Nahuel ricana fortement.

— **_Ma pauvre petite… ce qu'il veut de toi c'est simplement ton corps. _**

C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de couteau dans le dos.

**_— Va te faire foutre,_** crachai-je en me débattant.

— **_Pardon, Bell'… putain,_** s'énerva-t-il. **_Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie ? _**

Je ne dis mot.

— **_Ma mère… elle m'a obligée à te quitter. _**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

— **_Elle t'apprécie tellement, qu'elle avait peur que je te fasse souffrir. Elle m'a donc payé un voyage à l'étranger. J'y suis resté deux mois. Quand je suis rentré, elle m'a dit que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour toi. Évidemment, je l'ai cru. _**

**_— Je t'aimais réellement Nahuel. Tu le sais très bien. _**

**_— Oui, mais j'avais mal de te savoir avec un autre. _**

**_— Il n'y avait personne, mais, aujourd'hui, je suis avec Edward. _**

Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

- **_Je pourrais te donner envie de revenir._**

Sa voix était basse. Trop pour notre propre bien.

- **_Je pourrais te donner quelques choses en échange. _**

Je fermis les yeux furieuse de ses paroles. Pour qui me prenait-il?

- **_Tu crois que je suis avec Edward pour le sexe?_** sifflai-je en ouvrant les yeux de colère.

- **_Non. Mais, je te veux Bella. Je t'aime comme un dingue. _**

- **_Tu ne m'auras plus jamais!_** m'énervai-je en le repoussant fortement.

Plus fort et plus rapide, il me repoussa contre le mur et prit mes lèvres de force. Le baiser était dur, violent.

- **_Si tu veux la garde de James et Sophie, tu vas devoir être très gentille Bella,_** dit-il sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je n'avais plus aucune réaction. J'étais une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Du bruit. Puis, de nouveau la porte.

- **_On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère?_**

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. En réalité, j'avais la tête qui tournait et une envie de vomir. J'allais repousser Nahuel, mais il se dégagea avant. Tournant un peu la tête, je vis Monsieur Ross, Sébastien, Emmett et Edward. Tous les regards rivés sur Nahuel. Ce dernier me regarda du coin de l'œil.

- **_Pense à ce que je t'ai dit Bell'. J'ai le pouvoir de te donner ce que tu veux le plus au monde._**

- **_Je te déteste,_** crachai-je.

- **_Nous savons que c'est faux,_** s'amusa-t-il, avant de pousser une porte non loin de nous.

Je me retrouvai donc en présence d'Edward, Emmett et deux employés de mon petit ami. La soirée avait tourné au cauchemar.

- **Laissez-nous!** claqua la voix dure et froide d'Edward.

Mon corps frémit en voyant les trois personnes sortir. Pitié. Comment faire face à Edward?

- **_Je..._**

- **_Silence! _**

C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux ou de raisonnable de son regard. Dans sa façon de me regarder. Dans ses gestes aussi. Il perdait le contrôle. Je pus le sentir à quelques pas de lui. Surtout lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi à une vitesse incroyable.

- **_Je ne sais même pas si je veux entendre ce que tu as à dire._**

Cela me fit encore plus mal. La porte s'ouvrit, Edward tourna la tête vers la personne.

- **_Que se passe-t-il?_**

- **_Reste en dehors de ça Jasper!_** cracha Edward.

- **_Ne fais rien que tu regretteras, _**trancha-t-il avant de sortir à nouveau.

Edward posa à nouveau son regard sur moi. Mes jambes allaient lâcher d'une minute à l'autre.

- **_Tu joues la putain de service maintenant?_**

La gifle partie avant que l'envie n'arrive à mon cerveau. Edward était tout aussi surpris que moi.

- **_Tu aimes donc la violence? _**clama-t-il en attrapant furieusement mon bras.

Je ne comprenai plus rien. Ce type était dingue. Moi, je le savais déjà. Mais lui?

Sa main sur mon avant-bras me brulaient. J'étais certaine que j'aurai la marque de ses doigts demain. Pour le moment en tout cas, j'évitais de me rétamer sur le sol et de le suivre. Enfin... de lui courir après. Il s'était mis en marche sans que je ne puisse l'anticiper. J'avais peur de parler. Peur de penser, à ce qui pourrait arriver. Peur de sa réaction. Mais aussi de la mienne.

On finit par traverser le couloir. S'enfonçant encore plus loin dans l'immeuble. Edward poussa brutalement la porte et me poussa dans la nouvelle pièce. En réalité, une toute petite pièce. Un placard à balais, me dis-je mentalement. Edward me poussa dans le fond, ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Un piège à souris, voilà ce qui me vint en tête.

J'allais parler, mais son regard m'en dissuada. Les larmes me vinrent aussitôt aux yeux. Edward ferma les siens et souffla bruyamment. Après de longues minutes, il cogna l'arrière de son crâne contre la porte plusieurs fois.

— A**_rrête_**, pleurai-je.

— **_Ne me dit pas quoi faire._**

Sa voix était dur, froide, meurtrière. Mon cœur se sera aussitôt.

**_— Qui est ce type? _**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure le suppliant de ne pas insister. Il donna un grand coup dans la porte avec le plat de son pied me faisant sursauter.

- **_Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. _**

- **_Un... un ancien petit ami._** sanglotai-je.

- **_Cool. et pourquoi je retrouve ma presque fiancée avec sa langue dans la bouche de son ex petit ami? _**réclama-t-il mauvais.

Un long silence pesant sans suivit.

- **_Je déteste cette fille._**

- **_Qui? _**s'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Clara. _**

- **_Je la déteste autant que toi, Bella... où veut tu en venir? _**

- **_Si tu la déteste pourquoi il y a du rouge à lèvre sur ta putain de chemise, _**hurlai-je comme une hystérique.

- **_C'était donc ça ?_** s'étrangla-t-il, **_Tu cherches à me punir pour une chose dont tu ne sais rien ? _**

Je détournai aussitôt les yeux tandis que les premières larmes s'écrasèrent sur ma joue.

- **_Tu cherches quoi en réagissant ainsi?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Juste réagi. J'ai rien demandé. Nahuel à fait le chemin comme un grand. Tu avais qu'à ne pas me laisser seule._**

C'était presque faux. Mais, je voulais lui faire mal. Comme j'avais mal à l'instant.

- **_Tu es sérieuse ? Je vais donc devoir t'implanter une puce électronique ?_**

J'en restai sans voix.

- **_Dans tes rêves Edward. Puis, tu n'as pas réagi aussi violement quand tes deux meilleurs potes me prenait à tour de rôle_**, grognai-je.

Il en resta stupéfait.

**_— Tu ne comprends donc rien,_** ricana-t-il finalement mauvais. **_Emmett et Jasper étaient un test. Un putain de test. _**

**_— Un test?_** m'étranglai-je ahurie.

Puis, la colère monta aussitôt en moi. En réalité, elle grandissait très vite.

**_— De quoi tu parles? _**

Edward était littéralement en train de s'arracher les cheveux de sa tête.

— **_Je voulais savoir si tu en voulais à mon argent. À mes biens. Le seul moyen d'en être certain était de te tenter. Emmett et Jasper étaient parfaits pour cette mission. _**

J'en restai muette. Edward continua devant ma « non » réaction.

— **_Ils sont beau, jeune, riche et talentueux. En sommes, deux spécimens dans la même trempe que moi. En plus, j'ai une confiance aveugle en eux. Si tu devais partir pour Emmett ou Jasper j'aurais compris. _**

**_— Tu es un malade mental. Ils... ils m'ont baissée pour me faire craquer? Pour que tu sache mes réelles motivations te concernant? _**

**_— Je t'ai voulu dès les premières secondes où tu as passé le pas de la porte de mon bureau, Bella. J'avais un putain de besoin de toi. Et je n'ai rien fait durant cinq années. _**

**_— Et? _**

**_— J'ai attendu le bon moment. Celui qui allait me rapprocher de toi. C'est là que j'ai eu vent de tes problèmes avec ton ancien propriétaire. _**

Penser à Jacob me fit froid dans le dos.

— **J_e n'ai pas supporté les pensées impures qu'il avait envers toi. De plus, j'avais peur pour ta sécurité. Je te voulais depuis des années, mais j'avais peur de me faire avoir. _**

**_— Alors tu as envoyé tes deux chiens,_** grognai-je.

— **_Mes deux meilleurs amis et associés,_** me contra-t-il.

**_— Qui m'ont baissée. Enfin, j'ai sucé Emmett dans sa voiture et Jasper m'a prise fortement dans son bureau. _**

**_— Et je le regrette grandement. _**

Je roulai les yeux avant de renifler vulgairement.

**_— Nous en sommes donc là,_** soupirai-je, **_Dans un placard à palais à nous disputer. _**

**_— On ne se dispute pas. Je suis en colère et pour de bonnes raisons, Bella. _**

Que dire de plus. Il ne voulait rien entendre, ni comprendre.

**_— Tu ne vas toujours rien me dire?_**

Je secouai la tête négativement.

**_— Bien. Sébastien va te ramener à la maison. _**

**_— Très bien. _**

**_— Je souhaite que tu t'installes dans une des chambres d'amis jusqu'à nouvel ordre._**

Quoi? Non... putain. Je ne dis mot. Ne fit pas un geste. Je le regardai sans flancher, le cœur anéanti. En réalité, il saignait. Il pleurait.

— D**_emain, je risque d'être indisponible une bonne partie de la journée. T-Jay s'occupera de toi si tu rencontres un problème. Sinon, laisse un message à Mariya et je viendrais vers toi dès que possible. _**

Sa voix était neutre. Professionnel. Ce qui me compressa le cœur. Il me rejetait. Du moins c'était la sensation que j'éprouvai. J'avais envie de vomir.

**_— C'est toi le patron dans notre relation,_** risquais-je au bout d'un très long moment de silence.

Edward tiqua et son corps se tendit.

— **_Puis-je partir?_** repris-je.

Il se décala de la porte, l'ouvrit lentement et me vrilla d'un regard pesant et lourd.

— **_Explique-toi Bella! _**souffla-t-il doucement.

— **_Tu ne veux pas la vérité Edward. De plus, j'ai tous les torts dans cette histoire. _**

**_— Parfait,_** clama-t-il froidement.

Il me planta là. Dans le placard à balais de l'hôtel de ville. Je le vis traverser le long couloir entrer dans la pièce principale et disparaitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sébastien vint à ma rencontre.

**_— Je vous reconduis à l'appartement mademoiselle Bella?_** s'étonna-t-il.

Avais-je vraiment envie de rentrer?

- **_En réalité, nous allons changer le programme de monsieur Cullen, _**risquai-je timidement.

*/*

La tombe de mes parents. Nous étions en pleine nuit. J'avais une robe de soirée fabuleuse, qui coutait les yeux de la tête. Pourtant, j'étais assise à même le sol. Entre les deux tombes de mes parents. Sébastien était resté dans la voiture après avoir posé sur mes épaules sa veste de costume. J'avais parlé une bonne heure à mes parents. J'avais beaucoup pleuré aussi. Lorsque je reviens dans le véhicule, Sébastien venait juste de raccrocher son téléphone.

- **_Que souhaitez-vous faire?_** me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- **_On rentre,_** chuchotai-je en essayant d'éviter son regard via le rétroviseur.

L'appartement était silencieux. Le bip de l'ascenseur à mon arrivée m'avait donné des sueurs froides.

- **_Bonne nuit mademoiselle Bella,_** souffla Sébastien tandis que les portes se refermé sur lui.

Je restai immobile un long moment. Que devais-je faire? Je retirai mes talons les prenant à la main. Edward devait dormir dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, j'avais le choix de la chambre. Je pris la plus éloignée de lui. Je retirai ma robe le cœur brisé et seule dans la chambre d'ami. Je la posai sagement sur la chaise près d'une commode vide, et m'enferma dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami.

Même l'eau ne réussit à me détendre. Après être resté sous l'eau, immobile a pleuré, je m'enroulai dans une serviette. Sans attendre, je me glissai sous la couverture. Le sommeil ne vint jamais jusqu'à moi.

*/*

Le lendemain matin, j'étais prête à six heures. J'avais revêtu un tailleur jupe gris-noir. En dessous de ma veste un débardeur blanc à dentelle. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en chignon, un maquillage léger, voire quasi inexistant. Madame Ross fut plus qu'étonnée de me trouver si tôt dans la cuisine.

- **_Un café?_** risqua-t-elle.

- **_Avec un immense merci,_** murmurai-je dans un sourire timide.

Elle me servit un verre tandis que je m'installais sur le tabouret du plan de travail. Madame Ross posa une tasse devant moi, le regard inquisiteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Monsieur Ross, Sébastien et Edward entrèrent dans la cuisine. Mon corps entier se tendit. Edward fit glisser son regard sur moi et sourit gentiment à madame Ross.

- **_Une urgence m'oblige à quitter la ville pour deux jours, madame Ross._**

Mon cœur tomba face à cette nouvelle. Je tins ma tasse fermement à de mains.

- **_Monsieur Ross m'accompagnera._**

- **_Oui, très bien monsieur. Vous souhaitez que je prenne certaines dispositions durant votre absence._**

- **_Non,_** souffla-t-il très bas. **_Si un changement de programme opère, je vous en avertirai. _**

Puis, il quitta la cuisine ainsi. Pas un regard. Pas une parole à mon encontre. Une larme roula sur ma joue, inquiétant madame Ross.

- **_Bella..._** commença-t-elle.

- **_Je ne rentre pas à midi,_** chuchotai-je. **_A ce soir, madame Ross. _**

Je quittai la cuisine et tombai presque nez à nez avec Sébastien.

- **_On y va?_** risquai-je.

Il se poussa pour me laisser passer. Edward et Monsieur Ross étaient déjà dans l'ascenseur. Les portes allaient se refermer, mais Edward les rouvrit.

- **_Monte,_** clama-t-il sans croiser mon regard.

J'attrapai mon sac et ne me fit pas prier. Je pris place le plus loin possible de lui. La tension était palpable. L'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas pour mon plus grand plaisir. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, mon cœur rata un battement. L'heure de pointe. Sébastien passa le premier. Sans difficulté, il se fraya un passage. Edward me fit signe de suivre mon garde. Ce que je fis sous les regards insistants. Je sentis une main venir se poser dans le bas de mon dos, me donnant des bouffés de chaleur. Je voulus me retourner. Lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser. Me faire pardonner. Tout lui révéler. Mais, sa main disparue, une fois à l'air libre.

- **_Bonne journée_**, me glissa-t-il avant de suivre Monsieur Ross vers la voiture.

Bonne journée? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais passer une bonne journée?

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je suivis Sébastien jusqu'au véhicule. Mon dieu, deux jours sans le voir, réalisai-je sur le trajet.

*/*

Pas de nouvelle d'Edward depuis vingt-quatre heures. Je bouillonnais de rage. Mes collègues de boulot se faisaient tout petits depuis hier matin. Mon téléphone portable sonna, alors que j'étais dans le bureau de T-Jay. Il arqua un sourcil, puis me fit signe d'y répondre. Un numéro masqué.

**_— Bella Swan, bonjour! _**

**_— Bella. Ici Madame Rosaline. _**

Mon corps se raidit aussitôt.

**_— Un problème avec James ou Sophie?_** quémandai-je sur le qui-vive.

— **_Non. Je ne pense pas. _**

**_— Alors pourquoi cet appel matinal, Madame Rosaline?_** risquai-je ayant des sueurs froides.

— **_J'ai attendu les documents concernant ta nouvelle résidence… mais rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tout va bien? _**

Mon cœur cogna durement dans ma poitrine. D'ailleurs, je mis une main sur celle-ci. La douleur était insupportable.

**_— Surement un oubli. Je règle le problème aujourd'hui. Edward a certainement dû oublier de poster les documents. _**

— **_D'accord. Je te donne une semaine supplémentaire pour régler cette affaire. Est-ce clair Bella? _**

**_— Oui, madame Rosalie,_** miaulai-je pratiquement.

— **_D'accord. Ne me fait pas regretter ma puce. _**

**_— Promis!_**

Elle raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard. T-Jay m'analysait les sourcils fronçaient.

**_— Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? _**

**_— Rien, _**souris-je en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaitre. **_Edward a oublié de poser un document. Rien de grave. _**

Une personne pouvait m'aider là. Je composai le numéro de l'appartement d'Edward. Madame Ross décrocha au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

**_— Résidence Cullen, bonjour! _**

**_— Madame Ross, c'est Bella. J'ai besoin d'un petit service. _**

**_— Oh oui bien sûr Mademoiselle Bella. Que puis-je pour vous? _**

**_— Edward devait envoyer les documents de résidence me concernant à l'orphelinat Saint Marie. Est-ce que l'enveloppe qui était à l'entrée y est encore? _**

Un long silence s'en suivit. Elle revient finalement.

**_— Mademoiselle Bella? _**

**_— Oui?_**

**_— Vous devriez parler à monsieur. _**

Cela me broya l'estomac.

— **_L'enveloppe est toujours là?_** risquai-je fermant les yeux.

— **_Si vous plait, Bella!_**

**_— Madame Ross ne m'obligeait pas à venir moi-même vérifier. _**

Le silence continua, finalement madame Ross m'informa la dure réalité.

**_— Elle… une enveloppe avec votre nom était dans la poubelle de son bureau. Je l'ai sortie hier matin. _**

Un coup de poignard. Ni plus, ni moins.

**_— Merci Madame Ross. À ce soir. _**

Je raccrochai aussitôt et posa le front contre le bureau.

— **_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? _**

**_— Rien,_** soufflai-je. **_C'est ça le problème,_** souris-je tristement. **_Je peux partir plus tôt ce soir?_**

T-Jay secoua positivement la tête. On se remit au travail, mais l'envie n'y était plus du tout. Il m'avait menti. Il m'avait dit avoir posté l'enveloppe il y a des jours. Mais, c'était faux. Je sortis du bâtiment avec une heure et quart d'avance. Le temps qui me faudra pour rentrer, faire mes valises et fuir Edward Cullen pour toujours. Sébastien m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture étonnée.

— **_Vous terminez plus tôt aujourd'hui? _**

**_— Oui!_** soufflai-je doucement.

Je pris place à l'arrière. Sébastien me lança un regard intrigué, puis ferma la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous roulions.

— **_Nous allons faire un crochet par l'orphelinat,_** soufflai-je un sanglot dans la voix.

**_— Tout va bien? _**

Je secouai la tête détournant le regard. Lorsqu'on arriva à l'orphelinat, madame Rosaline fut à moitié surprise de m'y voir.

**_— Je m'y attendais un peu,_** s'amusa-t-elle. **_Tu as mes documents? _**

**_— Non. Edward les a envoyés par courrier seulement hier,_** souris-je tristement. **_Ça devrait arriver d'un jour à l'autre. _**

— **_Très bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu sais très bien que l'administration de l'état adore mettre leur nez un peu partout. _**

**_— Oui,_** grimaçai-je.

— **_Je t'offre un café ou un thé ou tu souhaites attendre James et Sophie dans la cour intérieure?_** sourit-elle doucement.

**_— Je vais les attendre dehors. _**

Madame Rosaline inclina la tête et fit un pâle sourire à Sébastien.

**_— Bella? _**

**_— Hum?_**

**_— Qui est cet homme qui te suit comme ton ombre? _**

**_— Sébastien est chargé de ma sécurité,_** ronchonnai-je.

Madame Rosaline en avait la bouche grande ouverte.

**_— Ta sécurité? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de cet homme?_** s'étrangla-t-elle.

**_— Simple mesure de sécurité. Edward…_**

Ma voix mourut. Nahuel venait d'entrer dans le salon comme si cette maison lui appartenait.

**_— Maman… _**sourit-il un éclair dans les yeux. **_Bella. _**

J'inclinai le visage vers lui avant de revenir sur sa mère.

**_— Je vais attendre James et Sophie dehors. _**

**_— Sage décision, ma puce! _**sourit-elle sur ses gardes.

Je sortis prenant bien soin de ne pas frôler Nahuel. Sébastien dans mon sciage. Je sortis dans le jardin arrière et trouvai quelques enfants. J'en connaissais quelques-uns. Prenant mon mal en patience, je commençai à discuter avec eux de tout de rien. À jouer aussi avec une fillette de huit ans à un jeu de cartes, assez simple.

Un baiser sur ma joue me fit sorti de ma réflexion. Nahuel. Sébastien arrêta de jouer au football avec deux garçons et revient aussitôt à son poste.

- **_Quoi de neuf, Bell',_** souffla Nahuel ignorant le regard noir de Sébastien.

Je ne répondis même pas.

- **_Je ne suis pas désolé pour l'autre fois,_** souffla-t-il très bas. **_Cependant, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec..._**

- **_Ne prononce pas son nom,_** sifflai-je. **_Tu n'en es pas digne._**

Le regard mortifié et surpris, qui me lança, me fit un bien fou. Le silence repris puis voyant la situation délicate où l'on se trouvait la petite ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de poser ses cartes et filer rapidement. Merde, pestai-je mentalement.

- **_Tu ne veux pas la garde de James et Sophie?_** réclama-t-il.

- **_Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Nahuel,_** rageai-je.

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- **_Je suis prêt à tout pour t'avoir à nouveau._**

Sébastien avança encore plus. Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens avant de se tourner vers Nahuel.

- **_Partez! _**clama-t-il naturellement.

Nahuel ricana me donna froid dans le dos.

- **_Je suis presque chez moi,_** s'amusa-t-il.

Sébastien sourit simplement.

- **_Monsieur, j'ai reçu des ordres vous concernant... ne m'obliger pas à utiliser la force devant des enfants._**

Nahuel perdit littéralement le sourire.

- **_Vous n'oseriez pas._**

- **_Un ancien combattant de l'armée,_** expliquai-je à mon ancien compagnon, **_Ne joue pas avec le feu et disparaît. _**

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se leva, jeta un regard glacial à Sébastien et quitta le jardin. Mon garde s'installa à la place de la petite fille qui m'avait lâchement abandonnée et attaqua directement.

- **_Est-ce que je dois me méfier de lui?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas, _**murmurai-je maladroitement.

- **_Qui est-ce?_**

- **_Le fils de Madame Rosaline. _**

- **_Celle qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat? _**s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Que vous veut-il? _**

Je ne dis mot.

- **_J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il désire. Cela peut atteindre votre sécurité, celle de monsieur Cullen et donc mon travail. Votre sécurité physique comme mentale est ma priorité, Bella._**

Je fermai les yeux fortement et les rouvris doucement.

- **_Il souhaite me voir quitter Edward._**

- **_Pour lui?_** reprit-il sans jugement.

- **_Oui. C'est l'idée. J'ai beau lui dire qu'une telle chose n'arrivera pas, Nahuel est... insistant. _**

Ma voix mourut sur la fin.

- **_Il vous menace Bella?_** reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- **_Je ne sais pas. _**

Sébastien resta silencieux. Il se contentait de me regarder. De me sonder.

- **_Il... il dit avoir le pouvoir de me faire gagner la garde de mon frère et ma sœur,_** soufflai-je très doucement.

- **_Et? _**

- **_C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant de m'embrasser de force. _**

- **_Vous ne sembliez pas être forcée Bella,_** susurra-t-il simplement.

- **_Je sais. J'ai été déstabilisée. _**

Il secoua la tête avant de se lever et de reprendre sa position. Une main vint caresser ma joue, puis un baiser l'accompagna.

- **_Une très bonne surprise,_** chantonna James, avant que madame Ross vienne nous rejoindre.

Elle me fit un petit sourire de compassion. J'espère toujours au fond de moi la tranquillité de parler à ma famille sans... garde-chien. Pas pour aujourd'hui visiblement.

*/*

Madame Ross avait refusé de me donner le courrier qui portait mon nom. J'avais profité de son absence durant la nuit pour le prendre. Après l'avoir cherché durant une bonne heure, je l'avais trouvé entre de linge de maison dans une des chambres d'amis. Madame Ross était beaucoup plus rusée que je n'aurais imaginé.

La lecture qui en suivit fut fort… désagréable.

J'avais dans les mains l'enveloppe, contenant différents documents. L'enveloppe que madame Ross avait récupérée de la poubelle du bureau d'Edward ne contenait pas les documents pour madame Rosaline. Je l'avais ouverte sans me poser de question. Grave erreur. J'avais dans les mains mon dossier complet. Même mes tests psychologiques depuis mon arrivée à l'orphelinat y étaient classés. J'avais tout lu. Avec précaution et minutie. J'avais enfin eu les réponses à toutes mes questions. Toutes sans exception. Le bip charismatique de l'ascenseur s'actionna. Des murmures. La lumière qui s'allume.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, T-Jay, monsieur Ross et Sébastien entrèrent dans le salon. Il est tout juste six huit heures du matin. Je devais me rendre au travail dans une heure et demie. T-Jay m'analysait quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser comme tout le groupe. Madame Ross arriva finalement, les mains emplissent de farine. Je ne l'avais pas vue arrivée, réalisai-je stupéfaite.

**_— Bienvenu, monsieur Cullen. _**

Il ne répond pas. Ne la regarde même pas. Son regard est rivé sur moi. Sur le dossier que j'avais entre les mains. Tout le monde attendait. La tension est palpable. Je reniflai, puis passa le manche de mon gros pull sous mon nez. Rien de glamour ou de sexy. J'avais certainement les yeux rouges et gonflés. Le nez qui coulait. Les yeux en pleurs. Madame Ross baissa la tête devant mon état. Coupable de l'état qui m'habite. Puis, je vis, Edward avançait, jusqu'à la cheminée. Il appuya sur un bouton. Le feu s'alluma en un claquement de doigts.

Doucement, il vient vers moi. Il tendit la main vers le document avec précaution. Je le maintiens fermement.

— **_Ma puce… donne-moi ce dossier. _**

**_— C'est mon dossier,_** chuchotai-je la voix brisée.

**_— Tu n'aurais jamais dû le voir,_** souffla-t-il tristement jetant un coup d'œil à madame Ross qui se ratatine aussitôt.

**_— Elle n'y est pour rien,_** dis-je aussitôt.

**_— Je ne blâme personne, Bella._**

Edward tire dessus avec plus de force. Se dirigea vers la cheminé et y jeta le dossier. Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine.

**_— Ce ne sont que des papiers. Rien à voir avec celle que tu es aujourd'hui. _**

Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Edward revient vers moi. Prit place à mes côtés et passe un bras autour de mon corps. Je me jetai sans préambule contre lui. Il m'enlaça avec force.

Je ne tins plus. Je craquai pour la première fois de ma vie. Mes pleurs furent affreux. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Je ne sais pas quand mes larmes se sont arrêtées. Quand mes sanglots n'ont plus raisonné. Je n'ai pas entendu le groupe partir. Ni Edward qui donnait sa soirée à monsieur et madame Ross. Sébastien devait reprendre ses fonctions que demain dans l'après-midi. Edward s'occupait de tout, avait-il clamé.

Je n'avais rien dit. J'avais besoin de le voir prendre les commandes. Même si j'allais le regretter.

**_— Un bain?_** souffla Edward posant ses lèvres tentatrices sur les miennes.

— **_Tu m'as manqué,_** risquai-je ignorant sa question.

**_— Toi aussi Bella. Vraiment. _**

**_— Tu es partie deux jours,_** ripostai-je.

— **_Pour le boulot princesse. J'aurais aimé te voir venir avec moi, mais vu la façon dont la situation était à mon départ…_** grimaça-t-il.

— **_Est-ce différent?_** risquai-je anxieuse.

Edward m'analysa. Pris le temps de la réflexion.

**_— Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il t'avait forcé, Bella. _**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

**_— Pourquoi l'avoir couvert? _**

**_— Je voulais juste te faire mal. _**

**_— Réussi_**, claqua durement sa voix. **_J'ai cru perdre les pétales ce soir-là. _**

Je sais. Je l'avais senti.

**_— J'aurais réglé le problème le soir même, ma puce. Ce mec ne t'aurait plus ennuyé. Jamais plus. Avec moi à tes côtés, tu es invincible ma belle. Je te le jure. Tu dois juste me faire confiance. Totalement confiance._**

Avais-je le pouvoir et la possibilité de lui faire totalement confiance?

Edward se releva m'invitant à faire de même. Un bras passé autour de ma taille, il nous guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit soin de me retirer mes vêtements un à un. Ensuite, les siens.

**_— Deux jours san_s te voir et te toucher mon ange.**

— **_Sans te parler,_** chuchotai-je en retour, le faisant sourire tristement.

**_— Insupportable. _**

Il attrapa ma main et me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau de la baignoire. Puis, attrapa des flacons dans un des tiroirs.

**_— De l'huile parfumée? _**

Je secouai négativement la tête.

— D**_e la mousse? _**s'amusa-t-il bougeant les sourcils.

— **_Oui,_** rigolai-je.

Il en mit généreusement et le produit agit très vite. De la mousse partout envahit la baignoire. Edward m'aida ensuite en entrée dans l'eau, puis il s'installa derrière moi.

- **_Voilà, ma belle. _**

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre son dos. Edward attrapa de quoi me laver le corps et je me laissai faire avec délice.

- **_Ne pars plus aussi longtemps, _**fis-je d'une voix étrange.

- **_La prochaine fois tu viendras avec moi. _**

D'accord, avais-je eu envie de répondre. Mais, ma bouche resta fermée.

- **_Pourquoi tu avais ses documents? _**risquai-je après l'avoir laissée me laver une jambe.

- **_Pour plusieurs raisons, _**chuchota-t-il très bas avant de m'embrasser sous l'oreille.

- **_La première? _**

- **_Toi. Pour savoir ce que tu avais vraiment vécu. Avant et après l'accident de tes parents. Parce que tu me cachais beaucoup trop de choses. Que j'en étais malade. _**

- **_Et? _**

- **_Je ne regrette pas d'avoir payé pour ce dossier, _**trancha-t-il durement.

De toute façon, Edward ne regrettait jamais rien.

- **_L'autre raison c'est que je voulais connaitre les vraies raisons du refus de la garde de ton frère et ta sœur._**

Un sanglot retentit. Le mien. Repenser à ça me faisait horriblement mal.

- **_Ils m'ont tous les deux pièges,_** crachai-je amèrement.

- **_Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai compris. _**

- **_Je les déteste. _**

Edward m'embrassa doucement contre la tempe et me saura contre lui.

- **_Je suis là. Tout ira bien. _**

- **_Ma sœur doit sortir de cet endroit. Elle est trop jeune. _**

- **_Je sais. Je vais faire mon possible. Mais, avant je vais régler le problème Alec._**

Oui. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire ça, c'était bien lui.

- **_Quant à Nahuel…_** siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- **_Je m'occupe de lui,_** dis-je durement.

- **_Très bien,_** termina-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. **_Mais, je ne reste pas dans l'ombre. _**

Edward et moi contre le reste du monde? J'aimai beaucoup cette éventualité. Alec et Nahuel m'avaient piégée? Ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts.

Une fois lavée des pieds à la tête, Edward m'aida à sortir de la baignoire et m'enroula dans un peignoir de bain blanc crème.

- **_Attends-moi dans le salon. _**

Il m'embrassa délicatement sur le bout du nez avant de prendre la direction de son bureau. Sans attendre, j'allumai la télévision et attendis sagement Edward. Il arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- **_J'ai appelé T-Jay pour l'assurer que tu n'irais pas au travail et j'ai aussi averti Jasper et Emmett que je restais avec toi. _**

Edward ne portait qu'un jean. Rien qu'un pantalon. Ce qui m'excita totalement. Le voir torse nu était un vrai plaisir. Un luxueux plaisir.

- **_Tu veux boire quelques choses de chaud?_** demanda-t-il après s'être installé contre moi sur le divan.

Edward leva la main et la posa avec douceur sur ma joue. Il approcha par la suite son visage du mien sans me lâcher des yeux.

- **_Embrasse-moi. _**

Alors, je l'embrassai. Dieu comme cette sensation divine m'avait manqué. Dès l'instant où sa bouche était entrée en contact avec la mienne un feu ardent s'était emparé de mon corps. Surtout de mon bas-ventre. La main d'Edward remonta dans mes cheveux. Il s'empara de ma bouche plus fermement. Il finit par insérer sa langue entre mes lèvres. Impossible de faire autre chose que de me coller encore plus à lui, je fis passer mes bras autour de son cou. Ma langue pointa à sa rencontre tout à la fois audacieuse et oscillante.

Notre souffle haletant emplissait la pièce quand on se sépara à regret. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fait glisser ma jambe entre les siennes. Edward avait gentiment une main dans mes cheveux, une autre dans le bas de mon dos. Je pus ainsi sentir parfaitement son érection très dure contre ma cuisse. J'adorai ça.

- **_Tu es la plus belle femme au monde, Bella,_** me souffla-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- **_Ne me quitte plus. _**

- **_Plus jamais. _**

- **_Et je ne veux plus jamais me disputer avec toi._**

- **_Je ne te laisserais plus jamais l'opportunité de trouver un moyen de dispute, mon ange, _**sourit-il à moitié moqueur.

Sur ce point, je pouvais lui faire totalement confiance. Edward ouvrit avec lenteur, trop de lenteur le peignoir. Une de ses mains vient écarter les pans tandis que l'autre venait de s'enrouler autour de mon sein. Je me camberai aussitôt. D'un mouvement de bassin et d'épaule, Edward me fit passer sur lui. À califourchon, je le dominai totalement. Je pensai qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être dominé. Dans n'importe qu'elle domaine. Edward aimait le contrôle. Le pouvoir. Autant professionnellement que personnellement. La bouche de mon amant vint recouvrir mon téton. Un gémissement m'échappa. La succion de ses lèvres déclencha une délicieuse contraction de mon bas-ventre qui me fit rejeter la tête en arrière.

- **_Mon ange!_** dis-je entre mes lèvres.

Edward relâcha mes seins et vint saisir à pleine main mes fesses. Il les malaxa alternant la douceur et la fermeté. Cet homme me faisait tourner la tête. Puis, je le vis ouvrir son pantalon. Sortir son pénis et le présenter à mon entrée.

- **Tu penses être prête à me recevoir? **

J'attrapai moi-même son sexe et fis entrer le gland en moi. Edward avait quant à lui d'autres projets. Il me pénétra d'une longue poussée ferme. On gémit à l'unisson. Le sentir si serrer autour de moi, me donna le tournis.

- **_Baise-moi. _**

L'entendre dire une telle chose me fit un effet d'enfer. Je fis de petits mouvements d'ondulation. Pour faire un peu plus de place. Je gémis lorsqu'Edward passa sa langue chaude et humide sur mon sein droit.

- **_C'est bon! _**réussi-je à dire.

Nous avions le souffle court. Enfin, surtout moi. Edward se contenta de sourire. Un sourire divin. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, qu'il caressa délicatement. Je fis de grandes ondulations. D'avant en arrière. Rapide, lent. J'alternai suivant ses gémissements, mes sensations. Sans que je m'y attente, Edward attrapa mes fesses avec dureté et me souleva. Puis, vigoureusement, me rabaissa.

- **_Putain,_** lâcha-t-il, en grognant.

- **_Continue,_** lui glissai-je à l'oreille.

Je fis glisser ma langue jusqu'à son lobe que je pris en bouche. Il recommença l'opération une, puis deux fois. Par la suite, je pris le relais. Descendant et montant en rythme sur son sexe. Je perdai pied totalement. Mais, je n'étais pas la seule.

- **_Je ne vais pas tarder,_** décréta-t-il, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Son visage était tordu par le désir. Ses mains vagabondes entre mes hanches, mes seins et mes fesses. C'était exquis. Des caresses, douces, sensuelles. Il vient en même temps que moi.

- **_Tu me rends fou,_** chuchota-t-il contre mon cou.

- **_Nous sommes complètement fous,_** souris-je en retour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à vous...**

**je sais... vous allez dire : "ah... mais quel soulagement!"**

**je sais... j'ai tarqué à mettre ce chapitre? mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés personnels ! **

**Tout devrait revenir dans l'ordre, puisque je suis a nouveau célibataire ~.~**

**Bref, en espérant me faire pardonné pour mon absence. **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

**bisous à vous et merci encore mille fois pour vos messages... :)**

**bisoussssss**

**SABRINA **

* * *

_**Un patron beau comme un dieu**_

_**Partie 12**_

Sébastien était au volant du 4x4. À ma droite James. À ma gauche Sophie. Tous deux ayant une de mes mains en possession. Sur le siège passager : une employée de l'état pour nous garder à l'œil. C'était la première fois que j'avais le droit de voir et d'emmener ma famille hors de l'orphelinat depuis l'accident de nos parents. Cela était étrange en un sens. Sans Edward nous n'aurions jamais pu réussir un tel exploit. Jamais. Il avait réussi son exploit en une semaine. Madame Rosaline n'avait pas eu le choix d'après mes renseignements. Edward était passé au-dessus d'elle. Cet homme était plein de ressource.

_**- Tu crois qu'on va lui plaire?**_ chuchota doucement Sophie en serrant encore plus ma main.

_**- Évidemment, ma puce. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix,**_ rajoutai-je en l'attirant contre moi. _**C'est bon de t'avoir pour une soirée. **_

Elle sourit grandement, puis se devisa la tête pour voir le visage de son frère.

_**- Tu comptes faire la tête toute la soirée? **_

_**- Peut-être, **_grommela-t-il.

Sophie grimaça et j'en fis de même. James n'appréciait pas vraiment la rencontre à venir. Mon amant contre mon frère? Cette soirée allait être épique. Sébastien se gara devant le restaurant le plus gastronomique de la ville. Mon frère en eut d'ailleurs la bouche grande ouverte.

_**- Euh… tu es certaine que c'est ici? **_me demanda-t-il doucement.

_**- Oui. Et Sébastien a également eu la même adresse.**_ Respire James, soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

On s'occupa de nous dès que l'on fut hors de la voiture.

_**- Madame? **_

_**- Une réservation au nom de Cullen**_, dis-je dans un grand sourire.

L'homme hocha la tête et nous fit signe de le suivre.

Le restaurant était somptueux. Heureusement, ma tenue était adéquate. Une robe longue noir et de hauts talons.

Mon regard virevolta de part et d'autre, mais très vite mon regard tomba sur une seule chose. Edward!

Il était assis à table une table plutôt grande. Il était magnifique. Comme toujours. Je le vis passer une main dans ses cheveux, puis boire une gorgée de son liquide ambré. Edward se leva un sourire timide sur les lèvres lorsqu'il nous vit. Il semblait un peu nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. L'on s'arrêta devant lui impressionnés. Il faut dire que je l'étais souvent en sa présence.

_**- Bonsoir, je suis Edward Cullen,**_ dit-il simplement.

_**- Bonsoir, Edward. Je suis Sophie Swan, la petite sœur de Bella. Et voici James, notre frère.**_

Edward inclina la tête sur le côté un sourire radieux sur le visage.

_**- Bella avait raison. Tu es pleine de vie et très charmante.**_

Sophie sourit deux fois plus surtout lorsqu'Edward tira une chaise pour l'aider à prendre place à table.

_**- Merci, **_souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine.

Edward tendit par la suite la main vers James. Mon frère resta immobile quelques secondes, puis finit par serrer la main qu'on lui présentait.

_**- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, James.**_

_**- Ouais... **_soupira mon frère en s'installant en face de Sophie.

_**- Edward, voici Christine Delporte. Une employée de l'état qui joue le rôle de chaperon ce soir**_, fis-je sans émotion.

Edward la regarda de la même façon avant de lui serrer la main et de m'embrasser sur la joue doucement.

_**- Content de te retrouver princesse.**_

_**- Je ne suis partie quelques heures,**_ m'amusai-je en prenant place en bout de table.

Edward fit de même à l'autre bout, tandis que Christine Delporte prenait place entre Edward et Sophie. Un serveur vint alors à nous après un mouvement de tête très classieux de mon amant. Edward me jeta un petit coup d'œil et je pris aussitôt la parole.

_**- Deux sodas et du vin blanc. Fruité de préférence.**_

Edward tourna le visage vers Christine Delporte visiblement pas très à l'aise.

_**- De l'eau, s'il vous plaît.**_

_**- Rajouter du whisky de cinquante ans minimum. Sans glaçon. Pour le vin blanc de madame, ça sera un vin français.**_

_**- J'en prends note, monsieur Cullen. Je vous apporte cela immédiatement. Vous souhaitez la carte des plats? **_

_**- S'il vous plaît. J'ai déjà prévenu le Chef Fernand que ses jeunes gens avaient écoles demains. Il sait quoi faire,**_ l'informa Edward en le surprenant à moitié.

Je roulai des yeux malgré moi, alors que ceux à la table le regardent bouche bée. Le serveur préféra incliner la tête et tourner les talons.

_**- Puis-je me permettre une question?**_ demanda timidement Christine Delporte à Edward.

_**- Évidemment! **_

_**- Avez-vous les moyens pour un lieu comme celui-ci ou est-ce un moyen de nous impressionner? **_

Elle avait fini sa question en relevant un sourcil. J'avoue que sur ce coup-là elle m'avait mouchée. Edward pourtant resta maître de lui-même comme toujours. James ricana brisant le petit silence qui venait de s'installer.

_**- Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui est ce type ? **_s'amusa James.

Christine Delporte secoua la tête négativement.

_**- Edward Cullen. Un des hommes les plus riches de notre planète, **_dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

_**- James**_, le réprimai-je aussitôt.

_**- Ne t'en fais pas, Bell'. James a raison pourquoi s'en cacher. **_

Edward tourna ensuite le visage vers Christine qui avait perdu toute son assurance.

_**- Je possède une des plus florissantes entreprises de ce siècle.**_

Elle arqua un sourcil.

_**- M.C.W. et actionnaire à vingt pour cent de **__**Cullen-Copyright-Corporation**__**. Je dispose également de plusieurs hôtels luxueux à travers le monde. Ce qui me classe très haut dans l'échelle sociale. Vous pouvez confirmer mes propos sur internet. Wikipédia a d'ailleurs fait une biographie plutôt complète, **_s'amusa-t-il finalement avant de reprendre son sérieux. _**Alors... oui, madame Delporte, j'ai les moyens pour ce restaurant. Et non, je ne cherche pas à vous impressionner. J'aime les plaisirs de ce genre et encore plus faire plaisir aux personnes chères à mon cœur. Par contre, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, votre présence ici ne serait pas admise.**_

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. Il venait de la remettre en place en douceur. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme.

_**- Très bien. Nous allons tous nous détendre et savourer cette soirée,**_ scandai-je rapidement. _**Alors Sophie comment se passe tes cours de danse?**_

Ma sœur eut les yeux davantage pétillants. Elle se lança dans un monologue ce dont nous avions tous besoin. De temps en temps, mon homme ou moi remettrons la machine en route l'air de rien. L'apéritif fini, le plat principal fut amené. Edward nous avait conseillés habilement et nous avions tous suivi ses conseils. Je me suis retrouvée alors avec du poisson, des légumes et du gratin de choux-fleurs. Le tout en portion respectable et très joliment présenter. James se retrouva avec une pizza géante. Sophie avec un hamburger majestueux qui me donna l'eau à la bouche.

_**- Si tu veux changer, il n'est pas trop tard, **_me lança Edward moqueur.

_**- Non, merci. **_

Edward ricana puis fit signe à nouveau au serveur qui accourut vers lui.

_**- Monsieur Cullen? Quelques choses ne vont pas?**_

_**- Tout va très bien. Merci, rajoutez-nous une assiette de hamburger le chef à fait envie à toute la table. **_

_**- Il en sera ravi. Je vous apporte ça rapidement. **_

_**- Merci. **_

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas le regarder et commença mon plat. Les discussions repartirent sans mal. Sophie questionna Edward avec énergie sur son travail et même un peu sur sa famille.

_**- C'est vrai que tu as une maison près de la mer? **_

_**- Oui,**_ sourit-il.

_**- C'est loin? **_

_**- Les Hamptons?**_ demanda Edward doucement, alors que Christine Delporte s'étouffa.

Edward préféra l'ignorer et continuer.

_**- C'est à environs une heure en prenant l'hélicoptère. **_

_**- En hélicoptère? **_

Sa voix avait monté dans les aiguës. Certaines personnes aux tables voisines avaient les yeux braqués sur nous. Edward ricana aussitôt détendant la situation.

_**- Oui**_, grommelai-je. _**J'ai pris ce truc volant. **_

_**- Oh la chance! **_clama-t-elle émerveiller.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras doit à ton baptême de l'air toi aussi... jolie Swan. **_

_**- Je ne pense pas que madame Rosalie accepte une telle chose!**_ fit James. _**Ne lui donne pas de faux espoir.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas un faux espoir,**_ continua Edward calmement. _**Sophie et… toi, si tu désires pourriez prendre l'hélicoptère, l'avion, et tous autres moyens volants si je le souhaite. Et que Bella m'y autorise cela va de soi. **_

Je lui fis aussitôt les gros yeux pour lui demander d'arrêter cette discussion.

_**Nous devons juste être patients... pour le moment,**_ termina-t-il alors que le serveur revenait pour débarrasser les plats.

Je savais ce qu'Edward avait en tête. Il ne perdait pas de temps. Hier, j'avais surpris une de ses conversations téléphoniques avec ses avocats. Et il y a deux jours, j'avais surpris une autre, mais avec T-Jay cette fois. Alors pour le moment, je faisais comme si de rient était. Lui aussi visiblement.

James semblait de moins en moins sur ses gardes. Au moment du dessert, il fit même une petite blague sur un des noms de la carte, qui nous fit sourire et rire. James n'avait pas mauvais fond. Seulement peur d'être déçu. Ou triste. Je pouvais que le comprendre.

Sophie avait délaissé son siège pour mes genoux. Nous dégustions une des meilleures, mais aussi des plus grandes glaces de notre vie. Deux personnes pour quinze boules de glaces. Le tout saupoudré de crème chantilly et de bonbons. James avait pris autant de photos que de boules ce qui nous avait fait rire.

_**- Tu vas avoir une indigestion, **_soupira Edward en détournant les yeux du spectacle.

_**- Pas grave,**_ m'amusai-je.

_**- Doucement Sophie,**_ clama James, la voyant mettre de grande cuillère dans la bouche. _**Aucune pour rattraper l'autre,**_ trancha-t-il, alors qu'on lui tirait la langue. _**Bataille perdue**_ _**mec**_, fit James à Edward.

_**- La prochaine fois, nous irons aux Chinois. Il n'y a pas de glace. Juste des fruits,**_ se vanta-t-il alors que nous grognons toutes les deux.

_**- D'accord, pour le chinois,**_ fit James. _**J'en connais un super bon dans notre quartier,**_ rajouta-t-il.

_**- Peut-être, mais le mien doit être meilleur,**_ s'amusa Edward en m'administrant un clin d'œil.

_**- Vraiment? Tu es bien sûr de toi.**_

_**- Effectivement, car il se trouve à Tokyo. D'accord, c'est le Japon, mais on y mange très bien asiatique**_, termina-t-il fier de son petit effet.

J'en avais la bouche grande ouverte. James ne savait pas quoi répondre et Sophie faisait la navette entre nous trois.

_**- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu envisages un voyage au japon?**_ me renseignai-je avec des sueurs froides.

_**- Oui. À Tokyo. J'ai une visite à programmer dans deux à trois semaines. Je souhaite que tu m'y accompagnes. Sophie et James également. Vous allez adorer le Japon.**_

Que répondre à ça?

_**- Vous devez avoir l'accord de la responsable de l'orphelinat et de l'état,**_ grogna Christine Delporte prête à mordre. _**L'état n'autorise pas de sortie de territoire de surcroît... ne donner pas de faux espoir à cette famille. **_

_**- Je ne donne aucun faux espoir, madame Delporte. Je fais toujours mon maximum pour tenir parole. C'est ce qui fait de moi un homme de parole et de pouvoir. Si je dis pouvoir et vouloir emmener la famille Swan à Tokyo... alors qu'il en est ainsi. Personne... et je dis bien personne n'empêchera ses enfants d'être avec leur sœur. Est-ce que je suis assez claire pour vous, madame Delporte?**_

L'intonation de sa voix avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Il intimé l'ordre et surtout le respect. Cet homme était incroyable. Parler ainsi à une employée de l'état? Lui seul pouvait se donner ce droit. La pauvre femme ne savait d'ailleurs que dire.

_**- Maintenant, je dois m'absenter quelques minutes. Je vais remercier le chef pour ce fabuleux repas et sa rapidité,**_ clama-t-il à mon encontre principalement après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. _**Tu raccompagnes tout le monde ma puce? **_

Je hochai doucement la tête incapable de faire plus.

_**- Très bien. Sébastien te conduira à l'appartement ensuite. Je vais repasser rapidement au bureau et je te rejoins.**_

Il se leva avec grâce et présenta sa main à James stupéfait.

_**- James merci pour ta compagnie. J'ai passé un moment fort agréable. Je te promets d'avoir des places pour le prochain match du Super Bowl.**_

_**- Merci Edward, **_dit-il rapidement les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_**- Quant à la superbe mini Swan, je te réserve quelques surprises pour notre prochaine rencontre. **_

_**- Vraiment?**_ s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_**- Oui, mais ne le dit à personne d'accord? **_

Sophie fit semblant de fermer sa bouche à clé et de jeter celle-ci par-dessus son épaule. Ce qui me fit sourire.

_**- Parfait, mademoiselle Swan,**_ scanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _**Madame Delporte,**_ continua-t-il en inclinant la tête lentement.

Elle fit de même en pinçant fortement les lèvres. Il semble que ses deux individus ne s'appréciaient pas des masses. Edward m'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres avant de s'éclipser en direction des cuisines. Je guide le groupe hors du restaurant après avoir récupéré

nos affaires. Sébastien ouvrit la porte arrière réactive comme toujours.

_**- Tout s'est bien passé mademoiselle Swan?**_

_**- Parfaitement. Et de votre côté? **_me renseignai-je.

_**- Comme sur des roulettes. **_

Il me fit un clin d'œil et referma la portière derrière moi.

_**- D'accord. Tu gagnes,**_ déclara subitement James sans me regarder.

_**- Je veux juste votre bonheur James. Et avec Edward nous pouvons l'être. Je l'aime réellement. Mais si tu ne l'apprécies pas, je promets de ne pas le faire entrer dans vos vies. **_

James me regarda sans sourciller. Puis, il inclina la tête sur le côté.

_**- Je te fais confiance grande sœur. Si tu as confiance en lui... alors... nous aussi,**_ dit-il, alors que Sébastien prenait la route.

_**- Moi en tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup. **_

_**- Normale, il t'a promis des surprises, **_s'amusa moqueur James en lui tapotant le bout de son nez.

Sophie lui tira la langue, puis vint se blottir contre moi.

_**- On se revoit quand?**_ réclama notre jeune sœur doucement.

- J_**e ne sais pas. **_

_**- Tu me manques déjà, Bella. **_

_**-Je sais, ma puce. Vous êtes sages cette semaine avec les responsables et les autres enfants d'accord. ? **_

_**- Oui, **_firent les deux comme une seule personne.

_**- Et que de bonnes notes... sinon pas de surprise et pas de billet pour le Super Bowl... **_

_**- Ouais... ouais... on a compris... **_grogna James déjà certain de voir le prochain match de sa vie.

Sophie ricana contre moi, me faisant malgré mes bonnes résolutions sourires. Mon dieu, mes deux mondes venaient enfin de se rencontrer.

Sébastien se gara devant l'orphelinat. Madame Delporte le salua et attendit en haut des marches que les enfants entrent dans l'établissement.

_**- Je vous aime fort, **_fis-je doucement en les prenants tous les deux dans mes bras. _**À bientôt.**_

_**- Bonne nuit, Bella, **_souffla Sophie avant de me quitter.

_**- À plus tard,**_ fit James la suivant de près.

Madame Rosaline arriva à son tour après avoir échangé quelques mots avec madame Delporte.

_**- Laissez-moi deviner... **_souris-je grandement._** Elle n'aime pas du tout l'Edward Cullen riche et imposant.**_

Madame Rosaline écarta une mèche de devant mon visage et la glissa derrière mon oreille. Comme souvent autrefois.

_**- En effet, elle le trouve beaucoup trop... imposant et tape à l'œil. **_

_**- Elle ne le connaît pas... je peux comprendre qu'elle le considère ainsi. **_

_**- C'est de ma faute, j'ai oublié de la prévenir de ta fiancée richissime, **_sourit-elle. _**Alors cette soirée?**_ continua-t-elle l'air de rien.

_**- Géniale. Merci encore. **_

Elle secoua la tête charmée également.

_**- Je voulais t'appeler en début de semaine, mais avec ses monstres je n'ai pas eu le temps.**_

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

_**- Que se passe-t-il?**_

_**- J'ai reçu les documents te concernant. Pour la confirmation de domiciliation. **_

Mon sourire revient aussitôt.

_**- Oh... je suis au courant, madame Rosaline,**_ la coupai-je doucement. _**Edward m'a montré sa facture d'envoi. C'est la poste qui a égaré le dossier, dis-je dans une petite grimace.**_

_**- Ah! très bien... donc l'histoire est réglée?**_

_**- C'est à moi de vous poser cette question! **_m'amusai-je à moitié.

_**- Oui, pour moi c'est réglé. **_

_**- Parfait. Bonne nuit madame Rosaline.**_

_**- À Bientôt, Bella, **_chantonna-t-elle pratiquement en retournant auprès de madame Delporte qui me regardait étrangement.

*/*

Nous marchons main dans la main dans un des plus beaux parcs de la ville. Edward est venu me chercher ou du moins me faire la surprise à ma sortie de travail. Même T-Jay en avait été surpris. Nous marchions depuis de longues minutes à nous raconter nos journées.

_**- Tu veux vraiment nous emmener au Japon? **_risquai-je craintivement avant d'avoir réfléchi à cette question.

Edward desserra sa cravate. La retira et la rangea dans la poche de son costume parfaitement taillé.

_**- Oui. Je dois me rentre à mon hôtel pour quelques documents à signer et je dois vérifier que tout roule là-bas. C'est un peu ma visite annuelle, si tu préfères, **_grimaça-t-il.

Je hochai la tête doucement, alors qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses mains.

_**- Je t'ai promis de ne plus partir sans toi. Je respecte mes engagements Bella. De plus, j'y resterai quatre à cinq jours. Ton frère et ta sœur auront l'occasion de t'avoir durant tout ce temps et de visiter un pays extraordinaire.**_

Je ne dis mot. Que répondre de toute façon?

_**- Pourquoi fais-tu cela?**_ risquai-je.

_**- Pour toi. Car je t'aime et tu le sais,**_ soupira-t-il avant de m'embrasser chastement.

_**- Merci.**_

_**- Sinon, parlons d'autre chose... mes parents nous invitent à dîner demain soir. **_

Je fis la grimace ce qui le fit sourire.

_**- Je sais princesse. Mais je doute de pouvoir y échapper. J'ai certaines obligations. De surcroît, le gouverneur Waxman sera également présent avec sa femme.**_

_**- Vraiment? **_m'étranglai-je.

_**- Oui, ce sont des amis de longue date de mes parents. J'ai quelques petites demandes à lui formuler et je souhaite t'avoir à mon bras ce soir-là. **_

_**- Demain soir? **_

_**- Oui. **_

_**- Très bien. Je serais présente. T-Jay me déposera chez vous directement, je suppose. **_

_**- Exact,**_ sourit-il fièrement avant de m'embrasser.

_**- Autre chose monsieur Cullen? **_

Je le vis hésiter quelques secondes avant de nous faire marcher à nouveau.

_**- La mission Alec Smith est en place**_, murmura-t-il très bas, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

_**- Comment ça? **_

_**- Crois-moi Bella... tu ne dois rien savoir d'autre. J'en ai déjà trop dit. **_

_** -Edward... ne fait rien qui risquerait de nous séparer,**_ dis-je le cœur serré.

_**- Promis,**_ dit-il alors que nous retournions à la voiture.

_**- Edward?**_

_**- Hum? **_

_**- Depuis que Sébastien est à... mon service... je ne rêve que d'une chose,**_ fis-je très doucement à son oreille.

Edward arqua un sourcil avant de les froncer.

_**- Je t'écoute.**_

_**- Je rêve de conduire le 4x4. **_

Ses yeux s'agrandissent vivement.

_**- Hors de question, **_beugla-t-il me faisant sursauter.

Finalement, c'est moi qui gagne, après de longues discussions. Je m'installe derrière le volant. Edward sur le siège passager avant alors que Sébastien part rejoindre Monsieur Ross sans nous quitter des yeux.

_**- Il n'a pas confiance,**_ rouspétai-je.

_**- Il s'inquiète… nuance! **_soupira Edward tout en vérifiant que sa ceinture de sécurité est bien mise.

Je préférai me mordre l'intérieur de la joue et mettre le contact.

_**- Edward? **_

Il ne répond pas. Je le vois par contre se tenir fermement sur son siège et sur la portière. Très bien, grognai-je intérieurement. Je m'engageai sans attendre sur l'avenue le pied sur l'accélérateur.

_**- Non de dieu, Bella… qu'est-ce…**_

Je tourne à droite le clouant à son siège. Mon pauvre Edward… souris-je fièrement. Je conduis vite. Bien. Trop bien. Il s'en rend compte très vite. Je double certaines voitures. Contrôle tous les axes. Même ceux derrière moi. C'est à un feu rouge cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, qu'une voiture me klaxonne. Je l'ignore.

_**- Ils vont te passer le savon de ta vie. **_

_**- J'en doute, **_sifflotai-je en balançant la tête sur le rythme d'un air imaginaire.

_**- Tu ne vas rien me dire? **_

_**- Pas tout de suite,**_ ricanai-je.

Edward grogna et je m'élançai à nouveau sur la route lorsque le feu passe au vert. Je sifflai tout en conduisant.

_**- Tu m'impressionnes,**_ entendis-je Edward d'une voix suave.

Je ne quittai pas des yeux la route.

_**- Et tu te rends compte de mes talents que maintenant? **_

_**- Non. Je savais que tu étais la femme parfaite… mais conduire aussi facilement un gros 4x4…**_

Edward siffla impressionné me faisant rire.

_**- Ne me déconcentre pas! **_

_**- Ah désolé,**_ riposta-t-il une grimace dans la voix.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, je me garai au parking sous-terrain de l'entreprise et de notre appartement. Des applaudissements résonnent dès que je pausai pied-à-terre. Je saluai prestement.

_**- Merci… merci…**_ m'amusai-je la main sur le cœur.

_**- Bon nous t'écoutons,**_ lâcha Edward en appuyant sur bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Monsieur Ross et Sébastien étaient tout aussi impatients.

_**- Depuis mes seize ans, j'ai droit à un stage de conduite pour voiture sportive… un cadeau de Madame Rosaline pour mon anniversaire. **_

Edward hocha la tête doucement.

_**- Donc pas de souci sur la conduite,**_ trancha Sébastien admiratif.

_**- Non, aucun problème,**_ dis-je lui tirant la langue.

Une fois à l'appartement tout le monde se sépara. Chose rare. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Par la suite, je passai un bas de jogging et un débardeur. J'espérai fortement être seule avec Edward ce soir… mais ce n'était souvent pas le cas ce qui commença à me contrarier. Je pris place sur le divan avec un de mes livres. C'est après la lecture de cinq chapitres que mon homme me rejoint.

_**- Tu veux boire quelques choses? **_réclama-t-il doucement.

_**- Madame Ross t'a devancé,**_ lui appris-je lui montrant ma tasse de thé.

_**- Ah… **_

Edward s'installa près de moi. Il ne bougea pas. Ne dis pas un mot.

_**- OK… quoi? **_

_**- Rien. **_

Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Je soufflai bruyamment et fermai mon livre. Sans attendre, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai doucement. Il ne se fit pas prier.

_**- Une soirée que toi et moi? **_

_**- Oui… ma douce! **_

Sa langue vint batailler avec la mienne me faisant gémir de désir.

_**- C'est dur de ne pas te voir tous les jours, **_me souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

_**- Je sais. Je ressens la même chose. **_

Edward actionna la chaine hi-fi et un air délicat de classique s'installa dans l'air.

_**- C'est si bon,**_ soupira-t-il s'allongeant sur le divan tout en m'entraînant avec lui.

On resta de longues minutes ainsi. C'était le temps du repos, mais aussi des questions et des réponses. Pourquoi pas, des confidences également.

_**- Edward?**_

_**- Hum? **_

_**- J'ai une question. **_

Il me regarda intensément avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir.

_**- Tu as vu les informations? **_siffla-t-il.

_**- Exact,**_ fis-je surprise d'une telle réactivité vu le moment paisible.

_**- Ne me pose pas la question Bella. Je te supplie de ne pas me demander ça,**_ murmura-t-il torturé.

Ce que je craignais était semble-t-il réelle!

_**- Comment? **_soufflai-je.

Edward garda le silence.

_**- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.**_

_**- Je suis déjà mêlée à ça,**_ pestai-je le frappant à l'épaule. _**Tu m'as juré de ne rien faire de criminel ou de dangereux.**_

_**- Je n'ai rien fait**_, siffla-t-il. _**Rien ne me relie à ça. **_

Le « ça » dont Edward parlait était l'incendie criminel qui avait détruit le trois quarts des habitations de mon ancien immeuble. Tous les journaux de la ville et même la télévision sont sur l'affaire. Aucun blessé heureusement. Par contre, Jacob Black risque gros dans cette affaire. Le bâtiment n'était pas aux normes. Pas d'assurance. La ville porte plainte contre lui. Les habitants également.

_**- J'ai peur de ce que tu as en tête,**_ chuchotai-je. _**Peur de te perdre. **_

_**- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Bella. **_

_**- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?**_ m'énervai-je.

_**- Fait-moi confiance mon cœur. Je ne fais rien pour attirer l'attention et jamais rien au hasard. J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Et je suis très bien entourée.**_

Cette phrase me donna des sueurs froides.

_**- Donc la conversation est clause? Tu ne vas rien me dire?**_

_**- Tu ne dois rien savoir. Absolument, ne rien savoir. Cela est pour ton bien. Fais-moi confiance. **_

Lui faire confiance alors qu'il jouait avec la vie des autres? Avec la justice? Avec ceux qui ont croisé ma vie? Il a beaucoup d'humour aujourd'hui visiblement, rouspétai-je mentalement.

_**- D'accord, parlons d'autre chose... c'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle carte bancaire et de cinq mille dollars?**_

Edward me regarda sans bouger avant d'exploser de rire. Ah... lui alors!

_**- Je t'ai ouvert un compte en banque.**_

_**- J'ai cru comprendre ça merci,**_ crachai-je. _**Pourquoi? **_

_**- Ta carte ne passe pas à l'étranger et je ne serais pas toujours avec toi au Japon. **_

Que répondre à ça? Ce type pense à tout...

_**- Quant au cinq mille dollars, ce sont les premiers intérêts de ton licenciement. Crois-moi, il te servira durant ton voyage. Le Japon est empli d'objet... inattendu. **_

_**- Nous allons voir ça,**_ conclus-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

*/*

Dix-huit heures, vendredi soir. Enfin en weekend. Sébastien m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble, déjà derrière le volant. J'ai rouspété hier, car il m'ouvrait toujours la porte. Du coup ce jour-là, il fis suivant mon désir.

_**- Bonjour, bonjour, **_chantonnai-je gaiement.

Je le vois sourire aussitôt.

_**- Ah! vous allez me manquer ce weekend,**_ souffla-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis aussitôt en regardant soigneusement l'extérieur. Sébastien éclata aussitôt de rire me faisant grogner. J'aimais conduire en temps normal, mais je devais avouer que la conduite de mon garde me convenait tout à fait. Elle était fluide. Légère.

_**- Madame est arrivée, **_s'amusa-t-il en se garant sur une des places reversées devant le bâtiment.

_**- Merci. **_

_**- Je vous accompagne, j'ai quelques points à voir avec monsieur Cullen. **_

Je hochai la tête et le suivis docilement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Plusieurs personnes sortirent de l'immeuble. Ah... le weekend.

_**- Isabella Swan dans toute sa splendeur,**_ ricana une voix, sur ma droite.

_**- Mariya! **_souris-je grandement. _**Quoi de neuf langues de vipère?**_

Elle me lança un clin d'œil tout en se postant à mes côtés.

_**- Il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... les Japonais ont confirmé l'accord... nous travaillions officiellement avec eux.**_

_**- Oui... une bonne nouvelle,**_ savourai-je.

_**- Profite de ton weekend, alors! **_

_**- Toi aussi,**_ lâchai-je reprenant ma route.

On attend l'ascenseur, mais je repérai Emmett en pleine conversation avec deux hommes en costume cravate à quelques pas de nous. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel faisant arquer un sourcil à mon garde.

_**- Pressée?**_

Je ne répondis pas. L'ascenseur arrive. Je laissai les employés sortir et me dévisager. Puis, j'entrai enfin. J'insérai ma carte d'accès et priai pour voir les portes se refermer à temps. Malheureusement, Emmett entra juste avant. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, puis sur Sébastien qui s'était tendu en une fraction de seconde.

_**- Bonjour, Bella,**_ souffla le meilleur ami d'Edward doucement.

Je ne répondis pas. L'ascenseur s'arrêta aux deuxièmes étages. Deux personnes voulurent entrer, mais ne le firent pas devant le mouvement d'Emmett.

_**- Merci à vous!**_ claqua sa voix avant que les portes ne se referment.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi le regard menaçant.

_**- Que se passe-t-il encore?**_

_**- Ne me parle pas,**_ crachai-je furieuse.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

_**- Pardon?**_

_**- Je ne veux pas entendre le son de ta voix ou celle de Jasper. Est-ce clair?**_

Sébastien arqua un sourcil, toujours sur ses gardes.

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?**_

_**- Je sais tout,**_ soupirai-je tandis que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau.

Emmett appuya sur le bouton pour les refermer aussitôt. Il entra furieux la carte magnétique dans la fente à cet effet et tapa un code.

_**- Tu sais quoi exactement?**_ S'énerva-t-il.

_**- Le principal, je suppose... que je ne suis qu'un stupide test entre mecs!**_

Emmett ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt. Son expression changea aussitôt. Une expression que je n'arrivai pas à décrypter.

_**- Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse? **_

_**- Euh... refuser? **_m'étranglai-je.

_**- Ah! parce que tu crois que c'est aussi simple de dire « NON » à Edward Cullen? **_

Sa voix avait claqué dure et forte dans l'habitacle me faisant sursauter.

_**- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix...**_

_** -Bella... tu ne peux pas nous condamner pour ça! **_

_**- Tu veux parier?**_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il allait revenir à la charge, mais plus rapide je m'élançai hors de l'habitacle, malheureusement sa main vient s'enrouler autour de mon poignet.

_**- Je n'ai pas terminé avec toi,**_ s'énerva-t-il furieux.

_**- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Emmett, lâche-moi immédiatement. **_

_**- Je vous prie de bien vouloir la lâcher,**_ trancha Sébastien sur le qui-vive.

En réalité, il venait de passer un bras autour de ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui.

_**- Je... je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, **_souffla-t-il en me relâchant. _**Par contre, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir révélé le plan d'Edward.**_

_**- Et je dois te croire? **_

Il haussa les épaules d'impuissance. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau. Jasper et Edward en sortirent rigolant comme deux frères. Cela me souleva le cœur. Edward fronça les sourcils en nous voyant tous les trois.

_**- Que se passe-t-il?**_ réclama Edward.

Je détournai les yeux lentement et tombai sur... madame Ross.

_**- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?**_ lui réclamai-je la surprenant un peu.

_**- Euh... depuis l'ouverture des portes!**_ chuchota-t-elle.

_**- Géniale, **_bougonnai-je poussant Emmett de mon passage, ainsi que Sébastien qui avait toujours un bras autour de moi.

_**- Je sors, **_dis-je à un Edward déstabilisé.

_**- Mais... pourquoi? Ou ? **_

_**- Je ne reviendrais pas tant que ces deux-là... **_fis-je en pointant Jasper et Emmett du doigt, _**seront ici. **_

Ne laissant pas le temps à lui comme à Sébastien de riposter, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers de service. Une fois la porte claquée, je passai le badge et composai le code de sécurité que madame Ross m'avait appris hier justement. J'entendis un grognement de l'autre côté, puis un coup sur la porte. J'avais réussi. J'étais enfin libre. Oui, mais pour combien de temps?

Ne perdant pas de temps, je dévalai les escaliers jusqu'à mon ancien étage. J'avais toujours une chose importante à récupérer dans mon ancien bureau. Personne n'allait m'en empêcher cette fois. Heureusement, les bureaux étaient presque tous vides. Quelques visages inconnus me sourirent et un grand sourire commercial se posa sur mon visage. Arriver devant le bureau, je posai mon oreille sur la porte et me contente d'écouter. Pas un bruit.

Un raclement de gorge me fit alors sursauter. Je me cognai également contre celle-ci avant de me retourner vers la personne.

Miss blonde remplaçante dans toute sa splendeur me regarda avec un sourire de vainqueur.

_**- Puis-je vous aider? **_Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de lui envoyer mon poing en pleine figure. Certainement, Sébastien et Edward qui arrivaient vivement dans ma direction. Edward me repoussa brutalement contre la porte et je poussai une plainte avant de voir s'écraser sa bouche contre la mienne. Le baiser fut féroce. Violent. Comme nous les aimions. Son corps me bloqua. Me compressa. Mais, j'aimai ça par-dessus tout. Il s'écarta finalement de ma bouche et posa son front contre le mien. Son regard était chargé d'une expression encore inconnue.

_**- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça... **_grogna-t-il me faisant trembler.

_**- Quoi? **_

_**- Partir sans ton garde. T'enfuir me laissant derrière. Bloquer les accès et ne pas me dire où tu vas! **_

Son souffle était court. La tension palpable.

_**- Est-ce que tu comprends Bella? Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te plante un dispositif de pistage dans le bras.**_

Sans était trop, j'explosai littéralement de rire, le prenant de cours. Sébastien retient de justesse un gloussement et se racle la gorge.

_**- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça... je n'ai pas dix ans,**_ soupirai-je le regardant avec amour.

_**- Rien à foutre**_, grogna-t-il m'embrassant à nouveau.

Lorsqu'on s'écarta l'un de l'autre, mon regard se posa sur ma remplaçante.

_**- La scène vous plaît?**_ pestai-je.

Elle a le regard noir. Virulent. J'ai gagné sur ce coup-là. Elle le sait pertinemment. Elle a peut-être mon ancien poste, mais elle n'aurait jamais son patron. Mon Edward.

_**- Que se passe-t-il encore, princesse?**_ murmura Edward.

_**- J'ai toujours mon... truc à récupérer,**_ soupirai-je détournant les yeux.

Edward souffla, puis nous écarta de la porte.

_**- Mademoiselle GINES, je vous prie d'ouvrir la porte.**_

Elle le regarda bouche bée quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et d'ouvrir ladite porte. Edward me fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière nous, une fois Sébastien dans le bureau.

_**- Très bien, quel est donc ce... truc si important?**_ soupira Edward s'installant sur le siège livre près de la porte.

Je me maudis la lèvre inférieure aussitôt lui faisant arquer un sourcil. Sébastien s'appuya, bras croiser contre la porte tandis que mademoiselle... GINES pris place à son siège, prête à exploser.

_**- Bell'?**_

_**- Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver? **_risquai-je le cœur battant fort.

Edward m'analysa quelques secondes la tête inclinée sur le côté.

_**- J'ai l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes à longueur de temps avec toi... c'est une sensation... étrange! **_murmura-t-il, alors qu'un petit sourire en coin se pose sur le visage de Sébastien.

_**- Du même avis, Sébastien?**_ risquai-je arquant un sourcil.

_**- Oh... À cent pour cent mademoiselle Bella,**_ ricana-t-il.

Je levai les yeux en l'air et reviens sur Edward.

_**- Et c'est bien ou c'est mal?**_ marmonnai-je en me dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

_**- Je n'ai pas encore décidé,**_ souffla-t-il, alors que Sébastien cache son fou rire dans une petite toux.

Je marmonnai quelques mots peu agréables à son attention, puis me dirigé vers la bibliothèque où de nombreux dossiers sont rangés. Je poussai la petite table ronde sous le regard curieux de tous et me démenai pour retirer le tapis.

_**- Non ne vous inquiétez pas les gars... je m'en sors très bien toute seule**_, grognai-je arrivant finalement à dégager la petite trappe.

_**- Très intéressant**_, souffla Edward se penchant en avant.

Il posa nonchalamment ses coudes sur ses genoux dans l'attente. Je me mordis davantage la lèvre en attrapant mon sac posé près de moi. J'en ressortis ma petite clé et l'insérai dans la serrure. Je fis deux tours et la trappe s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, j'en sortis un coffre en bois. Je refermai la trappe, puis décrochai ma clé.

_**- Cadeau! **_crachai-je en direction de madame GINES.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement tandis que je ressortis du bureau avec mon coffre, mon garde et mon amoureux.

_**- Tu m'expliques? **_réclama doucement Edward, alors que nous attendons l'ascenseur.

_**- Vous êtes bien impatient monsieur Cullen,**_ m'amusai-je entrant dans l'ascenseur.

_**- Vous trouvez mademoiselle Swan?**_ réclama-t-il soulevant un sourcil.

Je lui tirai prestement la langue tandis qu'on entra dans l'appartement. Monsieur Ross était en pleine discussion avec Madame Ross. Cette dernière me jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

_**- Ne touche à rien... je reviens.**_

Je posai le coffre sur la table basse et suivis madame Ross. Elle était déjà en train de couper des carottes lorsque je lui fis face.

_**- Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.**_

_** -Non. C'est moi qui devrais,**_ me coupa-t-elle vivement.

Elle ne me regarda pas tout en continuant à s'activer.

_**- Absolument pas. J'étais contrariée et je m'en suis prise à la première personne sur mon chemin. Cela ne se reproduira pas.**_

_**- C'est mon métier, mademoiselle Swan. Cela ne me pose pas de problème. **_

_**- Mademoiselle Swan?**_ la repris-je surprise. _**T**__**rès bien... je n'ai plus rien à ajouter alors... madame ROSS. **_

Je fis mon maximum pour appuyer sur son nom de famille et je la vis tiquer comme moi juste avant. Je tournai les talons pour voir Edward revenir près de moi, deux verres de vin blanc à la main.

_**- Merci.**_

_**- Avec plaisir. **_

Nous trinquions avant de boire une première gorgée sans nous quitter des yeux.

_**- Souhaites-tu ouvrir ton coffre ou me parler de ta petite scène avec Emmett? **_risqua-t-il doucement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous. Personne.

_**- J'aime ne pas avoir de personne qui nous épie,**_ lui appris-je. _**En réalité, ça me fatigue d'avoir tout le temps du monde ici.**_

Il fronça les sourcils, m'invitant à poursuivre.

_**- Quand je finis le travail, j'aspire à une seule chose... rentrer, mettre une tenue décontractée et flâner. Depuis que je vis ici... je ne peux rien faire de tel.**_

_**- Bien. J'en prends note. Autre chose, Bella? **_

_**- Je ne veux plus voir Emmett ou Jasper, **_grognai-je.

_**- Ça, nous l'avons tout compris,**_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents. _**Mais n'oublie pas que ce sont les dirigeants de ma société et aussi mes meilleurs amis. Quoi qu'ils aient fait! **_repris-t-il, alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche.

_**- Donc, je dois faire comme si de rien? **_

_**- Ils ne vont plus essayer de faire la conversation, crois-moi. En plus je peux savoir pourquoi tu es rancunière en vers eux? Et non en vers moi? **_

_**- Oh! crois-moi... je t'en veux aussi,**_ ricanai-je mauvaise.

Edward ne rajouta aucun mot et me fit signe d'ouvrir le coffre d'un geste du menton. Sans attendre, j'ouvris le coffre avec précaution. J'y retrouvai tous les documents importants de mes parents. Tel que cartes d'identités, cartes d'assurance, cartes bancaires invalides et photos diverses, que j'ai pu sauver avant notre transfert à l'orphelinat. Je sortis tout sous le regard brillant et étonné d'Edward. Au fond du coffre, je vis un collier de perles. Celui que ma mère portait a son mariage. Ainsi que la montre de mon père. L'héritage de mes parents. Le seul héritage de nos parents. J'attrapai pour finir la petite boite de bijoux et l'ouvris avec lenteur. Les bagues de mariage de mes parents. Deux anneaux simples.

_**- Tu m'étonnes encore une fois,**_ souffla Edward en m'embrassant sur la joue.

_**- Pourquoi? **_

_**- Tu as tout gardé depuis l'accident? **_

_**- Oui. **_

_**- Pour Sophie et James!**_

Cela n'est pas une question. Nous le savons tous les deux. Il a raison. Edward a souvent raison. J'ai gardé ses affaires, ses effets personnels pour une seule chose... la transmission entre parents à enfants. Pour mon frère et ma sœur qui n'auront vécu que très peu de temps avec leur parent.

* * *

**_Alors ? vous me pardonnez ? _**

**_vous avez aimé les quelques revelations ? _**

**_bisous à vous au week-end prochain. _**

**_sabrina._ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonjour et bon samediiiiiii !_**

**_;-)_**

**_un nouveau chapitre (assez long de surcroît lol)_**

**_j'ai prit en note vos demande d'Alice et de Rosalie. _**

**_vous aurez donc quelques surprise à venir. _**

**_je vous fait de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture _**

**_gros bisous _**

**_:-)_**

**_Sab_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 13_**

Edward m'avait quittée très tôt ce matin. Il avait rendez-vous avec des futurs associés concernant un nouveau projet dont il refusait de me parler pour le moment. Malgré le fait que l'on était samedi, Edward ne perdait pas son temps. Moi, de mon côté, j'avais trainé au lit. Pris un long bain et finis mon livre. Je m'étais également rendue au marché et avais échangé quelques mots à un stand avec James. Ce n'est qu'à quatorze heures qu'Edward me retrouva dans la bibliothèque.

- **_Bonjour, mon cœur._**

Je lui retournai son sourire et refermai mon livre.

- **_Alors ce rendez-vous?_** m'enquis-je timidement.

- **_Le projet est en bonne voie. Comment va James? _**

- **_Très bien, merci. _**

Il m'embrassa sur le front en retirant sa cravate.

- **_C'est ce soir le diner chez tes parents?_**

- **_Oui, mon cœur. T-Jay passera à te prendre un peu avant vingt heures. _**

- **_T-Jay? Tu veux toujours que ça soit lui qui m'emmène chez vos parents? _**

- **_Oui... je dois y aller bien avant pour parler avec le gouverneur, _**m'expliqua-t-il une fois de plus.

- **_Mais, pourquoi pas le faire durant le diner. _**

- **_C'est... personnel,_** dit-il détournant le regard.

Je me sentis douchée. Personnel ? En clair, cela ne me concerna pas. Il ne souhaita pas me mettre au courant. Comme pour son prochain projet.

Toute fois, je ne fis aucun commentaire. Edward s'en alla dans la chambre pour se changer. Lorsque je le retrouvai, il était dans une des pièces de l'appartement que je n'avais pas encore visité. Je restai devant la porte sans oser enter.

Edward en t-shirt noir et jean, assis devant un piano était juste une vision de rêve. Il était pieds nus, un verre à la main. Comme souvent.

- **_Tu devrais ralentir sur l'alcool._**

Il arqua un sourcil et reposa le verre sur le piano noir.

- **_Tu penses que je bois trop?_**

- **_Tu as souvent un verre à la main, lorsque tu es chez toi,_** lui fis-je remarquer baisant les yeux.

- **_Chez nous! _**me reprend-il.

Edward ne continua pas la conversation et posa ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires du piano. La musique s'en échappa alors. C'est doux. Calme. Reposant. Je ne savais pas ce qui ce qu'il joua. Si c'était connu ou non. En tout cas, cette mélodie était splendide. Je ne savais pas si je devais entrer ou partir. Mais, je ne voulais pas le déranger. J'actionnai après de longues minutes un mouvement de retraite. La musique s'arrêter brusquement.

- **_Où vas-tu? _**s'étrangla-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules ne sachant quoi dire.

- **_Approche._**

Je m'exécutai. Edward se poussa un peu, me laissant une place près de lui. Il reprit une nouvelle mélodie l'air de rien.

- **_Est-ce que tu aimes?_**

- **_Oui. C'est très joli. Mais, ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est te voir jouer. _**

- **_Alors, reste!_** sourit-il, fièrement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'on resta dans cette pièce. Ce que je sais, par contre c'est que cela me fit un bien énorme. Lorsqu'Edward s'arrêta en milieu d'après-midi, après avoir écrit plusieurs partitions, je planai à milieu lieu. Et lui aussi semble-t-il. Nous venions de partager un moment formidable. Et j'adorai cette sensation. Il m'embrassa avec douceur et lenteur avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour le diner du soir. Préférant le laisser tranquille cette fois, je m'installai dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Aujourd'hui, la maison était vide pour mon plus grand plaisir. Pas de monsieur et de madame Ross. Pas de Sébastien. Pas d'autres employées. Le bâtiment était vide. Sauf surement un ou deux agents de sécurité de l'entreprise. Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward fit son apparition. Ma mâchoire se décrocha littéralement.

Il portait un pantalon de costume noir profond. Une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts délibérément. Edward s'était rasé de prés. Je pus sentir son eau de toilette de ma position. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Pas coiffés et encore humides. Il reboutonna l'air de rien ses boutons de manchette, puis finit par relever la tête vers moi.

- **_La salle de bain et libre._**

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je secouai avec une lenteur exagérer la tête. Il me donna son satané sourire en coin avant d'attraper son portable et ses clés sur la table à l'entrer.

- **_À tout à l'heure,_** souffla-t-il en quittant déjà les lieux.

Je fus statufiée. Pas d'embrassade. Pas d'étreinte. Juste quatre petits mots sans aucune expression de tendresse. Je restai dans la même position durant de longues minutes, puis me décidai à bouger. J'ai une heure et demie pour me faire présentable. Le souvenir de ma dernière apparition entre les murs de la famille Cullen me donna encore des frissons. Je pris mon temps pour me coiffer, enduire mon corps de crème. Vérifier que tout était correct, même mes sourcils. Je ne voulais faire aucun faux pas face aux Cullen. Aucun.

Je me maquillai très légèrement. Je ne voulais pas ressembler aux autres filles qui ont été aux bras du grand Edward Cullen. Hors de question. Je fis tout de même un effort vestimentaire pour m'accorder à mon homme. Une robe noire simple avec un dos nu. Cette dernière s'arrêtait à la mi-cuisse. Aux pieds, j'avais de superbes chaussures que j'avais trouvées proches de la robe dans le dressing. Je soupçonnai Edward de les avoir achetés le weekend dernier avec l'aide de madame Ross.

J'étais en plein transfert de sac, lorsque T-Jay fit son apparition. Il était habillé très classe également.

- **_Vous êtes sûr que c'est un diner de famille?_** m'étranglai-je.

- **_Oui... mais à table, il y a un gouverneur avec sa petite famille, _**sourit-il avant d'attraper ma main et de me faire tourner sur moi-même. **_Edward va avoir une crise cardiaque... putain Bella tu es magnifique. _**

- **_Je n'en ai pas un peu trop fait?_** grimaçai-je.

- **_Rien n'est trop pour la famille Cullen, _**soupira-t-il m'entrainant vers l'extérieur.

Sur ce point T-Jay avait raison. J'avais appris avec le temps à connaître et comprendre le fonctionnement de cette famille recomposée.

- **_Tu plaisantes, j'espère? _**m'étranglai-je arrivant devant sa voiture de luxe.

- **_Absolument, pas. Allez... grimpe ma poule. _**

Je levai les yeux en l'air et m'installai comme je pus sur l'un des deux sièges disponibles de cette voiture.

- **_Une Z3? Pas un peu, ne tape à l'œil?_**

- **_Hey... un peu de respect!_** s'écrie-t-il en s'élançant déjà à vive allure dans les rues de la ville.

J'aimais beaucoup T-Jay. Un homme simple. Cela faisant du bien dans le monde où je vivais.

- **_Alors... tout se passe bien avec Edward?_** réclama-t-il à quelques rues de la villa Cullen.

Intrigué j'arquai un sourcil.

- **_Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ma relation avec ton grand frère? _**m'étonnai-je.

- **_Pourquoi pas?_** s'amuse-t-il avec un brin de sérieux.

- **_D'accord..._** fis-je mal à l'aise. **_Oui... je ne crois que tout ce passe bien._**

- **_C'est tout?_** risqua-t-il.

- **_Que veux-tu vraiment savoir T-Jay?_** m'enquis-je, alors qu'il s'arrêta devant les grilles de la villa.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et m'analysa un instant. Il posa finalement sa question, alors que les portes s'ouvrirent.

- **_Vous envisagez d'aller plus loin dans votre relation?_**

Je restai silencieuse une seconde. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

- **_Je ne sais pas._**

T-Jay avança jusqu'aux escaliers et coupa le moteur. Un major d'homme m'ouvra la portière.

- **_Merci, _**dis-je intimidée par les lieux.

L'homme inclina la tête et récupérer les clés de T-Jay.

- **_Merci, Davy._**

- **_Avec plaisir, monsieur Cullen. _**

T-Jay passa une main dans mon dos, m'invitant à monter les marches. Une gouvernante ou autre nous prit nos vestes et mon sac dans le hall.

- **_Dans le grand salon?_** réclama-t-il doucement.

- **_Oui, monsieur Cullen._**

T-Jay se tourna vers moi un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- **_Prête ma peut-être future belle-sœur?_**

- **_Non. _**

- **_Parfait!_** trancha-t-il en me guidant vers le « grand salon ».

Je vis en premier la petite sœur d'Edward. Elle avait une magnifique robe bleu nuit sur le dos. Une coupe simple qui lui donnait des airs angéliques. Amanda, la demi-sœur d'Edward m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis prestement.

- **Bonsoir, Bella,** chantonna-t-elle.

- **Bonsoir, Amanda. Tu as l'air en... forme! **lui glissai-je doucement, alors qu'elle enlaçait T-Jay.

- **Assez. C'est une soirée Made In Cullen... pas vraiment le choix, **grimaça-t-elle.

À ses côtés Brady et sa femme Camille. Le cousin d'Edward. Je me souvenais parfaitement d'eux.

- **_Bonsoir, Brady._**

Il fut surpris de l'emploi de son prénom, mais se reprit très vite.

- **_Bella, _**salua-t-il en inclinant la tête vers moi. **_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de..._**

- **_Camille!_** terminai-je à sa place.

- **_Exact,_** sourit-il grandement.

- **_J'ai une excellente mémoire,_** lui appris-je, alors que T-Jay ricanait.

- **_Je peux en témoigner, _**se moqua-t-il avant de me guider vers un second groupe un peu plus sur notre gauche. **_Tu connais déjà Kacy, alors laisse-moi te présenter Nina la fille du gouverneur ainsi que son frère accros aux jeux vidéo, Jeff. _**

- **_Enchantée,_** fit la jeune fille d'environs seize ans, Nina.

Son frère devait avoir environ dix ou douze ans. Il ne décrochait pas la tête de sa tablette tactile.

- **_Également_**, dis-je amicale, alors que T-Jay me guidait déjà vers la véranda et le balcon.

On se trouva alors non loin du dernier groupe et mon regard fut happé par celui d'Edward dans la seconde. Plus rien alors n'exista. Il était en pleine discussion avec sa mère qui s'interrompit également, lorsqu'on actionna un mouvement de plus vers eux.

- **_Que la fête commence,_** me chuchota T-Jay en me tirant un petit sourire.

- **_Excusez-moi, un instant,_** souffla Edward avant de nous rejoindre.

Il tendit la main à son frère qui la serra un peu surpris.

- **_Merci de t'être occupé de Bella pour moi._**

- **_Quand tu veux, frangin, _**dit-il visiblement surprit.

Edward passa un bras autour de moi en me rapprochant avec lenteur de son corps. Ses yeux dévièrent jusqu'à mes lèvres et je ris aussitôt.

- **_Cela vous fait rire mademoiselle Swan._**

- **_Oui, monsieur Cullen, _**chuchotai-je, alors que nous avions l'attention de tous.

- **_Tu m'as manqué, ma douce. _**

Puis, ses lèvres fraiches par le whisky glaçon qu'il tenait dans ses mains plus tôt, furent sur les miennes. Simple. Délicat. Raffiné. Comme lui. Edward me relâcha et on fit face au groupe tel le couple soudé que nous étions.

- **_Maman, tu dois te souvenir de Bella!_** dit-il délicatement en serrant encore plus fort ma hanche.

- **_Évidemment, mon chéri. Comment oublier un si joli visage!_**

Esmée Cullen parfaite dans son rôle vint lentement jusqu'à moi et posa un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Ravie de vous revoir, Bella._**

- **_Moi de même, madame Cullen. _**

Son mari vint à nous aussitôt et ignora royalement la mise en garde de son fils.

- **_Désolée, tu as droit au vieux bougre même le weekend,_** grimaça-t-il, alors que je souris grandement.

- **_Cela ne me dérange pas, monsieur Cullen. _**

- **_Carlisle! _**me repèrent-ils à la surprise générale.

J'incline la tête, un sourire poli sur le visage, alors qu'Edward le contourna sans attendre une seconde de plus pour faire face à un couple.

- **_Bella voici le gouverneur _****_Waxman et sa femme Lucile. _**

Je serai la main des deux personnes, alors qu'il continua l'air de rien.

- **_Georges, voici celle dont je t'ai parlé... ma douce Bella._**

L'homme me tendit la main et je m'empresse de la serre.

- **_Il est rare qu'Edward parle autant d'une personne. Encore moins d'une ravissante femme. J'espère que vous réalisez la chance que vous avez… Bella._**

- **_Je prends conscience de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie, Monsieur Waxman. _**

Il plissa les yeux, puis ses traits se détendirent aussitôt.

- **_Ah... ne faites pas autant de protocoles… appelez-moi Georges..._**

- **_Bien, _**souffla Esmée gaiement, **_il est temps de passer à table. _**

Edward laissa partir tout le monde et s'empara aussitôt de mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'étais fiévreuse.

- **_Cette robe est scandaleusement bandante, ma douce._**

J'en rougis aussitôt. Il me guida jusqu'à la salle à manger très joliment dressée. Edward tira une chaise à la gauche de T-Jay. Je m'y installai finement et Edward prit place entre moi et sa sœur Kacy. En face de nous, nous avions Nina la jeune fille du gouverneur, Amanda, Brady et sa femme Camille. C'était une grande table et j'étais presque heureuse d'être à l'opposer de Carlisle, du gouverneur et de leurs femmes respectives.

Le premier plat fut servi. Très vite, je portai mon attention sur les gestes de mon entourage. Et je les imitai. Le repas était vraiment très bon. Les discussions allaient également de bon train. Pourtant, je ne figurai dans aucune d'elle. Nina non plus. Dans un sens, elle me fessait penser à ma jeune sœur. C'est tout naturellement que je lui posai doucement des questions sur ses études. Son école et même sur ses activités extrascolaires. Nina sembla très réceptive et même enchantée au fil de notre échange.

- **Tu travail dans quel secteur?** questionna-t-elle finalement, alors que le second plat fit son apparition.

Je souris grandement avant de lui répondre.

- **Principalement dans la publicité, mais ses derniers temps je suis dans l'évolution de certains jeux vidéo. **

Aussitôt, Jeff lève la tête de son assiette.

- **Des jeux vidéo? **

- **Oui,** rigolai-je aussitôt.

- **Quoi comme jeux? **

Je réfléchis très vite.

- **_Je travaille sur le dernier Street Fighter. _**

Jeff avait littéralement la bouche grande ouverte. Limite la langue qui pendait sur le côté.

- **_N'oublie pas de respirer,_** lui glissa sa sœur, nous faisant tous les deux rires.

Le petit sembla reprendre vie tout à coup.

- **_Tu connais déjà la date de sortie du prochain? _**

- **_Septembre. _**

- **_Trop cool. Je pourrais l'avoir pour mon anniversaire et tu sais si…_**

Voilà. Le petit était un moulin à parole. Étrangement je ne regrettai pas de lui avoir révélé ses secrets. Il était complètement hystérique.

- **_Bella?_**

- **_Oui, Jeff? _**

- **_Est-ce que tu as un copain? _**

Je m'étouffai littéralement avec un morceau de viande. Edward réactif était déjà en train de m'aider à reprendre le contrôle. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et la gorge en feu.

- **_Hey, tout va bien? _**

Je secouai la tête et me tournai vers le frère et la sœur. Ils se mordirent la langue pour ne pas rire.

- **_Ça t'amuse, Jeff? _**soupirai-je.

- **_Ben oui… mais si tu n'as pas de copain… je veux bien l'être moi. _**

Edward grogna et rappliqua aussitôt.

- **_Hey petit, Bella a déjà un fiancé._**

Jeff arqua un sourcil faisant rire un grand nombre des présents.

- **_Et qui?_**

- **_Moi,_** dit-il fièrement en gonflant le torse comme un coq.

Jeff nous regarda tour à tour avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

- **_M'en fiche..._**

Cela nous fait tous rire. Y compris Edward. Ce petit était juste fantastique.

*/*

Nous prenions le café dans le salon principal. J'étais en compagnie de T-Jay, Amanda, Nina, Jeff et Camille. Edward a disparu de la circulation ainsi que Carlisle et le gouverneur. D'un petit mouvement de tête, Esmée Cullen m'invita à la suivre en dehors du salon. Ce que je fis sous le regard insistant des autres.

- **_Peut-être pas une bonne idée,_** me glissa très bas T-Jay.

- **_Je sais... mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix,_** grimaçai-je.

Il secoua la tête vaincu. Esmée Cullen, la mère de mon « fiancé » m'attendait dans la véranda.

- **_Bella... installe-toi, je t'en prie._**

Elle était droite sur son siège. Une tasse de café à la main.

- **_Souhaites-tu quelque chose à boire?_**

- **_Non merci, _**soufflai-je prenant place en face d'elle.

Celle situation ne me plait pas du tout, pensais-je évitant soigneusement son regard.

- **_Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir notre petite conversation._**

Je restai silencieuse.

- **_Mon fils ne parle pas beaucoup en temps normal. Encore moins depuis votre... aménagement. J'ai des questions plein la tête... vous comprenez mes craintes j'espère?_**

Sa voix est calme, douce. Pourtant je sentis la tension chargée. Lourde.

- **_Je comprends, madame Cullen. Que voulez-vous savoir?_**

Ma voix à moi était fluette. Timide. Ce qui étonna mon interlocutrice visiblement.

- **_Comment avez-vous fait? _**questionna-t-elle arquant un sourcil.

Je fronçai aussitôt les miens d'incompréhension.

- C**_omment avez-vous réussi à mettre Edward dans votre lit?_**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit aussitôt et se referma. J'étais en état de choc. Ou pas très loin.

- **_Je..._**

Impossible d'aligner deux mots d'affiler.

- **_Je vous écoute,_** clama-t-elle impatiente.

Je secouai la tête et respirai calmement.

- **_Edward m'a toujours attirée. En même temps, il a tout d'un homme séduisant et charmant. Il a été bien élevé et prend soin de lui. C'est ce qui me plait chez un homme, _**dis-je très bas. **_Pour votre information, je n'ai jamais tourné autour d'Edward. Jamais. Je travaillais pour lui. J'avais le respect de la hiérarchie et du protocole. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi._**

- **_S'intéresser à vous?_** ricana-t-elle me faisant sursauter. **_Ma pauvre... il cherche juste à ne faire passer le temps... rien d'autre._**

- **_Faux! _**

La voix froide et dure d'Edward nous fit sursauter toutes les deux. Il entra dans la pièce et se posta entre nous deux.

- **_Vous êtes deux grands emmerdeurs Papa et toi._**

Les joues d'Esmée prenaient aussitôt une teinte rougeâtre.

- **_Vous voulez toujours tout contrôler et avoir les cartes en mains. C'est pathétique._**

- **_Je ne te permets pas_**, s'énerva aussitôt sa mère.

- **_Je vais quand même te dire ce que je pense de tout cela. _**

Il s'interrompt alors que Carlisle fit son entrée dans la véranda. Il fit glisser la porte nous enfermons dans notre cocon.

- **_Doucement Edward, nous avons des invités._**

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, puis finit après quelques secondes par prendre place sur un des deux divans disponibles. Il tendit la main vers moi. Avec une crampe au ventre, je le rejoins.

- **_Ça va?_** réclama-t-il posant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

- **_Bien sûr. Nous discutions simplement. Rien de grave. _**

- **_Cela ne sert à rien de la protéger, princesse. J'ai entendu toute la conversation._**

Cette fois c'étaient mes joues qui deviennent rouge cerise. Esmée préfèra regarder la tasse entre ses mains plutôt que la scène devant elle.

- **_Bien. Voilà l'histoire complète, alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles, car ensuite nous n'en parlerons plus..._**

Edward attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- **_Bella travaillais pour moi. Je suis devenue complètement dingue d'elle, dès que mes yeux ont croisé les siens. J'ai tout fait pour garder cette attirance en échec, mais rien à faire. Alors, quand j'ai appris que son ex-locataire lui rendait la vie impossible, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus m'écarter de sa vie._**

Je vis les yeux d'Esmée s'agrandir.

- **_Elle m'a évidemment repoussée au début, mais au final c'est moi qui ai gagné,_** sourit-il tendrement.

- **_Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi!_** dis-je roulant des yeux.

Edward m'attira à lui davantage.

- **_Crois-moi bébé, je ne te laisse pas partir maintenant que je t'ai._**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- **_Donc... c'est toi qui es allé vers elle? _**réclama Carlisle doucement.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et tu lui as demandé de venir chez toi? _**continua-t-il.

- **_Oui. En fait, je l'ai même forcé à venir s'installer à l'appartement. _**

- **_Contente que tu t'en rendes compte_**, soupirai-je, alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Arrête tes petites piques trésors. Nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes ma façon de faire._**

- **_Pas toujours,_** lui rappelai-je, aussitôt.

- **_Exact... mais tu apprendras à ne plus y faire attention. _**

Je grognai le faisant rire.

- **_Pour résumer, c'est Edward qui est venu vers Bella?_**

- **_Oui, _**reprit Edward en réponse à sa mère. **_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiètes pour mon argent. Bella refuse même les plus petits cadeaux que je peux lui faire._**

Esmée pencha la tête sur le côté à moitié convaincu.

- **_Voilà... vous avez les quelques données en mains... à vous d'en faire bon usage. Mais ne venez plus m'en parler... ni à elle._**

Edward se leva avec souplesse, m'attrapa la main et me fit quitter la véranda sans attendre.

Nous saluons la famille du gouverneur. Jeff me sauta littéralement au cou et je décidai de tourbillonner avec lui le faisant rire à l'éclat.

- **_Je crois que mon frère serait heureux de faire ta connaissance, il est aussi dingue des jeux vidéo que toi._**

- **_Ah oui! ça serait trop cool._**

Nina me réclama, également, un câlin, que je lui donnai sans me poser de question.

- **_Mes enfants sont plutôt sur la réserve et ont du mal à se lier aux gens en temps normal. Vous savez y faire avec eux,_** s'amusa Lucile avant de m'embrasser sur mes deux jours.

- **_Ils sont adorables, _**murmurai-je. **_J'ai était ravi de faire votre connaissance, _**rajoutai-je en direction du couple.

- **_Nous sommes également enchantés, Bella. _**

Georges me sera la main avant de diriger Edward et moi vers le reste de la famille. Il embrassa ses sœurs, sera la main de son frère qui s'empressa de m'enlacer avec délicatesse.

- **_À lundi, jolie Bella._**

- **_À lundi, T-Jay. _**

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me relâcher. C'était Monsieur Ross qui nous ramena chez nous ce soir. J'étais dans les bras de mon amoureux tout le trajet. Edward joua avec mes cheveux et me caressa tendrement les poignets. J'adorai ça.

Une fois, dans l'appartement Edward m'emmena dans notre chambre. Il me tenait par la main. Faisant courir son pouce sur le dos de ma main. Une sensation exquise. Une fois face au lit, il me maintient par les hanches.

- **_Ne bouge pas._**

J'étais docile ce soir. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'étais à lui. Je lui appartenais. Corps et âme. Nous le savions tous les deux.

Edward fit passer une de ses mains sur mon cou. Avec une lenteur incroyable, il descendit jusqu'au rebondi de mes seins. Je sentis sa main experte venir titiller mes tétons à travers le tissu de ma robe. Sa main vint se poser sur le côté. Là où se trouvait la fermeture éclair. D'un geste habile, il la descendit. Quand le tissu finit par tomber âmes pieds, Edward avait ses deux mains plaquées sur mes seins. Il les malaxa avec douceur. Ses mains finissent par descente sur mon corps jusqu'à ma chute de reins. Entre son pouce et son majeur de part et d'autre de ma hanche, il attrapa la ficelle de mon string et le fit descendre le long de mes jambes. Edward me retourna sèchement. Je restai ébahie par l'érection puissante d'Edward. Perdue dans mon monde, je ne l'ai même pas vu et senti se dévêtir. Ses mains vinrent écarter mes fessées et il me porta dans un mouvement brusque jusqu'au mur de la chambre. Il me souleva assez haut et plongea son visage entre mes seins.

- **_Edward!_**

Il enfonça aussitôt son sexe tendu en moi. Une délicieuse brulure me fit pousser un cri. J'étais trempée pour lui. Ce type me faisait un effet torride. En haletant, il coulissa dans mon intimité plus vite et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je sentis monter en moi une vague de bonheur incroyable. Sa propre jouissance me surprit. Il me pénétra encore par à-coups saccadés et brutaux en grognant. Un moment intense que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Sa virilité me transperçait de toute part. Un orgasme puissant me fit trembler toute entière. Mon corps ne répondit plus à rien.

- **_Edwardddddddd!_**

*/*

Lundi matin. J'avais passé mon dimanche entre le lit et le canapé du salon. Edward ne m'avait pas quittée d'une semelle. Un dimanche parfait comme je les aime. J'étais au boulot et j'ai une envie folle de rentrer. J'ai une envie intense de voir Edward. Ce type était entré dans ma peau et j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'en faire partir.

Deux hommes en uniforme de police frappèrent à la porte de mon bureau. Mon état de transe spéciale Edward Cullen vola en éclat. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court, lorsque je me redressai pour les accueillir. C'était jamais bon signe de les voir débarquer en plein milieu de la matinée.

- **_Mademoiselle Isabella Swan? _**demanda le plus petit des deux hommes.

- **_Oui,_** chuchotai-je, **_que se passe-t-il? _**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention sur moi.

- **_C'est James? Sophie?_** risquai-je serrant fort les poings.

- **_Doucement, mademoiselle Swan,_** soupira le policier moustachu. **_Je suis l'officier Miles et voici l'officier David_**, continua-t-il en montrant le plus petit d'un mouvement de main. **_Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser..._**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme pour m'analyser ou me laisser le temps d'encaisser ses dires.

- **_Des questions? Quels genres de questions messieurs?_** fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Le policier barbu soit l'officier Miles s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche, malheureusement pour lui et son collègue T-Jay arriva dans le bureau avec deux hommes et son père.

- **_Messieurs que nous vos cette rencontre?_** questionna ce dernier les fixait durement.

- **_C'est un entretien privé,_** messieurs, fit durement l'officier Miles.

- **_Vous êtes dans une entreprise privée, messieurs. Vous n'avez pas le droit de surcroit d'intervenir sans rendez-vous préalable,_** trancha un des deux hommes présents en costumes cravates.

Un avocat, pestai-je mentalement.

- **_C'est un entretient de courtoisie messieurs pas besoin d'avocat, _**ricana l'officier.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan est pratiquement fiancée à Edward Cullen... votre entrevue n'a rien de courtoisie et ne se fera qu'en présence d'un ou de plusieurs avocats... ordre direct de mon fils. _**

Carlisle Cullen dans toute sa splendeur, je me retiens de justesse de relever les yeux en l'air quand mon téléphone portable sonna.

- **_Quand on parle du loup_**, s'amusa T-Jay**_. Décroche, princesse!_**

Je poussai un grognement d'irritation et répondis à mon « fiancé ».

- **_Edward que ce passe-t-il encore?_**

- **_Écoute-moi attentivement. Je suis en route pour te retrouver. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup-là Bella... est-ce que tu comprends? _**réclama-t-il vivement.

- **_Oui, bien sûr! _**

- **_Alors, gagne du temps jusqu'à mon arrivée, bébé. _**

- **_Très bien. _**

Je raccrochai prenant tout mon temps. L'intonation d'Edward me pousse à être sur mes gardes.

- **_Allons en salle de réunion... nous serons plus à l'aise,_** fis-je doucement.

Les deux policiers me regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- **_Mademoiselle, je me permets d'insister sur la nécessité de nous entretenir en privé._**

- **_Vous êtes en présence de mes avocats et de ma belle-famille,_** répliquai-je en reprenant de la voix. **_Merci d'en tenir compte et de faire avec! _**

Le plus petit inclina la tête, puis m'invita à prendre la direction de la salle de réunion. On traversa le couloir sous évidemment le regard des autres employés.

- **_Ma réputation va encore en prendre un coup, _**grognai-je.

- **_Edward risque d'être grognon,_** soupira T-Jay.

- **_Il est toujours grognon, _**l'informai-je le faisant sourire.

On s'installa tous sur les différents sièges de la salle, lorsque j'aperçus Sébastien sur le pas de la porte.

- **_Oui?_** risquai-je.

Avec un petit geste du menton, il me fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Ce que je fis sans me poser de question sous l'œil de l'assistance.

- **_Quoi? _**chuchotai-je me penchant vers lui.

- **_Monsieur Cullen veut être présent. _**

- **_Edward?_**

- **_Oui. Il refuse de vous laisser commencer sans lui._**

Je fermai les yeux frustrés.

- **_Il est loin?_**

- **_Non. _**

- **_Qu'il se dépêche alors... _**

Heureusement, une des stagiaires de notre étage passa près de moi.

- **_Où allez-vous? _**lui demandai-je très bas.

Elle me regarda surprise et un peu perdu avant de me répondre.

- **_Au bureau de monsieur Cullen... enfin... T-Jay._**

- **_Il est là... vous pouvez lui donner les documents._**

Elle hocha vivement la tête et entra dans la salle. J'entendis quelques bruits puis une chaise qui racle.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan peut-on savoir ce que vous attendez dans le couloir? _**

L'officier « petit » me fit sursauter et lâcher un petit hochet. Il inclina la tête sur le côté attendant une réponse... qui ne vint pas. Sébastien s'interposa comme souvent entre mon interlocuteur et moi-même.

L'officier de police le regarda sévèrement avant de se reprendre.

- **_Un ancien soldat, je me trompe?_**

Sébastien lui retourna son regard, puis inclina légèrement la tête.

- **_Marine?_**

- **_Ex-Marine,_** grogna Sébastien.

- **_Et que faites-vous ici?_**

- **_Est-ce un interrogatoire officier? Parce que rien ne m'oblige à vous répondre... n'est-ce pas? _**

- **_Non. Rien ne vous y oblige,_** trancha l'officier, alors qu'un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille.

L'officier recule aussitôt d'un pas et Sébastien se décala pour se poster auprès de monsieur Ross. Edward déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avec douceur.

- **_Nous pouvons commencer, _**claqua durement la voix de mon homme.

L'officier rentra à nouveau dans la pièce et on le suivit tous. T-Jay salua son frère par un grand sourire et son père par un mouvement d'épaule.

- **_Vous êtes?_** clama le second officier resté dans la pièce.

- **_Edward Antony Cullen. Le fiancé de Bella. _**

Edward me présenta une chaise et s'installa à mes côtés. Tout le monde le regardait. Analysait sa prestance. Ses gestes étaient précis et fluides. Le grand Edward Cullen dans toute sa gloire. Tout à coup, le courage me venait.

- **_Je suis désolée de tout ce chambardement, mais comme vous l'aurez compris ses messieurs ont la tête dure,_** soupirai-je dans une petite grimace. **_Vous avez toute mon attention maintenant. _**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis l'officier Miles prit la parole. Visiblement, il devait être le chef ou un truc du genre.

- **_Nous voulions vous poser des questions sur une de vos connaissances._**

Je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils tout en attrapant la main d'Edward sur la table.

- **_Qui est?_**

- **_Alec Smith. _**

Ce nom me donna des sueurs froides. Mon corps se tendit à l'extrême et ma main se resserra sur celle d'Edward, tandis que l'autre se ferma en un bloc.

- **_Alec?_**

Ma voix ne ressemblait pas à la mienne.

- **_Oui._**

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté, alors qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- **_Comme le connaissez-vous?_**

- **_Nous avons... plus ou moins grandi dans le même orphelinat, _**marmonnai-je évitant le regard de Cullen senior.

- **_Sainte-Marie? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Quelles sont vos relations? _**

- **_Nous n'avons aucune relation à ce jour,_** crachai-je durement.

L'officier arrêta de prendre des notes et encra son regard au mien.

- **_Et avant?_**

- **_Nous étions... ensemble! _**

Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules me rapprochant de lui. Il m'embrassa sur la joue ce qui me détendit aussitôt.

- **_Ensemble?_**

- **_Oui, messieurs. Ensemble comme un couple. _**

- **_Et qu'est-ce qui a mis fin à cette... relation de couple? _**reprit l'officier Miles en tirant un peu plus sur la ficelle.

- **_Il... j'ai cessé toute relation dès mon départ de l'orphelinat. J'avais presque dix-huit ans. _**

- **_Pour quelle raison, mademoiselle Swan? _**

- **_Je désirais la garde de mon frère et ma sœur. C'était le seul moyen à l'époque. _**

- **_Mais vous n'avez pas eu droit à cela..._**

Je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils. Il se passa quelques choses. Je me dégageai, alors d'Edward et me penchai un peu plus sur la table.

- **_D'accord, j'arrête de jouer. Que me voulez-vous? Et que fait Alec dans cette histoire de garde?_**

L'officier Miles eut un sourire en coin avant de reprendre.

- **_Madame Rosaline m'a vanté vos talents de détective privé._**

J'en restai bouche bée.

- **_Madame Rosaline?_** m'étranglai-je.

- **_Oui. Nous lui avons rendu visite avant de venir. _**

- **_Pour quelle raison? _**

- **_Les mêmes questions que l'on vous pose, mademoiselle Swan. _**

Je fronçai les sourcils de nouveau en me reculant complètement dans mon siège. Personne ne dit mot. Le silence prit place peu à peu tandis que mes pensées prenaient place.

- **_Vous menez une enquête sur Alec?_** soupirai-je.

Ce fut l'autre officier qui inclina la tête.

- **_Pour son trafic de drogue?_**

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

- **_Alors vous devez savoir que ce... type... _**sifflait-je entre mes dents furieuse, **_m'a piégé en mettant sa merde dans mon appartement juste avant qu'une personne charger de l'état viennent inspecter les lieux, lors de la première visite._**

J'avais parlé calmement, mais froidement. Cela fit d'ailleurs tiquer les Cullen. Sauf Edward.

- **_C'est l'une de nos enquêtes, mademoiselle Swan. Nous sommes venus pour cela._**

Cette simple phrase me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

- **_Euh... vous pouvez répéter?_**

L'officier Miles ricana entrant avec lui son coéquipier.

- **_Nous menons une enquête sur Alec Smith depuis quelques jours. En réalité, il est en prison pour possession de drogue et revente._**

Ma gorge se fit sèche tout à coup.

- **_Nous avons commencé à poser certaines questions à son entourage et nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous._**

Le rouge me monta aussitôt aux joues.

- **_Plus précisément?_** murmurai-je.

- **_De nombreuses personnes nous ont parlé d'une jeune fille piégée par cet individu. Après plusieurs recherches, nous sommes remontées jusqu'à vous. _**

Je ne sus pas quoi dire ou faire. Mon visage se tourna doucement vers Edward impartial.

- **_Est-ce que je rêve?_** murmurai-je doucement.

Il me fit un drôle de sourire avant de secouer la tête.

- **_Tu es certain? Parce que dans mes rêves c'est presque comme... ça!_** fis-je d'un mouvement de main.

- **_Bella? _**

- **_Hum?_**

- **_C'est plus que réel... crois-moi. _**

- **_Ça aussi tu le dit dans mon rêve!_** bougonnai-je faisant rire grandement T-Jay.

- **_Mon dieu, cette fille va te rendre dingue et je suis bien content mon vieux. _**

- **_La ferme! _**grogna Edward à son frère avant d'encadrer mon visage entre ses mains. **_Regarde-moi attentivement. _**

Ce que je fis alerte.

- **_Tu ne dors pas. Et Alec va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti?_**

J'arquai un sourcil et le vis se rembrunir.

- **_D'accord, d'accord..._** fis-je aussitôt, **_je te crois!_**

- **_Parfait,_** trancha-t-il, alors que T-Jay pouffa de rire comme une collégienne.

Je reportai mon attention sur les deux officiers beaucoup plus détendus étrangement.

- **_Donc... Alec est en prison? _**

- **_Oui, depuis quelques jours. _**

- **_Et il va en ressortir quand? _**

- **_Oh... pas tout de suite... vous pouvez y compter dessus. Quand nous en aurons fini avec lui, il purgera minimum cinq ans de prison. _**

Un poids énorme se retira de mes épaules.

- **_Comment a-t-il été arrêté? _**questionna alors Edward intrigué.

Le policier le regarda sans ciller.

- **_Un accident de voiture. Nous l'avons retrouvé au volant avec de grandes quantités de drogue et de l'argent._**

Edward secoua la tête intriguée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- **_Vous avez d'autres questions officiers?_** réclama Carlisle Cullen, ravi de mettre un terme à cet entretien.

- **_Non. Je vous laisse nos coordonnées si vous avez d'autres informations ou questions concernant cette affaire,_** fit l'officier Miles en posant une carte de visite sur la table.

Puis, tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent les lieux. Tous, sauf les trois Cullen... et moi.

On resta silencieux. Trop pour moi. N'y tenant plus je posai mon front sur la table. Les mains à plat sur celle-ci entourant ma tête.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?_** réclamai-je doucement.

- **_Je vais me renseigner,_** chuchota très bas Edward. **_Mais... c'est plutôt du positif. _**

Je secouai la tête sans changer de position.

- **_Donc... elle a été piégée par un type dans une histoire de drogue?_** quémanda subitement Carlisle tendu.

- **_Oui,_** grogna Edward.

- **_Doucement, petit. Je cherche juste à trouver les réponses pour mieux vous aider. _**

Je me redressai aussitôt. Lui? Carlisle Cullen voulait nous aider?

- **_C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas avoir la garde de ton frère et de ta sœur?_** continua-t-il sous l'œil surpris de T-Jay.

- **_Oui,_** dis-je après un petit instant de réflexion.

- **_Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es entretenu avec le gouverneur? _**s'amusa-t-il finalement en se tournant vers son fils.

Edward grogna faisant rire grandement Carlisle. Puis, ce dernier s'arrêta et nous regarda tour à tour.

- **_Plus tard... papa!_** fit alors mon homme tendu.

Carlisle secoua la tête et se leva sans poser d'autre question.

- **_Allez vient, je t'offre un verre... après cette histoire on l'a bien mérité._**

T-Jay secoua lui aussi la tête de la même façon que son père quelques minutes plus tôt. M'adressa un clin d'œil et quitta le bureau.

- **_Je suis épuisée._**

- **_Je sais,_** murmure-t-il en m'attirant à lui.

- **_Merci d'être venue,_** dis-je tendrement.

- **_Moi vivant rien ne t'arrivera,_** clama-t-il avec force. **_Rien ni personne ne s'opposera à ton bonheur Bella. Je t'en fais la promesse. _**

- **_Je t'aime!_** clamai-je grandement l'embrassant avec force.

Le baiser était puissant, féroce. C'était ce dont j'ai besoin. Je le repoussai juste avant de sentir une main passer sous le tissu de ma jupe.

- **_Edward? Comment as-tu su? _**risquai-je.

Il savait de quoi je voulais parler. Il ne nia pas d'ailleurs.

- **_Sébastien m'a averti. J'étais en pleine réunion. J'ai planté tout le monde et Monsieur Ross m'a conduite rapidement ici._**

J'en restai bouche bée.

- **_Donc... tu as séché une réunion?_**

Il grimaça, alors que je ricanai un peu.

*/*

Edward m'avait quittée pour sa réunion assez importante finalement. J'avais repris mon travail la tête un peu dans les nuages. Midi venait de sonner ses douze coups et tout le monde se dépêchait de sortir des bureaux pour la pause syndicale. J'étais en train de faire un scan dans le couloir, lorsque j'aperçus T-Jay. Il me fit un grand signe de main avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur avec une jolie rouquine à son bras.

- **_Je reviens pour quatorze heures normalement,_** crie-t-il.

Je levai mon pouce en l'air et il rigola grandement avant que les portes ne se referment. Bon. Il m'abandonnait pour midi, souris-je contente pour lui tout de même. Je voulais à tout prix finir le dossier que j'avais dans les mains avant de partir déjeuner. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sac en main je m'élançai dans le couloir vide pour les ascenseurs. Sébastien devait m'attendre de surcroit. Effectivement, j'avais eu deux appels manqués.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan?_** m'interrompit Monsieur Cullen Senior entrant à ma suite dans l'ascenseur.

- **_Monsieur Cullen,_** risquai-je doucement en inclinant la tête vers lui.

- **_Vous me devez un diner, mademoiselle Swan... et vous me faites attendre depuis trop longtemps. _**

Carlisle le père d'Edward et T-Jay, mais aussi le dirigeant de la boite ou je travaillais me retient par coude tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux types de la sécurité le saluèrent aussitôt.

- **_Euh... je dois diner avec mes collègues. Je suis déjà en retard_**, lui soufflai-je trouvant une excuse pitoyable.

Si je m'en rendis compte, évidemment que lui aussi.

- **_J'y tiens vraiment, Bella,_** trancha-t-il sans appel.

Il me fit avancer rapidement jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment sans relâcher sa poigne. Sébastien attendait gentiment près de la voiture. Lorsqu'il me vit, son corps se tendit comme un arc. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que monsieur Cullen lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger. Il ouvrit la portière passagère d'une Mercedes noire et m'invita à prendre place. Il referma derrière moi avant de venir se glisser derrière le siège.

- **_Un sacré garde du corps que vous avez là,_** grogna-t-il, voyant le véhicule de Sébastien derrière nous.

Carlisle se gara finalement devant un restaurant. Le « DonCamille ». Un restaurant assez basique ce qui me surpris un petit peu.

- **_Un des restaurants où les fruits de mer sont fabuleux. Vous allez adorer la spécialité du chef. _**

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et le suivi à l'intérieur. On nous donna une très bonne table avec une vue principale sur le terrain de golf, le parking et le cours de tennis.

- **_C'est joli, n'est-ce pas?_**

- **_Très. _**

- **_Je suis en pleine négociation avec le dirigeant de cet hôtel. Il a des dettes et je suis prêt à racheter le tout. _**

Je préférai ne rien dire.

- **_Que désires-tu manger?_**

Je remarquai aussitôt le tutoiement qu'il employa dans sa phrase. Cela me surprit qu'à moitié. Je préférai ne pas lui montrer. Un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, je jetai, avant de me décider.

- **_Des tagliatelles aux Saint-Jacques._**

- **_Très bon choix, Bella. _**

Le serveur arriva dès que Carlisle leva les yeux sur lui. Il ajouta une bouteille de vin à sa commande.

- **_Alors Bella... _**attaqua-t-il simplement, **_es-tu satisfait de ton travail?_**

- **_Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?_**

- **_Cela est loin de ton métier premier. La publicité. _**

- **_En réalité, c'est presque identique,_** lui appris-je, **_et je dois dire que T-Jay m'aide beaucoup à m'adapter. _**

- **_Ah ce bon vieux, fiston. Toujours prêts à aider son prochain, _**ricana-t-il,**_ il me fait l'éloge de vos talents dès qu'il le peut. Surtout sur votre derrière prise de risque._**

- **_Le jeu vidéo sur internet?_**

- **_Oui. J'ai validé le lancement hier soir. _**

- **_Merci, _**souris-je grandement.

Voilà, j'avais officiellement mon premier dossier dans ma nouvelle entreprise. Le serveur vint finalement avec nos plats principaux.

- **_Monsieur Cullen, je trouve cette entrevue quelque peu... déplacée. _**

- **_Vraiment? Pourquoi?_** s'étonna-t-il faussement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- **_Pourquoi m'avoir invité monsieur Cullen?_**

- **_Carlisle, _**me reprit-il vivement, **_il est évident que je souhaite en apprendre plus sur toi. Tu fais presque partie de la famille, il me semble. _**

Je rougis aussitôt sans pouvoir ne rien contrôler.

- **_De plus, je n'ai jamais vu Edward dans un tel état. Il semble tenir beaucoup à toi. Et j'ai besoin de savoir… pourquoi!_**

- **_Pourquoi ne pas lui poser directement la question? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. _**

- **_Malheureusement, mon fils ne se laisse pas approcher aussi facilement. Il a une vraie carapace autour de lui depuis des années. Il tient à son jardin secret. De plus, il ne m'autorisera pas à lui poser ce genre de question,_** grimaça-t-il.

Je souris face à cette réplique. Il avait plus que raison. Edward avait été clair. Il interdisait ce diner. Mais, son père nous avait piégés. Nous venions de finir nos plats principaux, lorsque je vis et entendis une voiture s'arrêter brutalement près du 4x4 de Sébastien. Edward en sortit. Suivi de très près par Monsieur Ross. Une femme asiatique sortit, également ce qui me comprima le cœur.

- **_Ça va être notre fête,_** soupira Carlisle.

Edward parla une fraction de seconde avec Sébastien. Il le poussa du bout du doigt sur le haut du torse, ce qui me laissa bouche bée. Puis, il se dirigea vers le restaurant furieux. Il fit signe aux employés de disparaître de son chemin d'un ton dur et froid, avant de se poster à notre table droite dans ses chaussures.

- **_Que ne comprends-tu pas dans la phrase : « Pas de restaurant avec Bella »? _**siffla en colère Edward à son père.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi, fiston,_** ricana son père.

- J**_e ne plaisante pas Carlisle. Je suis loin de jouer. _**

Oh oui... je pouvais en témoigner.

- **_Allez, déstresse un peu. Elle n'a rien voulu dire de toute façon._**

- **_Figure-toi qu'elle m'est fidèle. Et qu'elle a reçu des consignes,_** se défendit aussitôt Edward.

Carlisle leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

- **_Vraiment?_**

- **_Oui. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais Edward est beaucoup plus important que tout le reste. _**

- **_Plus important que votre emploi, jeune fille?_** questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- **_Oui_**, dis-je sans hésitation.

- **_Et si je décidais de me séparer de vous aujourd'hui? Votre relation directe avec le frère de votre patron peut me causer quelques problèmes dans l'avenir... comment réagirez-vous? _**

- **_Ne t'amuse pas à ça, _**grogna aussitôt Edward.

Il tapa sur la table faisant vibrer tous les objets.

- **_Doucement_**, dis-je tendu en me levant de mon siège, pour m'interposer entre eux. **_Pas de scandale..._**

Puis me tournant vers le père de mon homme, je repris la voix plus calme.

- **_Si vous désirez me virer, faites-le... je suis avec votre fils par amour et pour plusieurs autres raisons. Et l'emploi n'entre pas en ligne de mire. Pour preuve, il m'a virée lui-même._**

Sans réfléchir plus, j'attrapai mon sac à terre, sous le regard surpris de Carlisle.

- **_Merci pour le repas monsieur Cullen. Je tiens à vous offrir ce moment agréable. Vous pouvez donc m'envoyer la note à l'appartement d'Edward._**

Je fini par me tourner vers Edward, les yeux pétillants.

- **_Nous pouvons y allez mon cœur?_**

- **_Je te suis mon amour. _**

Edward posa une main au bas de mon dos, me guidant vers l'extérieur. Nous avions tous les regards sur nous. Il m'invita à rejoindre Sébastien réactif.

- **_Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Bella?_**

- **_Oui, très bien. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. De toute façon, vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre lui. _**

- **_Pas si sûr, _**grogna-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

C'est là qu'Edward me retourna, alors vers lui en mettant de la pression dans la main située en bas de mon dos. Il prit d'assaut mes lèvres dans la seconde me surprenant. Lorsqu'il me relâcha et m'envoya un clin d'œil, mon ventre se contracta. Il retourna en direction de sa voiture en sifflotant. Il fit un signe à la femme asiatique de remontée en voiture, puis les portes claquèrent.

- **_Allez… on retourne travailler, _**scandai-je me donnant du courage.

* * *

**Envie de lire la suite ? **

**des idées encore ? des envies peut-être ? **

**a très vite gros bisous sab**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour et bon dimancheeeeee ! **

**j'espère que tout le monde va bien.**

**que les coups de soleil ne sont pas trop présent et que les vacances sont bien entammé lol**

**pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur un chapitre. **

**assez long de surcroit. **

**je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture. **

**sab **

* * *

**ps : j'ai effectué la correction entre mon erreur pour le prenom de la soeur. **

**merci d'avoir fait la reflexion... vous suivez mieux que moi**

**pour ma defense j'ai plusieur histoire en cours... difficile à force mdr**

* * *

_**Un patron beau comme un dieu**_

_**Partie 14**_

Je travaillai dans mon bureau. Sébastien était monté me voir, il y a une demi-heure, car j'étais en retard. Depuis, il me surveille du coin de l'œil en espérant que je finisse rapidement pour pouvoir rentrer. Surtout qu'Edward lui demande toutes les cinq minutes où j'en suis. Ils semblent tout deux très impatient de me voir rentrer.

Mon téléphone sonne, me faisant sursauter. Il se met alors à sonner... encore et encore.

_**-Si c'est Edward, je le castre en rentrant, **_m'énervai-je grandement tout en rejetant mon stylo sur mon bureau.

Sébastien assit sagement sur une chaise dans mon bureau ricana et évidement la petite stagiaire que j'ai récupérée aujourd'hui fait de même timidement.

_**-Oui?**_ crachai-je sans y lire l'appelant.

Pas un bruit, puis un raclement de gorge.

_**-Mademoiselle Swan, ici l'officier Miles. J'espère ne pas vous déranger? **_

Evidement qu'il me dérange, crachai-je mentalement.

_**-Excuser moi officier, j'ai eu une journée... difficile,**_ fis-je plus docile. _**Que puis-je pour vous? **_

_**-En réalité, c'est à moi de vous poser cette question. **_

Je froncai les sourcils.

_**-Hum... que voulez-vous dire?**_

_**-Avez-vous... êtes-vous... sous influence négative ou autres mademoiselle Swan? **_

Un long silence pesant s'en suivit. Sébastien arrêta sa lecture de magasine et porta son attention totale sur moi.

_**-Je ne comprends pas votre question! **_dis-je la gorge nouée.

_**-Est-ce que vous êtes privés de vos moyens? **_

_**-Privés de mes moyens? Attendez...**_ l'arrêtai-je aussitôt. V_**ous êtes en train de me demander si on me prive d'une quelconque liberté ?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Intellectuelle comme physique?**_ m'étranglai-je.

_**-Oui. **_

Sébastien eut alors les traits du visage plus net. La colère se refléta sur son visage.

_**-Raccrocher, **_souffla-t-il finalement.

_**-Officier, pourquoi me posez-vous cette question? **_continuai-je en ignorant Sébastien

Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant qu'il ne reprenne.

_**-Vous voir interagir la dernier fois avec ses... gens... cela m'a fait penser à cela.**_

_**-Que l'on me priver d'une quelconque façon de mes choix? **_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Et vous pensez qu'Edward exerce ce pouvoir sur moi. ?**_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_**-Oui, mademoiselle Swan. C'est ce que je pense.**_

_**-Bella,**_ me réprimanda Sébastien debout en face de moi.

En réalité, il n'y avait que le bureau qui nous séparer.

_**-Officier, je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi ainsi, mais je peux vous garantir que je ne cours aucun risque avec Edward, ni avec aucune autres personnes. D'ailleurs, la seule personne qui me donnait des sueurs froide était Alec... mais il est entre vos murs... n'est-ce pas? **_

_**-Il est toujours ici. **_

_**-Bien. Alors, ne vous tracasser pas pour moi. Edward prend soin de moi. Il est possessif, c'est certain, jaloux également, mais rien d'autre. Faites-moi confiance. **_

_**-Bien. Vous avez toujours ma carte?**_

_**-Oui, officier.**_

_**-Très bien. Sinon, je vous rappellerai prochainement pour un entretien au poste. **_

_**-Pour l'affaire d'Alec?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Je peux me libérer demain soir, **_lui appris-je immédiatement.

_**-Très bien. Une heure précise?**_

_**-Je n'ai rien de prévu après le boulot?**_ risquai-je doucement vers Sébastien furieux.

_**-Non,**_ grogna-t-il.

_**-Très bien, alors demain soir vers les dix-huit heures. **_

_**-Parfait. Merci et bonne soirée, mademoiselle Swan. **_

_**-Vous également officier Miles. **_

Je raccrochai et reposai mon téléphone lentement.

_**-Tu m'explique?**_

_**-Pas ici, **_claqua durement sa voix.

_**-Tu peux nous laisser?**_ fis-je à la stagiaire qui se leva tel un ressort.

Une fois la porte fermée, Sébastien se lança après un moment d'hésitation.

_**-L'officier Miles... il... il pose beaucoup de question.**_

_**-C'est son travail. **_

_**-Sur vous. Sur monsieur Cullen. **_

_**-Plus précisément. **_

Sébastien grogna, puis lâcha la bombe.

_**-Il enquête sur Edward depuis l'affaire Alec. Il pense qu'il est lié à cela d'une façon ou d'une autre.**_

_**-Pourquoi pense-t-il cela? **_

Puis, tout se mit en place.

_**-Oh... il est partie de l'affaire de l'incendie? Celui de mon ancien appartement?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Et il pense qu'Edward est responsable de cela aussi?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Donc... merde... il faut qu'il se calme lui aussi! **_crachai-je furieuse.

_**-C'est ce que je lui ai déjà dit... mais il n'écoute personne. Monsieur Cullen n'a qu'une chose en tête. Vous protéger...**_

_**-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. **_

Sébastien ouvrit la porte, impatient de rentrer aussi. Sa conduite était fluide, mais tranquille.

_**-Monsieur Cullen est dans son bureau,**_ soupire-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil à son portable.

_**-Merci. **_

Il me laissa aux ascenseurs, puis s'en alla en voiture. Il méritaite sa soirée sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je n'allai pas directement à l'appartement comment j'en avais l'intention. Un petit crochet à son bureau ne me fera pas de mal. Mariya était gentiment installé à son bureau, tapant sur les touches du clavier à toute vitesse. Elle ne fit pas attention à moi et je dus me racler la gorge pour l'avertir de ma présence.

_**-Oh... Bella... désolé j'étais... prise dans mon mail! **_murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_**-Aucun problème. Est-ce que je peux le déranger quelques secondes?**_

_**-Pas vraiment? **_grimaca-t-elle.

_**-Pas de problème. Je vais l'attendre. **_

Elle arqua un sourcil tandis que je prennais place sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau.

_**-Tu es sérieuse? Tu vas rester là? Sans rien faire?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Sans esclandre ou effusion de sang? **_

Je roulai des yeux avant de sortir de mon sac un de mes dossiers, dont je devais revoir quelques points. Ce n'était que dix minutes plus tard que mon téléphone vibre, me signalant un message.

_**« Est-ce que tu veux ma mort? Sébastien me jure de t'avoir déposé à l'immeuble... **_

_**Madame Ross ne t'a jamais vu... OU EST TU ENCOREEEE? »**_

Je grimaçai malgré moi sous l'œil curieux de l'assistante personnel de mon homme. J'allais répondre quand Jasper arriva avec un appareil photo entre les mains. Il m'adressa un petit regard sans un mot.

_**-L'appareil qu'Edward attend**_, dit-il simplement à Mariya.

Elle actionna un bouton et attrapa le téléphone sur son bureau.

_**-Oui, Monsieur Whitlock est arrivé.**_

-…

Nous la voyons froncer les sourcils et me regarder avec des gros yeux.

_**-En réalité, elle est en face de moi depuis dix minutes, monsieur.**_

Deux petites secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvra en grand nous faisant tous les trois sursauté.

_**-Approche!**_

Ce que je fis tel un ressort. Je contournai soigneusement Jasper. Edward referma la porte derrière lui.

_**-Ton téléphone!**_

Sa voix était dure et claqua fortement dans le couloir. Il était tendu. Son regard était sévère. Il attrapa l'objet après l'avoir trouver difficilement dans mon sac.

_**-Tient donc, quinze messages de ton fiancé, **_soupira-t-il m'arrachant une grimace.

_**-Euh... je n'ai pas eu le temps de les lires, **_marmonnai-je très mal à l'aise.

Il me rendis mon téléphone et me demanda de le lire.

_**« Urgent, appelles-moi dès que possible ». **_

Je pâli aussitôt.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_ risquai-je.

_**-La prochaine fois, fait ce que je te demande. Est-ce clair? **_

_**-Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te déranger au boulot. C'est ce que j'ai fait, **_m'énervai-je en un claquement de doigts.

_**-Et depuis quand tu m'écoute, non de dieux? **_s'irrita-t-il.

_**-Ne t'énerve pas contre moi,**_ criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

_**-Putain, je vais vraiment te la foutre dans le bras cette puce électronique, **_clama-il me poussant durement contre le mur le plus proche.

_**-Dans tes rêves,**_ dis-je en retour avant que ses lèvres attaquent les miennes durement.

Le baiser qu'on s'échangea fut incroyable. Trop vite à mon goût, il se dégagea de moi.

_**-J'ai les frères Mentis dans mon bureau, **_murmura-t-il à mon oreille. _**J'ai besoin de toi mon ange!**_

_**-Tout ce que tu veux, Edward. **_

Il se redressa lentement, enleva ses mains de mon corps et replaça les siens sans me quitter des yeux. Il se tourna finalement vers Jasper la bouche grande ouverte.

_**-Merci pour l'appareil photo.**_

Edward lui pris des mains avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'attendre après moi.

_**-Mademoiselle Swan?**_

J'arqua un sourcil, alors qu'il patientait sans rien laisser paraître. Il voulait jouer? Très bien.

_**-Monsieur Cullen,**_ fis-je en retour entrant dans la pièce.

Aussitôt tous les regards sont sur moi.

**__****-A**___**h, voici la plus belle, mais la plus coriace,**_ s'enthousiasma monsieur Mentis, alors accompagné de Yoan, son assistant à la langue bien pendue.

Cette situation était la même depuis toujours.

_**-Monsieur Mentis, je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir.**_

Il m'embrassa sur les deux joues. Son assistant n'en menait pas large près de lui. L'idée de jouer avec lui et Edward me donnait des frissons dans le ventre.

_**-Oh... Yoan, je suis ravi de te voir également. **_

Je fis mon maximum pour ne pas me retourner vers Edward. Il devait être furieux. Je le savais.

_**-Bella**_, lâcha-t-il très bas me serrant la main.

Je contourna la table pour me poster en face de monsieur Mentis Bis. Soit le frère.

_**-Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes rayonnante.**_

_**-Vous me flattez beaucoup trop,**_ ricanai-je me laissant embrasser sur les deux joues.

_**-Prenez place mademoiselle Swan, **_nous coupa Edward. _**Vous connaissez le dossier sur le bout des doigts et pense que votre place est parmi nous. **_

Je souris grandement avant de me tourner vers la petite blonde qui me remplaçait. Elle était prête à mordre jusqu'au sang. Sa tombait bien... moi aussi.

_**-Bien, reprenons calmement pour mettre mademoiselle Swan au courant de toute l'affaire,**_ soupira Edward sans me regarder une seule seconde.

On resta de longues minutes dans son bureau. Finalement, je proposa la solution la plus clair pour moi.

_**-Travailler ensemble,**_ dis-je en les voyants déjà refuser l'offre. _**Nous savons tous que vous êtes les deux photographes les plus douées du pays. Pourquoi vous faire la guerre? Pour une histoire d'argent? De Gloire? C'est ridicule messieurs.**_

Ils me regardèrent tous sous le choc.

_**-Messieurs, vous êtes fabuleux mais ensemble vous pouvez être grandiose,**_ continuai-je doucement.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent quelques regards timides. Puis, ce fut le plus grand des deux frères qui prit la parole après de longues minutes.

_**-D'accord pour faire un test.**_

Le plus jeune lui préféra m'analyser.

_**-Est-ce que vous travaillez à nouveau pour monsieur Cullen?**_

Cette question me surpris un peu.

_**-Oui. Elle va revenir dans nos rangs,**_ soupira Edward me clouant sur place.

_**-Est cela ne posera pas de problème? **_

_**-Que voulez-vous dire?**_ risquai-je doucement.

_**-Est-ce raisonnable vus la relation que vous entretenait avec monsieur Cullen? **_

J'en restai bouche bée. Edward fronça les sourcils. C'est là que je rencontrai le regard de Yoan, puis le sourire en coin timide de ma remplaçante.

_**-Oh, putain de merde!**_ dis-je sous le choc.

Edward se tourna vers moi intriguez. Comme tout le monde. Un petit rire me prend sans pouvoir le contrôler.

_**-Yoan... mon beau Yoan,**_ chantonnai-je satisfaite de ma découverte. _**Moi qui pensais pouvoir te faire confiance... tu me déçois tellement.**_

_**-Bella. Attend écoute moi avant de...**_

Je frappai ma main du plat de ma main le faisant sursauter. Edward arqua un sourcil, puis croisa les bras m'invitant à continuer.

_**-Tu as choisi le mauvais camp, mon chéri, **_dis-je un grand sourire sur le visage.

_**Bella... que voulait tu que je fasse?**_ s'étrangla-t-il. T_**u es avec Cullen... comment voulais-tu que je réagisse?**_

Je secouai la tête, puis fixai d'un œil pétillant ma remplaçante.

_**-Je vous avais dit de vous méfier de moi et de ne surtout pas vous mettre sur mon chemin. Mais vous ne m'avait pas écouté.**_

_**-Je ne comprends pas,**_ dit-elle le sourire évanoui, le regard apeuré.

Je la fixai quelques secondes sans dire mot, tandis que tout le monde attend.

_**-Edward?**_

_**-Oui? **_

_**-Tu as une taupe dans ton service. **_

_**-C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Comment as-tu fait pour comprendre aussi vite? **_

_**-Elle me déteste depuis le début et elle te désire... j'étais sur sa route. Sauf qu'elle a choisi le type qu'il ne fallait pas.**_

_**-Mon assistant,**_ siffla durement Monsieur Mentis.

_**-Exact,**_ dis-je dans un grand sourire.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous.

_**-J'accepte votre offre. Nous allons travailler ensemble. Nous désirons mademoiselle Swan sur ce dossier. Personne d'autre.**_

_**-C'est ce qui était prévu, **_déclara toujours avec un grand calme mon homme. _**Autre chose? **_

Grand silence.

_**-Bien. Mon assistante Mariya va consulter mon emploi du temps pour la signature des contrats.**_

_**-Parfait. **_

Les deux frères se levèrent. Yoan fit de même avec plus de lenteur. Il se posta à mes côtés sans me quitter des yeux.

_**-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de t'aimer, **_chuchota-t-il.

_**-Tu as eu raison de tenter ta chance. Mais cette femme...**_ crachai-je dans un vague mouvement de bras,_** ne te correspond pas. **_

Yoan hocha la tête, puis sortit du bureau avec ses employeurs.

_**-Je veux votre démission pour demain matin,**_ décréta alors Edward. _**Vous faisiez du bon boulot, mais vous êtes allez trop loin dans vos fonctions.**_

_**-J'ai juste voulu aider,**_ se défendit-elle.

_**-En donnant des informations à la concurrence? Sur MA vie privée de surcroît,**_ s'impatienta Edward.

_**-Je ne voulais pas. Yoan a utilisé ses informations à mes dépens. **_

_**-La prochaine fois, soyez plus maline que lui,**_ dis-je, alors qu'elle me fusilla littéralement du regard.

Edward lui demanda, alors de quitter les lieux. Mariya fut chargé de l'escorter à son bureau. Puis, jusqu'au hall où la sécurité prendrais le relais.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Edward lui avait pris place au siège derrière son bureau. Dieu qu'il était sexy.

_**-J'ai comme l'impression que tu dois me dire des choses, **_fis-je doucement.

_**-Je veux que tu reviennes. **_

_**-Tu aurais pu d'abord me demander mon avis, **_sifflai-je.

_**-Après l'altercation avec mon père au restaurant, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu reviennes près de moi. **_

_**-Là où tu pourras me contrôler! **_dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

_**-À qui veux-tu faire croire cela?**_ risqua-t-il croissant les bras sur son torse.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, réalisai-je difficilement.

_**-Je te dois des remerciements pour les frères Mentis. Tu me retires une aiguille du pied.**_

Je secouai simplement la tête.

_**-Quel poste me proposes-tu? **_

_**-Celui que tu veux,**_ sourit-il. _**Je te veux dans cet immeuble Bella. Le reste n'a pas d'importante. **_

_**-Pour moi si.**_

_**-Je sais. C'est pour cela que tu peux choisir le poste que tu désires. **_

Je réfléchis aussi vite que possible.

_**-Demain, il y aura un poste à pouvoir non?**_

_**-Exact,**_ sourit-il grandement.

_**-Alors, je postule pour celui-ci.**_

_**-Ton ancien poste?**_

_**-Oui. Il me manque, **_scandai-je un peu trop fort.

_**-Rien que lui? **_risqua Edward me donnant chaud dans tout le corps.

Je préférai ne rien dire.

_**-Viens par là. **_

Doucement, je me levai et m'approchai d'Edward toujours assis dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta à terre sans perdre une seconde. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, comme je les aimais. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi sexy avec les cheveux décoiffés. Il pris mes mains et les posa sur sa braguette.

_**-J'ai besoin de toi. Ici. Pour mon entreprise... mais pour moi aussi. Ça me tue de te voir travailler pour mon frère et mon père, Bella.**_

Cette révélation me coupa la voix. Je préférai défaire les boutons de son pantalon un à un, sans le quitter des yeux. Il décolla ses fesses pour m'aider à lui enlever. Sans perdre une minute, je me mis à genoux pour délacer ses chaussures et le déshabiller complètement. Il saisit mes hanches et se pencha vers moi. M'embrassa doucement le bas du ventre, puis l'aine, avant de glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres humides. Dieu quelle bonne idée, j'ai eu de mettre une robe courte ce matin. Mon bassin ondula pour en redemander, mais il quitta mon sexe pour lécher mon ventre. Edward remonta sur mes seins, dans mon cou. Sur ma bouche. Il était partout sur moi. Son baiser au goût de mon intimité m'excita encore plus.

Edward m'attira à lui et je m'assois à califourchon sur ses jambes nues pendant qu'il continua à m'embrasser goulûment. L'une de ses mains s'emmêla dans mes cheveux, l'autre vint titiller mes tétons durcis. Nos deux sexes à proximité décuplèrent mon désir. Je le caressai doucement, résistant à l'envie de l'enfouir en moi immédiatement. Edward pénétra un doigt et son pouce appuya en rythme sur mon clitoris gonflé et même douloureux. Il finit par ressentir mon besoin de l'avoir. Me soulevant par les fesses pour me planter profondément sur son membre dressé. On poussa une longue plainte ensemble. Il empoigna mes fesses pour rythmer mes mouvements. Je roulai du bassin autour de son sexe et vis Edward baiser les yeux vers nos corps emboités pour profiter du spectacle. Nos deux corps liés. Un cri m'échappa lorsqu'il s'enfonça encore plus loin en moi. Il coulissa encore dans mes profondeurs et me serra très fort entre ses bras virils avant de jouir en moi dans un râle puissant. J'ai bien peur que tout l'étage ait entendu pour le coup. Nous nous écroulions dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Repus. Transpirant de nos deux corps assemblés.

*/*

Sébastien m'avait guidé au poste de police le cœur dans l'âme. Il détestait visiblement mon prochain entretien, avec l'officier Miles. Le policier à l'accueil me regarda d'un œil critique, alors que nous patientions avec d'autres personnes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sébastien s'impatientait et tournait en rond.

_**-S'il ne montre pas le bout de son nez dans cinq minutes, nous partons,**_ rouspéta-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui et pour nous, l'officier Miles arriva finalement deux minutes plus tard.

_**M-ademoiselle Swan, merci d'avoir patienté.**_

_**-Avec plaisir, **_tranchai-je en coupant la chique à Sébastien furieux.

L'officier Miles nous guida jusqu'à son bureau nous faisant passer par plusieurs lieux.

_**-Excusez l'ambiance. Il y a eu plusieurs cambriolages dans la semaine.**_

_**-L'œuvre d'une même personne?**_ m'enquis-je surprise.

_**-Du même gang,**_ grimaça-t-il. _**Installez-vous, je vous en prie.**_

Je pris place sur une chaise. Sébastien debout près de la porte, bras croisé sur son torse, fixa l'officier durement.

_**-Bien,**_ soupira-t-il sans y prêter attention. _**Je voulez-vous parler de monsieur Smith.**_

_**-Alec,**_ le repris-je doucement.

_**-Exact. Nous avons eu plusieurs autres informations ce qui confirme toute l'histoire. **_

_**-Très bien. **_

_**-Pour ce qui est de votre affaire,**_ reprend-il le nez sur une feuille de papier. _**Monsieur Smith... enfin Alec, avoue vous avoir pigée. **_

_**-Vraiment?**_ demandai-je stupéfaite.

_**-Oui. Il regrette et ne souhaite pas vous porter préjudice. **_

_**-Donc... l'histoire est réglée?**_

_**-Oui. L'affaire va passer au tribunal et vous allez être blanchie. **_

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais rêvé de cette conversation des milliers de fois. Aujourd'hui, elle était bien réelle.

_**-C'est une très, très bonne nouvelle, **_soufflai-je émue.

_**-Oui**_, sourit finalement l'officier Miles. _**Une histoire qui finit bien. **_

Je secouai docilement la tête lui rendant son sourire.

_**-Bien... est-ce que vous désirez porter plainte contre Monsieur Smith?**_

Ah... je ne m'entendais pas vraiment à cette question.

_**-Non.**_

_**-Mademoiselle Bella, **_souffla aussitôt Sébastien me faisant tourner la tête vers lui, _**vous devez en parler avec monsieur Cullen. **_

_**-Je sais déjà ce qu'il désire que je fasse, **_rouspétai-je.

_**-Alors, ne fais pas...**_

_**-Sébastien!**_ le coupai-je aussitôt le surprenant. _**Cette affaire ne concerne que moi. Pas monsieur Cullen. **_

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et reprendre sa position. Me tournant vers l'officier je repris plus calmement.

_**-Je refuse de porter plainte. Alec a déjà beaucoup à gérer et je le remercie d'avoir officiellement affirmé m'avoir piégée. Justice sera quoi faire!**_

_**-Vous êtes certaines? Vous devriez peut-être reconsidérer la chose?**_ clama-t-il jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi.

_**-Non. Je suis maître de mes choix, officier Miles. Et j'ai décidé. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. **_

Il me fixait inquisiteur avant de secouer la tête et de me faire signer un papier.

_**-Très bien. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Merci encore de vous être déplacé.**_

_**-Merci à vous pour votre rapidité et votre travail.**_

Sébastien me guida hors des locaux, une main dans le bas de mon dos. Une fois dans la voiture, il me donna un regard casanier à travers le rétroviseur.

_**-Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé votre pouvoir de persuasion, mademoiselle Bella.**_

Je lui rendis son sourire tandis qu'il repris la route.

_**-Espérant qu'Edward soit du même avis que vous.**_

Une fois à l'appartement madame Ross me servit un verre de vin blanc et m'informa qu'Edward était sous la douche. J'avais eu très envie de le rejoindre, mais me souviens que nous devions avoir d'abord une conversation d'adulte.

Lorsqu'il fit son apparition, madame Ross prenait congé.

_**-À demain, madame Ross,**_ dis-je délicatement.

_**-À demain, mademoiselle Bella! **_

Ah enfin! soupirai-je, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. Edward vint m'enlacer, couvrant mon cou de tendres baisers.

_**-Ta journée?**_ quémandai-je en essayant de contrôler mon corps et mes pensées.

_**-Infecte loin de toi. Et toi?**_

_**-Incontrôlable sans toi,**_ gémis-je.

Edward attrapa mon visage entre ses mains viriles et me donna un baiser à me couper le souffle. Cet homme était ma drogue, ni plus ni moins.

_**-Comment était le rendez-vous au poste de police? **_réclama-t-il doucement à mon oreille avant de se détacher de moi.

_**-Euh... très bien, **_dis-je très bas, alors que nous prenions place à table.

Madame Ross c'était encore une fois surpasser. J'avais faim de voir autant de choses sur la table.

_**-Chinois? **_m'exclamai-je ravie.

_**-Madame Ross fait les meilleurs rouleaux de printemps de la ville,**_ s'amusa Edward en m'administrant un clin d'œil.

On commença à remplir nos assiettes et à manger tels deux affamés.

_**-Bon alors... **_reprit-il se versant encore du saké. _**Ce rendez-vous avec l'officier?**_

_**-Je te l'ai dit... tout est rentré dans l'autre.**_

Il plissa les yeux sans attendre.

_**-Que me caches-tu, joli démon?**_

Je roulai des yeux, mais je savais que j'étais faite comme un rat. Edward était intelligent. Me connaissait très bien. Et en plus avait de l'instinct.

_**-Tu as signé le papier de plainte?**_

_**-Euh... j'ai refusé en réalité!**_

_**-Tu as quoi? **_hurla-t-il me faisant trembler.

_**-L'officier Miles me teste,**__**Edward. Je n'avais pas le choix, **_couinai-je en sachant que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard.

_**-De quoi parles-tu? **_

Voilà, j'allais devoir tout lui dire. Après mon petit monologue d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Edward décida de sortir de son mutisme.

_**-Quand comptais tu m'en faire part?**_

_**-Je le fais là!**_

_**-Beaucoup trop tard. Tu aurais dû me dire que ce flic te tourner autour.**_

J'en restai bouche bée.

_**-Il ne me tourne pas autour,**_ me scandalisai-je.

_**-Ben voyons,**_ claqua-t-il en roulant des yeux. _**Le type t'incite à penser que je suis nuisible pour toi, mais c'est juste pour le plaisir.**_

_**-Il est flic**_, lui rappelai-je.

_**-Il en pince pour toi,**_ siffla-t-il serrant les poings.

Que faire face à cette tête de mule?

_**-Putain, à cause de ce stupide flic Alec s'en sort!**_

_**-Non,**_ marmonnai-je. _**La justice porte plainte à ma place pour atteinte à plus faible... ou un truc du genre! **_bougonnai-je.

_**-Je vais quand même mettre mes avocats sur le coup. **_

Edward ne toucha plus à son assiette. Moi, non plus. Ahhhhh tout avait si bien commencé!

*/*

Trois jours plus tard, je me pavanais devant le miroir de la chambre dans une robe bleu nuit, sublime. Assez courte et échancrer. Ce soir-là, nous avions rendez-vous dans une des boites de nuit les plus sélect de la ville. J'ai revêtis ma tenue de soirée la plus sexy et les chaussures qu'Edward m'a offertes. Je dû le rejoindre directement là-bas. Normal. Il était encore sur un dossier assez chaud, lorsque je l'ai appelé y a une demie heure. Du coup, ce fut Sébastien qui m'escorterai jusqu'à la boite de nuit où sont réunis les amis d'Edward. Sébastien attendis dans le salon sagement comme souvent. Il était en pleine discussion avec Madame Ross, lorsque je fis mon apparition. Les deux en restèrent sans voix.

_**-Je... ce n'est pas bien? **_questionnai-je la gorge nouée.

_**-Si... si c'est très bien mademoiselle Bella,**_ souffla Madame Ross avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

_**-Sébastien?**_

_**-Disons que cette tenue risque d'attirer les regards?**_

_**-Et? **_

_**-Je ne sais pas ce que va en penser monsieur Cullen! **_

_**-Pourquoi dites-vous ça?**_

_**-C'est une boite de nuit. Avec plusieurs autres hommes. Ils vont vouloir vous courtiser mademoiselle Bella. Vous me facilitez pas la tâche. **_

Je réprimai une envie de lui dire que cela n'était pas mon problème, mais je m'abstiens. J'attrapai ma petite pochette et fonçai jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sébastien me suivit la mort dans l'âme. Ce soir, il allait devoir s'occuper de tout le pauvre. J'en avais conscience. Cependant, j'avais envie de vivre aussi. Sébastien nous guida vers la boite de nuit la plus branchée de la ville. Il se gara, vient m'ouvrir la porte et m'escorta royalement jusqu'à l'entrée. Je commençai sérieusement à apprécier d'avoir Sébastien non-stop avec moi, pensai-je lui souriant gentiment.

À notre arrivée, des flashs s'actionnèrent ce qui me surpris. L'homme à l'entrée me jetta à peine un regard, mais ouvris déjà la barrière de sécurité.

_**-Bienvenue!**_

_**-Merci! **_souris-je, alors que Sébastien me poussait dans le dos pour me faire rentrer au plus vide.

Les portes se refermèrent sur nous, alors que la musique me brisait les oreilles. Mon super garde me guida vers un des coins les plus reculés de la boite de nuit. Un autre garde se trouvait à l'entrée avec une chaîne autour d'un espace privée. Le coin VIP, réalisai-je telle une petite fille. Il l'ouvris dès qu'il me vit. On pénétra sans mal dans le coin V.I.P. de la boite de nuit. Deux bras virent, alors s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Sébastien était prêt à réagir, mais ne fait aucun mouvement. J'en déduis que ce n'est pas Edward. Je tournai le visage pour tomber nez à nez avec son frère. T-Jay.

_**-Bon anniversaire,**_ dis-je euphorique, alors qu'il m'enlaçait par d'arrière.

_**-C'est super que tu sois là, **_me rit-il en retour.

Il me guida, sans me lâcher, jusqu'à un groupe. Il me présenta aussitôt à ses amis.

_**-Voici Bella Swan. Vous allez l'adorer.**_

Je cherchais des yeux Sébastien. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin de moi. Je me dégagai de mon « beau-frère » pour le retrouver.

_**-Il semble avoir déjà de l'alcool dans le sang.**_

_**-C'est bien ce qui me semblait,**_ crachai-je en retour.

_**-Garde tes distances, Bella. Je n'ai pas très envie de cogner le frère de mon patron. **_

_**-Garde tes poings dans les poches,**_ fis-je à moitié souriante, alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du tutoiement dans sa phrase.

Je restai un bon moment en compagnie de mon garde. Il analysa, scruta la foule comme un faucon. J'essaie de faire de même sans grand succès.

_**-Alors comme ça ton petit nom c'est Bella?**_

Un homme dans la trentaine, les cheveux mi- longs, presque blond vient se poster face à moi. Ignorant totalement Sébastien, tout en me tendant une bière.

_**-Tu es une amie de T-Jay alors?**_

Cet homme ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il me questionna encore et encore sans relâche.

_**-Moi, je le connais depuis quelques années. Nous étions à la même faculté. Tu travailles dans le commerce toi aussi? **_

Mes yeux allèrent tout de suite chercher ceux de mon garde. Il avança d'un pas, mais s'arrêta aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

_**-Hey Bella... quelle bonne surprise de te trouver là.**_

Paul me soulevait complètement de terre et me fit tourner. Cela me donna aussitôt le sourire.

_**-Salut, Paul.**_

Il avait un immense sourire sur le visage, sûrement heureux que je me souvienne de son prénom. Lorsqu'il me reposa, Démétri me posa un baiser sur la joue.

_**-Nous n'étions pas sûrs de te voir ce soir,**_ risqua-t-il.

_**V-raiment? Edward ne vous a rien dit?**_

_**-C'est T-Jay qui nous a invités,**_ soupira Paul en attrapant ma bière pour en boire une longue gorgée. _**D'ailleurs, il est où ton mec? **_

Je haussai les épaules ne sachant que dire. L'homme qui était venu à moi quelques minutes au paravent était toujours là. C'était seulement maintenant que Paul et Démétri le remarquèrent.

_**-Tu es?**_

_**-Et vous ?**_ grogna-t-il à l'intention de Démétri.

Les deux meilleurs amis d'Edward étaient sur leur garde tout à coup. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant de passer à l'attaque.

_**-Paul Lahote et voici Démétri Volturi.**_

L'homme pali aussitôt.

_**-Gérald Warner. Je suis un ami de T-Jay.**_

_**-Les meilleurs amis du grand frère, **_soupira Paul ne prêtant plus attention à lui.

Gérald dut comprendre, puisqu'il tourna les talons après m'avoir adressé un dernier regard.

_**-Merci les gars,**_ souris-je timidement.

_**-Avec plaisir. Bon si nous allions trouver de quoi boire? **_

Les garçons me guidèrent vers le bar. Paul commanda des cocktails pour tout le monde. C'était en portant le cocktail multicolore à mes lèvres, après avoir trinqué, que je sentis un regard sur moi. Un regard insistant qui me fit me trémousser sur la banquette que nous venions de trouver.

Je cherchai d'où cela pouvait provenir sans y arriver. Mon portable vibra me sortant de mon observation.

_**« Tu es fabuleuse comme toujours... mais n'est-ce pas un peu court? »**_

Je levai les yeux aux ciels malgré moi. Sébastien sourit de toutes ses dents, très fier de lui.

_**-Très bien. Tu avais raison. Satisfait?**_

Il ricana, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_**« Ma robe est à la parfaite longueur. Merci de t'en soucier. **_

_**Puis-je voir ta tenue en retour? »**_

Je n'ai pas de message en retour. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Enfin, je l'aperçus. Entourer de plusieurs femmes. Cinq pour être précise. J'en ai la bouche presque ouverte. Il était magnifique. Il portait un jean, une chemise blanche qui s'illuminait avec les lumières de la boite de nuit. Ouverte laissant apercevoir son torse si parfait. La musique qui passait était parfaite pour cette vision. Paul rigola et passa un pouce sous mon menton pour me fermer la bouche.

_**-Un peu de tenue jeune fille,**_ se moqua-t-il. _**Il semble que Monsieur Cullen est fait des ravages ce soir. **_

Edward ne me quitta pas des yeux. Il était là au milieu de ses filles et ne s'occupait de rien.

_**-Ce type joue avec mes nerfs,**_ crachai-je furieuse.

Les trois hommes qui m'entouraient partir aussitôt dans un fou rire général. J'attrapai mon téléphone et tapai rapidement un message.

_**« Très belle tenue. Tu as également de beaux accessoires! **_

_**Ne joue pas avec moi Edward! »**_

Je le vis récupérer son téléphone dans une de ses poches arrière, lire puis relever la tête vers moi. Son expression changea. Elle se fit dure et animal. Tout ce que j'aime.

_**« Possessive mademoiselle Swan? **_

_**Très bien... venait récupérer ce qui est à vous! »**_

Ni une, ni deux, je me levai de la banquette à la surprise générale.

_**-Excusez-moi messieurs, j'ai un truc à faire.**_

Je soufflai un grand coup. Donnai mon portable et mon sac à Sébastien déstabilisé. J'enjambai plus ou moins Démétri et me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers Edward et ses groupies. L'une d'elles vient de poser sa main sur son avant-bras, ce qui me donna la nausée. Malheureusement, pour moi T-Jay s'interposa en m'attrapant par la taille. Il me fit virevolter dans les airs avant de me poser un baiser baveux et bruyant sur la joue.

_**-Tu cours ou comme ça?**_ réclama-t-il vivement.

Je ne sut pas quoi répondre. Edward s'était redressé ce qui me donna la chair de poule. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas la situation lui non plus. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Je passai mes bras autour du cou de T-Jay sans quitter Edward des yeux. Je donnai un gros câlin à mon « beau-frère » avant de le lâcher et de le contourner.

Edward était toujours entouré de ses femmes. Il y en a même deux de plus. Je vis littéralement rouge. Il le sentis, put le voir. Alors, il décida de bouger.

_**-Pardon, mesdemoiselles.**_

Il se dégagea des deux femmes accrochées à son bras et avança vers moi d'un pas. Il était toujours au milieu de ses sangsues. Je contournai l'une d'elles. Passai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward et nos bouches se rencontrèrent avec force. Ses mains puissantes virent se poser autour de mes hanches me rapprochant fortement de lui. Cela ne me fit pas mal. Au contraire, j'en avais horriblement besoin. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, autour de son cou. Je me consumai et je perdis pied.

_**-Bella, **_gémit-il contre mes lèvres, alors qu'il me décollait de son corps.

Je résistai et m'accrochai encore plus à lui. Il grogna ce qui me fit fondre sur place. D'un geste brusque, il me retourna et bloqua mon dos à son torse.

_**-Du calme, ma belle... du calme.**_

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me porta sans aucun effort. Sur notre passage, tout le monde s'écarta. Il me reposa par terre seulement, lorsqu'on fit face à ses amis. Ils ont tous un sourire idiot sur le visage.

_**-Très impressionnant votre petit numéro, **_s'amusa Démétri en sifflant d'admiration.

Edward lui serra la main, puis celle de Paul. Le tout sans me relâcher. Il s'installa sur la banquette et je pris place près de lui. Edward posa une main sur mon genou le regard noir. Brillant.

_**-Vraiment trop courte cette robe.**_

Je haussa les épaules, indifférente. Edward commanda une bouteille de champagne pour notre table. Les garçons discutèrent entre eux. Je n'avais pas très envie d'y prendre part. Edward finit par passer un bras autour de mes épaules, me collant à lui.

_**-Fatigué?**_

_**-Un peu. **_

Il m'embrassa délicatement sur la mâchoire me rendant toute chaude.

_**-Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps. Je te le promets.**_

_**-Merci**_, fis-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Edward s'approcha lentement de mon oreille et y posa les dents.

_**-D'humeur coquine?**_ réclama-t-il.

_**-Toujours avec toi, mon amour.**_

Cette réponse dû lui plaire, car son regard s'enflamma. Amanda la jeune sœur d'Edward vint nous rejoindre avec une amie à elle.

_**-J'espère que tu as du jus d'orange dans ton verre,**_ clama durement Edward l'arrêtant dans son fou rire.

_**-Bien sûr, **_sourit-elle innocemment.

Edward allait répliquer, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi je pris sa défense.

_**-C'est un anniversaire. Laisse-lui un peu de liberté.**_

_**-Et si elle dérape? Regarde l'état de T-Jay ma puce.**_

_**-Amanda est une fille très raisonnable.**_ Fais-lui confiance.

Mon amant m'analysa avant de définitivement laisser tomber l'affaire. Amanda en resta d'ailleurs étonnée. Elle me souffla un rapide et timide « Merci » avant de reprendre comme si de rien été sa précédente conversation.

_**-Envie de danser Bella?**_

Démétri bougea plusieurs fois les sourcils me faisant rire plus qu'autre chose.

_**-Avec plaisir.**_

On se leva d'un même mouvement et rejoint la piste de danse. Démétri me fit plus rire qu'autre avec ses mouvements de danse totalement et incroyablement improbable. J'en avais des crampes à la mâchoire à force de rire. La musique était plutôt bonne et dansante. Je n'étais pas très douée, mais je savais bouger en rythme. Amanda se joint à nous quelques danses plus tard. Elle par contre savait bouger son corps. Elle m'en boucha un coin.

_**-Je vais aux toilettes**_, hurla-t-elle à mon oreille, le souffle court.

Je la retiens par le bras, lui administrant un clin d'œil avant de nous diriger bras dessous, bras dessus jusqu'aux toilettes. Le bruit cessa dans la seconde.

_**-Oh... ça fait un bien fou... du silence,**_ chatonnai-je sous le rire de la petite sœur de mon homme.

Deux femmes étaient en attente devant des cabines. Elles nous regardèrent durement et de haut en bas. Avant de ressortir comme si le feu était à leur trousse.

_**-N'est-ce pas la pimbêche de Amanda Cullen?**_ cracha une jeune femme d'environs dix-huit ans, entrant dans les toilettes avec deux autres femmes.

Seins gonflés. Mini robe trop serrée. Visiblement pas à la bonne taille. Des talons aiguilles pour flamant rose et lèvres botoxés. Amanda me jeta un petit regard et recula d'un pas. Aussitôt, je m'interposais entre elle et le groupe.

_**-Allez Amanda, d'habitude tu ne te caches pas derrière les gens.**_

_**-Laisse-moi tranquille, Amber,**_ rouspéta Amanda d'une petite voix.

_**-Pas envie,**_ ricana-t-elle mauvaise. T_**u m'as promis un passe-droit ce soir... et je n'ai toujours rien. **_

_**-Je n'ai rien promis. Tu as décrété que je te devais un passe-droit,**_ grogna Amanda mauvaise.

_**-Exact**_._** J'ai toujours ce que je veux, Amanda. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris? **_

_**-Quel est le problème?**_ réclamai-je.

Ma voix avait tonné durement contre les murs surprenant tout le monde.

_**-Une nouvelle amie? **_questionna la femme dénommée Amber.

Ses deux copines refaites de la tête aux pieds m'analysèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait attention à moi.

_**-Je répète ma question : quel est le problème?**_

Les trois femmes serrèrent les dents aussitôt.

_**-Amanda m'avait promis un truc... Elle n'a pas respecté notre engagement!**_

_**-Qui est?**_ Dis-je durement pour ne pas montrer mon inquiétude.

Trois contre deux? Difficile, mais faisable.

_**-Je veux boire un verre avec son frère. Si j'y arrive, j'oublie que Amanda existe.**_

Un sourire mauvais vint prendre place sur mes lèvres.

_**-Son frère? T-Jay? **_

_**-Non. L'autre!**_

_**-Oh... Edward. **_

Amanda posa une main sur mon avant-bras, inquiète. Je savais qu'elle avait peur. Que ses filles lui faisaient peur. Il en était hors de question.

_**-Edward est déjà en couple, **_dis-je en essayant d'être calme.

_**-C'est le dernier de mes soucis. **_

_**-N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour lui? **_

_**-J'aime les hommes d'âge murs. **_

Je grimaçai suite à cette phrase, Amanda en fait de même à mes côtés.

_**-Edward ne voudra jamais de toi,**_ cracha Amanda, alors que je lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

_**-Vraiment? **_

Le coup est parti sans que je ne puisse réagir. Amanda venait de recevoir une gifle mémorable. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. J'attrapai les cheveux d'une poigne ferme de cette Amber et la poussai furieusement contre la porte des toilettes toujours fermée. Elle hurla, bougea dans tous les sens, alors que ma main se refermait sur son cou. J'avais juste envie de lui faire regretter son geste, mais je ne vis plus qu'elle et mon désir de vengeance. Malheureusement, pour moi une de ses « copines » me donna un coup d'épaule. Je rencontrai sans attendre le mur brutalement. Je poussai un hurlement sourd. Je me laissai glisser au sol, me tenant la mâchoire. C'était elle qui avait pris le plus avec ma rencontre avec le béton. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua fortement. Sébastien entra sans attendre, Edward et un autre garde dans son sciage. Ils analysèrent la scène en une fraction de seconde.

_**M-ême pour aller aux toilettes, nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance?**_ s'énerva Edward.

Amanda et moi ne bronchions pas. Edward aida sa sœur à se redresser, l'embrassa sur le front tout en l'analysant.

_**-Tu vas bien?**_

_**-Oui... je n'ai rien de grave.**_

Edward secouai la tête n'y croyant qu'à moitié, puis la laissa aux bons soins du second garde. Le garde de Amanda, réalisai-je, alors que monsieur Ross vient se joindre à notre petite « fête ».

- _**nous en reparlerons plus tard, petite sœur, mais la fête est finie pour toi. John va te raccompagner à la maison. **_

Amanda était prête à rouspéter, mais une des trois femmes prises dans la bagarre ouvrit la bouche en premier.

_**-Ce sont les toilettes des femmes. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.**_

Edward lui jeta un regard incendier qui lui fit reculer d'un pas. Il fit deux pas dans ma direction, s'accroupit et repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux.

_**-Ma douce Bella...**_

Edward s'arrêta, baissa les yeux sur ma mâchoire. La sienne se crispa aussitôt. Ses traits se durcirent davantage. Il était furieux. Pire, réalisai-je.

_**-Qui a osé poser les mains sur toi?**_

Je ne dis mot. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Ma tête me fit mal subitement. Une envie de dormir me pris. Pourtant, je suis réactive.

_**-Qui?**_ cria-t-il me faisant sursauter.

_**-Ça n'a pas d'importante, Edward.**_

_**-Tu plaisantes ou quoi? **_dit-il posant ses mains sous mes épaules pour me relever. _**Une de ses folles ou peut-être plusieurs ont touché à ma petite sœur et à la femme que j'aime et qui partage ma vie...**_ s'énerva-t-il. _**Comment cela ne peut-il pas avoir de l'importance, Bella? **_

Mes lèvres furent sur les siennes en une fraction de seconde. Déstabilisé, il me rendit plus ou moins mon baiser, puis m'écarta de lui.

_**-Non. Je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement, mon amour. **_

_**-Je veux rentrer,**_ chuchotai-je les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Sébastien va te ramener à la maison. **_

_**-Non,**_ le coupai-je. _**Je veux que nous rentrions Edward. Je veux que mon futur époux me ramène à la maison. Et soit prêt de moi. De nous. **_

Il me regarda abasourdi avant de me serrer dans ses bras fortement.

_**-Tu vas avoir ma peau un jour,**_ murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. _**Très bien. Rentrons**_.

Je hochai la tête difficilement, alors qu'il me guidait vers la sortie un bras enroulé autour de ma taille.

_**-Vous savez quoi faire,**_ lâcha dangereusement Edward à Monsieur Ross qui inclina prestement la tête.

_**-Amanda?**_ fis-je en passant près d'elle. _**Tu viens avec nous. **_

Elle a le visage strié de larmes. Elle hoche la tête timidement, tandis que son frère l'embrassait sur le front encore une fois.

_**-Bien... rentrons tous alors! **_proclama le grand Edward Cullen le visage tendu.

* * *

**Alors ? toujours comme vous aimez ? **

**j'ai eu pour information des retours quand a la venue prochaine d'Alice et Bella... (qui n'est pas du bon avis de tout le monde) **

**je vous rassure... ce sont des passages secondaires. des passages éclaires... alors NO STRESSS PLEASE ! :)**

**je vous adore toujours autant. **

**gros bisous au weekend prochain pour de nouvelle aventure. **

**bonne semaineeee sab**


	15. Chapter 15

_**hey hey hey**_

_**TODAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAYYYYYY**_

***.***

**j'espère quet tout le monde va bien. **

**moi ouiiiiiiiii**

**malgré les orages ! (cela raffraichit un peu)**

**voici un nouveau chapitre spécial ANNIFFFF ! **

**j'espère que vous allez l'apprecié. **

**gros bisous à vous et on se retrouve en bas ! **

******^.^**

* * *

_**Un patron beau comme un dieu**_

_**Partie 15**_

Le réveil sonna sept heures. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage, alors que la sonnerie mourra dans un grand fracas.

_**- Quelle délicatesse,**_ murmurai-je, alors que deux bras virent se refermer autour de moi.

_**- Bonjour, ma déesse**_.

Cette simple phrase m'envoya au septième ciel. Ce jour-là était le grand jour. C'était celui où je reprenais ma place, dans la société. La semaine précédente avait été rude et j'étais plus que contente d'être revenue travailler dans cet immeuble. Le père d'Edward avait au début refusé mon départ. Edward était monté sur ses grands chevaux, aussitôt. T-Jay lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais partir. Évidemment, Edward ne laissa le choix à personne. C'est ainsi que je prenais mes fonctions un lundi matin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après une bonne douche avec mon amoureux qui eut les mains plus que baladeuses, on s'habilla chacun dans notre partie de la chambre... se dévorant du regard. Edward avait revêtu un très beau costume trois-pièces noir profond. Une chemise blanche. Des boutons de manchettes de ses initiales. Surement hors de prix comme tout le reste.

_**-Je ne rentre pas à midi,**_ dit-il en me voyant ajuster ma robe de tailleur que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

La coupe estivale élancée, sans manches et à large encolure ronde. Une séparation à la taille. Le tout dans un bleu assez doux et pas criard.

_**-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais,**_ lui glissai-je, gentiment en attrapant mes chaussures à talons dans mon armoire.

_**-Plutôt celle-ci,**_ souffla mon amoureux en attrapant une paire de talons aiguilles en haut de son armoire.

J'arquai aussitôt un sourcil le faisant sourire.

_**-Tu as souvent des chaussures en réserve?**_ risquai-je en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

_**-Tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur moi, mon cœur.**_

Edward me fit installer sur le lit, puis me mit les nouvelles chaussures noires en dentelle à mes pieds. Elles étaient parfaites. Je crus mourir sur place, lorsque je vis la semelle rouge vive.

_**-C'est beaucoup trop Edward.**_

_**-J'ai les moyens de t'offrir le monde Bella. Une paire de chaussures est loin d'être excessive. **_

Que répondre à ça?

J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains, le prenant de cours et lui donnai un baiser tendre, doux qui devient très vite fougueux et langoureux. Je sentis une main venir se glisser sous ma robe, je fis un effort surhumain pour arrête notre échange.

_**-Je suis heureux de ne plus voir de marque sur ton visage, m**_urmura-t-il en faisant référence au minuscule petit bleu qui avait apparu suite à mon altercation avec ses filles aux toilettes de la boite de nuit.

_**-C'était deux fois rien,**_ répondis-je.

Edward grogna et continua son petit manège avec ses mains.

_**-Huit heures moins cinq. Nous allons être en retard.**_

_**-Je suis le patron, c**_lama-t-il en attaquant une fois de plus mes lèvres.

C'est ainsi que l'on prit l'ascenseur avec une heure de retard sur le planning. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, les têtes dans le couloir se tournèrent vers nous.

_**-Super, s**_oupirai-je, avant de souffler un grand coup et de filer jusqu'à mon bureau.

_**-Bonne journée, mademoiselle Swan,**_ chantonna Edward, arrivé à destination.

_**-À vous également, monsieur Cullen. **_

Il m'administra un clin d'œil joueur avant de tourner les talons pour son bureau.

*/*

J'avais dû rattraper mon retard, plus celui de ma remplaçante en moins de deux jours. J'avais eu également droit à deux stagiaires pour m'aider dans mes différentes tâches.

_**-Où est le dossier Fisher?**_ réclamai-je en fermant déjà celui de la société NODIX.

Magalie, ma stagiaire de dix-huit ans à tout casser, me le tendis aussitôt et replongea dans son classement. Emmett passa la tête dans le bureau le visage tiré au même moment.

_**-Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur McCarty?**_ questionnai-je, sans attendre.

_**-Je cherche Edward. **_

_**-Il n'est pas ici. **_

Ma voix avait sonné durement. Cela m'étonnait moi-même. Depuis que j'avais repris mon travail à l'agence de publicité, Edward venait de temps en temps me rendre visite. En coup de vent, pour me dire qu'il sortait et que nous ne mangions pas ensemble. Midi et soir. Depuis deux jours, soit lundi et mardi, on se retrouvait seulement pour dormir. Lui, car il rentrait tard. Moi, car j'étais épuisée.

_**-Tu ne sais pas où je peux le trouver ?**_

_**-Je n'ai pas encore implanté de puce électronique sur ce type,**_ crachai-je en reportant mon attention sur le dossier ouvert devant moi.

_**-Je conçois que tu sois en colère et déçue, mais n'oublie pas que je fais partie du conseil d'administration et que je suis associé de cette entreprise, Bella. **_

_**-Comment l'oublier, **_marmonnai-je avant de relever la tête et de lui sourire délicatement. _**Entendu monsieur McCarty. Autre chose? **_

Il grogna le visage dur et quitta mon bureau furieux. Je repris mon travail, comme si de rien n'était sous le regard étrange de mes deux stagiaires. C'est quinze minutes plus tard, qu'Edward fit son apparition.

_**-Vous pouvez prendre votre pause déjeunée,**_ déclara-t-il en ouvrant en grand la porte du bureau.

_**-Avec une demi-heure d'avance?**_ questionnai-je surprise.

Edward referma la porte assez brusquement, tandis que les stagiaires avaient décampé presto.

_**-Je crois que nous allons devoir établir des règles, mon ange.**_

Je m'y attendais à cette réplique, pestai-je mentalement en fermant les yeux.

_**-Je n'aurais pas dû revenir travailler.**_

_**-Si. Tu fais un travail spectaculaire. Avant j'avais dix à quinze plaintes sur les dossiers en retard. En deux jours, elles sont passées à cinq maximums. **_

Cette révélation me gonfla le cœur.

_**-Je ne mets pas en cause ton travail, ma douce.**_

_**-Mais, mon comportement!**_ terminai-je pour lui.

_**-Exact. **_

_**-Emmett est venu se plaindre?**_

_**Emmett me cherchait pour un rendez-vous important. Il n'apprécie pas du tout ton comportement. Cela l'attriste plus -que tu ne peux le croire.**_

L'attriste? De quoi parle-t-il?

_**-Il t'admire énormément, Bella. Emmett n'est pas qu'un ours bougon. Il a un cœur et plus ta rancœur s'accroît... plus il se renferme.**_

Que répondre à ça?

_**-Malgré les apparences, Emmett n'a pas eu la vie facile. Alors, je t'en prie... fais-moi une faveur et clame le jeu.**_

J'étais dans l'incapacité totale de parler. Ma gorge était nouée. Serrée.

_**-Bella?**_

_**-Je... je vais faire des efforts,**_ beuillai-je pratiquement.

_**-Merci, infiniment.**_

On resta quelques secondes à s'analyser avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Il dut voir mon malaise puisqu'il reprit sur ses gardes.

_**-Que se passe-t-il, Bella?**_

_**-Est-ce que tu m'évites? **_questionnai-je le cœur près du gouffre.

Il resta silencieux un quart de seconde avant de reprendre durement.

_**-Non.**_

_**-Donc, nous mangeons ensemble à midi?**_ demandai-je le testant une fois encore.

_**-J'ai un rendez-vous important,**_ trancha-t-il en ouvrant déjà la porte. _**À tout à l'heure.**_

C'est ça, pestai-je mentalement. Cet homme me cachait quelques choses. J'en étais absolument convaincue. Edward me tenait à l'écart. Était-ce en rapport avec Alec?

Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque mon téléphone portable raisonna dans le bureau me faisant sursauter.

_**-Calme-toi ma pauvre fille, g**_rommelai-je avant de décrocher. A_**llo?**_

_**-C'est James,**_ souffla mon frère d'une voix grave.

_**-Salut, petit frère quoi de beau?**_

Un sanglot me répondit me brisant le cœur.

-_**J****ames?**_

_**-C'est madame Rosaline. Elle... elle est à l'hôpital,**_ souffla-t-il d'une voix torturée.

_**-À l'hôpital? Que s'est-il passé? **_

_**-Elle... elle a eu un malaise. L'ambulance est venue la chercher. **_

_**-Depuis combien de temps?**_ m'enquis-je tout en attrapant ma veste et mon sac.

_**-Peut-être dix minutes. C'est Max qui m'a prêté son portable pour te prévenir. **_

_**-D'accord, vous êtes où? **_

_**-À l'hôpital? **_

_**-Avec Sophie? **_

_**-Elle est à son cours de danse. **_

_**-Très bien. J'arrive, ne bouge pas. **_

Je raccrochai aussitôt et me dirigea au pas de course vers les ascenseurs. Trop de monde, pestai-je. Je me rabattus sans attendre sur les escaliers. Au bout d'un étage, je pris la décision de retirer mes talons et de finir nu pied. Je débouchai essouffler dans le hall. Quelques regards curieux se sont tournés vers moi.

_**-Mademoiselle Swan?**_ réclama un des hommes de la sécurité derrière son comptoir central. _**Tout va bien?**_

_**-Oui... euh... je cherche Sébastien. **_

_**-Ne bougeais pas, je l'appelle. **_

-J_**e n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, g**_rognai-je._** Y a pas un taxi de disponible ou autre? **_

Je m'emportai. Je perdai mon sang froid. Mais, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

_**-Bella?**_

Jasper se tenait à quelques pas de moi avec un couple.

_**-Un problème?**_

Il analysa ma tenue. Mon état. Je réalisai que j'avais toujours mes chaussures en mains et les remis sur-le-champ.

_**-Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital. Immédiatement, **_l'informai-je.

_**-Je peux t'y conduire. Albert, **_reprit-il en se tournant vers l'homme de la sécurité. _**Veuillez conduire monsieur et madame Hunks au bureau de monsieur McCarty. Il saura quoi faire. **_

_**-Bien sûr, monsieur. **_

J'aurais voulu dire non. Lui dire ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, mais je pris la direction de l'extérieur. Jasper sur mes talons. Jasper me guida vers sa place de parking attitré et m'invita à prendre place dans son véhicule de luxe.

_**-L'hôpital?**_ réclama-t-il une fois le moteur en marche.

_**-Oui, s'il te plait. **_

Jasper prit la route, sans poser aucune autre question pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais, cela ne dura pas éternellement. J'aurais dû le prévoir.

_**-Qu'allons-nous faire à l'hôpital?**_ dit-il se raclant la gorge.

_**-Voir quelqu'un. **_

_**-Je me doute... c'est ton frère ou ta sœur?**_

_**-Non, **_chuchotai-je. C_**ependant, je tiens tout de même à cette personne. **_

Il hocha la tête.

_**-Est-ce que tu as prévenu Edward?**_ questionna-t-il, alors qu'on arrivait à l'hôpital.

_**-Pas eu le temps. En plus, il a un rendez-vous très important... De toute façon, tu le mettras au courant une fois arrivé, t**_ranchai-je.

_**-Oui. Parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, malgré les apparences.**_

_**-Pourquoi deviez-vous vous inquiéter?**_ m'intriguai-je.

Jasper ferma durement ses mains autour du volant, laissant place au silence.

_**-Jasper?**_

_**-J'ai ordre de ne rien te dire... mais, tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici, Bella... c'était pour ton bien. Tu penses que je n'ai pas de cœur et que je suis un enfoirée... ce qui est peut-être le cas... mais, j'ai aussi un cœur. Et je tiens à toi. **_

_**-Pourquoi?**_ M'énervais-je tapant sur la console devant moi.

_**-Car Edward t'aime. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour que votre histoire fonctionne. Que cela te plaise ou non. **_

Cette tirade me laissa sans voix.

_**-Je ne comprends pas...**_ murmurai-je, alors qu'il trouvait une place libre.

_**-Edward est comme un frère pour moi. Il a fait énormément pour Emmett et moi… pour d'autres personnes aussi. C'est ma façon de le remercier. Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard, pour leur nous devrions rejoindre...**_

_**-Madame Rosaline!**_ dis-je d'une petite voix. _**C'est madame Rosaline. **_

Vu l'expression de Jasper, il dut comprendre. Il ouvrit sa portière et j'en fis de même. On arriva à l'urgence presque en courant. Je vis en premier lieu Max. Un homme dans la quarantaine en charge du petit groupe de mon frère.

_**-Bella!**_

Max ouvrit les bras et je me jetai dedans sans attendre.

_**-Comment va-t-elle?**_

_**-Les médecins s'occupent encore d'elle. On nous a juste demandé d'attendre. **_

_**-Où sont les garçons? **_

_**-Pratiquement tous à l'orphelinat. James et trois amis à lui viennent de partir à la recherche de gourmandises. **_

Je secouai la tête en me séparant de lui.

_**-Tout ira bien. Madame Rosaline est une battante.**_

_**-Je sais, s**_oupirai-je en me tournant vers Jasper. _**Voici Max, il s'occupe des garçons de l'orphelinat principalement. En fait, il s'occupe de mon frère et de ses amis la plupart du temps. **_

_**-Ils pompent toute mon énergie, d**_it-il, joueur.

_**-Max, voici J**__**asper Whitlock.**_

Max le regarda de haut en bas avant de lui tendre la main. Après hésitation, Jasper lui serra la main.

_**-Je vais appeler Edward,**_ croisa-t-il. _**Et Sébastien dans la foulée. **_

_**-D'accord, m**_armonnai-je en voyant mon frère et ses amis foncer droit sur nous.

Mon frère courut dès qu'il me vit et me porta en me serrant dans ses bras.

_**-J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des années, s**_ouffla-t-il tendrement.

_**-Je sais... tu m'as manqué aussi James. **_

Il finit par me poser à terre.

_**-Tu as encore grandi, r**_éalisai-je stupéfaite.

_**-Faut croire.**_

_**-Tu fais de la musculation?**_ demandai-je, impressionnée.

_**-Oui... Max nous aide à devenir plus... endurcis. **_

Ledit Max lui administra une tape amicale dans le dos avant de nous laisser de l'intimité.

_**-Et vous les garçons? Tout va bien?**_

Chacun leur tour, ils me racontèrent leurs petites histoires. Leurs petites anecdotes. Cela nous fit passer le temps et surtout on ne pensa pas au plus grave. Finalement, un médecin vint à la rencontre de Max. Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, puis se séparèrent. Max revient aussitôt vers nous.

_**-Elle va bien. **_

Le soulagement s'empara de tout le groupe.

_**-Elle a eu un malaise dû au surmenage. Il lui faut du repos. Beaucoup de repos.**_

_**-Quand peut-elle rentrer?**_ me renseignai-je vivement.

_**-Demain matin. Ils vont la garder en observation. **_

Jasper revient vers nous le regard soucieux.

_**-Résultat des courses? **_soupirai-je.

_**-Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sébastien. **_

_**-Autres choses ? **_

_**-Non. **_

Je froncai les sourcils, étonnée. Quelques choses n'allaient pas.

_**-Qu'a dit Edward?**_

_**-Rien. **_

_**-Rien? **_

Ma voix était partie dans les aigus ce qui le fit grimacer. Mon frère nous regarda tour à tour intriguer.

_**-Un problème Bella?**_

_**-Non... aucun...**_

Max nous proposa de sortir un peu dans les jardins pour prendre l'air. C'est dix minutes plus tard, que le gros 4x4 de Sébastien apparut dans mon champ de vision.

_**-La mafia?**_ ricana un des amis de mon frère, alors qu'il grognait contre lui.

Sébastien se gara sur le parking et vint à nous sans tarder.

_**-Désolé du retard, monsieur. Je prends le relais.**_

_**-Aucun problème. **_

Jasper lui glissa un mot trop bas pour mes oreilles. Mon garde inclina la tête avant de lui serrer la main.

_**-Bonne fin de journée à tous,**_ fit naturellement Jasper. _**Si tu as le moindre problème, appel Edward. Emmett et moi restons également à ta disposition. **_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il tournait les talons.

_**-Tu as eu Edward? **_réclamai-je à mon garde.

_**-Non. **_

_**-Non?**_ m'écriai-je.

_**-Non, r**_épéta-t-il. _**Il est en rendez-vous. J'ai tout de même mis monsieur Ross au courant de l'affaire. Edward ne devrait pas tardait à prendre contact avec nous. **_

_**-Magnifique,**_ crachai-je stoppant net la conversation.

Sébastien préféra garder ses distances durant notre petite « promenade » dans les jardins aménagés de l'hôpital. Max décida de ramener les enfants à l'orphelinat pour les cours de quatorze heures. Je décidai d'en faire autant et de retourner travailler.

_**-Je t'aime! **_me glissa James en me serrant fortement contre lui.

_**-Tu es toute ma vie avec Sophie. N'en doute jamais, m**_urmurai-je avant de le quitter.

Sébastien me reconduit à l'entreprise dans le silence. On fit un petit crochet avant dans un snack pour un sandwich. J'étais juste affamée. À mon arrivée, les deux stagiaires étaient en grande discussion technique. Je préférais les laisser batailler et finis mon sandwich. Une fois terminée, je regardai mes mails en partant toujours du plus ancien tout en mangeant une pomme verte, acide comme je les aime.

* * *

**De :** Emmett McCarty – PDG associé.

**À :** Bella Swan – Chargée commerciale et marketing.

**À :** 12 h 29

**Objet :** Dossier XP596

Rebonjour Bella,

J'ai besoin du dossier XP596 sur l'import de matériaux occidentaux pour dix-sept heures.

Est-il aux archives? Ou dans ton rangement personnel?

Merci par avance,

Emmett McCarty.

PDG associé de M.C.W.

* * *

Un autre plus loin m'informait qu'il l'avait finalement trouvé... sur son bureau. Vive le classement.

Après quelques demandes diverses. Je tombe finalement sur un email d'Edward.

* * *

**De :** Edward Cullen - PDG associé.

**À :** Bella Swan – Chargée commerciale et marketing.

**À :** 12 h 37

**Objet** : PERSONNEL.

Coucou bébé,

Je déjeune finalement à l'extérieur avec mon rendez-vous. Je risque d'être injoignable.

Je t'embrasse.

Edward Cullen

PDG associé de M.C.W.

_PS : Pas d'imprudence durant mon absence, merci par avance. _

* * *

Ce mail, réveilla mon désir d'en savoir plus. Jetant le reste de ma pomme dans la poubelle, je sautai sur mes pieds et marchai d'un pas vif et déterminé jusqu'à son bureau. Mariya est en plein flirt avec un des employés lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

_**-Il n'est pas là, d**_it-elle à toute vitesse.

_**-Je sais. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il a un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Après seize heures. **_

Mariya consulta rapidement son ordinateur et j'en fis automatiquement de même. Mon but n'était pas de savoir s'il en a un après... mais qui est son rendez-vous mystère. Deux lettres capitales sur l'écran dans l'encadré 12 h 30. « **G.W. »**

_**-Non, la voie est libre après seize heures,**_ me souffla-t-elle.

_**-Parfait. Tu peux lui dire que j'ai un truc important à lui dire? **_

_**-Bien sûr! **_

Je lui fournis mon sourire commercial le plus travaillé et retourne la tête pleine de questions à mon bureau. G.W.? Qui cela peut-il bien être?

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, qu'Edward montra le bout de son nez. Évidemment, je l'ignorai royalement ce qui l'agaça.

_**-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. d**_it-il presque tristement, après avoir mis à la porte les deux stagiaires et la secrétaire d'Emmett qui le cherchait partout depuis quatorze heures.

Le silence lui répondit.

_**-Bella, je suis un homme d'affaires. J'ai des responsabilités... tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir pu être présent ce midi.**_

_**-Je ne te reproche rien.**_

_**-Tu mens. Très mal en plus, g**_rogna-t-il en me lançant un regard douloureux.

Edward était appuyé contre la porte de mon bureau. Surement pour empêcher les gens d'entrer. Enfin, le verrou qu'il avait poussé devrait suffire à les arrêter. À moins que ça soit pour m'empêcher moi... de sortir.

_**-Bella... j'ai appelé l'hôpital, madame Rosaline sort demain matin. J'ai déjà payé les frais d'hôpitaux et le taxi pour demain, s**_ouffla-t-il doucement.

J'eu envie de le remercier. De lui faire comprendre que cela me touchait... mais, je n'en fis rien. Edward se dégagea de la porte et marcha prudemment jusqu'à moi.

_**-Je t'en prie.**_

_**-Non,**_ dis-je le stoppant net. _**J'en ai assez. Maintenant, laisse-moi j'ai du travail.**_

Son regard se voila, me compressant le cœur.

_**-Comme tu voudras. Cependant, laisse-moi te dire que ce que je fais... c'est pour nous... pour toi.**_

_**-Le problème Edward c'est que je n'en sais rien de ce que tu fais! **_m'énervai-je.

Ah... j'avais tenu bon jusqu'à là!

_**-C'est mieux pour le moment.**_

_**-J'en ai marre, c**_riai-je furieuse. _**Il y a trop de secrets entre nous. Ça me rend folle. **_

Il resta silencieux. Edward préféra repartir vers la porte, la déverrouiller et l'ouvrir.

_**-Je suis désolé. Vraiment.**_

_**-Edward? **_

Il releva la tête attendant.

_**-Qui est G.W.?**_

Ses yeux s'agrandir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais se referma aussitôt.

_**-À ce soir, mon cœur.**_

Il sortit de la pièce prenant bien soin de ne répondre à aucune de mes questions. Comme souvent depuis ses derniers temps.

*/*

Vendredi soir. Le week-end, enfin. Voilà, une semaine que j'avais repris mon emploi dans la société d'Edward. J'avais vécu une semaine intense. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir effectué un mois intensif. C'était sûrement le cas, entre mon départ, mon travail avec T-Jay, Carlisle... et mon retard. Ma vie était plus que mouvementée. Personne ne pouvait le nier. En rentrant ce soir-là, je m'était jetée sur le divan et depuis je n'en avais pas bougé. Il était vingt heures. Aucune nouvelle de l'homme qui était censé partager ma vie. Il ne répondis pas à mes messages et sa secrétaire Mariya ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Chose impossible. J'en déduis donc qu'Edward ne souhaitait pas de moi dans ses pattes. Ce qui me compressa le cœur.

Le soleil se couchait tout juste sur la ville. J'adorai regarder le soleil à cette heure-ci. Je n'avais pas toujours le loisir et le temps de le faire. Ce soir-là, je étais bien décidée à en profiter. Même seule.

À ma grande surprise, l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. Par le reflet de la fenêtre, j'aperçus... Edward.

_**-Bonsoir, mon cœur.**_

Je le regardait à peine, tandis qu'il posait son téléphone et ses clés sur la table à l'entrée. Madame Ross était déjà aller à sa rencontre. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes à voix basse ce qui attira plus ou moins mon attention.

_**-Merci, Madame Ross. Passer un bon week-end.**_

_**-À vous aussi monsieur. Bon week-end Mademoiselle Bella.**_

Je bougeai à peine les yeux en hochant la tête.

_**-Que se passe-t-il mon cœur? **_souffla-t-il, très près de moi.

Nous étions enfin seuls. Une première depuis lundi.

_**-Rien,**_ dis-je fermant les yeux.

Je n'avais pas l'envie, ni le courage de me disputer avec lui. Je étais fatiguée. Éreintée par ma vie et mes devoirs.

_**-Ma douce, Bella. Tu m'en veux... je le sais,**_ dit-il, de sa voix mielleuse et enchanteresse.

Je serai les dents. Je devais tenir le coup. Ne pas me laisser faire par cet homme. Mon homme.

_**Q-ue dois-je faire pour entendre le son de ta douce et fascinante voix?**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes, lorsque j'entendis le bruit étrange d'un papier. Edward posa sur la table base un sac joliment décolérer.

_**-Penses-tu que je suis ce genre de femme?**_

Son sourire s'effaça en un instant.

_**-Quel genre de femme?**_

_**-Vénale!**_ crachai-je en me redressant.

Voilà, la paix et la tranquillité qui m'avait habitée venait de disparaître en une fraction de seconde.

_**-Je n'essaie pas de t'acheter!**_ s'étrangla-t-il.

_**-Vraiment? **_

_**-Bella, voyons... **_

_**-Je suis fatiguée,**_ le coupai-je. _**Depuis que je suis revenue travailler pour toi, tu passes ton temps à m'éviter. Et ne nie pas le contraire, f**_is-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. _**Si tu n'as plus envie de me voir ou d'arrêter notre relation, tu peux le dire. Je suis une grande fille. **_

Ma tirade m'avait fait mal à la tête et à la gorge.

_**-As-tu fini « grande fille »?**_ répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

Merde. Il n'était pas du tout content. Je préférai secouer positivement la tête, alors qu'il attrapa le paquet pour en sortir un objet. Une statue.

_**-Bien. Tu te souviens de mon rendez-vous lors du malaise de madame Rosaline?**_

_**-Comment oublier! **_pestai-je en retour. _**J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas « disponible ».**_

_**-Doucement tigresse... je vais tout te dire ce soir et dans les jours à venir... alors rentrent les griffes. **_

J'en restai bouche bée. Edward Cullen sembla contrarier et ne plus supporter mon comportement.

_**-Mon rendez-vous...**_

_**-« G.W. »? **_chuchotai-je.

_**-Exact... soit **__**Georges Waxman, m'a donné ceci pour toi. **_

Georges Waxman?

_**-Tu avais rendez-vous avec le gouverneur?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? **_

_**-C'était pour un projet personnel,**_ souffla-t-il doucement. _**Et une surprise que je mets en place depuis plusieurs semaines. De surcroit, il tenait autant que moi à garder notre entretien secret. **_

Putain. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire?

_**-Donc... ça... c'est du gouverneur?**_

_**-Oui. Georges t'apprécies, il me semble. Surtout depuis que ses enfants te réclament jour et nuit,**_ murmura-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Edward me tendis la statue et l'emballage. J'inspectai le tout durant quelques secondes.

_**-C'est quoi?**_

A voilà enfin son sourire en coin. Celui qui me metait dans tous mes états.

_**-C'est GUAN GONG. Il représente le dieu chinois protecteur de la guerre et de la richesse. Il est considéré comme la plus populaire des divinités taoïstes protectrices. Cette statuette apporte la paix, l'harmonie et bien sûr la richesse et la prospérité à la personne qui la possède. **_

_**-Pourquoi m'offre-t-il ça? **_chuchotai-je la gorge sèche.

_**-Car, il t'apprécie sincèrement et puis Georges ne fait jamais rien de commun, s**_'amusa-t-il levant les yeux en l'air.

Rien que ça, soupirai-je mentalement.

_**-Où veux-tu le mettre? **_s'enquit Edward en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

J'en fis de même amuser tout à coup. Son rendez-vous n'était pas avec une femme. Ah, cela m'enlever une épine du pied. Je remis sur mes pieds, le corps raide pour essayer de trouver « la bonne place ».

_**-Ici?**_ questionnai-je en le postant après plusieurs tests sur la table d'entrée.

-_**Très bien. **_

On fit quelques pas pour regarder ce « GUAN GONG » avec plus de recul.

_**-Ouais... il est bien là,**_ rigolai-je en entrainant Edward à ma suite.

Puis s'en attendre, Edward s'empara de ma bouche. Un baiser violent. Brutale. Presser. Un baiser qui me donna chaud intensément.

_**-Bella... ma douce Bella... **_chuchota-t-il en relâchant mes lèvres pour mon cou et mon épaule.

Sans crier gare, je le vis plier les genoux et me faire basculer sur son épaule.

_**-Que fais-tu? **_m'étonnai-je la tête en bas.

_**-Je te kidnappe! **_s'amusa-t-il en marchant à grands pas jusqu'à l'escalier de secours.

Sans grand effort, il monta les marches nous séparant du toit de l'immeuble. Moi, lui intimait de me reposer sur le champ. Lui rit, amusé par la situation tout à coup. Mon dieu, notre histoire et nos comportements me donner le tournis.

_**-Encore un hélicoptère? **_m'étranglai-je.

Je l'entendis rire, me posant finalement à terre. Edward attrapa ma main et m'emmena jusqu'à l'engin volant. Il prit soin comme la dernière fois de m'attacher et de vérifier avec son pilote que tout soit en ordre, avant d'ordonner le décollage.

_**-Où allons-nous?**_ m'enquis-je dans le casque qu'il m'avait mis sur les oreilles.

_**-Une surprise Bella... **_

Je bougonnait contre lui et ses fameuses idées de surprise, le faisant rire une fois encore. L'hélicoptère prit une direction dans les airs et je m'émerveillai devant ce paysage sans me poser de réelle question. Edward et ses surprises ne faisaient qu'un.

_**-Nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes,**_ déclara le pilote, alors qu'Edward le remerciait.

Lorsqu'on fut à terre, Edward me fit sortir et me montra d'un mouvement de menton le jet privé près du hangar.

_**-Tu n'es pas sérieux là?**_

Il m'administra un clin d'œil tout sourire.

_**-Qu'avais-vous en tête, monsieur Cullen?**_ fis-je charmeuse en entourant mes bras autour de son cou.

_**-Une surprise Bella... soit patiente.**_

Je grognai, le relâchai et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'avion de monsieur Cullen fils. Edward me rattrapai avant que mes pieds ne touchent le petit escalier.

_**-Une minute papillon.**_

_**-Edward! **_me scandalisai-je, alors qu'il me retournait entre ses bras.

_**-Sait tu as quel point je tiens à toi? **_

J'en perdis presque l'équilibre. Edward fut même obligé de resserrer son bras autour de ma taille.

_**-Tu le sais? Que je tiens à toi? Que je suis dingue de toi?**_

_**-Oui, b**_redouillai-je intimité.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de parler ouvertement de ses sentiments. Je l'avais très vite comprit et faisait avec. Aujourd'hui, il me prenait de cours.

_**-Bella... tu es toute ma vie maintenant. Rien, ni personne ne pourra nous empêcher de vivre notre histoire. Je t'en donne ma parole.**_

Je ne résistai pas à de ses paroles. Je me jetai prestement sur ses lèvres, lui réclamant un baiser torride. Edward essaya de m'écarter de lui, mais je tenais bon et le sentis sourire sous mes lèvres. C'est à contrecœur que je me détachai.

_**-Je vous aime, mademoiselle Swan.**_

_**-Je vous aime également monsieur Cullen.**_

Edward me claqua un baiser rapide, me retourna et me poussa à entrer dans l'avion sans ménagement. Un rideau était suspendu. Je le repoussai du bout des doigts avant de faire face à plusieurs personnes.

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, alors qu'un cri groupé se répercuta dans l'avion.

_**-SURPRISEEEEEEEEE**_

En effet, cela était bien plus qu'une surprise. Avec Edward, nous devions nous attendre à tout. L'homme qui je partageai ma vie et mon lit, venait de me faire l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux prête à craquer par ma semaine de dingue et notre conversation avec Edward que je me jetai dans les bras des personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde.

* * *

_**Voilà les ami(e)s ! **_

_**jJespère que le chapitre vous a plus et que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me taper dessus ? lol**_

_**^.^**_

_**très gros bisous à vous et bon dimanche ! **_

_**ps : Rosalie sera presente que pour un chapitre. **_

_**j'ai besoin d'elle pour un petit truc. **_

_**...**_

_**Alice aura droit elle aussi à son apparition. **_

_**vous allez surement être surprise du role que je lui reserve ! lol**_

_**hate de voir vos réaction. (oh ouiiiiiii)**_

_****__**^.^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à vous ! **_

**_enfin les vacances lol _**

**_c'est ainsi que je poste un lundi... _**

**_j'espère que vous allez aimer. gros bisous à vous et a très vite normalement. _**

**_sabrina _**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 16_**

L'avion privé du grand et magnifique Edward Cullen, venait d'atterrir au Canada. À Montréal, pour être plus précise. Edward venait de nous faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Amanda ricanait entrainant son frère avec elle.

- **_Tu verait ta tête, Bella. Ça n'a pas de prix._**

Je lui tirai promptement la langue, sans me départir de l'immense sourire qui était affiché sur mon visage. J'avais retrouvé mon frère et ma sœur, dans cette avion. Rien ne pouvait gâcher mon plaisir. Edward avait tout planifié depuis des semaines. Et je n'avais rien vu. Enfin... si... j'avais sentis la tentions et les nombreux secrets, mais de là à imaginer cela ? Non... Edward avait fait fort. Très fort.

Sophie se détacha dès que la lumière du logo en face nous arrêta de briller. J'en fis de même. James nous regardait moqueur, mais il était tout aussi excité que nous. Sophie sauta littéralement sur les genoux de l'homme qui fait chavirer mon cœur et lui donna un calin à fondre le cœur.

- **_Merci infiniment, ch_**uchota-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix, m**_erci, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup..._**

- **_Doucement Sophie, r_**étorqua-t-il mal à l'aise, devant son état. Tu**_ n'as pas à me remercier. Je le fais avec un immense plaisir._**

- **_Ça compte beaucoup pour nous. _**

- **_Je sais. C'est pour cela que je le fais. En plus d'avoir le bonheur de t'avoir un weekend entier avec moi._**

Sophie éclata de rire et le libéra. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme était parfait. James me tira de mes pensées en me tapotant le bout du nez. Il plissa les yeux et fini par lever les yeux en l'air.

- **_Bouge, sinon l'avion va repartir avec nous,_** grommela-t-il joueur.

Je récupérais ma veste, puis attrapai la main qu'Edward me tendait.

- **_Ma surprise te fait plaisir ?_**

- **_Je n'ai pas de mot pour te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur._**

- **_Alors, ne dit rien. De toute façon, je le vois dans tes yeux, mon ange. _**

Il m'embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres, me lança un clin d'oeil, avant de me pousser vers la sorties. Dehors, il faisait nuit noir. Une limousine nous attendait ce qui ne me surprenais guère. Sophie, James et Amanda coururent presque jusqu'au véhicule. Sébastien me lança un petit regard amusé avant de les suivre. Edward avait réussis à faire venir James et Sophie pour deux jours. Avec quelques règles. La première, les deux responsables de l'état pour la surveillance de mon frère et ma sœur. En second, Edward devait payer les frais les concernant. Ce qui était le cadet de ses soucis. En dernier, James et Sophie devait revenir dimanche soir avant minuit sous peine de sanction.

- **_En route, p_**roclama Edward en s'élançant vers le véhicule.

Deux autres personnes de la sécurité, se présentèrent à nous. Puis, prirent place dans un 4x4 aux vitres teintées, tels des soldats. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut merveilleux. La ville, les lumières, l'ambiance... tout nous parut fabuleux. Malgré l'heure tardive et le manque de sommeil. On arriva à un des hôtels les plus luxueux du monde. Deux hôtesses virent à nous et saluèrent avec rapidité Edward.

- **_Monsieur Cullen, votre étage est prêt._**

- **_Merci,_** souffla-t-il assez distant.

Edward homme d'affaire était de retour. Je compris très vite pourquoi.

- **_Ton hôtel ? _**quémandai-je très bas.

Il hocha la tête lentement et se dirigea d'un pas assuré dans l'hôtel. James me lança un petit regard, attrapa la main de Sophie et me proposa son bras.

- **_En route ! _**chantonna-t-il.

Sébastien resta sagement derrière nous, nous laissant de l'espace. J'appréciai ça. Edward parla quelques secondes dans le hall avec deux hommes. Puis, se tourna vers nous. Il fit signe à Sébastien qui nous demanda instantanément de le suivre.

- **_Ouais... un weekend sans lui,_** grommelai-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur. **_J'aurai dû m'en douter._**

Personne ne voulut se faire remarquer. J'étais sur la défensive. Ils pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Nous allions à l'étage le plus haut. Deux hôtesses étaient avec nous. L'ascenseur était grand et majestueux.

- **_Depuis quand l'hôtel est sous la responsabilité de monsieur Cullen ?_** les questionnai-je.

Une des deux à les yeux écarquillés et la seconde se racle la gorge.

- **_En réalité, monsieur Cullen a fait construire ce bâtiment._**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. Il y a cinq ans. _**

J'en restais bouche bée. Construit ? Mince, ce type savait vraiment y faire. L'ascenseur fini par ouvrir ses portes. Les deux hôtesses nous firent signe de sortir. On s'exécuta dans la seconde. Elles nous expliquèrent que tout l'étage était à notre disposition. Que personne ne pourra venir sans code d'accès. Ce qui nous rassurait un peu. James et Sophie étaient à la recherche des chambres. Ils choisirent celles les plus loin de la sortie ce qui rassura les deux femmes charger de leur « sécurité ». Elles prenaient d'ailleurs la chambre la plus proche de la sortie pour avoir un œil sur la situation. Sébastien s'éclipsa lui aussi et sera à ma disposition si besoin. Je comptais bien le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il en faisait déjà assez pour nous. Les deux hommes de la sécurité étaient postés de part et d'autre de l'ascenseur à quelques pas de là, les escaliers de secours. Aucun moyen de fuir.

Après avoir fait le tour de toutes les pièces. Je m'installais finalement dans une des chambres libres. J'étais fatiguée. Épuisée, même. Je pris une douche express. M'enroulai dans une serviette. M'allongeai sur le lit immense et plongeai dans le sommeil.

*/*

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec précaution. J'étais désorienté. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Pas dans la chambre où je m'étais endormie en tout cas. Un corps était serré contre le mien. Je connaissais cette odeur. Edward. Il ne bougea pas. Il devait encore dormir. J'essayai de me sortir de sous son bras. Impossible. Mes mouvements ont dû le réveiller, car il resserra son bras autour de moi.

- **_Ou veut tu te rendre ainsi ?_** demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi.

- **_Je veux voir la ville, c_**huchotai-je la voix joueuse.

- **_Sans moi ? _**rouspéta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. **_Bonjour, ange de ma vie._**

- **_Bonjour, amour de mon cœur._**

Edward posa simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre. J'aimais ses moments. Ils étaient si rares.

- **_Où était tu hier?_**

- **_Des responsabilités de dernières minutes. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour être avec vous pour le reste de notre séjour._**

Je pouvais le croire. Je le savais. Mais, par-dessus tout... j'avais envie d'y croire.

- **_Envie de voir la ville?_**

- **_Oui,_** souris-je grandement?

Edward sauta du lit tel un ressort. Nous étions dans une chambre splendide. Il avait surement dû me transporter hier soir durant mon sommeil. Edward ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il s'avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée, l'ouvrit et le bruit de la ville s'engouffra dans la pièce.

- **_Viens._**

Il sortit sur la terrasse-balcon et se pencha sur la balustrade transparente. Cet homme était dingue. Je le rejoins le sourire aux lèvres, toujours enroulée dans ma serviette. La vue qui s'offrait à nous me coupait le souffle. C'était juste grandiose.

- **_Aucune vis-à-vis, _**soufflai-je en me tenant contre la balustrade?

- **_Non. J'ai payé le prix fort pour ce résultat. Hors de question de me gâcher ce plaisir._**

- **_Tu viens souvent à Montréal?_** risquai-je, tandis qu'il m'invitait à prendre place devant lui entre ses bras.

- **_Une à deux fois par an. Je trouve cette ville fabuleuse._**

- **_Elle l'est._**

- **_Nous allons la visiter aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu aimes marcher? _**

- **_Un peu,_** rigolai-je, alors qu'il picorait du bout des lèvres la peau de mon cou et mon visage.

Je filai sous la douche avant lui pour une fois et le laissa devant cette vue grandiose. En moins de dix minutes, j'étais douchée, habillée et prête à combattre le monde. Heureusement, Edward avait tout prévu et avait — grâce à madame Ross — préparé une valise complète. Je retrouvais le reste de la troupe à table.

- **_Bonjour, bonjour... _**chantonnai-je en faisant tourner les têtes vers moi.

- **_De bonnes humeurs, Bella? _**

- **_Évidemment, pas toi? _**

Amanda hocha vivement la tête et m'administra un clin d'oeil avant de replonger dans son café et ses tartines. J'ignorai royalement les deux femmes qui devaient garder un œil sur nous, embrassai Sophie bruyamment sur la joue et secoua les cheveux de James, qui me lanca aussitôt un regard noir.

- **_Moi aussi, je suis si heureuse de te voir, petit frère._**

Il essaya de tenir le coup, mais finit par abandonner. Sophie éclata de rire entrainant quelques personnes avec elle. Edward nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides. Il salua d'un grand « bonjour » les présents, se servit un café et se planqua derrière le journal du jour.

Je soulevai les épaules indifférentes et surtout habituée et attaquai un petit déjeuner de champion. Je ne savais pas à combien de tartines j'en étais, mais le silence pesant qui m'entourai me poussa à relever la tête. J'avais encore du pain à la confiture dans la bouche, quand je croisa le regard d'Edward.

- **_C'est à ton goût, mon ange?_**

Je hochai la tête doucement.

- **_On dirait un ogre,_** s'amusa Sophie pouffant dans sa main.

- **_En tout cas, nous sommes loin de la princesse parfaite!_** rajouta James l'air de rien.

J'avalai tout rond ce que j'avais dans la bouche et manquai de m'étouffer.

- **_Vous avez fini?_** grognai-je.

Ils secouaient tous pratiquement la tête négativement, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Sébastien fit alors son entré et glissa quelques mots à mon homme. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Bien... fais la monter._**

Sophie réclama au même moment mon attention. Me détournant des deux hommes.

- **_Tu veux bien venir choisir une tenue avec moi?_**

- **_D'accord. _**

Sophie me tira par le bras et me guida à toute vitesse vers sa chambre.

- **_Doucement, petite peste._**

Elle ricana à son surnom, ouvrit sa valise et se pencha presque dedans pour choisir plusieurs tenues.

- **_Celle-ci est très bien._**

Elle tenait dans les mains, une jolie robe de saison. Elle secoua la tête, me remercia et me mit pratiquement à la porte.

Je retournai aussitôt aux salons. Edward discutait naturellement avec James et Amanda. C'était un tableau parfait. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de voir une femme sortir de l'ascenseur et foncer droit sur l'homme de ma vie.

Une femme d'une beauté spectaculaire lui sauta au cou. Edward eu le sourire collé sur le visage. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il souleva avec grâce la blonde et la fit tourner dans les airs. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte par cette scène.

- **_Oh... Edward... c'est si bon de te voir._**

Mon cœur rata un battement, lorsqu'Edward encadra le visage de cette sublime créature entre ses mains. J'ai des sueurs froides. Je préférais détourner les yeux. Je reculai d'un pas et me retrouvai bloquée au torse de mon frère. Il attrapa ma main et me fit basculer vers lui. Il m'invita à le suivre dans une des pièces annexes. Une sorte de bibliothèque. Avant qu'il ne referma la porte, Sophie passe la tête.

- **_Moi aussi, je peux venir?_** risqua-t-elle timidement?

James lui tapota gentiment le sommet de la tête et elle courut dans ma direction. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et fit reposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

- **_Personne pour nous surveiller?_** questionnai-je surprise.

James haussa les épaules indifférents avant de carrément s'allonger sur le divan, non loin de nous. Nous restions dans le silence.

- **_Tu crois que nous allons pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui?_**

- **_Oui, r_**étorquai-je sans attendre à ma petite sœur?

- **_Cool. _**

Nous discutions d'un peu de tout et de rien, quand un petit coup à la porte nous fait sursauter.

- **_Mademoiselle Bella?_**

Sophie posa sa main sur ma bouche, me faisant signe de ne dire mot. Visiblement, elle voulait encore de notre moment « retrouvailles ». Des pas, du bruit, puis de nouveau une voix. Différentes.

- **_Vous les avaient trouvés?_**

- **_Non,_** grogna cette autre voix.

- **_D'accord, je vais faire le tour des autres pièces. _**

Sophie ricana un peu et James sourit grandement.

- **_Vous êtes vilain, s_**oufflai-je doucement une fois libérer.

Une demi-heure passa facilement. Je me dis que c'était étrange. Qu'Edward n'avais pas insisté et que mon téléphone ne présentait aucun appel ou autre. Je me souviens, alors qu'il était en charmante compagnie. Je ruminai subitement et sursautai quand un petit coup à la vitre derrière moi se fit entendre.

James avais les yeux grands ouverts. Je me retournai avec lenteur et découvris Edward les traits durs. Merde, il était énervé. Il me fit signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce que je fis doucement.

- **_J'avais prévu une sortie et de nous rendre au restaurant pour ce midi. Vous souhaitez donc m'accompagner ou rester dans votre... « bulle »? _**Son ton était froid. Distant. Ce qui me surprit.

- **_On va sortir?_** s'émerveilla aussitôt Sophie déjà debout.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sébastien, un autre garde et les deux femmes charger par l'état. N'y prenant pas attention, elle se faufila entre eux et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

James me lança un petit regard en attendant la suite.

- **_Fais juste attention à ce qu'elle prend comme chaussure_**, lui dis-je doucement?

- **_Très bien. On se dépêche._**

- **_Merci, James. _**

Je me levai à mon tour de la chaise, puis lentement me retourna vers Edward. Mon cœur se compressa, quand je remarquai sa disparition.

Une voiture nous attendant en bas de l'hôtel. Deux gros 4x4. Edward discutait sagement avec la blonde de tout à l'heure. Sans leur accorder le moindre regard, je me glissai dans le second 4x4, James et Sophie à ma suite. Amanda nous rejoint tandis que Sébastien s'installe sur le siège passager avant. Une des deux femmes vint prendre place près de Amanda, me regardant avec insistance.

Nous prenions la route et je me délectai sans attendre du paysage. Une fois arriver à destination. La blonde parfaite s'avança vers moi, bien décidée. Elle me tendit sa main parfaitement manucurée sous le regard d'Edward et de l'assemblé... assez tendu pour le coup.

- **_Bonjour Bella, je suis Rosalie Hale._**

J'arquai un sourcil avant de serrer la main, presque du bout des doigts.

- **_Je suis la sœur jumelle de Jasper,_** continua-t-elle dans un large sourire?

Mon cœur venait de descendre du dixième étage.

- **_La sœur de Jasper?_**

- **_Oui. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu fais du très bon boulot suivant ses dires. J'étais en plus très impatiente de faire ta connaissance... ben oui... tu as quand même réussi à mettre la main sur célibataire le plus en vue du monde. _**

Elle avait parlé à une vitesse impressionnante en passant son bras sous le mien.

- **_Venez... je vous fais une visite complète aujourd'hui. Le bus nous attend._**

Le petit groupe nous suivit à travers les ruelles sous la directive de Rosalie Hale. Comment cette femme peut être la sœur jumelle de Jasper? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant d'abord? Elle nous fit monter dans un bus où le toit était inexistant. C'était juste fabuleux. Nous étions pratiquement seules pour notre grand plaisir.

- **_Montréal se divise en plusieurs quartiers : le Vieux Montréal et le Vieux-Port, le centre-ville, la ville souterraine, le quartier chinois, le Quartier Latin autour de l'Université du Québec à Montréal, le Mont-Royal, le quartier Maisonneuve avec le stade olympique.… Il n'y a donc pas une visite unique de la ville, c'est à chacun de constituer son itinéraire selon ses envies. Pour ma part, je vous ai concocté un parcours de feu._**

Je jetai un petit regard par-dessus mon épaule et tombai sur Sébastien. Il grimaça et j'en fis de même. Cette fille était une pile électrique. Je n'en revenais pas. Sophie pris place sur un des sièges à l'avant. Pour ma part, je préférai rester en retrait, debout dans une des parties pour. Pourtant, j'arrivai toujours à entendre la voix de Rosalie. Visiblement, pas besoin de micro.

- **_La logique des choses veut que nous commencions par le Vieux-Montréal, r_**eprit-elle, agitant ses bras en direction des différents bâtiments nous entourant? **_C'est le centre historique de la ville. À travers ses monuments, c'est toute l'histoire de la vile que l'on peut lire, de la fondation de la colonie Ville-Marie en 1642 par Maisonneuve et Jeanne Mance à nos jours. _**

Je décrochai. J'essayai de m'éloigner davantage de Rosalie. Un petit mouvement du bus me fit basculer un peu vers la droite et je percutai malencontreusement Edward. Il enroula naturellement un bras autour de ma taille, me remettant sur pied.

- **_Oh... ça va?_**

- **_Elle va me rendre dingue si elle continue,_** grognai-je malgré moi?

Il paraissait stupéfait par ma réplique, puis éclata de rire.

- **_Bella... Rosalie est guide touristique à Montréal. C'est son métier._**

J'en restai sans voix.

- **_Allez promis tu ne vas ne pas regretter ton séjour et je te promets un tête à tête, mon cœur._**

Je n'en suis pas si sûre, mais me contentai de secouer le visage. J'étais prête à repartir, mais le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille m'en dissuada.

- **_Tu es encore en colère?_**

Je fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- **_Tu n'étais pas en colère? _**continua-t-il?

- **_Oui... non... je ne sais pas, b_**redouillai-je mal à l'aise?

- **_Alors quoi? _**

- **_Je... _**

Ah... comment lui dire? Lui faire comprendre?

- **_Je pensais que Rosalie était une ancienne!_**

Edward arqua un sourcil, ce qui rendit son visage encore plus attrayant.

- **_Une ex?_**

- **_Oui,_** sifflai-je?

- **_Tu es loin du compte. Rosalie est juste une très bonne amie. De surcroit, elle est mariée depuis deux ans à un type dont elle est folle amoureuse. Et de cette union est née une petite fille qui se prénomme Alexia. _**

Je soulevai les épaules impuissantes.

- **_Je t'adore toi et ton sale caractère... mais fais-moi plaisir, évite d'être bougon durant le reste de notre séjour. J'ai prévu plusieurs choses pour nous et j'aimerais que ta bonne humeur soit de la partie._**

Oui, j'aimerais aussi, pensai-je fortement. Pourtant, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Le moindre petit truc me mettait sur les nerfs. Ce qui ne me ressemblait pas vraiment. Je devrais être heureuse d'être ici. À Montréal. Folle de joie d'être avec l'homme que j'aime. Au paradis, d'avoir mon frère et ma sœur pour un weekend entier... pourtant non. J'avais une sensation désagréable. Qui refusait de partir.

Rosalie nous montra les différents quoi de la ville et je me pris finalement au jeu. Surtout en voyant James et Sophie surexcités et les yeux brillants. Leur premier séjour hors du pays. Leurs premières visites en famille. En famille?

Mince, est-ce qu'Edward voulait une famille? Si J'avais la garde de James et Sophie, que dirait-il? Allait-il être plus distant? Allait-il partir? M'abandonnait?

- **_À quoi penses-tu?_** souffla Edward tendrement à mon oreille, alors que Rosalie nous montrer une des fontaines encore glacées de la ville.

- **_À nous! _**murmurai-je faiblement?

- **_Vraiment? À quoi précisément? _**

Je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre. Lui dire. De plus, c'était une discussion que je désirais privée. Hors de l'ouïe si parfaite de mon jeune frère surtout.

- **_Nous pouvons en parler plus tard?_**

Edward tiqua, mais finit par secouer positivement la tête, alors que Rosalie reprenait la route. Ma sœur à ses côtés. Edward m'embrassa du bout des lèvres clôturant cette conversation.

*/*

Rosalie et Edward nous avaient conduits à l'espace pour la vie de Montréal. Un lieu fascinant. Rosalie avait décidé de nous montrer en premier lieu, le Biodôme. Les écosystèmes du Biodôme ont été conçus en fonction d'une visite autonome. Ainsi pas besoin de la science infuse de miss « parfaite » Rosalie Hale. De plus, des bornes d'interprétation ont été disposées tout au long du sentier, pour nous divertir et nous renseigner.

- **_On commence par quoi?_** s'amusa Sophie sautillante d'un pied à l'autre.

- **_Tu n'as qu'à choisir, princesse, s_**ouffla Rosalie en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- **_Alors... la forêt tropicale humide. _**

James fit la grimace m'entrainant avec lui sous le regard moqueur de Sébastien. Avec une importante diversité de plantes et d'animaux, autant terrestres qu'aquatiques, la visite fut longue et fantastique. Cet écosystème nous offrait ainsi l'occasion unique d'étudier et de comprendre notre planète. Ce qui semble beaucoup plaire à mon frère et ma sœur.

Le paysage où nous progression les yeux grands ouverts représentait une sorte de vallée, qu'un fleuve aurait creusée autrefois. Aujourd'hui réduit à l'état d'une petite rivière qui rejoint un marais en contre bas. Nous passions également devant des grottes visitables.

- **_Bella?_**

Sophie s'arrêta devant un oiseau multicolore perché sur un tronc d'arbre.

- **_C'est un perroquet?_**

- **_Oui, m_**urmurai-je délicatement à son oreille? **_Il est magnifique non? _**

- **_J'adore. Merci beaucoup Bella. _**

Sophie m'embrassa sur la joue avant de reprendre la route, me laissant perplexe.

- **_Tout va bien?_**

- **_Oui. Je pense! _**répondis-je à Edward avant d'attraper sa main tendue?

Après le coin tropical, l'on eut droit au coin aménagé de l'érablière des Laurentides. Il prenait place au Biodôme dans une forêt mixte. Les principaux feuillus et conifères des Laurentides peuvent ainsi être observés dans un milieu convenant à leur croissance. Une rivière tout le long de notre parcourir, ce qui m'enchanta. Le paysage se confondit en arbre de montagne, des marécages, des rochers portant des traces qui témoignaient du passage de glaciers, qui recouvraient presque tout le Québec, il y a 10 000 ans. On eut également la chance de croissez castor, porc-épic et loutre de rivière, ainsi qu'un lynx gentiment protéger par une haute falaise. Par manque de temps, on préféra finir la visite avec les îles subantarctiques. Le paysage ressemblait à un rivage d'une ile volcanique. Aucune espèce de végétation vivante n'était présente, ce qui nous change totalement des autres coins du Biodôme. James était étrangement fasciné par les manchots, faussement appelés pingouins comme le soulignait si bien Rosalie. Amanda était avec lui. Ils parlaient très peu, mais se comprenaient visiblement.

Deux bras virent s'enrouler autour de moi, tandis que regarder deux manchots se courir après.

- **_Tu as faim?_**

- **_Un peu,_** souris-je grandement?

- **_Moi, j'ai très faim..._** souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser ses dents sur la veine de mon cou?

- **_Edward, c_**ouinai-je en réalisant le sujet de sa faim?

Il ricana tendrement, avant de me retourner pour capturer sauvagement mes lèvres.

- **_Je t'aime, l_**'entendis-je dire très bas?

- **_Je t'aime également,_** bredouillai-je voyant James et Amanda nous analyser grandement?

*/*

Nous avions finalement décidé de rester dans le complexe de l'espace pour la vie de Montréal. Plusieurs petits restaurants était mis à disposition. Edward avait finalement capitulé pour notre plus grand plaisir. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas un restaurant luxueux, m'amusai-je le voyant grimacer à chaque petit détail? Le restaurant était parfaitement plongé dans l'ambiance avec une modernisation du décor sur fond de vieilles pierres et de faunes grimpantes. Des fauteuils confortables à vouloir y passer plus qu'un repas après la longue marche que nous effectuions depuis le matin. Oui, ce restaurant avait tout pour me plaire et correspondait à mes critères du parfait restaurant.

- **_J'adore!_** soufflai-je en regardant tout et rien?

- **_Je vois ça. On dirait une enfant de cinq ans dans un magasin de jouet, s_**e moqua Edward, avec grâce.

- **_J'aimerais bien trouver un endroit comme celui-ci chez nous. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué. _**

- **_Tu l'auras bientôt. J'ai dans l'idée de construire un restaurant à quelques pas du travail. Cela sera plus simple pour moi lors de mes rendez-vous. Les employés de la société... enfin de mes sociétés auront également des réductions pour eux et leurs familles. Ainsi mes différentes employées se sentirons privilégiez et pourront parlaient les uns aux autres. _**

Je ne sut pas quoi répondre face à un tel monologue. Les personnes à table non plus. Alors, je lâchai la première chose qui me passe à l'esprit.

- **_C'est la première fois en cinq ans que je te vois parler aussi vite et en utilisant autant de mots, mon cœur._**

Cette fois c'était à lui d'ouvrir la bouche et d'être comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sébastien qui nous avais rejoints à table explosa littéralement de rire. Se moquant ouvertement de son employeur. Les présents en firent de même sans tarder.

Edward attrapa ma nuque une fois ses esprits retrouvés, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa avec ferveur. Il me glissa un « je t'aime », avant d'attraper la carte du menu que lui tendit une serveuse les yeux en cœur. Après plusieurs idées de plats, je m'arrêtai finalement sur une queue de castor avec salade royale, ce qui amusa tous les connivents. Sophie, elle sembla choquée et équerrée plus qu'autre chose. J'attaquai mon repas avec appétit. Sans prêter la moindre attention à mon entourage.

*/*

L'après-midi a eu droit à une visite de l'insectarium. Certains animaux me donnèrent la chair de poule et l'envie de vomir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui me fit sortir après être passé dans le coin serpent. Étrangement, ce fut la vue des petits qui me donnèrent la nausée, pas réellement les grands.

- **_Ça va mieux?_**

- **_Je déteste ça!_** grognai-je le faisant sourire tendrement.

- **_J'ai pu m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?_**

- **_Tout le monde avait l'air content, b_**redouillai-je?

Edward ricana est préféra nous guider a un petit restaurant. Un serveur vient aussitôt à nous.

- **_Deux verres d'eau et deux sodas. Sans glaçons si possible, s_**ouffla Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

Le serveur agita la tête et repartie aussi vite.

- **_Ils ont tous peur de toi... tu t'en rends compte au moins?_** dis-je délicatement?

Edward préféra me regardait sans ciller.

- **_Tu vas vraiment construire un restaurant?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Cela ne te fait pas peur?_**

Il arqua un sourcil prestement.

- **_Peur de quoi? _**

- **_De ne pas y arriver?_**

Edward analysa mes mots, puis finit par hocher négativement la tête.

- **_Non. Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'échouer. _**

- **_As-tu au moins déjà échoué?_** risquai-je, tandis que le serveur revenait avec notre commande?

- **_Vous désirez autre chose?_** risqua-t-il tendu.

- **_Pas pour le moment, d_**is-je devançant Edward ce qui le surprit? **_Merci infiniment pour votre rapidité. _**

Le serveur eut un mouvement de recul léger, face à mon grand sourire.

- **_Euh... c'est un réellement plaisir pour moi,_** trancha-t-il déboussoler, avant de faire demie tour.

Edward grogna me faisant revenir à lui.

- **_Quoi?_** demandai-je devant son regard noir?

- **_Il va rêver de toi durant un petit moment maintenant, s_**iffla-t-il?

- **_Que veux-tu dire? _**

- **_Ne joue pas les saintes nitouches, Bella. Tu sais très bien l'effet que tu exerces sur les hommes. _**

J'en restai bouche bée.

- **_Et cette idée me tue à petit feu._**

- **_Edward, que veux-tu me faire comprendre?_**

Edward sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- **_Tu bois... j'explique,_** dit-il finalement les sourcils froncés.

Je bus une longue gorgée de mon verre d'eau et lui fit signe du menton de continuer.

- **_L'idée qu'un homme puisse te désirer me rend dingue, m_**'informait-il la mâchoire contractée?

- **_À quel point? m_**'étonnai-je d'une telle révélation?

- **_Je pourrais... je pourrais faire des choses incroyables pour toi. Pour te protéger. Pour te garder. _**

Mon cœur se comprimant dans ma poitrine.

- **_Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose._**

- **_Je sais. Pourtant, ce n'ai que la stricte vérité. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de ma vie. Avec toi..._** souffla-t-il très bas.

Edward allongea le bras pour venir caresser ma joue du bout des doigts, avant de reprendre.

- **_Avec toi, je me sens vulnérable. Une sensation que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant. _**

- **_Cela t'effraie? _**

- **_Plus que tu peux imaginer, m_**urmura-t-il en attrapant mon menton entre deux de ses doigts? **_Tu es à moi Bella.._****_. j'en ai décidé ainsi et je ne vais pas me faire pardonner pour cela. _**

On resta silencieux quelques secondes. Ma joue reposait maintenant sur la paume de sa main. C'était une sensation agréable. Très agréable que je perdis lorsqu'une question stupide sortie de ma bouche.

- **_Et si j'en décide autrement?_**

- **_Tu veux me quitter? _**S'étrangla-t-il,

- **_Non? Mais, si jamais un jour tout ceci me rend dingue et que je veux partir?_**

- **_Cela me tuerait littéralement... mais je te laisserai partir. _**

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux aussitôt.

- **_Bella..._** s'étrangla-t-il. **_Que se passe-t-il ma puce?_**

Comment lui expliquait alors que je ne savais pas moi-même?

D'un mouvement, je me levai de mon siège et allai m'installer sur ses genoux. Cela le déstabilisa légèrement. Mais, il finit par resserrer ses bras autour de moi, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- **_Je t'aime!_** lui glissai-je tendrement à l'oreille?

- **_Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella._**

On resta ainsi de très longues minutes. Notre groupe nous trouva dans la même position une fois leur visite terminée.

- **_Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais tellement l'accompagner,_** s'amusa Amanda, nous administrant un clin d'œil.

Edward roula des yeux faisant rire un peu tout le monde. Moi, y compris.

*/*

Dimanche, matin. Edward s'émerveilla devant plusieurs bateaux naviguant à l'horizon en compagnie de James. Vive l'hormone masculine.

- **_J'ai bien envie d'en acheter un,_** souffla le premier.

- **_Tu m'emmèneras faire un tour? _**

- **_Bien sûr! _**

- **_Cool, merci mec._**

Mon frère et mon homme frappèrent dans la main l'un de l'autre, comme s'il était ami de longue date, puis fini par porter leur dévolu sur un bateau amariné le long du port.

- **_Lui? _**Souffla James pointant du doigt un bateau de taille moyenne.

- **_Nous risquons d'être plusieurs,_** lui rappela Edward. **_Peut-être lui?_**

Edward montra le plus gros bateau de la jetée sous le regard agrandi de mon frère. Celui-ci finit par siffler entre ses dents.

- **_Oh, les deux grands enfants!_** fis-je en surprenant tout le monde.

En réalité, notre groupe écoutait les conneries débitées par ces deux-là avec insistance.

- **_Dois-je vous rappeler que pour avoir un bateau, il faut de l'eau? _**

Edward arqua un sourcil pas le moins du monde distrait.

- **_Et? _**

- **_Il n'y a pas de mer chez nous... juste des lacs!_** lui rappelai-je gentiment?

- **_Totalement hors de propos, c_**lama-t-il limite désinvolte. **_En plus, je compte acheter un bateau pour Montréal. Ça serait sympa une balade sur l'eau non? _**

Que répondre à cela? Dépitée de son caractère. Sophie explosa de rire, lorsqu'elle vit ma tête boudeuse. Edward me courra pratiquement après, pour me réclamer un câlin. Évidemment que je refusai de lui donner.

- **_Tu l'auras quand tu arrêteras d'être prétentieux. _**

- **_C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, bébé, c_**hantonna-t-il?

Il m'attrapa par la taille, me serrant fortement contre lui ignorant les regards des passants.

- **_Arrête,_** rigolai-je ayant droit à des chatouilles le long des côtes.

- **_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes à la folie! _**souffla-t-il à mon oreille me faisant chavirer?

Ne tenant qu'à moitié à ma réponse, il me retourna et m'embrassa avec ferveur sous les applaudissements énergiques des promeneurs du dimanche.

Ah mon dieu, cet homme était ma perte.

Après une balade dans le vieux port, Edward nous mena tel un enfant le long des docks et des hangars. Après quelques mètres, on vit une foule de monde attendre devant un des hangars. Un gros « 16 » figuraient sur le devant.

- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_** m'enquis-je intriguée.

- **_Un labyrinthe,_** s'amusa-t-il avant d'attraper ma main et de nous faire monter la file d'attente l'air de rien?

Plusieurs personnes rallèrent sur notre passage ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise.

- **_Edward?_**

- **_J'ai déjà payé pour notre visite. Ils nous attendent déstresse._**

Effectivement, les trois personnes à l'accueil le saluèrent grandement comme à chaque fois qu'Edward se rendait à un endroit. On fut dans l'ambiance instantanément, puisqu'on fut pratiquement plongé dans le noir.

- **_Ne me lâche pas_**, fis-je aussitôt en serrant plus fort sa main?

- **_Promis, mon amour. _**

Avec lenteur, on avança le long du couloir. De faible lumière éclairaient notre chemin. Je pouvais entendre James et Sophie euphorique et Amanda stresser comme moi. Les deux femmes de l'état n'en menaient pas large non plus. Sébastien et Monsieur Ross devaient normalement fermer la marche. On arriva ensuite dans une pièce avec des milliers de lianes nous barrant la route et une lumière jaune pâle pour nous montrer le tout.

- **_Va falloir jouer solo, ma puce, s_**'amusa Edward totalement dans son univers.

Je préférai lui tirer la langue et avancer la première. La pièce était immense. Je me faufilai au-dessus, en dessous comme une anguille à travers les cordes et faite finalement face à une porte. Pourtant, impossible de l'ouvrir.

- **_Euh... c'est une blague, s_**'étrangla Amanda sous le rire des garçons.

Sébastien nous fit alors gentiment remarquer le mot encadrer près de la porte et un cadran digital comportant neuf chiffres, qui devait surement aider à verrouiller la porte.

- **_Vas-y fait voire,_** s'émerveilla James aussitôt.

Il s'approcha le plus possible et lit à voix haute.

- **_Huit4 – dix3 – un2- quatre6 – neuf? _**

James se gratta le menton une seconde avant de taper sur le code digital le chiffre 4. La lumière au-dessus de la porte passa du rouge au vert et elle s'ouvrit facilement.

Sébastien siffla entre ses dents, alors que j'embrassai mon frère sur la joue. Dernière la porte, nous avions droit à couloir étroit. Au sol, une sorte de tapis roulant. Ricanant grandement, je mis pied dessus et fut aussitôt transporté jusqu'au bout. Le plus difficile fut la réception.

Une fois tout le monde de l'autre côté et une gamelle puissance dix de monsieur Ross et d'une des femmes charger de la surveillance de mon frère et ma sœur, on se retrouva devant une nouvelle porte. Fermé elle aussi. Cette fois pas de cadran digital. Mais, une énigme. James se fit un malin plaisir de le lire à voix haute.

- **_Chant – Avion – Hibou – Neige. Quoi doit-on enlever?_**

On se regarda tous en chien de vaillance. Devant nous les mots étaient représentés par une feuille de musique, un avion signature, un hibou en peluche et un gros flocon de neige sculpter dans le bois. Le tout sur des espèces de balancier relier les uns aux autres.

- **_Je pense qu'il faut enlever un des objets, s_**ouffla Sébastien en analysant le tout.

- **_Oui... mais lequel? _**fis-je délicatement?

On resta quelques secondes dans le silence. Derrière nous une nouvelle équipe arriva.

- **_Alors? _**fit James aux couples.

Ils secouèrent les épaules sans trop savoir.

- **_Je peux tester un truc?_** marmonna Amanda.

- **_Évidemment, s_**ouris-je grandement?

Elle attrapa le flocon de neige. Aussitôt la lumière au-dessus de la porte passa de rouge à verte sous nos regards surpris.

- **_Tu nous expliques? _**quémanda Edward impressionné par sa petite sœur.

- **_C'est le seul mot avec la lettre « E. ». _**

- **_Ah Ben ouest... logique! s_**ouffla-t-il m'entraina dans une nouvelle pièce.

La pièce suivante fut totalement différente des autres. Nous devions parcourir une distance à travers des rouleaux en mouvements de rotations. Ce qui est loin d'être pratique. Ce parcours fut le plus laborieux. Même Sébastien n'en mena pas large. On termina pratiquement tous sur les genoux, fou rire inclus. On passa ainsi de pièce en pièce. Essayant de résoudre les énigmes du mieux qu'on pouvait. À la dernière porte, on fut accueilli par un type dans un déguisement de pirate.

- **_Pas aussi séduisant de Jack dans pirates des caraïbes,_** souffla Amanda en faisant rire ma sœur et moi même.

L'homme la regarda un peu de travers, mais revient dans son personnage en nous donnant une carte!

Évidement James se fit un plaisir de la lire à voix haute, comme depuis le début du jeu.

- **_Combien y a-t-il de lettres dans alphabet?_**

On resta tous silencieux analysant le tout.

- **_Beaucoup trop simple, s_**oufflai-je sans quitter l'homme des yeux?

- **_Je suis d'accord aussi,_** chantonna James.

- **_8,_** dis clairement Sophie toute souriante.

- **_Quoi? _**questionna James surpris de son intervention.

Notre jeune sœur se tourna vers le pirate nous surprenant tous par son cran.

- **_Le mot « alphabet » contient 8 lettres, monsieur le pirate._**

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, puis eut un sourire gigantesque.

- **_Merci à vous mademoiselle..._**

Il frappa un grand coup sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. On atterrit dans une grande pièce, qui nous ramena doucement à la réalité. Le magasin de souvenir.

- **_Toi… je te dois un souvenir pour ta superbe intervention! s_**'amusa Edward en attrapant Sophie par le bras, l'entrainant déjà vers les milieux de cadeaux possible.

*/*

Edward avait laissé le groupe partir vers un itinéraire inconnu, une fois les achats de souvenir effectué. Ne restait qu'Edward et moi. Chose rare ces derniers temps.

- **_Pas même de Sébastien?_** risquai-je le faisant sourire.

- **_Non. Pas même de Sébastien, r_**épondit-il de bonne humeur?

- **_En voilà, une bonne surprise, c_**hantonnai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions main dans la main, vers un endroit encore secret?

Nous nous pavanions tels des pachas à travers la ville. Roucoulant comme deux adolescents. J'aimais cette facette de lui. L'Edward insouciant, détendu et enfantin.

- **_Que veux-tu faire?_** risqua-t-il, alors que nous venions de sortir d'une bibliothèque.

- **_Flâner! S_**oupirai-je en tirant sur son bras pour le faire avancer?

Edward se décida finalement à m'emmener dans un des endroits les plus réputer de la ville. Le parc de la Fontaine. L'endroit le plus romantique selon lui, avec ses sous boisé. Nous rigolions comme deux enfants lorsqu'un couple vint nous arrêter dans notre progression.

- **_Pardon, il est possible de nous prendre en photo?_** réclama la jeune femme, nous présentant l'appareil.

Edward l'attrapa sans se poser de question et attendit le signal. Une fois faits, les jeunes couples nous remercièrent grandement avant de nous quitter.

- **_Nous n'avons pas encore de photo,_** souffla-t-il à mon oreille?

Cette simple phrase envoya des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre.

- **_C'est vrai._**

- **_Nous allons devoir y remédier. _**

- **_Tu crois?_**

Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes en une seconde. Cet homme voulait ma mort. Il attrapa mes cheveux pour en faire une queue de cheval. Renversa ma tête en arrière et me maintient fermement contre lui.

- **_Ne doute, plus jamais de moi Bella. Est-ce clair?_**

- **_Oui,_** miaulai-je?

- **_Promets-le. _**

- **_Je te le jure. _**

Il vint mordiller la base de mon cou, m'arrachant un petit cri.

- **_Ne remets plus jamais ma parole ou mes actions en doute. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres femmes dans ma vie. Tu es la seule. L'unique._**

Que répondre à cela? Rien. De toute façon, ma gorge était nouée par tant de révélations.

- **_Je t'aime! _**lâchai-je, alors qu'il me redressait.

- **_Je t'aime davantage, mon cœur._**

Son téléphone sonna faisant éclater la bulle dans lequel nous étions depuis le début d'après-midi. Il me jeta un regard langoureux avant d'y répondre.

- **_Tout est en place?_**

- **_…_**

- **_Parfait. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes. Merci!_**

Il raccrocha, m'embrassa sur le front et me tira à sa suite.

- **_J'ai une dernière surprise pour clôturer ce magnifique weekend. _**

Nous marchions vite à travers le parc, passant plusieurs étangs. Puis, on déboucha sur une colline.

- **_C'est derrière cette butte,_** souffla-t-il joueur.

Une fois en haut. Edward attrapa mon visage entre ses mains.

- **_Bella... mon ange Bella. _**

Sa voix fut douce, charmeuse, mais également vibrante et craintive.

- **_Depuis que tu es entrait dans ma vie, je ne vois plus la mienne de la même façon. Tu as transformé mon univers._**

- **_Edward... _**chuchotai-je en ayant du mal à soutenir son regard?

- **_Je t'aime. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je peux faire de toi une femme heureuse. Je le veux plus que tout au monde. Pour ce faire, je n'aurais qu'une seule question... _**

Edward tourna mon visage doucement sur la droite. Avec une lenteur exagérer. Là mon cœur cessa de battre. Toutes les personnes de notre entourage ou presque se tenaient en ligne parfaite en bas de la butte. James, Amanda, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Kacy, Brady**, **Amanda, T-je ay, Esmée Cullen, Madame Ross, Sébastien, Georges Waxman, sa femme Lucile et les deux enfants, Nina et Jeff. Ma petite sœur Sophie tenant entre les mains la dernière pancarte d'une longue phrase. Autour de nous plusieurs dizaines de personnes le sourire aux lèvres, regardaient la scène inédite. Un petit orchestre jouait une musique splendide. En grosse lettre capitale, sur des grandes pancartes figurées une lettre. Le tout pour former une phrase : « Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde voulait que je réponde. J'en étais incapable.

- **_Bella?_**

Edward était tendu. Je pouvais le comprendre. Que devais-je dire? Il y avait tellement de questions encore entre nous.

- **_Veux-tu m'épouser?_** reprit-il d'une voix enchanteresse?

Je reculai automatiquement d'un pas. Il se statufia sur place.

- **_Est-ce que tu m'aimes? _**demandai-je le souffle court.

- **_Oui,_** répondit-il vivement.

- **_Et si un jour j'ai la garde de James et Sophie?_**

- **_Quoi?_** S'étrangla-t-il?**_ Que veux-tu dire?_**

- **_Seras-tu présent ce jour-là? Voudras-tu toujours de moi? De nous? _**

- **_Bien sûr que oui,_** s'écria-t-il me faisant sursauter. **_Pour qui me prends-tu?_**

- **_J'essaie juste de faire le bon choix, Edward. _**Sanglotais-je?

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement avant de chuchoter des mots poignants.

- **_Notre famille est présente Bella. Quel autre prévenu d'amour souhaites-tu? James et Sophie sont heureux pour nous... mes parents et ma famille également. Penses-tu que cela soit négligeable?_**

- **_Non,_** murmurai-je difficilement.

- **_Alors quoi? _**questionna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux? **Veux-tu_ oui ou non être ma femme, Bella? _**

J'aurais dû attendre. Réfléchir à ce que ma bouche voulait laisser sortir. Mais non. J'entendis le son de ma voix, une fois l'expression de choc sur le visage d'Edward installer. Qu'une fois que l'erreur était commise. Qu'une fois que ma vie était mise en suspend par ma stupidité...

- **_Je crois que je suis enceinte!_**

Edward relâcha mon visage et fit lui aussi un pas en arrière. Son regard apeuré empli d'incompréhension me fixa.

- **_Non,_** souffla-t-il très bas?

Il ferma les yeux et s'accroupit sur ses talons. On resta quelques secondes dans l'inconfort. Je continuais à le fixer ayant peur de croiser le regard de nos familles. Edward se leva d'un bon.

- **_Tu l'as fait exprès? _**ragea-t-il?

- **_Quoi?_** m'étranglai-je? **_Tu es dingue ou quoi?_**

- **_Putain... comment peux-tu me faire ça?_** cracha-t-il méchamment?

- **_Je... je n'ai rien fait! _**me scandalisai-je fortement?

Edward s'arracha pratiquement une poignée de cheveux, me regarda froidement, puis tourna les talons. Je le vis s'éloigner à toute vitesse... s'éloigner de moi. Je le vis décentre la petite colline presque en courant.

- **_Bella?_** me questionna sur ses gardes T-Jay.

- **_Ne le laisse pas tout seul,_** lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux?

T-Jay me regarda étrangement avant de suivre au pas de course son grand frère.

*/*

Nous étions entrés à l'hôtel. Tout le monde s'activer autour de moi. James avait essayé de me faire parler. Il en voulait à Edward. J'avais réussi à lui dire : **_« ce "n'est pas lui, James. Mais moi! », _**avant de retourner dans mon mutisme. Il s'était calmé dans la seconde, mais depuis chercher à savoir **_« pourquoi, j'avais refusé la demande si je l'aimais tant que ça? »_? **Une question que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête. J'avais pris place sur le divan et n'en avait plus bougé. Tout le monde m'avait plus ou moins laissé. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à que Kacy, la sœur d'Edward s'installait près de moi. Cette situation était plus qu'étrange.

- **_Ça va aller?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas,_** chuchotai-je le cœur au bord du gouffre.

Elle m'étonna en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. De sa main libre, elle invita ma tête à venir reposer sur son épaule. Ce que je fis.

- **_Il va revenir... ne t'inquiète pas, m_**e souffla-t-elle tendrement.

- **_Je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, l_**ui dis-je un sanglot dans la voix?

- **_Il va revenir..._** répéta-t-elle simplement.

- **_Je pensais que tu me détestais, f_**is-je timidement, les larmes coulant sur mon visage?

Kacy resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

- **_Je n'ai rien contre toi, Bella. Je sais que cela peut être difficile à comprendre, mais j'avais besoin d'être... la peste pour quelqu'un. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur toi._**

- **_Je comprends_**, sanglotai-je.

- **_Que se passe-t-il, Bella? Pourquoi Edward est parti avec le feu aux fesses?_**

Que lui dire? Rien. De toute façon, ma gorge était nouée. Je venais de perdre l'homme de ma vie. Il venait de me fuir. Une sensation horrible que je n'avais espéré jamais revivre. De plus, Edward venait de me décevoir. Mon cœur était brisé. Je pleurais mon amour perdu. Mes espoirs envolés dans les bras de Kacy. La sœur d'Edward. Je ne sais combien de temps on resta là. Je sentis Sophie venir se blottir contre moi. Puis, Sébastien parler. Je n'entendis pourtant rien. Ne comprit rien. Juste par la suite que Kacy se redressa et m'invita à faire de même. Je repris pied, qu'ans T-Jay entra dans la pièce. Seul. Il marcha directement vers moi et s'accroupit.

- **_Comment tu vas ma belle?_**

Rien. Aucune réaction.

- **_Elle est comme ça depuis longtemps?_**

- **_Oui, m_**urmura très bas Kacy.

T-Jay ferma les yeux fortement, puis me caressa délicatement la joue. Cette caresse me réconforta un minimum.

- **_L'avion est prêt à décoller,_** déclara-t-il a sa sœur.

- **_D'accord. Madame Ross a déjà fait les valises. Edward sera du voyage?_**

- **_Il est déjà parti,_** lâcha T-Jay.

Mon cœur se compressa instantanément. Parti. Edward était parti? Il venait de m'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je me redressai comme si bouton imaginaire venait d'être enclencher.

- **_Nous rentrons?_** réclamai-je d'une voix éteinte?

- **_Oui,_** dit-il surprit.

- **_Parfait._**

J'attrapai ma sœur par l'épaule pour nous relever.

- **_Bella?_**

- **_Plus tard, Sophie, l_**ui dis-je tendrement, lui posant un baiser sur la joue?

Ma sœur hocha la tête, alors que nous sortions de la suite d'hôtel. Dans l'ascenseur tout le monde était bien silencieux. James ne brochait pas. Il avait la mâchoire contractée. Le visage dur.

Dans le hall, on croisa Esmée Cullen qui m'analysa de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de plisser les yeux. Elle devait savoir. J'en frissonnais rien qu'à cette pensée. Kacy ne me quitta pas d'une semelle de tout le trajet. Elle me parla un peu d'elle, ce qui me gonfla un peu le cœur. Une fois arrivé à destination, Sébastien m'invita à prendre place dans le 4x4 avec James et Sophie. J'enlaçai une dernière fois Kacy, sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Sébastien ramena toute la troupe à l'orphelinat. Je lui fis comprendre que je devais parler à madame Rosaline quelques minutes.

- **_D'accord, je t'attends dans la voiture._**

Je secouai la tête ayant peur que ma voix me trahisse. Madame Rosaline fut assez surprise de me voir débarquer et entrer dans la maison.

- **_Je peux vous parler en privé? _**soufflai-je après avoir salué ma sœur et mon frère?

- **_Bien sûr, Bella. _**

Elle m'invita dans son bureau et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- **_Que ce passe-t-il, ma douce? _**réclama-t-elle face à mon silence?

J'avais pris place sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

- **_J'étais souvent convoquée ici... c'est bizarre de revenir._**

- **_Je sais,_** sourit-elle bienveillante?

Elle attendit aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

- **_Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne parles pas Bella. _**Murmure-t-elle doucement?

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Ma tristesse était trop grande pour la garder cette fois. De surcroit, Madame Rosaline n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir pleurer. Je fis mon maximum pour lui décrire la situation. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se leva de son siège et vint me prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

- **_Bella?_**

- **_Hum?_**

- **_Tu dois faire un test de grossesse! _**

*/*

* * *

***/***

**Surpriseeeee ? **

**oui je sais je vais me cacher ou me noyer !**

*/*

**gros bisous à très vite pour la suiteeeeee **

**Sabrina pour vous servir !**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à vous :)**_

_**Voici le chapitre que tout le monde attend avec impatience. **_

_**Vraiment désolé du retard. **_

_**bref, pour vous signaler aussi, que cette histoire aurant en tout 20 chapitres !**_

_**donc 17-20 = 3 chapitres restant.**_

_**;-)**_

_**Hey oui les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin... **_

_**de plus, j'aime finir mes histoires par un chiffre rond ! **_

_**Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **_

_**Sabrina **_

_**ps : Merci de fermer les yeux sur les fautes de conjugaisons **_

_**et autres débilité de mon cerveau fatigué par les heures de boulot :)**_

_**love U**_

* * *

_**Un patron beau comme un dieu**_

_**Partie 17**_

Point de vue Sébastien.

Une demi-heure. Le temps que j'attendis dans la voiture. Le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me rendre compte de mon erreur. J'étais sortie vivement et avais littéralement défoncé la porte d'entrée. Madame Ross vient m'ouvrir le visage surpris limite apeuré.

_**-Que puis-je pour vous ?**_

_**-Ou se trouve Bella ?**_

Madame Rosalie ouvrit les yeux en grand aussitôt. Signe de surprise, d'étonnement.

_**-Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons juste parlé quelques minutes et elle est partie. **_

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

_**-Je peux entrer vérifier les pièces, madame Rosaline ?**_

Elle secoue vivement la tête, sans tarder à ouvrir. J'inspecte ainsi les différentes pièces inquiètes. Je n'avais encore jamais perdu quelqu'un. Ça me rendez-vous que cette personne soit Bella, de surcroît. Comment allais-je expliquer cela à monsieur Cullen ?

Toutes les pièces et les recoins de l'orphelinat furent inspectés. Pas de mademoiselle Bella en vue. Merde... elle avait filé à l'anglaise. C'était pas du tout prévu ça, grommelai-je mentalement. J'avais confiance en elle. Merde.

Sans dire mot à madame Rosaline, je retournai à ma voiture et composai le cœur battant le numéro de mon supérieur.

_**-Monsieur Ross que puis-je pour vous ?**_ Dit-il tranchant.

_**-C'est Sébastien. J'ai un petit problème**_. Lui appris-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_**-Un petit problème ? **_

_**-Euh... j'ai perdu mademoiselle Bella.**_

Un long. Trop long silence, me répondit.

_**-ou étiez-vous la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?**_

_**-A l'orphelinat. Elle voulait parler à madame Rosaline. J'ai attendu près de l'entrée, mais personne n'est sortie... elle n'est plus dedans non plus.**_ Grommelai-je.

_**-Il y a une porte arrière. Bella ne veut visiblement pas de vous.**_ Risqua-t-il.

_**-J'ai pu le comprendre.**_ Soupirais-je.

_**-Nous devons la trouver, Sébastien. Votre travail est en jeu. **_

Monsieur Ross raccrocha aussitôt. Mon travail ? C'était le dernier de mes soucis ça. Le plus important était Bella. Lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté, son visage était vide de toute expression. Elle n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. C'est ça qui m'inquiétait le plus. Mon travail était le dernier de mes soucis.

Point de vue T-Jay

Je dormais à poing fermé, lorsque la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone raisonna dans ma chambre. J'avais très mal dormi. L'histoire de mon frère m'avait retourné l'estomac. Il jouait au con. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Et quand il s'en rendrait compte... ça sera déjà trop tard. Ce qu'il refuse d'admettre.

_**-Allô ?**_ Grognai-je.

_**-T-Jay ? **_

_**-Oui... a qui ai-je l'honneur ? **_

_**-Sébastien. Je suis responsable de la sécurité de... Bella. **_

Le ton de sa voix, me fit comprendre que l'appel était sérieux. Je me redressais aussitôt dans mon lit.

_**-je t'écoute.**_

_**-Elle a disparu. Je les conduite à l'orphelinat et... elle m'a filé entre les doigts. **_

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure sur ma table de chevet m'apprit qu'il était cinq heures du matin.

_**-Tu as averti Edward ?**_

_**-Non. Pas encore. De toute façon, il n'est pas en état de réagir ou de comprendre quoi que ce soit pour le moment.**_

_**-Où es-tu ?**_

_**-Dans le centre-ville. Je fais des rondes en voiture. Monsieur Ross appel tous les hôtels de la ville pour savoir si elle s'y trouve. Madame Ross appelle les hôpitaux au cas où !**_

_**-Que dois-je faire ?**_

Un petit silence me répondit.

_**-Merde, tu veux que j'en parle à Edward !**_

_**-Oui. Je ne peux pas quitter ma ronde et tu es le seul capable de lui faire comprendre que son état ne nous aide pas. **_

Merde. J'allais devoir affronter mon frère. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Surtout pas à cinq heures du matin.

_**-OK. Appel si tu as des nouvelles.**_ Grognais-je avant de raccrocher.

Après une rapide douche, je pris la direction de l'immeuble d'Edward Cullen. Ce fut madame Ross qui d'accueilli.

_**-il dort encore, monsieur. Nous n'avons pas désiré lui révéler l'absence de mademoiselle Bella...**_ renifla-t-elle.

_**-Tout ira bien, madame Ross. Où en êtes-vous de votre côté ? **_

_**-Rien. Absolument rien pour le moment. **_

Hochet doucement la tête avant de me diriger vers la chambre de mon grand frère. Comme je pensais Edward ne dort pas. Il est assis sur son lit. Le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Une tête atroce.

_**-Que fais-tu là ?**_ S'emporte-t-il aussitôt.

_**-Je voulais voir comment tu allais. **_

Il inclina le visage sur le côté.

_**-à six heures du matin ?**_ S'esclaffa-t-il moqueur et sur les nerfs.

Je ne dis mot, préférant battre en retraite.

_**-tu vas jouer encore longtemps le con ?**_ Lâchais-je m'installant sur une chaise près de la porte.

_**-Je joue au con ? N'inversons pas les rôles... c'est Bella qui m'a pris pour un con. **_

_**-Tu dis n'importe quoi. En plus, tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis.**_

Son rire me donna la chair de poule. Putain, il lui en voulait à mort.

_**-bon... euh... j'étais venu t'informer d'un truc, en réalité.**_ Dis-je difficilement.

Edward arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite. Qui ne vient pas.

_**-ne prend pas de pincette.**_

_**-OK... alors... Bella a … disparu. **_

Edward ne fit pas un mouvement.

_**-sort.**_

J'eus un mouvement de recul incontrôlé.

_**-pardon ?**_

_**-Sort de ma chambre.**_ Hurla-t-il.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il s'en fichait.

*/*

Point de vue Esmée Cullen.

Edward avait peur. Il avait toujours eu peur de l'avenir. Du futur. Des projets personnels. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. J'étais comme lui. T-Jay m'avait appelé très trop ce matin. La réaction et l'état de son grand frère l'inquiétait. Tout le monde était inquiet. La demande en mariage de mon fils avait été une catastrophe. Lui qui avait eu tellement de mal à faire cette proposition. Il avait même engagé une asiatique spécialiste des demandes en mariage pour ne rien oublier. Il nous avait même demandé de participer. Chose incroyable. Edward voulait être en famille pour ce grand jour. Sauf que rien ne fut positivement pour notre grande tristesse.

La secrétaire de mon fils releva le nez de son ordinateur, les yeux rougis.

_**-à ce point ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

_**-Je vous déconseille fortement d'entrée, madame Cullen. Votre fils... Il... je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... **_

_**infecte ? **_

_**-Monstrueux !**_ Chuchota-t-elle.

Mince alors. Mariya était un ange et elle portait mon fils dans son cœur en temps normal.

_**-je dois quand même prendre le risque.**_

_**-Bonne chance.**_ Me dit-elle alors que j'entrais dans le bureau après avoir frappé deux coups.

Edward était à son bureau. Le nez dans son écran d'ordinateur. Jasper et Emmett étaient également présents.

_**-Messieurs bonjour.**_ Chantonnais-je.

_**-Madame Cullen.**_ Firent les deux meilleurs amis de mon fils se levant prestement.

_**-Assis !**_ Claqua durement la voix d'Edward.

Jasper et Emmett se jetèrent un petit regard, puis décidèrent de rester.

_**-comment te sens-tu, Edward ?**_ M'enquis-je marchant sur des œufs.

_**-Super-génial. Merci d'être venue. **_

Sa voix était glaciale. Froide. Je n'avais jamais su comment si prendre avec Edward. Son père non plus d'ailleurs. Lorsque Bella était entré dans sa vie, nous avions vu certains progrès niveau caractère. Edward était plus souriant. Plus sociable. Plus famille. Ce pour quoi, j'avais plus ou moins détesté Bella au début. Elle réussissait là où nous échouons tous depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il m'avait fait part de sa demande en mariage, mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Puis, j'avais compris. Bella était ce qui était le mieux pour lui. J'avais accepté et nous étions tous venu à Montréal pour ça demande. Or, rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu.

_**-Edward... je m'inquiète pour toi.**_

Il ricana mauvais avant de me foudroyer du regard.

_**-sort d'ici.**_

_**-T-Jay m'a informé pour Bella !**_ Dis-je rapidement.

Jasper et Emmett froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils.

_**-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il avec elle ?**_ Quémanda ce dernier.

_**-Elle...**_

_**-sort !**_ Hurla Edward se dressant sur ses jambes_**. Sort de mon bureau et ne te mêle pas de mes histoires. **_

*/*

Point de vue Carlisle Cullen. 

Esmée était venue me rendre visite au travail. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

_**-tout va bien, ma chérie ?**_

_**-Non... **_

_**-que se passe-t-il ? **_

_**-C'est Edward. il... il ne va pas bien du tout. **_

C'était à prévoir.

_**-c'est Bella le problème ?**_

_**-Elle a disparu.**_ L'informais-je.

_**-Quoi ? D'où tiens-tu cette information ?**_

Esmée s'installa sur le siège libre près de mon bureau et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

_**-Tu aurais dû voir son expression. Son visage... il n'a certainement pas dû dormir de la nuit. **_

_**-Esmée ?**_ Repris-je la voyant changer de sujet. _**Que veut-tu dire par Bella a disparu ?**_

Elle me regarda étrangement avant de finalement me répondre.

_**-Hier. Elle a disparu hier. Elle a ramené son frère et sa sœur à l'orphelinat puis plus de nouvelles. **_

_**-Et où était Sébastien ? **_Grommelai-je.

_**-A l'extérieur. Il ne pensait pas que Bella aurait l'idée de le fuir lui aussi.**_

Mince, alors ! Elle avait fui. Esmée était totalement chamboulé visiblement.

_**-et qu'en pense Edward ?**_

_**-Il ne bouge pas le petit doigt. **_S'énerva-t-elle.

_**-Que veux-tu dire ?**_

_**-Il travaille. Il ne fait rien pour la trouver. Et pire... dès que j'ai abordé le sujet... il m'a mise à la porte furieux ! **_

Houlà... pas bon ça. T-Jay passa le pas de la porte à ce moment-là.

_**-Alors maman. Tu as vu Edward ?**_

T-Jay ? Il devait savoir lui.

_**-Tu sais pourquoi Bella à refuser la demande d'Edward ?**_

Bingo. Mon fils fit un pas en arrière, les épaules rentrer. Coupable, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_**-Edward va me décapiter si je l'ache l'information.**_

_**-Et tu n'imagines pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver, si tu ne nous tiens pas informer de toute l'histoire, mon petit. **_

T-Jay écarquilla les yeux avant de rouspéter dans sa barbe.

_**-nous devons la retrouver. Sans sa, Edward va devenir fou... tu le sais T-Jay. **_Murmura sa mère.

_**-Elle n'a pas refusé sa demande.**_ Bougonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

Quoi ? Alors quoi ?

_**-Elle... elle lui a demandé comment serait leur vie avec James et Sophie.**_

J'étais complètement perdu.

_**-mais, Edward veut adopter son frère et sa sœur non ?**_

_**-Oui... sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas ! **_

J'en restais bouche bée. Il avait réussi à lui cacher une telle information ? Mon fils avait de grande ressource visiblement.

_**-alors ?**_ S'emporta Esmée.

_**-Il là tout de suite rassurée. **_

_**-Et ?**_ Continua-t-elle impatiente.

_**-Bella l'a informé de son éventuelle... grossesse !**_ Bredouilla-t-il très mal à l'aise.

Face à cette révélation, je dut me réinstaller à mon siège. Esmée le regardait étrangement. La bouche grande ouverte, tel un poison dans l'eau.

_**-Bella est enceinte ?**_ Questionnais-je le cœur battant trop fort pour mon bien-être.

_**-Peut-être. **_

Ça pour une révélation, c'était quelques choses. Je pouvais comprendre, alors le comportement de mon fils. J'avais failli réagir de la même façon, à l'annonce de sa venue.

*/*

Point de vue Madame Ross 

Il était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. J'étais dans la cuisine en train d'appeler les nombreux hôpitaux et centre de soins de la ville quand mon patron entra.

_**-euh... la table n'est pas mise ?**_ Questionna-t-il desserrant sa cravate.

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre et repris le court de mes idées, lorsqu'on me répondit au téléphone.

_**-centre d'aide secteur nord, que puis-je pour vous ?**_

_**-Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'une jeune femme ayant presque la trentaine. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis hier et je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter. **_

_**-Je comprends. Quel est son nom ? **_

_**-Bella Swan. Euh… Isabella Swan. **_

Je vis le grand Edward Cullen surprit et limite affolé.

_**-non. Aucune personne n'a été admise depuis hier sous ce nom-là.**_

_**-D'accord. Je vous donne mes coordonnées si jamais elle viendrait à vous...**_

Je lui dicte prestement le numéro de téléphone et raccroche après l'avoir remercié grandement.

_**-Pas vous aussi madame Ross**_. S'énerve-t-il rapidement.

_**-Il y a tout ce que vous voulez dans le frigo.**_ Tranchais-je sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Je compose aussitôt le prochain numéro mais Edward vint s'interposer.

_**-à quoi vous jouer ?**_

_**-Je ne joue pas. Je suis réellement inquiète pour mademoiselle Bella. Il semble que vous lui avait tourné le dos. Je refuse de faire de même**_

Il eut un mouvement de recul face à mes accusations et surtout mon ton dur. Jamais je n'avais eu l'audace de lui parler ainsi.

_**-madame Ross ?**_

_**-Non, Edward.**_ Chuchotai-je un sanglot dans la voix. _**Je refuse de vous écouter cette fois. Vous êtes aller trop loin. **_

_**-je...**_

_**-vous ne faites rien pour l'aider. Rien pour la retrouver. Et si elle était vraiment enceinte ?**_ Scandais-je le cœur meurtri. _**Edward... si elle commettait une erreur durant votre absence.**_

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, le regard perdu.

_**-que...**_

Il eut du mal à parler suite à mon petit monologue. Je le vis secouer la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

_**-que voulez-vous dire ?**_

_**-A votre avis ?**_ Murmurai-je.

Edward baisa la tête coupable.

_**-elle ne ferait jamais ça.**_ Bredouilla-t-il difficilement.

_**-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Vous n'avez pas vu l'état dans lequel elle s'est enfermée après votre départ. **_

Edward ferma les yeux très forts et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était perdu. Comme nous tous.

_**-Bella ne ferait rien de répréhensible.**_

_**-Je l'espère monsieur. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. **_

*/*

Point de vue Madame Rosaline.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu Bella dans cet état. Enfin, si... après la perte tragique de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Moi, non plus. Lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de l'aide, j'ai revu la Bella fragile de son arrivée. La Bella qui perdait le contrôle. Je lui avais donc donné les clés de chez moi. Elle était partie par la porte arrière de l'orphelinat et avait attendu mon appel. Lorsque le jeune homme chargé de sa surveillance, vient la chercher, tout se passa très vite. Il ne la trouva pas. Fouilla les pièces. Et quitta les lieux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je retrouvai Bella dans mon salon.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé. Je la laissais donc tranquille avec ses pensées bonnes ou mauvaises.

_**-Tu as faim ?**_ Risquais-je à midi.

_**-Non. **_

Je m'en doutais. Mon fils entra dans le salon tout penaud et alla directement vers Bella. Elle le regarda étrangement un instant, puis secoua la tête.

_**-J'ai tout mis dans la salle de bain. **_

_**-Merci.**_

Bella se leva très lentement et alla jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle nous jeta un petit regard par-dessus son épaule intimidée.

_**-tu veux que je vienne ?**_

_**-Non.**_ Murmura-t-elle. _**Le médecin arrive quand ? **_

_**-Dans moins de dix minutes.**_ Répondit mon fils tendrement.

Il était encore amoureux d'elle, réalisais-je inquiète.

_**-vous pourrez lui dire de me rejoindre en haut ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, ma puce.**_ Fis-je aussitôt.

Bella monta finalement, me laissant en tête à tête avec mon grand fiston.

_**-c'est injuste !**_ S'énerva-t-il prenant place sur le divan.

_**-Je sais.**_

_**-Elle aurait dû être avec moi.**_ Trancha-t-il me lançant un regard de reproche. _**Elle ne serait pas aussi malheureuse.**_

_**-Peut-être.**_ Risquais-je sachant que cette situation était un peu de moi aussi.

En réalité, mon fils avait raison. Si je ne m'étais pas interposé entre eux, tout serait sûrement très différent.

_**-tu l'aimes encore ?**_ Demandai-je très bas.

_**-Tu sais très bien que oui. **_

_**-Et si elle est vraiment enceinte ? Que comptes-tu faire ? **_

_**-Prendre soin des deux.**_ Lâcha-t-il le visage triste et fermé.

*/*

Point de vue Jasper. 

Nous étions toujours à la recherche de Bella. Toujours rien. Edward avait décidé de réagir et menait les opérations. Nous avions même fait appel à l'inspecteur de police qui avait visiblement une dent contre Edward. Cependant, il semblait apprécier Bella.

Edward avait joué profil bas devant lui. Chose très rare. Résultat des courses... la police était aussi à sa recherche. Pourtant, toujours rien. Personne n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire... alors j'avais pris la décision de retourner travailler.

Dès que je fus sortie de l'ascenseur, ma secrétaire m'intercepta aussitôt.

_**-Elle est là.**_

_**-Qui donc ? **_Fis-je fronçant les sourcils.

_**-Bella... elle vient d'arriver. **_

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ou plusieurs.

_**-Bella est dans son bureau ?**_

_**-Oui.**_ Chuchota-t-elle.

Je cours pratiquement pour le voir de mes propres yeux et surtout pouvoir y croire. Effectivement, elle était présente. Sébastien déjà en poste. Il me jeta un regard et reporta son attention sur elle.

_**-tu vas rester encore muette longtemps ?**_

Elle continuait à taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

_**-Bella !**_ Hurla-t-il sortant de ses gonds.

Elle sursauta, puis releve les yeux, rougis et gonflé, vers lui. Lorsqu'elle parla, je crus faire affaire un sosie ou un double.

_**-Je t'interdis de lever le ton sur moi, Sébastien.**_

Il en resta lui aussi bouche bée.

_**-je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sois assigné à ma sécurité. Chose ridicule, puisque la seule personne qui me fait du mal à l'heure actuelle est l'homme qui te verse ton salaire.**_

Putain, c'était une guerrière.

_**-je n'ai pas demandé après toi. J'ai joué le jeu, mais je refuse de continuer. Tu peux donc... disposer.**_

Sébastien ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir.

_**-On s'est vraiment inquiété Bella.**_ Souffla-t-il.

_**-Je n'en doute pas. C'est ton travail qui était en jeu. Je m'excuse par avance des désagréments causés, mais cela sera tout pour ma part. Tu peux disposer Sébastien. Et encore merci a toi. **_

Bella décida de se tourner vers moi. J'eus envie de fuir aussi vite que possible.

_**-Monsieur Whitlock, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été absence hier. Cela ne se reproduira plus. J'ai déjà averti la comptabilité que cela sera prélever sur mon salaire. Je me suis permis également de joindre monsieur Mentis. J'ai reporté le rendez-vous d'hier à aujourd'hui dix-sept heures. J'ai vu avec votre secrétaire. J'espère que cela vous convient ?**_

Non de Dieu. Un robot. Elle s'exprimait comme un robot. Sans âme. Sans cœur. Je n'aimai pas ça. Je préférai largement quand elle me criait après et me trouvait sans cœur et insupportable. La situation était inversée. Une sensation détestable.

_**-Bella tout va bien ?**_

_**-Très bien.**_ Me répondit-elle retournant à son clavier. _**Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai un dossier important à traiter. **_

On se dirigea le cerveau en bouilli vers la porte.

_**-Vous pourriez fermer la porte s'il vous plaît ? **_Questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

Ce que je fis. Une fois dans le couloir, je sifflais entre mes dents.

_**-c'était quoi ça ?**_

_**-Aucune idée. **_

_**-Faut qu'Edward vienne... et vite.**_

_**-Il est déjà là**_. Marmonna mal à l'aise ma secrétaire.

_**-Quoi ? **_M'écriais-je horrifié.

*/*

Point de vue d'Edward. 

Je refusais d'y croire. C'était impossible. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit doucement. Ma secrétaire laissa entrer en premier Jasper, Emmett puis Sébastien.

_**-Bella est revenu travailler**_. Commença gauchement Emmett.

_**-Je sais.**_ Soupirais-je d'une voix étrange. _**J'ai eu droit à un mail.**_

Les trois garçons eurent la même réaction. Ils arquèrent un sourcil.

_**-Elle m'informe qu'elle n'est pas enceinte. Que notre histoire ne peut plus durer et qu'elle refuse d'être ma femme. **_Dis-je douloureusement.

Le silence me répondit.

_**-elle m'a même mis en pièce jointe la copie de ses résultats comme preuve.**_

Cette fois le vase venait de déborder. J'avais trop mal pour faire face à la situation. Pour la première fois de ma vie, les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

_**-Ed'... **_

_**-pas la peine d'être compréhensif.**_ Grognais-je essuyant mes larmes. _**Je mérite cette situation. **_

_**-Tu vas donc la laisser faire ?**_

_**-Oui**_. Soupirais-je fermant les yeux. _**C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui imposer mes choix.**_

*/*

Point de vue de Bella. 

Depuis une semaine, ma vie avait tourné de conte de fée à descente en enfer. Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'affronter Edward. Un simple mail pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation et les gros points. Il m'avait déçu. Je ne voulais plus de lui comme amant ou petit ami... pour le moment. Je n'avais pas eu de retour. Le jour même, Edward quitté les bureaux. Depuis aucune nouvelle de lui. Sa secrétaire Mariya tourné en rond et ne le trouvée nulle part. Jasper et Emmett avaient dû prendre les choses en main.

Nous étions vendredi soir. Comme depuis le début de la semaine, je travaille à pas d'heure. Ce soir, ma montre indique vingt-deux heures. J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant de rentrer. J'ouvris le moteur de recherche internet et entrai deux mots : Edward Cullen.

Plusieurs photos s'affichèrent. Beaucoup de lui en costume, cravate. Certaine de lui avec des personnalités diverses ou avec son frère. Quelques-unes entre Jasper et Emmett également. Je rajoutais par la suite le mot : News, derrière Edward Cullen. Je retombais encore sur l'article qui datait de mon voyage à Montréal. Edward le regard perdu après sa demande en mariage. En caractère gras nous pouvions y lire : « le refus de sa fiancée lui brise le cœur».

Tout le monde était au courant. J'avais décidé de dire « NON » au magnifique et talentueux Edward Cullen. Catastrophe. Cela aurait pu me faire rire. Mais, je n'en avais pas la force. Mon cœur saigné beaucoup trop. Edward me manquait. J'éteins l'ordinateur, puis sors du bureau. Mon téléphone vibra. James.

_**«Tu rentres tard ? Je vais devoir dormir. Ordre de madame Rosaline. ».**_

Un petit sourire triste flotta sur mes lèvres. Depuis notre retour de Montréal, je dormais dans une petite chambre à l'orphelinat. L'avantage principal étant que je pouvais être près de mon frère et de ma sœur chaque soir. Du moins, quand je ne restais pas aussi tard. Cependant, j'avais trop peur de rentrer tôt et de les affronter. Peur également de rater le retour d'Edward. J'avais l'impression que l'ascenseur ne voulait pas descendre rapidement. J'eus le temps de répondre à mon frère.

_**« Ne m'attend pas. Gros bisous, je t'aime. »**_

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes, chose totalement impossible vu l'heure. Je voulus sortir de l'ascenseur, mais tombai nez à nez avec un homme armé.

_**-Tient, tient… une personne supplémentaire.**_ Chantonna-t-il.

Je fis mon maximum garder les distances. Je vis le chef de la sécurité toujours derrière son bureau. Une arme braquée sur sa nuque. Ils ne nous lâchaient pas du regard. Comme le reste des présents. Un silence bien trop pesant nous entoure. De surcroît, il était au téléphone dans l'attente visiblement.

_**-Isabella c'est ça ?**_ Entendis-je l'homme dire durement.

Je sursautais malgré moi. Un bruit me fit revenir à lui. Un bruit qui me donna froid dans tout le corps.

_**-Avance et sort de l'ascenseur, salope... doucement !**_ Rajouta-t-il un petit rire dans la voix.

Des hoquets de stupeur et des sanglots envahissaient les lieux. Merde. Je le fis avec une lenteur démesurée. Je n'avais aucun moyen de fuir. J'étais au milieu du hall, une arme à feu pointé dans ma direction. Tous les autres me regardaient tristement. La peur dans les yeux. Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait encore ?

Un petit coup d'œil vers le chef de garde pour comprendre la situation. Il était en ligne avec Edward. Peut-être même monsieur Ross ou Sébastien.

_**-je... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Réclamais-je ayant des sueurs froides.

_**-La ferme !**_ Hurla-t-il. _**Ferme-la et ne bouge pas. **_

_**-Je peux peut-être vous aider... **_

_**-Nous aider ? J'y compte bien. Tu es la parfaite prisonnière ce soir. **_

Je fronçais les sourcils n'y comprenant pas grand-chose.

_**-Tu n'arrives pas à assembler les morceaux.**_ Sourit-il. _**Pourtant tu vas vite comprendre quand ton petit ami arrivera. **_

_**-Edward ?**_ Me renseignais-je. _**Vous parlez de lui ? **_

_**-Oh… tu as d'autres petits amis riches ?**_ s'étonna-t-il.

Plus il parlait et plus son arme pointée vers le sol, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

_**-Nous… nous ne sommes plus ensemble !**_ chuchotais-je la gorge nouée. _**Nous sommes séparées. **_

Ses yeux s'agrandir brusquement.

_**-Menteuse !**_ Hurla l'homme qui pointait l'arme sur le chef de la sécurité.

_**-Je ne mens pas. C'est dans tous les journaux. J'ai largué Edward Cullen la semaine dernière.**_ Dis-je fermement essayant de leur faire comprendre que ma vie ne valait pas grand-chose. Du moins, j'essayais de leur faire comprendre.

_**-Reste ici. **_

L'homme alla droit sur son acolyte. Ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes. Je me tournais durant ce temps vers les employés présents.

_**-Tout le monde va bien ? **_

Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

_**-Depuis combien de temps cette situation est ainsi ? **_

_**-Une bonne demi-heure. La police est arrivée y a cinq minutes. **_

Je fronçais les sourcils. Personnes.

_**-La police ? **_

Une femme pointa le côté droit. En effet, ils étaient tous là. Derrière les arbres du grand jardin à l'avant de la bâtisse.

_**-Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à le trouver ? **_Hurla l'homme au chef de la sécurité.

_**-Non... encore quelques minutes. **_

_**-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué... dit lui que j'ai Isabella Swan en ligne de mire. **_

QUOI ? Il ne veut quand même pas me tuer, ce dingue ? Il du voir mon changement d'état. La peur qui traverse mes yeux.

_**-ah tu as compris que tu allais passer à la casserole**_. Ricana-t-il. _**Tout est plus ou moins de ta faute de toute façon. **_

Il était fou, complètement fou.

_**-Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ?**_

_**-Alec Smith.**_ Clama-t-il. _**C'est mon frère. **_

Je compris aussitôt.

_**-Tu es Parker ? **_

_**-Exact.**_ Sourit-il.

Mes jambes ne voulaient plus me tenir. Trop d'informations. Trop de stress. Trop de peur. J'allais vraiment mourir ce soir.

_**-Il arrive !**_ décréta l'homme de la sécurité, un regard désolé dans ma direction.

J'eus un mouvement en arrière, quand il pointa son arme de nouveau sur moi. Son attention comme celle de tout le monde, se porta sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le 4x4 d'Edward arriva. Il en sortit aussitôt. Dans son sciage, Monsieur Ross. Sébastien sortie de je ne sais où et alla droit sur eux. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes, puis Edward et Monsieur Ross se postèrent devant la grande porte du grand hall. Edward frappa dessus doucement.

_**-Toi.**_ Dit-il à une stagiaire de la société. _**Va ouvrir !**_

La jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans, se dirigea d'un pas rapide. Elle tourna la clé, laissant entrer Edward et Monsieur Ross.

_**-vous êtes armés ?**_ Questionna le second homme l'arme toujours sur la nuque du chef de service.

_**-Non. Je déteste les armes à feu, pour ma part. **_

La voix d'Edward m'étonna. Il voulait montrer son pouvoir. Sa capacité à gouverner, même dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-ci. Pourtant, il semblait fatigué. Épuisé, même. Edward ne me regarda pas une seule fois. Il n'avait Dieu que pour ce dingue avec l'arme braquée sur moi. Cette idée me transperça le cœur.

_**-je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?**_ Répliqua-t-il.

_**-Nous avons un petit problème.**_ Sourit Parker.

_**-Quel genre ? **_

Sa voix était limite professionnelle. Comme si la situation était normale.

_**-Vous êtes en train de pointer une arme sur moi, sur mon personnel. Est-ce que vous vous en rendaient compte ?**_

Parker le regarda étrangement, avant de pointer l'arme d'Edward et monsieur Ross à… moi.

_**-je suis venu pour elle.**_ Chantonna-t-il littéralement. _**Je pensais qu'elle était déjà partie... mais quelle surprise. **_

Il lâcha un petit rire qui me glaça le sang. Edward finit par poser son regard sur moi. Son regard me paralysa.

_**-Tu fais ça pour Elle ?**_

Il avait craché presque vulgairement le mot : Elle. Cela me compressa le cœur.

_**-elle n'est rien pour moi.**_

Parker le regarda étonné.

_**-Elle a mis mon frère en prison. **_

Edward fronça les sourcils.

_**-Votre frère ? **_

_**-Alec Smith. **_

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait enfin la situation. Qu'il n'était pas là pour lui… mais pour moi.

_**-Tu es le frère d'Alec.**_

_**-Exact, Sherlock.**_ Ricana-t-il.

_**-Alors, j'ai un aveu à faire**_. Souffla Edward. _**Bella n'a pas envoyé Alec en prison. Mais, …**_

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

_**-Ton frère m'a volé ma vie. Il a avoué m'avoir piégé. J'ai juste voulu lui faire payer.**_

_**-Et grâce à toi, les flics sont sur son dos**_. Hurla Parker, furieux.

_**-Ecoute,**_ reprit Edward m'envoyant un regard d'avertissement, _**Bella et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. de plus, j'ai moi-même fait appel à la police pour cette affaire. **_

_**-Donc tu as fait ça pour elle ?**_ s'étrangle-t-il. _**Car elle te la demandait ? **_

_**-Non.**_ Siffla Edward tendu. _**Je n'aide personne, sauf moi-même. Dans la vie, je joue avec tout le monde. Surtout avec les femmes. Je les prends et une fois que je suis lassé, je les jette. **_

Un sourire sadique vint se poser sur son visage. Mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était que des mots. Mais, avec lui rien n'était certain. Avait-il joué avec moi ?

NON... je le connaissais. C'était impossible. Edward m'aimait. Il avait souffert de mon refus. Il voulait me protéger de ce dingue. Ces dingues, malgré tout. Il m'aimait. Je le savais au plus profond de moi.

_**-il ne m'aime pas.**_ Dis-je à Parker surprenant tout le monde. _**C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de l'épouser. Je suis encore amoureuse d'Alec.**_ Mentis-je. _**ça l'a rendu dingue !**_

_**-Bella.**_ Me réprimanda Edward.

Parker fronça les sourcils.

_**-Mais, pourquoi être resté avec lui alors ? **_

_**-Je voulais rendre Alec jaloux. Tu sais comment, il se comporte avec les femmes. Il déteste que les choses soient simples. **_

Parker inclina la tête sur le côté perplexe.

_**-Elle a raison**_. Souffla Edward dans un petit sourire en coin. _**Elle voulait rendre ton frère dingue et le seul moyen était de faire croire à notre idylle. Ça m'a rendu fou, j'ai fait appel à mes gardes et la police pour mettre fin à la situation. **_

Le voir entrer dans mon jeu me soulageait, comme me rendait triste.

_**-Edward ne m'a jamais aimé. De plus, je n'ai qu'Alec en tête. Il n'était qu'un pion**_. Rajoutais-je un sanglot dans la voix.

Parker baisa son arme, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Les gens autour de nous ne bougeaient pas. Ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient pires que des statues. Ils ne devaient rien comprendre à la situation non plus.

*/*

Point de vue Monsieur Ross 

Tout était sous contrôle. Ou du moins c'était en bonne voie. L'homme, Parker n'était plus sur la défensive. Son arme était pratiquement tourné vers le sol. Le second, semblait attendre, perdu. Au moindre changement de situation, j'avais l'angle parfait pour sortir et tirer avec l'arme dans mon dos. Au moindre signe de monsieur Cullen, je pouvais faire feu. La vie de mademoiselle Swan en dépendait.

_**-Tu l'aimes vraiment ?**_ Questionna-t-il. _**Tu veux toujours de mon frère ?**_

_**-Oui.**_ Lâcha Bella s'avançant un peu plus. _**Allons en parler en privé. Laisse ses jeunes gens sortir. Ils n'y sont pour rien, Parker. **_

Il regarda autour de nous. Puis, son regard se posa sur Bella. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Les jambes flageolantes. Son teint était blanc. Des cernes sous les yeux. Cette semaine avait dû être très difficile pour elle. Heureusement Sébastien l'avait suivi. Surveillé dans l'ombre. Uniquement avec ses conditions que monsieur Cullen avait accepté de quitter les lieux de son domicile. Il avait logé chez ses parents pour laisser à mademoiselle Bella de l'espace. Nous pouvions constater qu'ils en avaient souffert tous les deux.

_**-Elle doit le faire sortir de prison, pour être certain. **_Lâcha à notre grande surprise l'homme, près du chef de sécurité la voix étranglée.

_**-D'accord, elle va se rendre à la prison et le faire sortir. Monsieur Ross va faire sortir tout le monde d'accord ? Je vais rester avec vous en attendant**_. Souffla Edward les mains en l'air.

Edward faisait déjà signe à tout le monde de se diriger vers la sortie.

_**-NONNNNN...**_ hurla le second homme, nous surprenant. _**Elle doit rester... elle doit rester. **_

Le second homme leva larme sur Mademoiselle Bella. Celle-ci recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillaient, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ses mains étaient sur son ventre. Protectrice. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. J'avais vu juste.

Je pris ma décision en une fraction de seconde. Je sortait mon arme retenue dans mon dos. Sébastien réactif sortie de derrière le comptoir, il s'élança vers Bella. Le coup parti en même temps. J'avais tiré en même temps que lui. J'avais atteint ma cible. Au bras. L'arme tomba à terre. Edward avait reculé un peu. La mâchoire contractée. Les muscles tendus, alors que le second homme hurlait à la mort sa douleur. Le premier, Parker regardé la scène médusé. Les choses étaient allées trop loin pour lui.

_**-Pose l'arme !**_ hurlais-je.

Il le fit dans la seconde.

Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit que les employés n'avaient rien. Mon visage se décomposa pourtant... Bella était allongée sur le sol du hall principal. Sébastien au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

_**Surprise ! **_

_**vous m'adorez ou me detestez ? **_

_**moi non plus je ne sais pas à cette heure-ci ... ha ha ha**_

_**je vous dit au weekend prochain si tout vas bien. sinon à l'autre (oui, j'ai beaucoup d'humour aujourd'hui)**_

_***/***_

_**ps : une envie particulière pour ma prochaine histoire ? **_

_**envie de romantisme ? de fantaisie? de guerre émotionnelle? **_

_**d'amitié? d'amour? **_

_**ou tous autres ?**_

_**je suis à votre écoute profitez !**_

_**bisous bisous et bon weekend à venir **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bon samedi à vous ! :)_**

**_j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que j'ai perdu personne en route _**

**_ah ah ah _**

**_bref, voici un nouveau chapitre ! _**

**_j'espère qu'il va vous plaire comme les autres. _**

**_je vous dit à très vite._**

**_encore merci de votre patience... écrire prend du temps. _**

**_surtout quand on veut faire bien et faire plaisir au autre !_**

**_gros bisous à vous et bon weekend ! _**

**_amicalement, sabrina_**

* * *

**_Un patron beau comme un dieu_**

**_Partie 18_**

**Point de vue Bella.**

J'avais mal à la tête. Mes yeux refusaient de m'obéir. Ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Je fis pourtant un effort surhumain pour y arriver. La première personne que je vis après quelques minutes d'adaptation, fut un médecin en blouse blanche.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan... comment vous sentez vous ?_** Demanda-t-il très bas.

Je pris le temps de ressentir les choses avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Celle-ci était pâteuse.

- **_un mal de tête. _**Dis-je très bas. **_Je me sens... étrange._**

- **_Pas de vomissement ?_**

- **_Non. _**Dis-je me lançant aller contre l'oreiller.

Une folle envie de dormir, me reprenait.

- **_Pas de crampe ? _**

- **_Non, plus._** Murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux. **_Est-ce... _**

Allais-je vraiment le dire à voix haute ? Je n'avais pas le choix cette fois. Toute cette situation était bien réelle.

- **_Est-ce qu'il va bien ? _**

- **_Oui._** Me sourit aussitôt le médecin. Très prévenant semble-t-il. **_Vo_****_us allez très bien tous les deux. Votre tête a en quelque sorte rebondi contre du carrelage, mais tout va très bien. _**Me rassura-t-il prestement.**_ Vous risquez d'avoir mal à la tête durant quelques heures. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous garder en observation cette nuit. Quelqu'un doit toujours rester avec vous au cas où il y aurait des complications. D'accord ?_**

- **_Oui, docteur. Merci infiniment. _**

J'avais mal à la tête. Mes yeux refusaient de m'obéir. Ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Je fis pourtant un effort surhumain pour y arriver. La première personne que je vis après quelques minutes d'adaptation, fut un médecin en blouse blanche.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan... comment vous sentez vous ?_** Demanda-t-il très bas.

Je pris le temps de ressentir les choses avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Celle-ci était pâteuse.

- **_un mal de tête. _**Dis-je très bas. **_Je me sens... étrange._**

- **_Pas de vomissement ?_**

- **_Non. _**Dis-je me lançant aller contre l'oreiller.

Une folle envie de dormir, me reprenait.

- **_Pas de crampe ? _**

- **_Non, plus._** Murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux. **_Est-ce... _**

Allais-je vraiment le dire à voix haute ? Je n'avais pas le choix cette fois. Toute cette situation était bien réelle.

- **_Est-ce qu'il va bien ? _**

- **_Oui._** Me sourit aussitôt le médecin. Très prévenant semble-t-il. **_Vo_****_us allez très bien tous les deux. Votre tête a en quelque sorte rebondi contre du carrelage, mais tout va très bien. _**Me rassura-t-il prestement.**_ Vous risquez d'avoir mal à la tête durant quelques heures. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous garder en observation cette nuit. Quelqu'un doit toujours rester avec vous au cas où il y aurait des complications. D'accord ?_**

- **_Oui, docteur. Merci infiniment. _**

Le médecin tourna finalement le visage sur sa droite. Étrangement le stress venait de prendre place en lui. J'en fis de même. Carlisle Cullen était assis sur un fauteuil, silencieux, à l'écoute. Son visage était marqué. Fatigué.

- **_Merci docteur._** Souffla-t-il en inclinant la tête.

- **_Je suis à votre disposition, monsieur Cullen. _**

Le médecin sort de la chambre, prenant grand soin de refermer derrière lui. Carlisle resta à la même place. M'analysant en profondeur.

- **_Vous allez vraiment bien, Bella ?_**

Cette question me déstabilisa. Le fait qu'il emploie mon prénom, mon diminutif aussi.

- **_Oui, monsieur…_**

- **_Carlisle. _**Me coupa-t-il dans un petit sourire. **_Vous portez mon petit-fils, ou ma petite-fille Bella. Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter avec les Monsieur, Non ?_**

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux rapidement. Si Carlisle était au courant, alors Edward aussi. Edward ? Ma tête pivota de l'autre côté de la pièce. Personne. Nous étions seuls.

- **_Où est Edward ?_** questionnai-je craintivement.

Carlisle me regarda dans l'attente. L'envie de dormir m'avait très vite passé.

- **_Dites-moi._** sanglotai-je.

- **_Il… il est en salle d'opération._** M'apprit-il doucement.

Salle d'opération ?

- **_Le coup de feu._** Réalisai-je stupéfaite. **_Il a reçu la balle ? _**

- **_Oui. L'homme a changé de cible au dernier moment. Surement dû à l'intervention de votre garde. Edward a était touché à l'épaule. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il devrait s'en sortir. _**

Les larmes se déversèrent le long de mes joues. Cela déstabilisa Carlisle. Edward avait pris une balle ? Il était blessé ? Devait s'ouvrir ? Et tout ça par ma faute.

- **_Ou sont les autres ? _**Pleurais-je.

- **_Ils attendent des nouvelles. _**

- **_Où ?_**

- **_Devant la salle de chirurgie. _**Grimaça-t-il.

Je secouai la tête prise de sanglot incontrôlable. On frappa à la porte. Sébastien entra après l'accord de Carlisle. Dans son sciage, Madame Rosaline, Nahuel, James et Sophie. Cette dernière lâcha la main de son frère pour venir jusqu'à moi. Elle était en larmes.

- **_Je vais bien, Sophie._** Sanglotais-je toujours, la serrant dans mes bras.

Très vite, elle se retrouva allongée contre mon flan. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela me brisa le cœur, une seconde fois. Carlisle resta sur son fauteuil, regardant les retrouvailles. James attrapa ma main, l'embrassa avant de la serrer fortement. Son regard était douloureux. Je pouvais y lire la peur, la tristesse, mais également de la colère.

On resta toute la nuit ainsi. Sophie dans mes bras. Contre moi, dans le lit. Carlisle resta également avec nous ce qui me surprit. Son téléphone en mode vibreur lui apportait régulièrement des nouvelles. Qu'il s'empressait de me transmettre quand j'ouvrais les yeux par intermittence. C'est vers les six heures du matin, qu'il finit par me donner une bonne nouvelle.

- **_Il va très bien. Il vient de rejoindre sa chambre._** murmura-t-il.

Cette nouvelle me gonfla le cœur. Les larmes firent de nouveau leurs apparitions. J'étais à fleur de peau. Sophie se réveilla finalement. On nous apporta le petit déjeuner. Je me forçais à manger sous bonne surveillance. Pour ma famille. Pour Edward. Mais aussi pour notre enfant.

- **_Je veux le voir._** Fis-je après avoir repris des forces. **_De toute façon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis dans cette chambre. je vais très bien. _**

- **_C'était le seul moyen de t'obliger à te reposer._** Grimaça Sébastien. **_De toute façon, tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir d'ici avant le lever du jour._**

Il avait raison. Ma tête avait pris un sacré choc. Je devais rester allongé et attendre. Pour le bien du bébé et de moi.

- **_Je veux le voir. Maintenant. _**

Sébastien et Carlisle, m'obligèrent plus ou moins à m'installer dans une chaise roulante. La chambre d'Edward était à un étage plus haut que le miens. Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, personne. Sébastien frappa à la porte délicatement, puis l'ouvrit nous laissant champs libres. Carlisle se fit un plaisir de me pousser à l'intérieur. Je vis alors la famille Cullen au grand complet. Ses sœurs, Kacy et Amanda. Son frère T-Jay. Son cousin Brady et sa femme, Camille. Mais aussi c'est ami proche, Jasper et Emmett. Sa mère se leva doucement de sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux. Dès qu'elle me vit, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- **_Je suis très heureuse de savoir que vous allez bien. _**

- **_Merci._** Murmurais-je intimidé par cette femme.

- **_Il dort, mais vous pouvez lui tenir compagnie. _**

- **_Je ne suis pas certaine…_** bredouillais-je détournant les yeux.

Une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue, lorsque je vis le corps allongé de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. De l'homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse et dont je portais l'enfant.

- **_Il vous aime Bella._** chuchota pratiquement Esmée**_. Il vous a toujours aimé._**

Que répondre a cela ? Ignorant les regards, je pris place sur le divan de la luxueuse chambre d'hôpital d'Edward. Sophie vient aussitôt s'installer sur mes genoux, malgré l'interdiction de James. Amanda nous fit prestement de la place et se ratatina un peu plus sur sa sœur Kacy. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ainsi. Mais, madame Rosaline décida d'emmener Amanda, Sophie et James mangeaient à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Sébastien suivit aussitôt sous mon regard moqueur.

- **_Tu veux manger quelques choses ?_** Réclama mal l'aise Emmett.

Cet homme était incroyable.

- **_Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas ?_** Demandais-je le surprenant.

- **_Pourquoi veux-tu que je te déteste ? _**S'étrangla-t-il toujours droit dans ses chaussures.

- **_Je fais souffrir ton meilleur ami !_** Risquais-je les larmes aux yeux. **_J'ai menti sur ma grossesse et... il est dans cet état par ma faute._**

Emmett s'accroupit devant moi, posant une main sur ma joue. Ses yeux braqués dans les miens.

- **_Bella, tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à ce dingue et insociable d'Edward._**

J'allais rétorquer, mais il m'en empêcha en posant sa main sur ma bouche.

- **_Il t'aime réellement. Je te le jure sur ma vie, Bella. Il est devenu fou cette semaine. Il pensait t'avoir perdu pour toujours..._**

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

- **_malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, nous sommes heureux de votre liaison... enfin de votre couple. _**Reprit-il rapidement.**_ Edward a enfin droit au bonheur... et toi aussi, Bella._**

Avec une lenteur infinie Emmett relâcha sa main qui recouvrait ma bouche, puis me prit délicatement contre lui. On resta silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant quelques minutes.

- **_Merci Emmett et désolé pour toutes les mauvaises choses dites._**

- **_Jasper et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que nous l'avons bien mérité. _**Grommela-t-il avant de se redresser.

Toute la famille Cullen nous écoutait plus ou moins ce qui me rendait très mal à l'aise.

- **_un petit conflit d'amitié !_** Lâcha Emmett, faisant rire un peu tout le monde. Moi, y compris.

Un petit conflit ? Puis quoi encore ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, on entendit Edward grogner. Il sortait enfin de son sommeil. Le médecin fut présent avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Quant à moi, mes sentiments étaient divers et variés. Je voulais le voir. Savoir qu'il allait bien. Mais j'étais aussi prête à sortir de la pièce, s'il en décidait ainsi. Ma respiration se coupa, lorsqu'il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Edward regarda un peu partout autour de lui. Déstabilisé. Perdu.

- **_Monsieur Cullen, comment vous sentez vous ? _**

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sorti. L'infirmière glissa délicatement un glaçon sur ses lèvres. Cela me retourna le cœur. Jamais, je n'avais fait cela, réalisais-je. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre ça, si la balle m'avait été destinée. L'envie de vomir me reprit.

- **_Ça va ?_** me demanda doucement Kacy.

Je secouais la tête de haut en bas lentement. Mon regard retourna vers Edward. Je fis un bond gigantesque. Edward me fixait durement. J'ouvris la bouche, une fois… deux fois… mais rien ne vient. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, en réalité.

- **_Tu vas bien ?_** Réclama-t-il, la voix étranglée.

Ma tête pivota de haut en bas lentement. Edward se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- **_Et … ? _**

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Voulait-il dire « l'enfant » ? Je le vis fermer les yeux et se réinstaller sur son cousin. Il poussa un juron et le médecin grimaça.

- **_Votre blessure vous fait mal ?_**

- **_Je vis un calvaire._** Lâcha-t-il durement.

Cette information me coupa le souffle. Edward ne souffrait pas. Jamais. Il payait cher pour cela dans la vie de tous les jours. Le médecin récupéra plusieurs médicaments dans le tiroir à sa droite. Puis, attrapa une seringue. Toutes les personnes dans la chambre grimacèrent, cela fit rire l'homme de ma vie.

- **_Allez-y, Doc. _**

Le médecin ricana suivi de l'infirmière. Edward soupira de soulagement, avant de rouvrir les yeux sur moi. Ils pétillaient.

- **_Prendre une balle pour toi est assez comme preuve d'amour ? _**questionna-t-il un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- **_Je ne sais pas. _**Grommelais-je d'une voix étrange. **_Tu as envie de recommencer ? _**

Il voulut rétorquer, mais bougea un peu trop et grogna fortement en portant sa main disponible à son épaule.

- **_Doucement, idiot, tu risques de rouvrir la blessure. _**

Edward ne se formalisa pas face à l'intervention de son frère. En réalité, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voyait que moi. J'aimais cette sensation.

- **_Et toi ? Tu comptes te tenir encore éloigné longtemps de moi ? Approche._** Clama-t-il tendant son bras valide vers moi.

Ce que je fis, inquiète. Il dut le sentir. Une fois près de lui, à l' opposer du médecin, Edward m'invita à me pencher. On resta à se fixer du regard un instant, avant qu'il demande brusquement aux présents de sortir de sa chambre. Je vis les personnes présentes se regardaient sans bouger.

- **_Dehors. _**Répéta-t-il fixant durement son père en premier puis son frère T-Jay

La famille et les amis d'Edward, finirent par céder. Ils sortirent de la chambre en file indienne. Le médecin, ferma la porte derrière lui, nous envoyant un petit regard inquiet. Le silence qui en suivit me fit horriblement... de bien.

- **_Est-ce que notre enfant va bien, Bella ? _**Chuchota Edward.

Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Edward enroula son bras valide autour de ma taille, alors que mon corps basculer vers l'avant pour le serrer fortement contre moi.

- **_J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait sans toi ? Sans vous ? _**

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Ma gorge était douloureuse. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je ne sais combien de temps on resta dans cette position. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser, à se réconforter mutuellement. Edward fini par s'endormir. J'en fis de même, épuiser.

Ce sont de faibles chuchotis qui eurent raison de mon sommeil. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Dans son lit. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Mon homme était en train de parler à voix basse avec T-Jay et Emmett. C'est ce dernier qui me vit le premier.

- **_Bonjour, belle aux bois dormant._**

Je lui fis un faible sourire, me blottissant davantage contre Edward. Ses bras virent me serrer plus fort, alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon front.

- **_Ça va ? _**

- **_Oui. _**Murmurais-je d'une petite voix.

- **_Tu as faim ? _**

Cette question me déstabilisa, sans que je sache pourquoi ? Puis, plusieurs choses me virent en tête.

- **_Où sont James et Sophie ? _**

Edward resta un instant silencieux.

- **_Chez nous ? _**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui fus sans voix.

- **_Chez nous ?_** Risquais-je le regardant à travers mes cils.

Je sentis Edward se tendre contre moi et sa mâchoire se crisper.

- **_A l'appartement Bella... à la maison. Chez nous. _**Dit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

- **_Tu... tu veux que je revienne vivre avec... toi ?_** M'enquis-je la gorge nouée.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- **_Evidement. Je t'aime et tu portes mon enfant. De toute façon, toutes tes affaires sont déjà dans leur armoire. _**

- **_Mais, tu ne m'en veux pas ?_** Grommelais-je.

Edward jeta un petit regard à son frère et son meilleur pote. Ils hochèrent tout de la tête avant de s'éloigner de nous.

- **_Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça maintenant... mais pour faire court, je t'en veux de m'avoir menti sur ta grossesse, d'avoir falsifié de faux documents et de m'avoir quitté. Je ne connais même pas les raisons de toutes ses situations... mais, mon amour pour toi va bien au-delà de tout ceci, Bella._**

Il me regarda tendrement, alors que mes larmes roulaient le long de mon visage.

- **_Je t'aime. Et même si tu me hurles de te laisser tranquille et de ne plus jamais t'approcher... ben... je t'aimerais encore je pense !_**

S'en était trop. De long et fort sanglots me parcouraient. Edward fut aussitôt déstabilisé.

- **_doucement, mon ange... doucement._**

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Edward, T-Jay et Emmett, décidèrent d'appeler une infirmière. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle proclama que c'était une crise d'angoisse. Elle me donna aussitôt un max à oxygène. Après ce passage tumulte, plus aucune force dans le corps. Mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

*/*

Edward avait refusé de me voir partir. Il avait même menacé les médecins de l'hôpital et les infirmières.

- **_Si elle part, alors moi aussi !_** Avait-il hurlé furieux, risquant à tout moment de ré ouvrir sa blessure.

Du coup, les médecins avaient apporté un lit supplémentaire. Edward très en colère m'attrapa par la hanche et m'installa sur son propre lit, sous le regard impuissant des infirmières et du médecin venu en renfort.

- **_sortaient tous d'ici, bande d'incapables._**

- **_Mais calmes-toi, non de Dieu._** S'étrangla son père surpris de la violence de son fils.

Je savais quoi faire pour le calmer et détourner l'attention.

- **_comment veux-tu que je dorme avec tout le bouquant que tu fait ?_** Dis-je amusé lui coupant la chique.

D'ailleurs, le médecin me remercia mentalement tout en inclinant la tête vers moi.

- **_en plus, pense au patient de l'étage, mon cœur._**

Je m'installais de tout mon long sous les couvertures, me blottissant dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Sauf pour m'embrasser. Sous le regard moqueur de son père et de son frère. Dix minutes plus tard, ils nous quittèrent ne voyant aucun intérêt à nous surveiller. La tempête Edward Cullen était passée. Depuis, je n'avais pas quitté ses bras. Son lit d'hôpital. C'était assez confortable pour des retrouvailles.

- **_je t'aime._** L'entendis-je souffler très bas. **_Merci d'être revenue près de moi. _**

- **_Je t'en veux encore pour ta réaction, Edward._** Dis-je très bas la tête nichée dans son cou, **_mais la semaine passée loin de toi était la pire depuis le décès de mes parents._**

- **_Je suis désolé ! _**Bredouilla-t-il.

- **_Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ? _**

Le silence qui en suivit fut long. Très long. Mes yeux se refermèrent d'eux-même, sachant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à cette question. Pourtant Edward y répondit finalement.

- **_J'étais mort de peur. J'avais une trouille phénoménale même. _**

Son souffle était difficile. Sa respiration agitée.

- **_J'étais en pleine panique, Bella. J'avais l'impression d'être piégée, par la femme que j'aimai en plus. Que... que tu l'avais fait exprès._**

- **_C'est faux ! _**Clamais-je aussitôt.

- **_Je le sais... mais sur le coup ce sont ses choses-là qui me sont venu en tête. Rien d'autre. J'en suis désolé. _**Souffla-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. **_C'est comme si le reste n'existait plus à ce moment-là... C'est pour ça, que je me suis comporté comme un idiot. J'étais perdu et apeuré. Tu comprends ce que je veux t'expliquer? _**

- **_Un peu._** Mâchonnais-je.

Edward m'embrassa doucement sur le sommet de ma tête, avant de continuer d'une voix basse et vibrante d'émotion.

- **_j'ai eu peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire aussi. Avec toi. Avec l'enfant à venir. Pour moi être parent signifie beaucoup et je pense ne pas être préparé à ça. Aujourd'hui encore, ma puce... et j'en suis désolé._**

- **_On apprendra au fur et à mesure._** Dis-je le plus délicatement possible.

- **_Je sais... mais j'aime tout contrôler et là... c'est l'inconnu mon amour. _**

Je ne dis mot. Car, pour moi aussi c'était l'inconnu. Car moi aussi, j'avais peur de la suite de l'aventure.

- **_Tu devrais dormir, ma puce._**

Oui, il avait raison. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas. J'avais encore des centaines de questions à lui poser.

- **_ou était tu durant cette semaine ?_**

- **_Chez mes parents._** Grogna-t-il.

- **_Tu n'es pas venue de toute la semaine. J'ai pensé que tu étais partie au Japon ou à Montréal._**

- **_Je n'irais pas dans un autre pays sans toi, Bella. _**

- **_Oui, mais vu que nous étions séparées. _**

- **_Pas officiellement._**

- **_Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai refusé ta demande de mariage._**

Un ange passa.

- **_désolé ! _**Dis-je très mal. **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça._**

- **_Pas de soucis, tu viens juste de rouvrir une plaie béante._**

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux aussitôt.

- **_c'était la pire journée de mon existence... me repousser ainsi... j'avais l'impression d'être minable. Un moins que rien. _**

- **_Pardon ! _**Pleurais-je.

- **_Doucement ma puce, je ne dis pas cela pour te faire de la peine. Juste pour t'expliquer où j'en suis. Ce que j'ai vécu. _**

- **_Je le sais tout ça. _**

On entendit mes reniflements peu glorieux se répercuter contre les murs de la chambre.

- **_pourquoi avoir refusé ?_**

- **_De t'épouser ? _**

- **_Oui !_**

- **_Car, tu m'as abandonné en haut de la colline devant notre famille et nos amis, après m'avoir accusé de te faire un enfant dans le dos ?_**

- **_ok... changeons de sujet. _**

- **_Vaut mieux !_** Grognais-je m'enfonçant un peu plus entre le coussin et son épaule.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec le frère d'Alec ? _**

- **_Il ira en prison. _**

C'est ce que je pensais.

- **_il était adorable avec moi avant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé._**

- **_Les liens du sang sont toujours plus fort et incontrôlables, Bella. Pour mon frère ou mes sœurs, je serais prêts à tout... alors imagine pour toi, Princesse. _**

- **_Te prendre une balle à ma place est assez, crois-moi. _**Souris-je tristement.

- **_J'aurais un souvenir de nos débuts amoureux ! _**Rétorqua-t-il doucement, m'embrassant du bout des lèvres. **_Je t'aime. C'est gravé dans ma peau maintenant. _**

- **_Un tatouage aurait largement suivi._** Rouspétais-je.

- **_Je préfère que cette balle est atterrit dans mon épaule, plutôt que dans la tienne. _**

- **_Je déteste te voir souffrir. _**

- **_Te voir à ma place aurait été encore plus atroce pour moi. Fin de la discussion._** Trancha-t-il capturant mes lèvres pour un baiser torride.

- **_Maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir. _**

- **_Mais... _**

- **_demain, Bella. Dort. C'est un ordre. _**

- **_Je t'aime. _**Soufflais-je fermant mes yeux pour rejoindre le monde fabuleux de Morphée.

*/*

Edward et Monsieur Ross était en plein briefing. Je fis signe à mon homme alors que sa mère et son père arrivaient pour prendre le relais d'Amanda et Kacy. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain après leur avoir fait un grand sourire commun. Je pris une rapide douche et me rendis compte pour la première fois que mon ventre avait pris du volume. J'étais à deux mois de grossesse et j'avais déjà dès les premiers signes. Ce matin, madame Rosaline, m'avait apporté de quoi me changer et des produits de beauté.

C'est ainsi que je ressortais de la salle de bain en petite robe noir et gilet rouge. Madame Rosaline m'avait aussi apporté des petits escarpins pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- **_Tu es ravissante_**. Me souffla Esmée Cullen un grand sourire sur le visage.

- **_Merci,_** répondis-je le rouge aux joues.

Mes cheveux laches volèrent autour de moi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le médecin entra un grand sourire sur le visage.

- **_bonjour tout le monde. Je viens voir mon patient capritieux !_**

Edward roula des yeux, mais ne fit aucune réfléxion. Il savait surement qu'il avait tort dans cette affaire. Le medecin commença à retirer le bandage et je me sentis tourner de l'oeil. Heureusement, Monsieur Ross me maintient droit.

- **_mademoiselle Bella ?_**

- **_je... _**

j'étais perdu. Je voyais des étoiles devant les yeux. Monsieur Ross me força littéralement à m'assoir sur un siège.

- **_Je..._**

Le médecin arriva très vite vers moi. Je sentis ses mains sur mon visage, sur mon cou.

- **_vous avez mangé ce matin ?_**

- **_Oui. _**Bredouillais-je.

Il continua quelques secondes supplémentaires sont examens.

- **_et c'est venue comme ça ? D'un coup ?_** Réclama-t-il plus que surprit.

- **_Oui... enfin, non... je... j'ai senti un étourdissement dans la douche aussi. _**

Edward et le reste des présents était en attente.

- **_je vais vous faire une prise de sang._**

- **_Encore ? _**Grognais-je.

Il me regarda déstabilisé.

- **_J'en ai fait une il y a une semaine. _**Expliquais-je.

- **_Votre médecin traitant vous suit pour ce problème ?_**

- **_Euh... _**

je me sentais bête maintenant. Vraiment.

- **_Bella est enceinte. _**Entendis-je Edward dire d'un naturel s'en faille.

Le médecin sembla comprendre tout à coup.

- **_oh... félicitations. Vous en êtes à combien ?_**

- **_Bientôt deux mois._** Soupirais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Tout s'explique alors... les femmes enceintes sont souvent sujettes aux vomissements et aux étourdissements, durant les premiers mois. Il est tout de même bon de controler vos taux de succre et de vitamine. Je vous propose de refaire une analyse. Cela peut rapidement changer d'une semaine à une autre. _**

- **_D'accord. _**

Edward avait répondu rapidement. Sans me donner voix aux chapitres. Pourtant, le médecin attendit ma propre réponse. Je secouais la tête doucement, alors qu'il attrapait le nécessaire. En quelques minutes, il récupéra un petit tube de sang et me libéra.

- **_Merci docteur._**

- **_Avec plaisir. Je crois que vous êtes plutôt du genre sensible... _**sourit-il gentiment. **_Je vous propose d'attendre dans le couloir ou à la cafétéria en attendant que je m'occupe de monsieur Cullen._**

- **_Avec grand merci._** Lâchais-je rapidement.

Esmée et Carlisle ricanèrent, tandis qu'Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- **_tu peux aller avec elle, maman ? _**Questionna Edward nous surprenant toutes les deux.

J'allais rétorquer, mais son regard m'en empêcha.

- **_c'est pour me rassurer. _**Dit-il très bas alors que je quittais la chambre.

- **_Je sais... mais vas-y doucement avec elle, Edward. Ton caractère risque de la faire fuir. Le réprimanda son père. _**

- **_Elle m'aime vraiment papa..._**

- **_Nous le savons... mais … _**

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'écouter le reste. Esmée venait de refermer la porte de la chambre.

- **_vous désirez boire quelques choses peut-être? ou manger? _**

- **_Je veux bien_**. Répondis-je ajoutant un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit prestement.

On se rendit d'un pas plutôt lent jusqu'au restaurant/cantine de l'hôpital. Après avoir récupéré un plateau avec différents aliments on trouva une place dans un recoin.

- **_je suis contente de voir que l'appétit vous revient._** Souffla Esmée tendrement. **_Vous devez faire attention pour deux c'est délicat. _**

- **_J'espère juste ne pas prendre trop de kilos._** Marmonnais-je.

- **_Oh vous n'inquiétez pas. Vous savez celui qui m'a le plus fait prendre de poids c'est T-Jay. Et j'ai juste eu 10 kilos en plus. _**

Un souvenir me revient brutalement en mémoire.

- **_ma mère à pris 15 kilos pour James. _**Me rappelais-je.

Son sourire disparut.

- **_Bella ? _**S'inquiéta-t-elle devant mes yeux embués.

- **_Je... je viens de réaliser que ma mère ne sera pas là. _**

Mon cœur venait de mourir une seconde fois.

- **_mes parents ne seront pas là. Mon enfant à naitre, n'aura pas ses grands-parents._**

- **_Je sais que c'est difficile et que cela ne sera pas pareil, mais Carlisle et moi serons présents pour eux. On les comblera deux fois plus, je vous le promets. _**

- **_Je sais... c'est juste..._**

- **_vous n'êtes pas seule Bella. _**Chuchota-t-elle. **_Nous sommes partie sûr de mauvaises bases et je le regrette sincèrement. _**

Impossible de soutenir son regard. Esmée attrapa ma main par-dessus la table et serra ma main dans la sienne.

- **_vous avez une famille maintenant. Et peut-être même un futur mari._**

Oui. Elle avait sans l'ombre d'un doute raison. Mais mes parents auraient dû être présents. On termina de manger tout en discutant plus ou moins. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite Sébastien. C'est seulement lorsqu'il arriva à notre table que je souris bêtement.

- **_mon héros !_** Lâchais-je le faisant grogner aussitôt.

- **_Je préfère que tu restes à bonne vue_**. Clama-t-il. **_Que tu ne partes pas sans un des gardes à disposition. _**

- **_Je m'en doute. _**

On resta quelques secondes à se fixer du regard.

- **_prenez place... euh..._**

- **_Sébastien. _**

Sa voix et la mienne avait tranché l'air. Ce qui surprit Esmée.

- **_oui, pardonnez-moi. Prenez place Sébastien. _**

Il analysa la situation un instant.

- **_assis toi._** Dis-je doucement lui montrant la chaise libre du menton.

Il décida de le faire, sur ses gardes. Je préférais finir mon jus d'orange dans le silence avant de rejoindre Edward. Mais j'avais aussi besoin et l'envie de faire quelques choses d'autres.

- **_je suis désolé pour mon comportement._**

Il arqua un sourcil, puis fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

- **_notre discussions... dans mon bureau avant tout ce cirque. _**

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand pour répliquer mais je le coupais brusquement.

- **_je tiens vraiment à le faire. J'étais en colère et je m'en excuse._**

- **_Je comprends. _**Marmonna-t-il, détourant le regard. **_Mais, ce qui est arrivé me rend dingue. _**

- **_Sébastien ?_** Continuais-je très bas, posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Je le vis faire signe aux deux men in black, qui venaient dans notre direction. Ils stoppèrent net leur progression.

- **_des amis ?_** Risquais-je.

- **_Des nouveaux gardes. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Plus de monde à surveillé. Et une double protection._** Dit-il naturellement.

Lorsque les deux hommes, furent de nouveau hors de portée de vue, je me pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

- **_Sébastien, je voulais te remercier du fond du cœur. Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le hall surtout... _**

- **_Te voir dans une telle situation me rend fou._** Clama-t-il me faisant sursauter. **_La prochaine fois, pensez-y avant de me repousser._** Clama-t-il durement.

Cela me surprit venant de lui. Cependant, je l'avais bien mérité.

- **_Vraiment désolé. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes ?! _**

- **_J'ai failli perdre la personne, dont j'étais responsable. Les problèmes ne sont rien à côté de ça. _**

Ma main quitta son avant-bras. Il était en colère. Je pouvais que comprendre.

- **_Pardonne-moi. _**chuchotais-je une dernière fois avant de me lever de mon siège.

Esmée me suivit, tandis que Sébastien nous escortait à bonne distance. Oui, j'avais mis ma vie en danger en refusant la protection de Sébastien. Cependant, qui pouvait prévoir une chose comme celle-ci.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, je retrouvais Carlisle en train de rire à gorge d'éployer avec T-Jay et Amanda. Edward bougonnais dans sa barbe, leurs tournant le dos. Il était debout, habillé avec un jean bleu clair, délavé. Une chemise à carreau bleu, blanche et rouge dont il n'arrivait pas à refermer les boutons.

- **_pourquoi personnes ne l'aide ? _**S'étrangla Esmée compatissante.

- **_Il refuse ! _**S'enquit joueur T-Jay, m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Ni une, ni deux je le rejoignis. J'attrapais ses mains posé sur le tissu, l'arrêtant dans ses gestes brusque. Avec une main pour toute aide, cela était plus que difficile. Son regard croisa le mien, pour ne plus se quitter. Avec une douceur infinie, je caressais ses mains du bout des doigts. Edward inclina la tête vers le côté, lui rendant le côté sexy que j'aimais tant. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Un magnifique sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Étrangement, je n'entendis plus les rirent dont Edward était coupable.

Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas de sa chemise. Je sentis Edward retenir son souffle, lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent avec lenteur la peau de son ventre. Pourtant, il ne dit mot et me laissa continuer. J'attachais le premier bouton, puis fit courir mes doigts le long de sa peau pour le second. Ce petit jeu, continua jusqu'au quatrième bouton. Son bras à l'intérieur de la chemise était parfaitement dissimulé. Je me remis sur la pointe des pieds et posa un doux baiser sur la joue gauche d'Edward. Puis, sur la droite. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Edward entoura ma taille de son bras libre, me collant à lui.

- **_Merci._**

- **_Un véritable plaisir, monsieur Cullen. _**

- **_Nous pouvons rentrer. Tu es prête ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

Je me redressais sur les pointes de pieds pour lui donner un rapide baiser avant de récupère la main qu'il me proposer.

- **_En route les Cullen's. _**Souffla Edward devant les sourires moqueur de sa famille.

* * *

**_Et voici pour celui-ci. _**

**_toujours dans vos attentes ? ;-)_**

**_en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et au weekend prochain si tout vas bien ! _**

**_encore 2 chapitres pour le The End... je suppose q'un Happy End serait envisager ? _**

**_hi hi hi _**

**_SURPRISE !_**


End file.
